Love & Tribulations
by Desired Destiny
Summary: A love fic containing Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Mark Jindraks sister's make themselves well known amongst the WWE men. But it isn't easy as problems arise. Contains mild language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy _(sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do)._ Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** WWE flies into New York and Mark Jindrak's little sisters Cj and Nikki join their brother at the show and they don't waste time as far as the men are concerned.  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 1**  
  
The plane landed and the passengers made their way to baggage claim.  
  
"So both your sisters are coming to the show?" asked Sean  
  
"Yeah and I think they're bringing Marcus too. It's a real family gathering"  
  
"Cool, and are they single?" asked Cena  
  
Mark stopped and turned to Cena "Yeah they are but Cena mimics John waving his hand in front of his face. You can't see them, they're untouchable. And that goes for all of you. Keep your hands off my sisters."  
  
They all laughed and walked away from Mark.  
  
"Big brother Mark, you don't wanna mess with him" joked Sean  
  
"I mean it guys I don't want you guys using my sisters like all the other girls you pick up on the road"  
  
"Woah now that's not fair those girls pick us. We can't help being Gods"  
  
Mark smiled "Ok well you've been warned"  
  
AT THE ARENA  
  
A car pulled up at the arena and out of the car came Sean O'Haire, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena and Mark Jindrak. As Mark stepped out a shrieking cry echoed.  
  
"Dad!!" Mark looked around and saw his son Marcus in the arms of his youngest sister Cj. Cj with Marcus in her arms and her elder sister Nikki made their way through the crowd and Mark met them at the barriers. He lifted Marcus out of Cjs arms and over the barrier.  
  
"Marky what have you been up to?"  
  
"I've been learning to play baseball"  
  
"Baseball? You want to be playing basketball."  
  
Sean walked over to the railings and helped both Cj and Nikki over the barriers.  
  
"Thanks" Cj said as Sean safely guided her to the ground. Sean returned a smile and they all made their way into the arena. Mark took his son and sisters into the locker room and put Marcus down and he began to play with his toys.  
  
"Now can your little sister get some love?"  
  
Mark smiled and hugged his sister. He kissed her and whispered in her ear while looking at Nikki.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Man trouble"  
  
"I don't wanna know anymore let her sulk"  
  
Cj smiled at her brother as he sat next to Marcus. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Sean O'Haire, Randy Orton, Dave Batista and John Cena. Randy smiled at Cj as he walked in and Cj returned the smile.  
  
Nikki stood up to make room for them and as she did she walked into Dave by accident.  
  
"Oh sorry" she said instantly. She looked up and saw the muscular Adonis smiling down at her.  
  
"No worries. Can I get passed you to put my things down?"  
  
"Of course" smiled Nikki as she turned sideways deliberately pressing herself against him as they passed each other. She looked back over her shoulder flirtatiously smiling at Dave. She turned to make her way over to Mark and Cj and was stopped by a smitten John.  
  
"Hi I'm..."  
  
"John Cena, yeah I remember you"  
  
"You remember me, from where?"  
  
"I visited OVW and you were that Prototype guy right?  
  
"Yeah that was me. I don't remember you though and I'm shocked because I don't usually forget a beautiful woman"  
  
"Nikki you've gotta go now so we can get ready for the show" Mark interrupted  
  
"I don't mind you guys changing. You have nothing I haven't seen before"  
  
"Nikki!!" called Cj  
  
"It's weird I had you down as the flirtatious tease" said Sean.  
  
Cj looked at him and tilted her head "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought all blondes were"  
  
"Not this blonde. I make my guys work for me. So when they have me they appreciate it"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
  
"And just in case you forget I'll go and write it on the back of your girlfriends hand for you"  
  
"How do you know I have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Because Mark knows therefore so do I. Marcus baby come on we've gotta go outside"  
  
Marcus ran over to Cj and they left the locker room. Mark dragged Nikki and threw her out the room. Mark turned back to the guys.  
  
"What did I say about my sisters?"  
  
"To make them feel welcome?"  
  
OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM  
  
"Did you see John flirting with me?"  
  
"Yeah but this is the same guy that makes Vanilla Ice look like a legend. He's probably doing it because he can't get laid"  
  
"Thanks Cj it's nice to know I'm a last resort"  
  
Cj laughed and hugged her sister  
  
"So are you interested?"  
  
"Er..not really. I have a crush on someone else"  
  
"Dave?"  
  
"Could be. What about you and Sean?"  
  
"Me and Sean?"  
  
"I saw you flirting with him"  
  
"I was warning him off. He has a girlfriend and he's slime"  
  
"And cute"  
  
"Like Dave"  
  
"Ahh Dave" Nikki smiled  
  
"Who's married"  
  
"It's a small glitch. I'll overcome it"  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to believe that we're related. You're a home wrecker"  
  
"And you're rarely laid"  
  
"Yeah but I have a crystal clear conscience. Can you say the same?"  
  
"Yeah I can"  
  
"Do you feel any remorse?"  
  
Nikki shrugged  
  
"Amazing"  
  
The door opened to the locker and Randy walked out.  
  
"Hey Randy are we ok to go back in?" asked Nikki  
  
"Yeah they're all dressed"  
  
"Shame" Nikki shot a devilish look at Cj and took Marcus into the locker room. Randy smiled at Cj and made his way across the room.  
  
"How are you?" he asked  
  
"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"  
  
"Heartbroken"  
  
"Really? What happened?"  
  
"I met this amazing girl and she left me in the middle of the night. After an amazing night of passionate sex she left. I woke up and she'd gone. No note, she never called and she still hasn't returned my calls."  
  
"Sounds rough. And she sounds like..."  
  
"A bitch?" Randy cut in  
  
"I was going to say a busy woman"  
  
"Will she ever return my calls?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Randy smiled "I missed you kid"  
  
"I bet you found plenty of girls to keep you company in my absence"  
  
"Well of course I was trying to get over you"  
  
Cj laughed "How many girls did it take?"  
  
"I'm still trying"  
  
"Oh so us getting together tonight would just screw you up?"  
  
"Maybe if we had one final night together I could close the door and get on with my life"  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it?"  
  
"We'll just have to hope for the best"  
  
Cj pulled Randy in for a kiss and Randy's hands travelled up and down her body. Cj started to push Randy away but Randy kept pulling her closer. Cj finally pulled away.  
  
"We can't Mark might catch us?"  
  
"Ok but tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
They kissed and parted ways Cj walked over to the locker room as Mark along with Marcus, Sean and John walked out.  
  
"Hey Cj are you coming with us? We're going to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
The five of them walked away to catering.  
  
INSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM  
  
Dave was on the floor doing press ups in just his sweat pants. Nikki sat silently watching his masculine physique move. Nikki was mesmerised by his broad shoulders the sweat trickling across them. Dave stopped and knelt up and looked at Nikki. She threw him a towel.  
  
"Thanks. Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"I'm not hungry" she replied  
  
"Ok so what are you guna do with yourself?"  
  
"I was hoping you would keep me company"  
  
"Ok sure, so what do you want to do?"  
  
Nikki stood up and unzipped her jacket placing it on the bench behind her. She pulled down her tight fitting shirt as far as it would go, it still revealing her midriff and navel ring. She pulled up her low cut jeans and walked over to Dave and knelt down in front of him her cleavage hoisted in her scantily clad shirt she pressed against Dave and ran her hand down his chest and across his stomach to the tip of his sweat pants. Dave placed his large manly hands on her waist and pushed her away and raised his left hand showing her his wedding band and he smiled.  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"You'll change your mind" she replied standing up  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Well I do. You're not a stupid man. And no smart man would say no to this" Nikki picked up her jacket and left the locker room.   
  
Read and Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17 Content: Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:** (Non Wrestling) Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma (Wrestlers) Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** The sister's friend Dogma makes his arrival. And Cj and Randy don't waste anytime in getting reacquainted. Nikki is not happy when Cj gives Cena his opportunity to impress Nikki.  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 2**  
  
AT CATERING  
  
Mark was sat with Marcus eating as Cj collected a bottle of water with Sean close behind her.  
  
"If you're willing to risk it I could take you for a proper meal tonight. A restaurant, menus, candles, waiters..."  
  
"And what are you going to do with your girlfriend while you're wining and dining me?"  
  
"Charlotte will be in bed by 11pm. There's nothing stopping us after that"  
  
"Definitely not morals, I see you're lacking those"  
  
"You're not committed to anyone until you find 'the one'"  
  
"Oh that's fantastic. I've never heard that one before. Do you make up these rules or is there a big book of relationship rules and loop holes?"  
  
"It's a big book. And a good read I recommend it. So are we on for dinner?"  
  
"Sorry I have plans"  
  
"What with Mark? What are you going to do baby-sit?"  
  
"I'll leave all that to your imagination. Keep you eager"  
  
Cj walked away and sat with Mark and Marcus when suddenly a loud wail came from across the room.  
  
"FINALLY...I didn't think I'd ever find you"  
  
Cj screamed and ran over to a loudly dressed man.  
  
"Oh God" Mark said under breath  
  
"You made it?"  
  
"Just barely, I couldn't get passed those beefcakes at the door. Not that I'm complaining they searched me and well it's the most action I've had in a while"  
  
"Aww poor you. Well I'm sure one of these greased up hotties will have a soft spot for your beautiful self"  
  
"Oh your flattery is appreciated if only you were 6'4" with dark hair, blue eyes and 10"s of heaven. And sweetie I don't want them to have a soft anything. I want them ROCK HARD."  
  
Cj laughed "Oh my God you're so poised. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I ask myself that every lonely night"  
  
"Aww come on handsome"  
  
"Oh Mark looks good"  
  
"He's straight"  
  
"So he says"  
  
"So does his ex-wife"  
  
"They split for a reason. He just needs time to realise it was because he's madly in lust with me"  
  
"Lust? You want my brother as your sex slave?"  
  
"I wouldn't say no"  
  
"You're crazy." They approached Mark "Mark you remember Dogma"  
  
"Yeah, hi. Well I don't mean to be rude but I have to go and get ready for my match. You'll watch Marcus right?"  
  
"Yeah that's what I'm here for, apparently"  
  
Mark kissed Marcus and turned to see Dogma with his lips puckered. Mark walked away fast looking over his shoulder the whole time as Dogma watched him leave.  
  
"Your whole family is gorgeous"  
  
"Thanks, and quit terrifying my brother"  
  
"I'm showing him his options"  
  
Nikki walked in and saw Dogma and screamed as she ran in for a hug  
  
"Dogma how are you?"  
  
"A homo and horny. You?"  
  
"A hetero and filling my boots. Or hopefully will be"  
  
"She's after a married man"  
  
"Good luck they're the best ones"  
  
"Stop encouraging her"  
  
Randy walked over to Cj and asked to talk to her in private. Cj left Nikki looking after Marcus and followed Randy out of the room. Randy pushed Cj against the wall and kissed her.  
  
"This isn't very discreet you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't wait"  
  
Randy pulled Cj off the wall and into an intoxicating embrace. Randy backed Cj into a room and they landed on a sofa. Randy laid on top of Cj and placed his hand on her hip and slowly moved it up her body and under her shirt as his fingers grazed the lace on her bra Cj pushed Randy away and sat up.  
  
"You're going to make me work for this aren't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry Randy I just don't think we should do this here. We're too close to my family. They're in the next room"  
  
"I don't think Nikki and Marcus will mind"  
  
"No but Mark will and you know Nikki will tell him just to see the fireworks"  
  
"What does it have to do with Mark who you're seeing?"  
  
"He's my big brother he's protective of me"  
  
"Yeah but he's not in control of your life is he?"  
  
"No but..."  
  
"Then tell him" said Randy cutting her off  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"This is ridiculous I'm telling him" said Randy going for the door handle  
  
Cj panicked and grabbed Randy by the wrist trying to halt him not wanting her brother to know anything about herself and Randy.  
  
Randy looked down at her a cocky smile on his face.  
  
"What are you afraid of Cj?" he looked down at her small hand, which was still grasping at his wrist. He let his other hand come to rest on top of it rubbing the skin with his thumb and sending little bolts of electricity through her as the chemistry between them ignited.  
  
Cj stood on tiptoes and caught her lips up with his suddenly kissing him and not being able to resist him a moment longer, her hands came up and wrapped around his neck in an almost suffocating grasp. Randy grinned and entangled his hands into her hair pulling her head backwards so that he could get a better angle, his tongue pushing through her lips meeting hers in a mini duel as the passion intensified.  
  
Cj was so caught up in the kiss she wasn't even aware that he was manoeuvring her towards the leather couch. It was only when he backed her onto it did she realise.  
  
Cj looked up at Randy her eyes full of desire and grabbed at his Evolution T-shirt pulling it from his torso and throwing it uncaringly to the floor. She stopped briefly; admiring his well toned muscular body, and felt liquid heat engulf her as she knew that any time soon that incredible hard body would be on top of her taking her to ecstasy. She ran her hands hungrily over his chest letting her fingertips roll over his nipples. Randy grabbed her by the wrists stopping her and began to tug at her clothes eager to get her naked. Once he had her stripped she heard him take a sharp intake of breath as his eyes admired her nakedness. She could see his jeans tenting out at the front and she knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Randy pushed her backwards onto the sofa so that she lay looking up at him. He gave her a lazy grin as he began to urgently open the button fly to his jeans releasing his impressive length. He stepped out of them kicking them to one side and then came to lie over her on the sofa.  
  
Cj could feel his manhood digging into her thigh and she suddenly felt worried. What if Mark was looking for he could come in any minute and catch them.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Randy's mouth began kissing hungrily at her neck and collarbone, his mouth trailing down to her chest and stopping at her breasts. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue bathing it in saliva before sucking hard on it and making Cj wriggle underneath him. He then repeated the same with her other nipple. Her nipple felt like it was in direct contact with her bud of pleasure, as with each suck of his mouth she seemed to throb and swell between her legs. She felt her legs part involuntarily and Randy fell between them, his hard penis probing at her entrance. His mouth still lavishing her breasts.  
  
Randy's breathing was becoming laboured and he groaned out loud as he felt Cj's hand massaging his buttocks whilst her other hand raked up and down his back leaving red scratches on his skin. He felt her hand move slightly and she slid it down between them and grasped at his erection noting he was seeping pre come and rubbing the moisture over the head of his penis. She placed it at the opening between her legs and then cried out almost too loudly as he slid it in hard and fast and without warning.  
  
Randy smiled and placed a finger to her lips as if telling her to be quiet  
  
He grabbed at her legs and placed them over his shoulders allowing him to slide even deeper into her for maximum penetration. He gazed down at her with a sexy smile enjoying watching her in her nakedness and then began to move his hips in a fast and frenzied motion the only noise in the room was of their groaning and the slapping of body parts meeting as one.  
  
Cj let her hand rest on his chest toying with his nipples as he continued to pound into her. She could feel her heart racing with a mixture of excitement and also of fear, she was certain Mark would walk in on them.  
  
Cj could feel the tingles surging into her womanhood with every inward stroke they got stronger and stronger. Randy had closed his eyes and beads of sweat were present on his upper lip and forehead.  
  
She began to whimper as she approached her orgasm, her legs were twitching with the intensity of it all and within seconds her inner walls began to contract and quake around Randy's penis as her release washed over her in a sea of sweetness.  
  
Randy moaned as he felt her tighten around him and almost simultaneously began to come with her, his seed spilling out and drenching her cervix.  
  
MEANWHILE AT CATERING  
  
Dogma was eating when he suddenly stopped mid-bite to view and undress with his dirty horny mind Charlie Haas. Nikki noticed the numb expression on his face and asked  
  
"Which one are you undressing?"  
  
Dogma pointed to Haas his expression in lockjaw  
  
"You're pointing at a needle in a haystack"  
  
"He is beautiful. Look at that body"  
  
"None the wiser"  
  
"Charlie Haas"  
  
"Haas? Yeah I guess he's cute"  
  
Suddenly a flamboyant Rico popped up besides Dogma smiling like an idiot. With his glittered face resting on Dogmas shoulder. A frightened Dogma looked at the freak Rico.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hello, I'm Rico"  
  
"Dogma" he said extending his hand Rico accepted and date raped his hand kissing it uncontrollably while Nikki looked on smiling.  
  
"Your hands are divine. Good nutrition?"  
  
"Good moisturiser"  
  
"Tastes like magnolia"  
  
"It's honey and tea tree"  
  
"See I was right. I love your hair"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Rico started to pat his hair indicating a return of compliment.  
  
"And yours looks..." Dogma searched for words as he looked at Rico's high and glittered rip off of Gary Glitters style.  
  
"It's sensational"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Er..." Nikki laughed to herself as she watched an equally flamboyant Dogma tremble in fear. "...Not right now"  
  
"I'll save you a dance Michael"  
  
"Dogma. It's Dogma"  
  
"Jackie..." Miss Jackie ran to Rico's side and the strange couple locked a frame. "Let's tango" And the duo tangoed away.  
  
"Oh my God. He's so weird"  
  
"And he's hot for our little Dogma. Aww bless"  
  
"But he's so..." John Cena walked back into the room and Dogma pointed. "He's so not him. If he was after me I would be a very happy gay man"  
  
"If her were after you he'd be a very weird straight man because he's smitten with yours truly"  
  
"Don't be so..."  
  
"Hey Nikki"  
  
"Hi, don't be so...what Dog?" Nikki smiled  
  
"MEOW Cat-ee"  
  
John gave Dogma a strange look and extended his hand  
  
"Hi I'm John"  
  
"Dogma, nice to touch you" he said reaching for Johns hand and shaking it vigorously before stroking it. John pulled his hand away and placed it in his pocket and shook off his encounter with Dogma. He looked at Nikki and smiled.  
  
"So what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"Er...curling up with a good book and some cocoa"  
  
"Oh...okay"  
  
"I'm kidding. Do I look like a bookworm? Actually I have a party to attend with Cj"  
  
"Without Cj actually" Cj said rejoining her family  
  
"Without? What?"  
  
"Well I have other plans"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"That's for me to know. But here..." Cj retrieved her invite and handed it to Cena. "You two go together" Nikki shot a look at Cj  
  
"Cool, is that ok with you" asked Cena  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you at the door because I have to go home and change first"  
  
"Ok that's cool I have to go now my match is second on the card"  
  
"Ok well good luck" Nikki exclaimed  
  
John walked away and as he turned out of sight Nikki punched Cj in the arm.  
  
"Thank you Cj"  
  
"What? What did I do?"  
  
"Why did you give him your invite?"  
  
"Because I can't go and you need someone to go with"  
  
"But Cena?"  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I told you I wasn't interested"  
  
"Who said this is about you? I had a great invite to a fabulous party and I gave it to John so at least one of us could enjoy it. It had nothing to do with you."  
  
"Why didn't you give it to Dave or Dogma?"  
  
"Dog has one and Dave isn't here and if he has any sense he'll stay clear of you"  
  
"You have an invite?" Nikki asked Dogma and he nodded "Good you're acting third wheel."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Nikki walked away in a bad mood  
  
"Missy that was all about her"  
  
"Yeah well she can't split Dave's family up and John's a great guy it's not like I set her up with a loser"  
  
"True he is a dish. Hey where have you been you left ages ago?"  
  
"Just talking to Randy"  
  
"About?"  
  
"Nothing in particular"  
  
"Is he single?"  
  
"He's a bed hopper"  
  
"I wouldn't mind him hopping into mine"  
  
"You'd invite anything with a pulse into yours"  
  
"Not true I wouldn't invite that freak Rico"  
  
"Rico? Who brought him into this?"  
  
"He did, he was practically eating my hand"  
  
Cj laughed  
  
"Don't laugh, it was date rape"  
  
Cj laughed more and then looked around her  
  
"Hey where's Marcus?"  
  
"I don't know he was here a minute ago playing with his Action Man who by the way is misleading because he has a smooth area. That's why I never played with him"  
  
"That and he's out of your league. Marcus!!" called Cj "Marcus!!" Cj began to worry and started looking for him calling him "Marcus!!" Sean popped his head out of the locker room.  
  
"Shh he's in here, asleep. So be quiet"  
  
"Asleep?"  
  
"Yeah he was running through the corridor so I brought him in here and he fell to sleep"  
  
Cj walked into the locker room and saw Marcus asleep his head rested on Charlottes lap.  
  
"You've only just noticed he's missing?" she asked  
  
"He was with my sister, she's not very maternal"  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"More than her, yeah. I'll take him now"  
  
"You're going to disturb him and take him where?"  
  
"To the curtain so his Dad can say goodbye before I take him home. Not that it's any of your business"  
  
Cj picked Marcus up and Sean opened the door as she was leaving she thanked Sean and proceeded to the curtain. Mark's match was the first on the card and was almost over. He was fighting Charlie Hass but was set to take the pin. Dogma stood with Cj waiting to catch a glimpse of Haas. As the match ended and the two men made their way to the back Dogma started to get excited.  
  
"Do I look ok?"  
  
"You look great but Haas is straight"  
  
"You're always so negative Cj."  
  
Charlie came through the curtain first and Dogma jumped in front of him.  
  
"Hi my names Dogma and you're Charlie Haas"  
  
"Hi Dogma and yeah that's me"  
  
"I am a HUGE fan"  
  
"Oh well it's nice to meet you"  
  
Dogma linked arms with Haas and walked away talking excessively as usual. Cj shook her head and Mark walked through the curtain and saw Marcus asleep in her arms.  
  
"He's crashed?"  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry. I know you wanted to hang with him but he's had a busy day."  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't get to spend any days with him"  
  
"Mark" said a sympathetic Cj  
  
Mark kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"I should take him back now"  
  
"No, let me"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, me and his Mom need to talk. I can't keep living like this barely seeing my son"  
  
"Ok but please don't start a row with her"  
  
"I'm not making any promises"  
  
Mark took Marcus out of Cjs arms  
  
"So you're going out tonight?"  
  
"Yeah I have a party"  
  
"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow then kid"  
  
Mark kissed Cj on the cheek and walked away with Marcus in his arms he made his way back to the locker room. Cj walked around the corner to find Charlie Haas signing Dogmas stomach. She smiled and walked over to Dogma as he waved at Charlie as he left.  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"I have Charlie Haas' autograph"  
  
"And you couldn't find any paper?"  
  
"It's more personal this way" Dogma lifted his shirt up and showed Cj. "Did he leave a phone number?"  
  
"Oh my God you're not going to believe this"  
  
"What?" said an excited Dogma  
  
"NO! He didn't because he's straight"  
  
"Pessimist"  
  
"Male whore"  
  
"And I love it. So what are these other plans you have?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"I tell you everything about me and my life and you're not going to tell me what you're doing tonight?"  
  
"I don't ask you to tell me you just do. And no I'm not going to tell you because even I should be allowed some privacy in my life"  
  
"Well it's a man that obvious, but who?"  
  
"I have to go" Cj kissed Dogma and walked away  
  
Read and Review Please 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy _(sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do)._ Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Nikki starts playing games with Dave but who's going to win?  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 3**  
  
OUTSIDE THE LOCKER ROOM  
  
The locker room door opened and Nikki stood up straight and watched Dave walk out followed by Randy. Cj walked around the corner and called Randy over. Randy made his way over to her and they quietly talked while Nikki made her way over to Dave who was waiting for Randy to return.  
  
"Have you come to your senses yet?" she asked  
  
Dave looked down at her and smiled "Yeah" he replied  
  
"Good so when are we hooking up?"  
  
"We're not. I'm married with two kids. And I'm not going to risk all that for a quick roll around with you"  
  
Nikki smiled "You'll give into temptation they all do. And I'll be here waiting"  
  
Randy returned and smiled at Nikki "You ready to go man?"  
  
"Oh yeah" Dave looked at Nikki and brushed passed her. She saw Cj across the room and ran over to her.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Cj asked  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're still bugging Dave? Just give up Nikki he's happy. Why do you have to ruin that?"  
  
"I'm not ruining anything it's a known fact that Dave and his wife aren't happy together they're just together for their kids"  
  
"But they're still together so leave him alone"  
  
"I'm just helping him out of a lifetime of misery. He's obviously not getting what he wants out of his marriage so I'm showing him his options."  
  
"I don't know who the worst is between you and Dogma. In fact yes I do as bad as Dogma is he would never do what you're doing. You're being vindictive and a slut"  
  
"Why don't you say what you really think Cj?"  
  
"I would but you couldn't handle it. The truth hurts so I won't say anything you don't want to hear but just leave Dave and his family alone"  
  
Cj walked away and Dogma took her place and walked over to an unhappy Nikki  
  
"Siblings, who'd have them?"  
  
"She called me a slut"  
  
"Well you are"  
  
"Dog!!"  
  
"Oh come on Nikki you're no Virgin Mary"  
  
"She's warning me off Dave"  
  
"Maybe she's right. He has a family"  
  
"Dave and his wife are unhappy together I'm making it my duty to put them out of their misery."  
  
Nikki stormed off into the locker room leaving Dogma alone. Dogma turned around and jumped out of his skin as he came face to face with Rico.  
  
"Hi Jason"  
  
"Dogma!!"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd seen Miss Jackie?"  
  
"No" Dogma walked passed Rico and sat down on the nearest chair.  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well my Mom always said it's best to stay in one place and wait for them to find you so..." Rico dressed in a pink and purple tiger stripe leotard jumped on Dogmas lap and wrapped his arms around Dogmas neck. "I'll wait here"  
  
"Er...Rico can you..."  
  
"Of course I can"  
  
"Thanks" said a relieved Dogma but Rico suddenly swung round so he was straddling Dogma. Dogma's complexion went as white as a ghost as Rico made himself comfortable in Dogmas lap and Dogma felt himself and Rico become 'very' close.  
  
"Rico please could you get up..."  
  
"Of course I can"  
  
Rico stood up and Dogma stood up quickly trying to get away from Rico. But Rico suddenly bent over and Dogma found himself in a compromising position between Rico and the chair. Dogmas eyes widened as Rico started to back up. Dogma started backing up also and suddenly landed on the chair which toppled over. Dogma found himself on the floor with a mass of people around him. People were helping him up as Rico formed a concerned but Rico pose. Dogma stumbled back to his feet and collected himself before backing away fast. Miss Jackie tapped on Rico's shoulder and Rico turned and smiled at Miss Jackie then they joined hands and danced in a circle. Dogma ran around the corner and bumped into Charlie Haas.  
  
"Hey you ok?" asked Charlie  
  
Dogma looked up and saw Charlie and smiled "I am now"  
  
"Good well excuse me"  
  
"Oh wait, I was wondering is there a WWE after party I could possibly attend?"  
  
"Yeah there is..." Dogma linked arms with Charlie once again and they walked away as Charlie informed him of the after party. They passed the locker room as Nikki walked out she smiled as Dogma and Charlie passed her then she expressed a self satisfied smile to herself.  
  
LATER AT A CLUB  
  
Nikki was stood outside waiting for Cena and Dogma to arrive. Nikki's phone began to ring she looked at her phone which read  
  
_Calling_   
Dogma  
  
Nikki answered her phone.  
  
"Hi Dog where are you?"  
  
"Not coming"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Nikki but I have been invited to the WWE after party"  
  
"You can't leave me alone with Cena"  
  
"Oh Nikki I think my phones dying."  
  
"Dog get down here right now"  
  
"Nikki I can't hear you. No signal. Bye" Dogma hung up  
  
"Dog? Dogma?" A frustrated Nikki hung up.  
  
"He's not coming."  
  
Nikki turned to see a different side of the comical Cena. He was dressed in a suit and looked very handsome.  
  
"Well, you scrub up good"  
  
"You too" Cena smiled  
  
"Thanks" Nikki smiled back  
  
"Dogma told me to tell you he couldn't make it but apparently Cj got him to call you."  
  
"Yeah I just hung up on him. I'm glad actually he hangs around like a third wheel."  
  
"Shall we go inside?" asked Cena  
  
"Yeah" Nikki linked arms with Cena and they walked inside. The place was packed out with V.I.Ps. Nikki and Cena immediately made their way to the bar and ordered drinks. Soon after they found themselves deep in conversation something that Nikki rarely did with a man.  
  
"Oh man I can't believe you're a sports fanatic. You really are perfect aren't you?"  
  
"I think perfect is..."  
  
"An understatement there are no words to describe you" Cena said cutting Nikki off  
  
"You're sweet but I was going to say perfect was a little overrated. I'm just Nicole Jindrak if they don't like what they see they can look away because I'm not going to change for anyone"  
  
"Good because I wouldn't want you to. You're beautiful, you're fun, you're devilish and probably the world's best tease"  
  
"Isn't tease another word for slut?"  
  
"No a slut is someone who you can't have a conversation with outside the bedroom."  
  
"And a tease?"  
  
"A tease is someone you talk to before you go to the bedroom"  
  
"Nice John very nice. That's the most polite way I have ever been insulted"  
  
"Insulted? No it was my way of inviting you back to my room with me"  
  
"Hmm, I think I'll practice being a tease. I'm sorry but not tonight"  
  
"Oooooooh shot down. That's cool but you'll stay and keep me company right?"  
  
"Sure but I have to get to bed because I have an early morning"  
  
"Deal. Come on lets dance"  
  
"Oh no I don't dance I'm a socialite not a party girl"  
  
"Yeah well while I'm in town make a sacrifice because I'm not a socialite. Will you do that for me?"  
  
"One dance"  
  
"Ok one"  
  
Cena dragged Nikki to the dance floor and one dance turned into two and two turned into the whole night.  
  
3AM – TIME TO GO HOME  
  
Cena and Nikki were both drunk and having fun trying to hail a taxi. Finally the doorman called a taxi and they both stumbled in giving the taxi man their required stops.  
  
"No, no you're doing it wrong. It's...  
  
_Whether fightin, or spittin, my discipline is unforgiven  
Got you backin up, in a defensive position..."_  
  
Nikki started bouncing her head along to Cenas rap. John stopped her head bouncing.  
  
"Join in..."  
  
They together started to rap.  
  
_"Whether fightin, or spittin, my discipline is unforgiven  
Got you backin up, in a defensive position..." _John went silent and Nikki continued.  
  
_"An ass-kickin anthem, heavyweight or bantam  
Holdin camps for...for..."_  
  
"Ransom"  
  
_"Yeah for ransom, the microphone phantom"  
_  
John joined in  
  
_"Teams hit the floor, this the new fight joint  
Like a broken needle kid, you missin the point!"_  
  
Nikki began to slur as she realised she didn't know the words but Cena continued.  
  
_"We dominate your conference with offense that's no nonsense  
My theme song hits, get your reinforcements!  
We strike quick with hard kicks, duckin ice picks  
Bare-knuckle men through fight pits, beat you lifeless  
Never survive this! Get forget like Alzheimer's  
Two-face rappers, walk away with four shiners  
The raw rhymer, turnin legends to old-timers  
My incisor's like a viper, bitin through your one-liners!  
New Deadman Inc. - and we about to make you famous  
Takin over Earth and still kickin in Uranus!"  
_  
Nikki applauded "WOOHOO that was good"  
  
"Thank you" The Taxi pulled up "Oh this is my stop I better get out" Cena climbed out the taxi and put his head back through the window. He held out his fist and Nikki hit it with hers.   
"Untouchable" he said  
  
"Untouchable. You can't see me"  
  
"Bye babe"  
  
The taxi drove off and Nikki looked back at Cena who was waving at her. She waved and the taxi turned the corner. And she couldn't see Cena anymore. The taxi pulled up outside Nikki's apartment block. She stumbled up the stairs and fought to find the lock but finally made her way into the apartment. She got undressed and got herself a drink and sat on her comfy cow chair and started to fall to sleep.  
  
ACROSS TOWN  
  
Dave walked into his room sometime after 3am from the WWE after party. He picked up his bag which was on his bed and threw it across the room as it landed in the chair he noticed the zip was open and he could see something pink hanging out. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a pink bra with a Polaroid pinned to it. He looked with a confused expression then looked at the Polaroid of Nikki in the bra. And written on the bottom was...'If you're holding my bra what do you think I'm wearing?' Dave sighed and looked on the reverse to see an address. He placed the bra in his inside pocket and left his room.  
  
AT NIKKIS APARTMENT  
  
Nikki was woken up suddenly by pounding on her door. She slowly stood up and walked over to her door still half asleep not realising she was naked. She opened the door to see Dave stood in front of her. He pushed passed her and she shut the door and looked at Dave who was staring angrily at Nikki.  
  
"Cover yourself up"  
  
Nikki reached for her coat off the chair and wrapped it around herself. Dave retrieved the bra from his pocket, and threw it at Nikki.  
  
"Stop doing this. I am not interested in you will you just accept it?"  
  
Nikki still a little sleepy eyed picked up the bra which had dropped to the floor. She held it out for Dave to see.  
  
"Then why bring this back? Why at 3:30 in the morning did you feel the need to bring back my bra. Something you could have done later today. But no you came here as soon as you found it in your bag because it was a perfect excuse to see me. And face it you were curious as to what I was wearing"  
  
"No I brought it back to tell you to stop playing these games. I'm..."  
  
"MARRIED. Yes I know. But even an overpriced wedding band like that doesn't bring happiness. And I know for damn sure it doesn't bring you happiness. Everyone knows you and your wife are only together for the kids. But Dave you're just hurting them more by staying together. You can't keep this act up for the rest of your life and you most definitely can't be alone for the rest of your life. I get that your kids are your world but it takes more than kids to fulfil a life. So just face facts and call it off with your wife and live a little. The problem with you is that you've been under the thumb most of your life and you're too scared that she's your last chance at happiness. It's pathetic really. But being the kind hearted person that I am I thought I'd help the process along and ease your pain for you. But Dave its 3:30 in the morning and I am not staying up all night fighting with you. So make the decision do you want me or not?"  
  
The room went silent and Dave walked over to Nikki and raised her chin to look at him. He moved in close to Nikki.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Dave left the apartment banging the door behind him. Nikki collapsed into the chair and looked at the bra on the table and realised the Polaroid was no longer on it. She smiled and picked up the bra and walked into her bedroom and went to bed.  
  
Read and Review Please


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:**_ (Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Cj & Randy almost get caught by Mark as he invites Cj to breakfast. At breakfast big brother Mark lays down the law to his little sisters. Cj sets Randy up but will he fall?  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 4**  
  
AT CJS APARTMENT  
  
Cj was awake and smiling as she looked over a sleeping Randy. He looked so peaceful and innocent. Cj placed her hand on his broad chest which was moving up and down as he slept. Cj didn't want to disturb Randy but she wanted to kiss him so badly. She moved in and kissed Randy gently on the lips. Randy jumped out of his slumber and saw Cj above him he kissed her back and pulled her down and he climbed on top of her.  
  
"Morning" said Randy  
  
"Sorry I couldn't resist"  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's was a nice wake up call. Plus..." Randy looked at his watch "I should get going anyway"  
  
Randy climbed over Cj and made his way to the bathroom. Cj was a little put off that he was just going to leave like that. She didn't know what she was expecting but she knew it was more than this. She followed Randy into the bathroom where he was showering.  
  
"Randy"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why do you have to leave so suddenly? I thought RAW was in MSG too"  
  
"It is"  
  
"So why are you leaving?"  
  
Randy poked his head around the shower curtain. "I promised to meet up with the guys. And no doubt Saint Mark will be coming round here so it's best I leave"  
  
"Isn't Mark one of the guys?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well won't he being meeting up with the guys too?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Randy  
  
"I don't know my super powers don't include seeing through walls"  
  
"Cj!"  
  
"I'll go look" Cj started to walk towards the door when knocking came at the door again.  
  
"Cj! Are you in there?"  
  
"Shit" Cj ran back into the bathroom. "It's Mark so don't move"  
  
"You're letting him in?"  
  
"Yeah now shh"  
  
Cj put on her robe and opened the door. Mark walked in and looked at his sister.  
  
"You're not dressed?"  
  
Cj shook her head  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not. Were we meant to meet up?"  
  
"No thought I'd take you and Nikki for breakfast. She's on her way over I said we'd go to the café around the corner"  
  
"Ok well you go down there and order and I'll get ready and come straight down"  
  
"Why's the shower running?"  
  
"Because you have to run my shower before you get in so the water has chance to get hot. And I was just on my way in"  
  
"Oh ok well don't be long otherwise it will be lunch"  
  
"Ok I'll be as fast as I can but before that you have to leave"  
  
"Ok I'm going see you downstairs"  
  
Mark left and Cj shut the door and locked it to make sure he didn't come back. Cj went back into the bathroom where Randy was just climbing out the shower.  
  
"Is he here?"  
  
"No I sent him to the café down the road. But now I have to get ready to go meet him"  
  
"Ok well I'll go then."  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You have to wait for me to go to the café first"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he could come back at any time. If I'm in the café so is he so you'll know the coast is clear"  
  
"You really are hard work"  
  
"Go get dressed"  
  
Randy went into the bedroom to get dressed. Cj quickly had a shower and joined Randy in the bedroom and started throwing on anything she could find. Randy was slowly buttoning his shirt and watching the neurotic Cj falling over herself trying to get ready. He walked over to Cj who was in her closet finding out some shoes. He placed his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. Cj smiled and turned to face Randy.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
  
"Calming you. You know you're crazy?"  
  
"It's an endearing quality I have"  
  
"Mmm" Randy kissed Cj and picked her up and carried her over to the bed. They began to kiss each other while slowly taking off each others clothes. Suddenly the door opened and the couple completely oblivious continued their embrace.  
  
"Oh my..." Cj looked up over Randys shoulder to see Dogma stood in the doorway of her bedroom. She pushed a half naked Randy up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Cj  
  
"I came over with Nikki. She sent me up to see where you were. Lucky it was me hah?"  
  
Cj zipped up her Capri pants and threw on her vest as Randy buttoned up his shirt and put on his jacket.  
  
"Nice suit" added Dogma  
  
"Thanks, nice timing"  
  
"Sorry but two minutes later it would have been all three of us so consider me a blessing in disguise"  
  
Cj pulled a poncho over her head and pushed Dogma out her room and shut the door while she and Randy said goodbye with a kiss. Cj opened the door minutes later to see Dogma drinking a glass of wine.  
  
"Dog it's 10 in the morning"  
  
"Start as you mean to go on"  
  
The three of them left the apartment. Cj and Dogma went into the café and Randy went in the opposite direction. Cj and Dogma started to walk over to their table.  
  
"Remember what I said not a word"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Cj and Dogma sat down just in time for the breakfast arriving. As they were eating Cj tried to fill the irritable silence.  
  
"So Nikki what happened last night?"  
  
"What? What do you mean? Nothing happened"  
  
"Ok, I was talking about Cena"  
  
"You went out with Cena?" asked an overprotective Mark  
  
"I went to a party with him because Cj gave him her invite and Dogma bailed on me to go to the after party. But we didn't go out on a date so your blood pressure can come down now"  
  
"So did you have fun?" asked Cj  
  
"Actually what I can remember of it we really did. I wasn't expecting to but he was fun. What about you why did you bail? What were your other plans?"  
  
Cj shot a look at Dogma "I had a Yankee party to attend. It was last minute. They want me to do a column on it. And also Mark my favourite brother in the world."  
  
"Only brother but what do you want?" he said shovelling food into his mouth  
  
"They want me to do a huge column on the professional unseen side of WWE and you being who you are they thought I could use you as a V.I.P pass. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't know Cj I'm not promising anything but I'll definitely speak to someone about it and see what they say."  
  
"Thank you" said Cj leaning across the table and hugging her brother.  
  
"And what happened with you, you poor excuse for a friend?" Nikki asked Dogma  
  
"Don't be so cold I had to take a chance"  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On who you mean" added Cj  
  
"Who? You blew me off for Charlie Haas?"  
  
"Charlie?" asked a confused Mark  
  
"My stomach flipped for him"  
  
"Charlie's straight" interrupted Mark  
  
"Your stomach flipped? It may as well of been gas because you and Charlie are never going to happen"  
  
"Pessimist"  
  
"It's ridiculous"  
  
"Only as ridiculous as you and Dave" Dogma snapped back  
  
"Dave? Dave who?" asked Mark  
  
"No one you know. You shut up" Nikki said pointing at Dogma "And for your information I have as much chance with Dave as I do John they both want me"  
  
"John Cena?" Mark asked angrily  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I thought there was nothing happening between you two?"  
  
"There isn't but because I decided there wasn't. If I want him I can have him"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"We'll see about that I told those guys to steer clear of you two"  
  
"You what?" asked Nikki "You had no right. We're grown women now Mark we can date who we wish. You can't scare them off anymore like you did when we were in high school"  
  
"I'm just looking out for you. Remember I practically live with these guys I see how they treat their women."  
  
"Oh yeah and what's so horrible about the way they treat them?" Nikki asked arms folded and temper fuming  
  
"Well, ok one of them has a long term girlfriend or so she thinks because he has girl in every town too. And more often than not he's doing it right under her nose and she's too blind to see it. And he laughs about it behind her back"  
  
"Would that be Sean?"  
  
"What makes you say that Nik?"  
  
"Well he has a girlfriend but he was trying it on with Cj yesterday"  
  
"He was? See you know I'm not lying about these guys I'm just protecting you. In the end you're my little sisters whether you like it or not."  
  
"Yeah and we appreciate that you care so much Mark. But we've got to make mistakes to learn from them. If you protect us from your friend's fine but it's not going to stop us from getting hurt." added Cj  
  
"Wouldn't you rather be there to make sure they're not cheating on us and using us?" asked Nikki  
  
"Is this your way of saying I should let you date my friends?"  
  
"Well yeah" exclaimed Nikki  
  
"And who is it exactly that you're trying to get into bed with?"  
  
"None of them but I would like the option"  
  
"Are you hearing this?" Mark asked Cj  
  
"She's a tri-sexual she'll try anything" added Dogma  
  
"Nikki I don't want you near my friends. In the case of you I'm worried you'll use them and they'll resent me for it and I'll be in an unbearable working environment. And in Cj's case I don't want to see her get stuck with a slime ball like Sean or a chancer like Randy."  
  
Dogma shot at look at Cj and Cj sipped at her Cappuccino "What's wrong with Randy?" asked Dogma  
  
"He's got so many women going at once even he loses count and fumbles. He forgets dates, names, and phone numbers. There are not enough fingers and toes at this table for me to count the number of girls hearts I've seen him break in the three years I've know him." Dogma grabbed Cjs hand under the table and smiled at her. "And he's an addict for danger. He gets a hit on adrenaline if it's wrong he'll do it. If there's a chance of getting caught he'll do it. He's a womaniser. And I wouldn't want to see either of you get with him or someone like him. I don't want you two to have to go through what I went through just because you think you're in love with some fool."  
  
"Changing this heated discussion before Nikki pops you one. What happened last night with Cruella?" asked Cj  
  
"Don't call her that"  
  
"Should I call her by your cute nickname? The two timing whore"  
  
"She said on my days off I can take him to and pick him up from school and have him overnight and do the same for as long as I'm off."  
  
"How's that going to work you don't live in New York anymore?" asked Cj. Mark stared at Cj and she could read the question on her brother's face, "You want to stay with me?"  
  
"It's two days a week. I can't exactly take him to a hotel can I?"  
  
"Why my place?"  
  
"Because yours is a two bedroom apartment. Marcus can have the other room and I'll sleep on the sofa bed"  
  
"I don't have a sofa bed."  
  
"You will when I buy one"  
  
"I don't have two bedrooms either"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"No I don't. I have one bedroom and one office. All my crap is in there for my column. Where am I supposed to put that?"  
  
"In your bedroom"  
  
"You have this figured out to the minor details don't you?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
A hesitant Cj replied "I'll think about it"  
  
"Great I need your answer by the end of the day because I said I'd let the two timing whore know by tonight"  
  
"Tonight? You expect me to rearrange my apartment no, no, no rearrange my 'life' by tonight?"  
  
Mark grinned and replied "Yes please"  
  
Cj sighed in frustration and slouched back in her chair and sipped at her Cappuccino. Mark and Nikki got back to arguing about who Nikki and Cj could and could not date. The breakfast finally ended around lunchtime and Nikki went home, Mark left to meet the guys and Cj and Dogma went back to her apartment.  
  
AT CJS APARTMENT  
  
Dogma passed Cj a glass of wine "It's time now right?" asked Dogma. Cj looked at the glass and then at Dogma before taking the glass and downing the contents. She placed the empty glass on the table and walked over to her office and opened the room and pointed inside.  
  
"How does he expect me to move all that into my bedroom? It's full of clothes and shoes and purses like all women's bedrooms. If I move that lot into my bedroom I'll have to sleep on the sofa bed he's buying to stick in my already over crowded apartment"  
  
"Cj"  
  
"I can't believe how he's come into town and he's been here 5 minutes and he's flipping things around to make himself comfortable."  
  
"Cj"  
  
"He has no right coming in and turning my world upside down. I'm happy the way I am. I'm happy with my apartment. I'm happy with my one bedroom and one office. He's doing this because he's too cheap to pay for a hotel it has nothing to do with not wanting to. I mean if he's going to spend his only time off here in New York why can't he sell up in Georgia and buy a place here?"  
  
"CJ!!"  
  
Cj stopped ranting and turned to look at Dogma and who patted the chair. Cj went and sat down.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Mark moving himself in here. If I'm the only one in the world you can talk to about this, then talk to me."  
  
Cj looked at Dogma and sighed "I don't believe Mark. Me and Randy didn't just hook last night. While Mark was in OVW me and Randy were dating. I was going down to Louisville at every opportunity to be with him. And I know he wasn't cheating on me because he was never apart from me."  
  
"OVW? That long?" Cj nodded "Well not to be a pessimist because you know I hate them. Randys changed since OVW. He was rookie there but now he's a huge name in WWE. He's getting a lot more attention now. There are a lot more women. Maybe he can't help himself."  
  
"And if I ask him he'll lie. I can't win. But what he said about if there's a chance of getting caught he'll do it, that's not true he's pressuring me to tell Mark. But you saw Mark in there I can't tell him that me and Randy have been doing this for 3 years."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
The room went silent as Cj pondered over her options. "I wanna party. You feel like partying?"  
  
"Sure, right now?"  
  
"No tonight. Just me, you, Nikki, Mark and 'the guys'"  
  
"Randy included?"  
  
"Yep, one big dysfunctional family."  
  
"Ok yeah but only if 'the guys' include Charlie"  
  
"I'll tell Mark to spread the word"  
  
"Ok so where?"  
  
"Opal"  
  
"Ok I'll be there"  
  
"Good"  
  
Cj refilled her glass and sat back and smiled at Dogma. Dogma got a little anxious  
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
Cj sipped her wine and leant forward to tell Dogma her plan.  
  
**Read and Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:**_ (Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy _(sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do)._ Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Randy doesn't fall into the trap laid by Cj. Dogma's fantasy relationship with Charlie comes to an abrupt end as he reveals he has a fiancée. Cj makes a deal with her friend Faith to keep Mark occupied. Nikki's mind games with Dave cause a lapse in self control.  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 5**  
  
AT THE CLUB  
  
Cj and Dogma were stood on the balcony in the crowded hot spot 'Opal' looking down at the dance floor.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Cj  
  
"They're coming. RAW only finished an hour ago. Just be patient. Now I understand this plan of yours but do we have to stand here in the nose bleed section?"  
  
"You don't no. You're going to meet them"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well first we can't both cancel its too suspicious. Second you came here to flirt with Charlie so just go have fun. And third that outfit is too bright to be discreet"  
  
"Hater"  
  
Cj smiled and Dogma kissed her and started to walk away when Cj pulled him back.  
  
"Stay close to Randy and keep an eye on him"  
  
"Yes mam"  
  
Dogma walked away and Cj looked over the balcony just in time to see Mark and his friends walk in, including Randy. They made their way to the bar. And like moths to a flame the women began to crowd around them making it harder to see Randy. She saw Randy break away from the crowd and look around Randy raised is head and Cj hid behind the pillar and took out her cell and sent a message to Marks cell.  
  
'Hey bro have 2 cancel a girlfriend dropped by sorry lv cj xxx'  
  
Mark received the message.  
  
"Cj's not coming" he told Nikki  
  
"Why not?" she asked as Randy returned to the bar  
  
"A friend dropped by and she can't get away"  
  
"Oh that sucks this was her idea"  
  
"What's that?" asked Randy  
  
"Cj she can't make it"  
  
"Oh, too bad"  
  
Randy picked up his drink and broke away from the crowd at the bar and Cj watched as he his way across the dance floor with women approaching him and him brushing them off with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Cj watched him till he walked out of sight. She quickly picked up her cell and called Dogma.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Dog where are you?"  
  
"With Charlie we're having a shot match. The last time I had a shot match me and Tony Di Marco you remember him right? Well we..."  
  
"Dog! Randy's out of sight I told you to stay near him"  
  
"You also told me to have fun. I'm sure he's just in the line to the bathroom"  
  
"This is Opal there isn't a line to the bathroom"  
  
"Oh my cells cutting out...oh....oh"  
  
"Oh please I invented that" and then Dogma hung up. Cj hung up and almost instantly her cell began to ring she looked at the cell to see.  
  
Calling Randy  
  
Cj walked to the bathroom for a quieter surrounding as she answered the call.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey you cancelled"  
  
"I...I have my friend here. Bad break up she needs a shoulder to cry on. I couldn't throw her out could I?"  
  
"No, it's ok. I just wanted to see you"  
  
"Me too. If she leaves early enough I'll make my way over I promise"  
  
"Ok baby I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Cj hung up feeling terrible about lying to Randy. She thought that maybe her brother was wrong about Randy or maybe he'd changed. Whatever Cj decided she didn't want to spy on Randy anymore and she was too ashamed of herself to arrive fashionably late. So Cj made her way home.  
  
OUTSIDE CJS APARTMENT  
  
Cj got the taxi to drop her off a block away from her apartment so she could buy some ice cream to fill the void inside. Cj got to her block and as she got closer to her door she saw Randy on her stoop. She stopped and looked at him; seconds later he turned and saw Cj. They both smiled and Cj made her way to Randy.  
  
"Hi" she said  
  
"I'm sorry but I thought this way we could get rid of your friend and you could spend the night with me but, not with me. If you got that"  
  
"I got it"  
  
"Where are you coming from?" asked Randy  
  
Cj froze for a second and raised her ice cream cup. "She depressed me. I thought ice cream would comfort me"  
  
"So she's gone?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You said you'd come over to the club when she'd left"  
  
"I just got rid of her. I was coming back to get ready"  
  
"Get ready? You look gorgeous"  
  
Cj smiled "Thank you"  
  
"Hey how about we stay here?"  
  
"Mmm, I don't know"  
  
"No ones expecting you at the club. Come on we could have some fun"  
  
Cj laughed and pulled on Randy's shirt and rested her head on his chest and he stroked Cj's hair. She lifted her head and pulled Randy in for a kiss. Their foreheads met.  
  
"Go pay the taxi"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Once inside her apartment Cj walked into the kitchen and placed the ice cream cup into the dustbin, as she turned she saw Randy right behind her his arms encircling her waist and kissing her fully on the lips.  
  
Cj wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back remembering their last intimate encounter and recalling how it felt to have him deep inside of her.  
  
Randy's mouth moved to her ear nibbling lightly on her ear lobe. "Lets have a shower together." he rasped sexily in her ear.  
  
Cj gave a wide grin and giggled excitedly. "You get naked, I'll go and get it ready."  
  
As she ran out the room Randy had to laugh, as she had already begun to shed her own clothing.  
  
When Randy was naked he made his way to the sound of running water and walked into the bathroom, which was beginning to steam up. He could see the silhouette of a naked body through the cream curtain. He pulled back the curtain and grinned as he saw Cj stark naked rubbing a soapy sponge over her chest area covering her breasts with white suds.  
  
Randy took a deep breath. "God you're beautiful." he murmured appreciatively as he entered the shower. The warm needles of water instantly beading on his skin.  
  
He grabbed the sponge out of Cj's hand and continued where she had left off gliding the soft wet sponge over her breasts and letting it slide erotically over her nipples.  
  
Cj leant back against the shower wall steadying herself and moaned slightly as she felt his hand slip down between her legs and rub against the slit of her pussy, his fingers rubbing deftly against her clit in a circular motion as his other hand continued rubbing her breasts with the sponge.  
  
Cj reached out and grabbed his hardened cock, which was plastered to his stomach and began to pump him in her hand the water making it slide easily through her hand.  
  
Randy bit his lip as he felt the excitement build up inside of him. He let the sponge trail slowly down her body leaving soapy bubbles as he went. When he reached the apex of her thighs he pushed the slippery sponge against her pussy soaping up her intimate area and giving her an intense feeling of pleasure.  
  
Cj let her nails graze lightly over his testicles, cupping the sacks in her hands whilst her other hand continued to pump him, her thumb rubbing over the head of his cock making him close his eyes in contentment.  
  
Randy dropped the sponge to the floor and reached up to grab the shower head off the wall. He then positioned the head of the shower directly between her legs and let the blast of the spray hit her cunt washing the soap away.  
  
Cj gasped and held onto the sides of the wall as she looked down and could see the water -spraying her clit. The warmth of the tingles in her lower regions were becoming very strong. Just as she thought she might come Randy put the attachment back and then dropped onto his knees, in front of her. His thumbs prising open her outer labia's before drilling his tongue deep into her tasting her feminine juices  
  
Cj's legs were feeling weak from his sweet assault, she could feel his tongue moving about inside of her, every now and then he would suck down on her clit until she thought she might go insane with wanting him, she let her fingertips entangle into his short hair pushing him deeper between her legs as if needing more.  
  
After a few minutes Randy pulled away and pulled Cj from the wall. "Let's change positions."he suggested  
  
Cj knew what he wanted and dropped to her knees. She picked up the sponge again and re-soaped it. She then began to rub the sponge around his testicles and all over his cock making Randy moan and groan with pleasure. She then washed the soap away and then picked up his engorged cock in her hands holding it firmly before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth.  
  
Randy thrust his hips forward slightly as if he wanted her to devour him and then Cj began to work her magic. Snaking her tongue out and caressing his cock whilst her head bobbed up and down as she slipped him in and out of her mouth, letting him use it as if it were her pussy.  
  
Randy suddenly cried out and she could feel the thick ropey cum spurting out into her mouth taking her by surprise. She pulled him from her mouth half swallowing the salty substance and half spitting.  
  
Randy pulled her up and kissed her fully on the lips tasting himself in the process. "Mmm, that was awesome. How about we finish this off in the bedroom?"  
  
Cj grinned. "Let's go"  
  
They briefly towel dried themselves as they walked out and headed towards the bedroom. Cj crawled onto the bed and rolled onto her back as she waited for Randy to join her. She didn't have to wait long as she felt him sidle up beside her, pulling her naked body protectively into his arms, his lips met hers in a long and deep kiss his hand caressing her ass as he marvelled at how soft her skin was. He slowly moved his hand to the front of her body parting her thighs and letting his fingers graze along the outline of her pussy lips. He could feel the warm heat emanating from within her and couldn't resist as he pushed a finger inside of her feeling her sticky moisture. He added another and feeling her tightness around him. He began to move his fingers deep within her and he felt Cj's kisses becoming more hungry and urgent, her fingernails creating new scratches down his back as she became more aroused with his every touch. Randy brought his other hand up to cup her breasts squeezing it lightly before pulling and pinching on her nipple whilst the thumb of his other hand began to rub over her clit. He could feel her feminine juices becoming more plentiful and couldn't wait any longer. He slid his fingers out of her much to Cj's protests and then flipped her over onto her front. He grabbed a pillow and slid it under her stomach and then parted her thighs loving the sight of her ass and pussy presented for him. He then knelt down between her thighs and placed the head of his cock against her hot wet centre and then with one engulfing thrust he pushed his way into her pussy loving how tight and wet she felt. He held onto her hips and started to build up a rhythm enjoying watching his cock sliding in and out of her opening. Cj meanwhile was laying on her front gripping the bed sheets in front of her enjoying being taken by Randy. With every stroke he brought them both nearer to their releases. They were both blissfully lost in each other.  
  
BACK AT THE CLUB  
  
The group had split and Nikki found Dave sat alone at the bar sucking on a beer. She decided to keep him company and she made her way over to Dave and sat next to him.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Dave looked at her and sighed  
  
"Oh come on not even a polite hello?"  
  
"But with you a hello turns into a bra in my gym bag"  
  
"Still acting like you didn't enjoy it?"  
  
"For the last time. Leave me alone!"  
  
Dave got up and walked away leaving Nikki upset but more determined. At the same time across the room.  
  
"So Charlie when was your last relationship?"  
  
"Now" Dogma smiled thinking Charlie was insinuating his fantasy. "In fact we're engaged she's a great girl. And a fantastic fuck. How about you? Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
"Er...I'm single at the moment and I prefer my ladies with a side of cock"  
  
Charlie sat back shocked that he'd been sat with a gay guy and not caught on. Dogma picked up his cosmopolitan and walked away. He got to the top of the stairs and saw Rico and Miss Jackie at the bottom dancing like freaks. Dogma panicked because he had to go this way to get out the club. He couldn't think of a way out without having to meet Rico. Suddenly a bouncer walked passed and Dogma eclipsed himself behind the huge physique of the bouncer and walked down the stairs but at the bottom of the stairs the bouncer turned the opposite direction and Rico immediately spotted Dogma. He skipped over to him and took his hands and tried to drag him to the dance floor but Dogma had different ideas and pulled away his hand slipping out of Rico's grasp and Dogma's cosmopolitan wasted in his face. As the cocktail ran down Dogmas face Rico stepped in closer and licked Dogmas left cheek. As Rico finished Dogma pulled away and backed out of the club in awe at the freak show before him as Rico and Miss Jackie waved goodbye.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
Nikki was walking home alone. She turned the corner to her block and saw a familiar face sat on her stoop. She walked faster and sat down besides him.  
  
"Changed your mind?" she asked  
  
Dave looked over at Nikki with a stern expression on his face. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out the Polaroid and handed it to Nikki.  
  
"You can keep this you know"  
  
Dave stood up and looked down at her "No thanks. You're not my type" and Dave stepped away. Nikki stood up.  
  
"Hey!" Dave looked back and an angry Nikki looked him dead in the eyes. "You're treating me like I'm a street walker. I'm doing nothing wrong. I'm just a single gal with a crush. What's so wrong about that?"  
  
"I'm married"  
  
"Happily?" Dave didn't respond "Your silence speaks volumes. And your eyes tell the story. I respect that you don't want to cheat on your wife but when you're as unhappy as you and your wife are you have to ask yourself. Is that cheating? Now my crazy ass brother has had me up since 7am and I am tired. I'm tired in mind, body and soul. So if you've come here to play these games again like you did last night then just leave because I'm not in mood. If you want to do this, then come on."  
  
A confident and hostile Nikki stood on the stoop as the silent and confused Dave walked away. Nikki flew her arms up in anger and walked inside slamming the outer door as she did.  
  
AT CJS APARTMENT  
  
Cj and Randy were...well shall we say...busy? When suddenly someone started pounding on the door. Randy stopped mid-thrust.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" he said loudly  
  
"Shh" said Cj pushing Randy away  
  
"Are you kidding me?" asked Randy  
  
"Everyone I know has keys. They'll just let themselves in"  
  
Randy rolled off of Cj and went into the bathroom as Cj went to answer the door shutting the bedroom door behind her. The pounding continued and Cj opened the door and a sexy brunette walked in passed Cj and went straight to the fridge and collected a bottle of water.  
  
"Faith?" Faith looked in the cupboards for a snack. "Faith?" She continued to raid the cupboards until Cj closed the door on her. She then jumped on the kitchen counter and Cj stood in front of her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cj I live here"  
  
"Cj quit it. I heard ya"  
  
"You didn't answer me"  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm bored. I need something to do. I have no job and no man. I am going out of my mind."  
  
"Still, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need you to give me something to do"  
  
"At 1:45am?"  
  
"Bored!" exclaimed Faith pointing to herself  
  
"Tired!" exclaimed Cj pointing to herself  
  
"So let's just hang out"  
  
"Are you for real?"  
  
"Cj please"  
  
Cj stood thinking of a way she could get rid of Faith so she could go back to Randy in the next room.  
  
"Ok, you want something to do?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ok I might have something. My brother's got me a reporter pass to do a column my editor asked for."  
  
"Marks in town? In New York?"  
  
"Well I didn't mean Motown. Anyway he's doing this overprotective brother thing and he's driving me and Nikki crazy about who we can and can't date."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
  
"Well if you're interested. I need a photographer so you could come along and keep Mark busy"  
  
"You want me to flirt with your brother?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can I sleep with him?"  
  
"I'm not his keeper do what you like. Just keep him out of my way."  
  
"Wait so let me get this straight. You're going to pay me to fuck your brother?"  
  
"Oh God no. You're not even getting paid to be a photographer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're not a photographer. It's just this way I can get you backstage so you can keep him out of mine and Nikki's business"  
  
"Why don't you just tell him to keep out?"  
  
"My God there's a plan. Why didn't we think of that? Are you in or not?"  
  
"It'll give me something to do I guess. And if I'm lucky it'll give me someone to do. What do I have to lose? Sure"  
  
"Brilliant well now you can get out of here." Cj opened the door for her friend  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Get out! I need sleep. Go!"  
  
"Ok. Can you say grumpy?" Faith walked out  
  
"And be here for 6"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To go to DC"  
  
"Wait we're going out of town?"  
  
"Yeah, they travel. You know the reason my brothers never home. Travel. That thing you can't afford to do"  
  
"Ok so I have to go pack and get back here for 6am"  
  
"No Faith pm, evening. Go to bed and wake up a little sharper please" Cj slammed the door in Faiths face and Randy opened the bedroom door and smiled at her.  
  
"That was devious"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Setting Mark up like that" Cj walked over to Randy and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"It'll give us more time to be together"  
  
"Oh in that case I'm behind this scam 110%"  
  
"I thought you might be"  
  
"Now can we go back to bed?"  
  
"Definitely"  
  
Randy picked Cj up and they locked lips and Randy walked into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind him.  
  
AT NIKKIS APARTMENT  
  
Nikki was sound asleep until her door was nearly knocked off its hinges by vigorous pounding. She quickly got out of bed wrapping her sheets around her. She opened the door and saw Dave leant against the doorframe looking at her. Nikki stared for seconds, which seems like hours.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked  
  
"I hope so" replied Dave as he walked in.  
  
Nikki closed the door and turned to Dave and before she could utter a single word he skilfully manoeuvred her against the door, holding her there with his body weight his mouth coming down to claim hers in a frenzied brutal kiss. He placed his hands around her slender waist and lifted her with ease, her sheet falling away to the floor revealing her sultry naked body. Dave carried her into the kitchen his mouth still locked with hers as she returned his kiss with equal fervour, he placed her down onto the kitchen counter His tongue forcing its way into her mouth, only stopping briefly to rip off his own clothes. He lowered his head to Nikki's stomach, his lips kissing the soft skin above her navel, his tongue darting out and leaving traces of saliva as he went. Nikki arched her back as pleasure began to course through her veins. Dave's tongue glided up towards her chest and he stopped at her breasts, and began roughly biting at her rosy tipped nipples in his growing desire to take her fully. Nikki dug her nails into his back as his ministrations became too wonderful to bear Dave grabbed her off the counter and onto the coffee table knocking over and smashing a vase as he went. He nuzzled her neck but the pace was not fast enough for the impatient Nikki who sat up and pushed Dave down on the floor Nikki landed on top of him. She kissed her way down his body driving him insane with wanting her before she returned to his lips, kissing them hard and tugging down on his bottom lip in her frenzy. She straddled his groin letting her soft feminine folds caress against his hardness, sliding herself all along his length before bringing herself up over him and then dropping down fully onto Dave letting him inside of her wet and ready body. They both groaned at the point of entry and began to create a fast a steady rhythm as they began their ride to ecstasy. Within minutes Dave came not being able to hold off his release due to how good it felt. Nikki was still in need of her own release and without a word Dave threw Nikki off of him pushing her onto her back so he could return the favour with his mouth. By the time he had finished he had brought her to her release over and over again. The hot sweltering passion going on throughout most of the early morning.  
  
At around 6pm while Nikki slept exhausted after their encounter, Dave crept out of her apartment.  
  
**Read and Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy _(sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do)._ Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Nikki went after Dave who left her feeling ashamed and lonely this causing her to find comfort in the arms of a very happy Cena.  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 6**  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Nikki woke up and rolled over expecting to see Dave asleep beside her. When he wasn't there Nikki sat up and looked at the bathroom, the door was open but there was no sign of Dave.  
  
"Dave!" called Nikki to hear no reply. Nikki sighed and climbed out of bed. She showered and got ready to go out making an extra effort to look absolutely gorgeous. She left her apartment and caught a taxi across town.  
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
Nikki's taxi pulled up and she stepped out and walked into the hotel. She approached the reception and as the receptionist turned to her she saw Dave coming down the stairs.  
  
"It doesn't matter" Nikki said making her way over to Dave who hadn't seen her.  
  
"I can't believe I let you play me like that. Bring a veteran on the dating scene you would have thought I'd have blocked you. But I didn't did I?"  
  
Dave turned and looked at Nikki  
  
"It wasn't like that?" he tried to explain  
  
"No it never is you'll come out with a thousand excuses rather than say what you mean. But Dave I don't want to hear them."  
  
Nikki turned to walk away and Dave grabbed her arm and dragged her into the bar area.  
  
"You want to know why I left? Because the second we finished I realised what I'd done. And I felt disgusting. I felt like I had a layer of deceit growing on me. My marriage isn't perfect but show me one that is. We're going through a difficult patch right now but in the whole time we've been together do you think this is the only fight we've had? Because if you do and if you think a marriage dies from one argument that just goes to show how dense you are about love and commitment. I took vows to stick with her through the good times and the bad times. And I always will."  
  
"That was a nice Hallmark moment and you almost sugar coated this situation. But you see you're going to have to try a little harder because you cheated on your wife. You committed adultery. You can turn your back on me but what we did this morning is never going to go away. Now I can live with it. But can you?"  
  
Nikki turned to leave and Dave followed her and pinned her against the wall his eyes filled with rage.  
  
"You're a nasty bitch aren't you? You knew exactly what you were doing with me. You saw my weak spot and you played it and me. It's pathetic that you get your kicks out of making other people feel so bad. You need to get a life Nikki. Because right now you're just a stupid little girl playing high school games, but we're not in high school anymore this is real life and the stakes are a lot higher. And I am not willing to lose my wife and kids over a cheap lay like you. So stay out of my face and just leave me alone."  
  
Dave walked away and Nikki felt her eyes welling up but she controlled herself and walked away her legs like jelly. She walked around the corner and not noticing him Cena stepped in at the side of her.  
  
"Hi"  
  
Nikki a little startled jumped as she looked at Cena "Hi"  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
  
"Better for seeing you. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I..." Nikki thought of something to fill the blank she didn't want Cena knowing about her and Dave "I came to find you, the reception said you weren't in. So I looked around for you"  
  
"That's weird because I only just came down"  
  
"Oh well they probably thought I was a hooker or something"  
  
"Wow you really like to bring yourself down don't you? Anyway why were you looking for me?"  
  
"You're fun and I wanted someone to hang out with unless you have other plans that is?"  
  
"No I have nothing planned. So what did you have in mind?"  
  
"How about lunch and then we'll play it by ear?"  
  
"Ok that sounds good" Cena smiled and held out his arm. Nikki smiled back at Cena linked arms with him and they began to walk away. Nikki spotted Dave out the corner of her eye and saw him staring intently at herself and Cena as they left the hotel.  
  
AT CJS APARTMENT  
  
Randy climbed out of the shower and gave himself a look in mirror before walking out of the bathroom using the towel to dry his hair. A naked Randy walked over to the bed and looked down at a sleeping Cj and smiled. He looked up and caught an eye full from Cj's neighbours who were going at it like animals. Randy tilted his head in amazement and stared contently as he raised his eyebrow and shook his head in disbelief. He climbed on the bed next to Cj and rolled her onto her back and kissed her gently on the lips. When Cj didn't stir out of her slumber Randy tried a more direct approach and pulled the bed covers off of Cj revealing her beautiful naked body. Cj groaned as she opened her eyes and looked up at Randy the sunlight momentarily blinding her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you know that your neighbours are at this moment are having sex that even I'm jealous of?"  
  
Cj smiled and rolled over with her back to Randy "Yeah they're Mr & Mrs 5 Times A Day"  
  
"Five?"  
  
"Before they go to work, lunch time, when they get home from work, after dinner and most of the night"  
  
"And this is everyday?"  
  
"Pretty much"  
  
"Wow now I am jealous"  
  
Cj rolled back over and looked at Randy as he watched her neighbours through the window.  
  
"Are you trying to say that we're not as good as them?" Randy pulled Cj into and upright position and forced her to watch the couple fucking against the nightstand. Cj tilted her head in awe.  
  
"We can do that"  
  
"I don't think I can bend that way" replied Randy with a smile  
  
Cj laughed and turned to Randy sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. Randy wrapped one arm around Cjs waist but Cj was not able to tear his attention away from the horny couple across the way. Cj decided to use her not so secret weapons and pressed her bare breasts against his moist skin and she leaned in and started nuzzling at his ear lobes and neck. Randy started to show attention to Cj but still mesmerised by the couple having sex so openly across the alley. Cj looked up and smiled at Randy and looked over her shoulder at the couple. Randy almost in a sex coma from the free porn show was oblivious to Cj as she descended down his sweltering body kissing him gently and licking his navel. Cj looked up and saw Randy still occupied with his new friends. She stuck out her tongue and licked her way down to Randy's limp penis. She slid off the bed to better her position and she started to kiss the head tickling it with the tip of her tongue. Cj saw that Randy wasn't even aware of her presence and she opened her mouth and inserted his penis slowly and not so softly drilled her teeth into his girth.  
  
"Ouch" Randy screamed looking down at Cj who was licking her lips in satisfaction.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry were you not expecting that? I've done everything else to you while you've been fixed on them I thought I'd start to eat you"  
  
Randy laughed and pulled Cj onto his lap and pointed at the couple.  
  
"I wanna beat them. Because I know me and my baby can out sex any challengers"  
  
"Not while you're getting your jollies from Sir Fuckalot and his whore." Cj kissed Randy and left him watching the smut in apartment 3C. She was disappointed that she wasn't enough to drag Randy's attention away from them but in another way she was the happiest she'd ever been. She walked into the bathroom and got into the shower.  
  
AT THE HOTEL  
  
Nikki and John arrived back from lunch and the movie they had caught. They were having a fantastic time together and neither of them wanted the day to end but they both had to pack and be ready to leave for DC at 6pm.  
  
"Ok how about this? You come upstairs with me..."  
  
"Mr Cena!"  
  
"...and help me pack. Then I'll go with you to help you pack and we'll ride over to Cjs together?"  
  
Nikki pondered the idea to keep Cena guessing but she knew she was going to say yes and decided to put him out of his misery. "Ok" she said smiling  
  
"Great come on then gorgeous" Cena grabbed Nikki's hand and walked her over to the stairs Cena stepped onto the first step and Nikki pulled back.  
  
"Woah what floor?"  
  
"Eight"  
  
"Eight? In these shoes? Ah ah. Not happening" Cena smiled and stepped down and pulled her to the elevator. They rode the elevator to the eighth floor. Nikki followed Cena to room 892. He opened the door and took Nikkis hand and guided her into the room. She walked in looking at the room in approval.  
  
"This is a nice room it's almost bigger than my apartme.." Nikki stopped mid-sentence as she saw Dave packing his case. Dave looked up at Nikki and without saying a word walked passed her and put his bags down.  
  
"Cena I'm going out I wanna buy Angie something I'll see you later ok?"  
  
"Yeah ok" said Cena retrieving his case. Dave closed the door behind him and Nikki shook her head. She couldn't believe that he'd made the choice to sleep with her but as far as he was concerned she was the one to blame.  
  
"John!"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"What's the deal with him and his wife? I thought they were only together for the kid's sake?"  
  
Cena pulled his case around the corner and lifted it on the bed and unzipped it ready to pack.  
  
"I'm not 100% sure what's going on. He's a pretty private guy and all we do is assume. When he's been fighting with her he works out and drinks a lot more than usual. And he's been doing a lot of both lately. But maybe this gift will be the ice breaker."  
  
"Or a bribe" Nikki said under breath but Cena heard her remark and asked  
  
"What do you mean a bribe?"  
  
"Er..." Nikki soon saved herself "Maybe he got caught doing something he shouldn't have been and this gift is a bribe to get his half of the bed back"  
  
"You think he's been sleeping around?"  
  
"I don't know I'm just guessing"  
  
"I guess it's possible I mean all guys are capable of it."  
  
"Would you ever cheat?"  
  
"Me? I have cheated"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah on the same girl twice I think it was a sign from above that we were not meant to be together. That and we hated each other"  
  
"Yet you were dating?"  
  
"Pity date"  
  
"Aww she pitied you?"  
  
Cena laughed "Very funny. She was a girl I hung out with as a kid she wasn't a bad person or anything but never quite blossomed like your lovely self and she became an outsider"  
  
"Like Cj?"  
  
"Thought she was a socialite?"  
  
"Only because of me" Nikki smiled  
  
"Well anyway whenever someone was mean to this chick or she was down I always tried to cheer her up and the only way she would crack a smile was if we steamed up some windows"  
  
"Oh my God are you sure it wasn't Cj? She only smiles after sex too" John smiled "So how did you cheat on her twice?"  
  
"Well after we slept together she assumed we were a couple and I didn't want that and I tried breaking it to her gently but she wasn't catching on so I made sure she found me and another girl after one of the football games"  
  
"The second time?"  
  
"Same girl and I was actually cheating on her. We were getting along well the second time but this girl was a cheerleader and she was gorgeous and I couldn't help but say yes. So what about you?"  
  
"Look who you're talking to. I've never cheated because I've never had anyone to cheat on I don't do serious relationships."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've only had one and I got burned so I swore I'd never put myself in that position again"  
  
"So you're trying all different positions?!" Cena said with a sly smile  
  
"Something like that" she replied  
  
"That's a little harsh not all guys are pigs. Most of us are but not all"  
  
"At least you're not trying to pretend"  
  
"Why bother? The real you always shines through"  
  
Nikki smiled and Cena turned to retrieve his clothes. As he turned back Nikki pulled him down into a breathtaking kiss. Cena dropped his clothes and wrapped his arms around Nikkis slender waist and pulled her as close as he could. They kissed uncontrollably for minutes and then Nikki broke away to avoid suffocation. She kissed Cena once more on the lips and Cena held her tightly on the hips not wanting to let go.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked  
  
"I don't know. Do you wanna do it again?"  
  
"Eh why not?" Cena scooped Nikki up into his arms and walked her over to Dave's bed and dropped her down on it. Nikki looked up at him her heart racing fast with excitement. She watched wide-eyed as he began to strip and knew what was about to happen, she couldn't help but smile. The thought of him being inside of her was suddenly making her cunt throb in need.  
  
"Hurry John, I need you." she cried out.  
  
John tossed his clothes to the floor. "Tell me how you want it." he asked standing there in all his magnificent naked glory  
  
Nikki gulped almost drooling over his impressive cock." do whatever you want to me, use me hurt me, take me for your own pleasure."  
  
John smiled. " I like the sound of that."  
  
John straddled her slender hips and with one strong hand he pulled hard on her blouse shredding it from her body. Nikki yelped as the material fibres cut into her upper arms and neck. John smiled as he looked down at her pretty lacy bra; he grabbed it by the middle and tore it in half leaving it to fall open around her. John's hands instantly came to rest on her bare breasts, he squeezed them hard as if trying to mould them into a new shape, and then let his hands play with her nipples watching Nikki's face for reaction.  
  
Nikki hissed as small bolt of pain shot through her, but the pleasure that was being intermingled with the pain made her crave it more.  
  
John leant forward and let his tongue flick over her nipple before catching it in his teeth and tugging playfully on it.  
  
Nikki arched her back in pleasure. "I need you John." she moaned.  
  
John moved himself so he was kneeling by her head and rubbed his cock head over her lips. "But I need you more. Open up baby."  
  
Nikki parted her lips to his cock and felt her jaw being stretched beyond limits to accommodate his huge cock. Although Nikki had given blowjobs before, this time it was different because she was laying down and she had no control as to how much of him went inside of her. He was the one in control.  
  
John closed his eyes in pleasure as he began to use her mouth as a pussy, sliding himself in and out and pushing deep to the back of her throat.  
  
Nikki had to fight the urge control her gag reflex. She let her tongue trail along his shaft as he moved about inside of her mouth, she could smell his manly scent and this was driving her wild.  
  
After a few minutes John pulled out. "Although your mouth feels incredibly good, I don't want to come yet."  
  
John slid down the bed and moved to her thighs, he roughly pushed up her skirt so it scrunched around her waist and then with the same roughness as before he ripped her thong away from her making her wince once again as the elastic cut into her.  
  
John smiled apologetically. "Sorry"  
  
Nikki laughed. " Don't apologise John just do it."  
  
John smiled and then smirked as he forced her thighs apart and without warning thrust two fingers up inside of her pussy. Nikki wiggled against the intrusion but John just pushed his fingers in deeper making Nikki bite her lip and raise her hips up off the bed.  
  
John pulled his fingers out and could see they were coated in her juices, he let his fingers slide down the crack of her ass and began to rub the moisture against her anus.  
  
Nikki tensed. "Oh god John."  
  
John started to push his finger against her puckered hole and Nikki gasped as his finger slid inside of her and began stretching the rim of her opening.  
  
John could feel his cock burning with heat as he longed to drive it into her, wanting to claim her and fill her with his come.  
  
Johns head moved between her thighs and he slowly lapped his tongue at her clit whilst his finger continued to stretch her anus and his thumb brushed between her labia's  
  
Nikki was writhing in pleasure from all the different sensations.  
  
"John fill me up, I need you inside of me, I don't care where, I just need to feel you moving against me I need to be one with you."  
  
John smiled and then let his body manoeuvre on top of her, his hands holding hers over her head as he slid tightly into her cunt, his mouth suckling on her breasts.  
  
Nikki breathed hard as the burning of his huge cock stretched her fully, but Nikki wasn't complaining as it felt good to be so violated by such a huge cock, she could feel every ridge and vein and it gave her a intense feeling of pleasure like she had never known, every time he pulled out, it would tug on the flesh around her clit sending liquid heat to her loins...  
  
Nikki swallowed hard, the sweat beading her forehead as John thrust into her with long fast hard strokes; there was no gentleness there just a hard urgent need to reach orgasm. The bed was jerking with the force of his thrusts and Nikki's head was hitting the headboard.  
  
Nikki could see the driven look on John's face as he continued to pound himself into her. And then suddenly he stopped.  
  
He withdrew and Nikki suddenly felt empty she needed him back inside of her. Without a word John turned her over so she lay on her front. He then parted her legs and slipped his fingers into her now stretched cunt, taking the moisture from inside of her and then rubbing it deftly into her anus.  
  
Nikki suddenly felt nervous. She knew what he was doing and wasn't sure if she objected or not.  
  
Nikki moved her head to the side. "John I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
John pushed his finger up inside her ass. "Shh, don't say a word, just feel what I am doing to you, enjoy the sensations."  
  
Nikki gulped. "John be gentle."  
  
John grinned. "Of course, you can trust me."  
  
John lubricated his cock with some of Nikki's juices and then parted her firm ass cheeks and placed the hot tip of his cock against the tight cleft of her anus. Nikki's hands clenched into fists as his wet cock head began to push relentlessly into the closed tight rim of muscle.  
  
Nikki closed her eyes tightly as the stretching and burning began in her anus and his thick hard cock slowly began to open up her ass and slide inside. Nikki swallowed and took deep breaths. "Oh god this hurts badly."  
  
John stopped mid thrust. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
Nikki shook her head. "No, I'm getting a kind of perverse pleasure out of it too."  
  
John smiled shaking his head and continued entering her. He could feel the tight tunnel gripping tightly around his hot throbbing phallus, and it took all his willpower not to shoot his load too soon.  
  
Nikki felt her anus finally give way and open up fully to his penetration, she could feel his cock right up her ass, and ground back against him, she had never felt so full in her life. She could feel her clit throbbing with delicious tingles  
  
"Oh John, that feels so good." she said smiling lazily into the pillow.  
  
John grasped her hips as he began to piston in and out of her tight opening, his balls slapping noisily against her sweat soaked skin." You're driving me wild Nik, I can't hold on." moaned John as his thrusts became stronger and more urgent. He moved a hand underneath her and began to manipulate her clit. Nikki was moaning loudly now as their orgasm's started to peak  
  
Nikki bit her lip in pleasure, all the pain had more or less gone and her entire lower body felt like it was floating in a sea or sweetness.  
  
John rubbed her clit more furiously and as Nikki's orgasm shot through her, John cried out as her muscles gripped and squeezed at his cock milking the come that burst its way out of the tip of his cock. They both tensed and then jerked together and then stilled as they regained their breath and returned to their pre-aroused state.  
  
John pulled his cock from out of her ass and collapsed beside her.  
  
Nikki could feel the tenderness around her ass now and knew she would have to take a long soak in the bath to relieve the pain. She rolled onto her side and gazed at John, as she let her hand lightly caress his chest. John turned his head and smiled at Nikki.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Nikki smiled and nodded "That was fantastic"  
  
"I aim to please. We really need to get packed."  
  
"Yeah I think I should go back to my place alone."  
  
"I'll only be ten minutes tops"  
  
"No you shower and pack here because I think I should bathe for a while otherwise I won't be able to sit on the plane"  
  
Cena laughed "Ok" Cena sat up and Nikki sat up next to him and bashed him with her shoulder. Cena looked over at her and she smiled.  
  
"Can I borrow some clothes? You kind of destroyed mine." Cena smiled and looked at the bra and blouse laid on the floor torn by passion.  
  
"I'll grab you something." Cena stood and walked over to his case as Nikki pulled down her skirt and collected her clothes. Cena handed Nikki the shirt he had worn to the party he and Nikki had attended. Nikki put the shirt on and buttoned half of it and then tied the bottom half into a knot. Cena turned Nikki to face him and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close and kissed her intimately for seconds.  
  
Nikki smiled "I have to go otherwise I'll be late" Nikki looked at Cena and smiled even more as she pulled him into a long and steamy embrace. Suddenly the door opened and Dave walked in and saw the two of them locked in the embrace. Nikki pulled away and looked at Dave and then realised Cena was still naked.  
  
"Oh God, I'll be down in the lobby when you're finished" said Dave immediately turning and leaving the room. Cena laughed and turned to put some pants on. Nikki sighed and couldn't believe how fantastic Cena was and how amazing they were together. But she still couldn't resist Dave she still wanted him and she knew somewhere inside he wanted her she saw it in his eyes when he walked into the room.  
  
Read and Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy _(sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do)._ Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Dave finds himself jealous of Cena. Everyone meets up ready to make their way to the airport. Mark finds himself distracted by Faith's presence. Cj and Nikki have a fight about Nikki's indecisiveness and greed. Randy and Cj's relationship becomes public.  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 7**  
  
IN THE LOBBY  
  
Nikki stepped out the elevator and walked through the lobby and saw Dave sat on the sofa staring angrily into space. She approached Dave and cleared her throat.  
  
"You can go back up now he's dressed"  
  
"He wasn't the reason I left. I share a changing room with Cena him being naked isn't something new to me. But you sleeping with him is. What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I think I'm leaving you alone and getting on with my life"  
  
"Not 12 hours after we.." Dave cut himself of and Nikki shook her head  
  
"Had sex?" she said loudly and the people around her turned and stared. Dave stood up and dragged Nikki outside into the street.  
  
"Dave what are you doing? Let go of me" Nikki said pulling herself out of Daves grasp  
  
"Does Cena know about us?"  
  
"No and I want to keep it that way."  
  
"Why are you doing this? First you're all over me driving me crazy. So I don't know whether I'm coming or going. Then after you get what you want you turn and do the same to Cena. Is it a sickness you have?"  
  
"Wait I'm in the wrong here? I'll admit to flirting with you but it was harmless I didn't drag you into bed with me you made that decision yourself. And this morning you told me I was a stupid girl playing high school games and you said to stay out of your life. Now I'm not in your face and I'm all over Cena you suddenly decide you want to me because you can't have me"  
  
"I don't want you"  
  
"Then what's this conversation about?"  
  
Dave froze on the spot and looked down at Nikki. "I don't know"  
  
"Neither do I." Nikki walked away from Dave but moments later she felt a tight grip on her upper arm. She turned and saw Dave and he pushed her against the wall and passionately kissed her making Nikki lose all her senses and track of thought. Nikki pulled on Daves shirt bringing the two closer together. Dave invaded her mouth and his hand rested on her hip slowly moving up caressing her softly. Dave suddenly pulled away and backed off.  
  
"No, no forget this happened. I'm not going there." An anxious and confused Dave walked away back into the hotel and Nikki smiled as she lightly touched her lips which were still tingling from her encounter with Dave.  
  
LATER THAT DAY – OUTSIDE CJS APARTMENT  
  
Mark, Nikki, Dogma, Cena, Dave and Sean were downstairs in front of Cjs apartment block with three taxis waiting.  
  
"Come on Cj!" called an impatient Mark  
  
Cj opened the door and Randy struggled through with Cjs case. Cj ran down to the taxi and Randy dropped the bags at the top of the stoop.  
  
"Are you going to lift a finger and help?"  
  
"I thought you were a big strong man?"  
  
"I am but I have dragged this thing down three flights of stairs because you tricked me and told me there was an elevator in your building"  
  
"There is! But next door stole it. What can I say?"  
  
"You can say sorry Randy I've got it from here and then carry your own damn bag"  
  
"Are you kidding me? I packed that thing. I ain't stupid enough to try and pick it up. Anyway I am carrying a bag" said Cj holding up her night bag.  
  
Randy shook his head and carried the case down the last few steps and placed it next to the taxi. Cj looked at Randy biting her lip. Her eyes widened and Randy snapped.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"This poor guy can't lift that into the taxi"  
  
"You want me to lift it in too?" Cj nodded her head  
  
"What did your last slave die of?"  
  
"Heart attack he saw what I was packing this morning and died on the spot. Why do you think the case is so heavy? I had to move him out my apartment somehow." Cj smiled at a frustrated Randy  
  
"Come on we'll do it together"  
  
Randy and Cj bent over and gripped the case and at the last minute Cj let go and Randy lifted the case into the taxi alone. Randy looked at Cj in awe.  
  
"Why didn't you lift it?"  
  
"I told you when you were up there I couldn't lift it. What do you thinks changed in the thirty seconds it took you to get down the steps? What I have superpowers now? I still can't lift it."  
  
Randy shook his head in amazement and smiled at Cj and pulled her in holding her head in a headlock. Cj playfully punched Randy and escaped out the hold.  
  
"Why is it so heavy? What do you have in there?" asked Mark  
  
"Shoes"  
  
"Shoes? What are you going to do with a load of shoes?"  
  
"The traditional thing is to wear them"  
  
"How long do you think you're staying on the road?"  
  
"You should always be prepared for the worst"  
  
"Ok I get that but if the worst happens what are your shoes going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing but I'll look stylish"  
  
"And where are you going to wear these shoes?"  
  
"On my feet"  
  
Mark shook his head and looked at Randy and shrugged. Randy looked at Cj and smiled. Suddenly the sound of wheels grating the concrete got louder. Cj looked over to see Faith arrive.  
  
"Faith!" Cj walked over and they kissed on the cheeks as Mark turned to see her. Faith shot a look at Mark and he smiled.  
  
"Hey Mark"  
  
"Hi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I've hit hard times and I'm now your sister's photographer."  
  
"Photographer? I didn't know you were into that"  
  
"I'm not I'm into the money. But it doesn't pay that well"  
  
Mark smiled "Well it's great to see you"  
  
"You too" Faith smiled and walked over and let the taxi driver put her case in the car.  
  
"She's hot" said Sean to Mark  
  
"Oh yeah. She's definitely that."  
  
"You like her then?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?"  
  
"So why don't you go for it?"  
  
"Because Nikki and Cj would brand me if I did"  
  
"What?" asked a confused Sean  
  
"I make this big deal about them not dating my friends. How would it look if I tried to get with Faith?"  
  
"You're loss man. I wouldn't say no"  
  
"You never do that's your problem."  
  
"You call it a problem I call it bliss. I'm never stood staring at girl I like wondering what it would be like. Just go for it"  
  
Sean walked away leaving Mark thinking. Sean walked over to Cj who was zipping up her bag on the back of the taxi.  
  
"Hey beautiful."  
  
Cj turned around to see Sean smiling down at her. "Hi"  
  
"I've missed seeing this body."  
  
"Yeah well you'll be missing your teeth if Mark sees you over here."  
  
"I'm only talking its not like I have you pressed against the taxi with your legs spread..."  
  
"Don't say another word."  
  
"Why? Can't you control yourself?"  
  
"That's amazing I was just about to ask you the same thing."  
  
"Charlotte left. So she never has to know"  
  
"You're unbelievable"  
  
"Thanks but if you feel that way now wait till I get you alone."  
  
"Stop torturing yourself because that's never going to happen"  
  
"Give it time"  
  
"Then will you stop bugging me?"  
  
Sean smiled and walked away Cj couldn't help but watch him leave. As she turned her attention back to picking up her bag she was startled by Randy who had crept up on her.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"It's never nothing with him. Tell me?"  
  
"It was nothing"  
  
"Cj!"  
  
"Randy!" Cj walked away and Randy reached for her hand she turned to Randy. "Honestly it was nothing" Cj said smiling and letting go of Randys hand. She walked over to Dogma who was sulking.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cj  
  
"He's engaged...to a girl"  
  
"Aww puppy, we did tell you"  
  
"Now I'm back to square one again"  
  
"Sweetie you'll find someone new to flirt with. I promise you'll be over him in no time. Anyway he wasn't good enough for you"  
  
"You're right. He wasn't. I was too good for him. He should be honoured that I showed some interest in him."  
  
"That's right"  
  
"Talking about showing interest have you seen your sister and Cena?"  
  
Cj looked over at Nikki and Cena. Nikki was backed into a corner and Cena was looking down at her as they laughed with each other. Cj noticed that a rather sad looking Dave was fixated on Nikki and Cena. Faith joined Dogma and Cj and looked over at Nikki.  
  
"Her newest conquest?"  
  
"Most likely" replied Dogma  
  
"Poor guy"  
  
"No that's the one sitting on the stoop" said Cj.  
  
Faith looked over at Dave "The hot guy?"  
  
"His names Dave" Dogma informed her  
  
"Look at him" Cj insisted  
  
"She's after him?"  
  
"By the look on his face I'm guessing she's had him and dropped him for Cena"  
  
"Or she's playing them against each other" suggested Faith  
  
"That's sound like Nikki"  
  
"Come on then let's go if everyone's here." Called Mark  
  
Dave, Sean and Mark climbed into the first taxi, Cena and Randy into the second and Nikki, Cj, Faith and Dogma into the third. The taxis set off for the airport. Nikki sat smiling to herself and Cj leaned over and looked passed Faith to see her sister.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know you better than anyone."  
  
"I'm just sat here enjoying the ride what's up your ass?" Nikki let out a little giggle as she blissfully remembered her afternoon with Cena and the same tingly feeling began to run through her as it did when he was up her ass.  
  
"You slept with Cena didn't you?"  
  
"Not that is any of your business but yes I did"  
  
"I thought you weren't interested?"  
  
"Well I changed my mind"  
  
"What wasn't Dave biting? Did you need to use Cena to make Dave jealous?"  
  
Nikki rolled her eyes and refused to reply to her neurotic sister.  
  
"Or you slept with them both?"  
  
Nikki snapped back at her sister.  
  
"What has this got to do with you? I don't tell you who you can screw so why are you butting in my life? Like I haven't got enough with Mark trying send me to the convent. You bitch about him controlling us but you're just the same Cj. Unclench for God sake. Dave is a big boy he knows what he's doing if he wants to end his marriage it's his choice not yours. And if Cena wants to sleep with me, again, it's his decision."  
  
"I don't care about them or what they do. I care about you yet only God knows why. You're playing them against each other."  
  
"How? Me and Dave slept together once. And the next day he flew off the handle and told me he wanted nothing to do with me. Fine fair enough. I start getting close with Cena and Dave decides he wants me back and as fast as he made that decision he decides he doesn't want me. I'm not sitting around waiting for him to make a decision."  
  
"Someone's going to end up getting hurt and I don't want it to be you. I don't want it to be any of you but I most definitely don't want it to be you. I don't care that you're throwing yourself at guys. Do it and have fun. But you need to be careful Nik. Please Nikki just stop playing them under each others noses."  
  
"Listen, you stay out of my business and I'll stay out of yours."  
  
"I'm not playing two guys against each other"  
  
"No you're just fucking the one guy Mark doesn't want you to be with"  
  
"What?" asked Faith.  
  
Cj went silent and shot a look at Dogma who didn't dare turn around.  
  
"Oh yeah I know about you and Randy."  
  
"Randy?"  
  
"Now I had the decency to keep my nose out and let you get on with it behind Marks back. Just have the same respect for me and let me do things my way. I like Dave but when I started flirting with him it was harmless fun. The guy is wound so tight I never thought he'd uncoil and sleep with me. But he has and I can't change that. As for John I really like him. He sees the world the same way as I do and we have fun together. Is that good enough?"  
  
"Whatever" said a frustrated Cj  
  
"So Randy? Which one is he?" asked Faith  
  
"The brown haired one she was with."  
  
"The one you were talking to behind the taxi with the tattoos on his hands?"  
  
"No that's Sean. Why were you talking to him?" asked Nikki. Cj slouched in her chair a stern expression on her face.  
  
"What now I know about Randy you're not talking to me?" asked Nikki  
  
"Randy was the one with the cap on. And I wasn't talking to Sean he was talking to me. He was telling me that Charlotte went home so I could sleep with him whenever I wanted."  
  
"You're sleeping with Sean too?" asked Faith  
  
"No but he wants to" replied Nikki  
  
Cj stared out of the window as Nikki and Faith carried on discussing her sex life. They pulled up to traffic lights and Randys taxi pulled in next to them. Randy smiled and Cj rolled down her window. Randy rolled down his and looked at Cj.  
  
"Are we just catching some fresh air?" he asked  
  
"Hey Randy" shouted Nikki leaning forward to see him. Faith leant forward.  
  
"Oh you're Randy"  
  
Cj smiled and looked at a puzzled Randy. "They know"  
  
"Oh well in that case..." Randy puckered his lips and the lights changed and taxi drove off. Cj smiled and turned back to her sister and two friends giggling like school girls.  
  
They all arrived at the airport and boarded the plane and made their way to DC.  
  
**Read and Review Please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:** (Non Wrestling) Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma (Wrestlers) Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 8**  
  
IN WASHINGTON D.C  
  
Everyone signed in and found their given rooms. Cj sharing with Dogma, Nikki with Faith, Mark with Sean, Randy with Cena and Dave was staying at his own home while in town.  
  
IN CJ AND DOGMAS ROOM  
  
A knock came at the door and Dogma was lazing on the balcony so Cj made her way across the room to answer the door. Randy stepped in closing the door fast behind him. He instantly swept Cj into a powerful embrace. Someone knocked at the door and Randy ran onto the balcony with Dogma while Cj shot a confused and loving glance at Randy  
  
"I was here the whole time" Randy told Dogma who closed his eyes and ignored Randy  
  
Cj opened the door to see Mark waiting  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hi do you want to go out for dinner?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Then we can go to a club if you want?"  
  
"Just us?"  
  
"No everyone but you're the only one I got an answer from"  
  
"Oh well yeah definitely" Mark walked passed Cj and saw Randy sat outside with Dogma  
  
"Well that's why I couldn't get him to answer"  
  
Faith walked into Cjs room "Hey girl" she said noticing Mark in the room she smiled "Hi"  
  
"Hi" replied Mark  
  
"I was just wondering if we were eating?"  
  
"Mark just came to ask the same thing. How about you two go and wait downstairs. We'll kick Randy out and make him get ready and then we'll meet you downstairs."  
  
"What about Cena and Nikki?" asked Mark  
  
"Nikki was just getting in the shower as I left" replied Faith  
  
"And Cena was singing in the shower when I left" shouted Randy from the balcony  
  
"Ok well shall we go?" Mark asked Faith  
  
"Yeah let's go gorgeous" said an outspoken Faith. Mark walked ahead to get the door for Faith. Faith hung back and whispered in Cjs ear.  
  
"Give Cena and Nikki a knock because they were..."  
  
"I got it" Cj said cutting Faith off  
  
Mark and Faith left and Randy walked in and wrapped his arms around Cj. Cj pivoted to face Randy and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Do we have time to..?"  
  
"No baby we don't"  
  
"Shame"  
  
"It'll keep you keen if you have to wait."  
  
Randy moved Cjs right hand down to his hard member and Cj smiled.  
  
"How keen do I have to be?"  
  
"A couple more inches should do it"  
  
Randy raised his eyebrows. "I'll take this to the bathroom" Randy walked into the bathroom and Cj looked onto the balcony to see Dogma fast asleep. She smiled and followed Randy into the bathroom. Randy turned to her as she entered.  
  
"Let's see what I can do to help" said Cj walking over to Randy.  
  
On tiptoes she kissed Randy. Randy leant against the vanity as Cj descended to her knees. Randy threw his head back and closed his eyes simultaneously taking a deep breath as Cj pleasured him.  
  
AT NIKKIS ROOM  
  
Nikki and Cena were heavily into each other as Nikki slid up and down Cenas length squeezing her breasts hard as Cena held her hips tight manoeuvring her on top of him. Nikki squealed louder as she felt her orgasm get closer to its peak. John gripped tighter at Nikkis hips as he reached his climax. Nikki arched her back holding onto Cenas strong legs as she reached her utopia. Cena guided Nikki down onto her back him climbing on top of her. Both were still heavily breathing to catch their breaths. Cena could feel Nikkis heart pounding as their hot sweaty flesh meshed together. He kissed her sweetly breaking into a smile mid-kiss.  
  
"You're beautiful" Cena complimented.  
  
Nikki smiled and replied "Thank you. You're not bad yourself"  
  
"Oh thanks. Nice to know I'm not a pity fuck"  
  
Nikki smiled as Cena climbed off of her and walked into the bathroom. Nikki laid there trying to regain her composure. She then sat up and walked into the bathroom and leant against the doorframe watching Cena showering. Cena caught a glimpse of Nikki out the corner of his eye and he opened the shower door indicating for her to join him. Nikki walked into the shower with Cena and the water started beating down on her chest as Cena moved in from behind placing one arm around her waist. Nikki leant back against Cenas bare masculine chest as he slowly created soaps suds by washing Nikkis bare breasts with a sponge. Nikki let her hand wander and she found Cenas limp but still impressive cock and gently began to stroke him. Cena spun Nikki around and pressed her against the cold slippery tiles and attacked her neck with a fierce embrace.  
  
BACK AT CJS ROOM  
  
Randy gripped the vanity as he felt himself release. Cj slowly kissed her way up a relaxed Randy's body. She stood upright and placed her hand under his shirt tickling his steaming flesh. Randy looked at Cj who was resting her head against his chest. He held her head up and smiled as he lifted her with ease and placed her on the vanity.  
  
"Let's see what I can do for you" said Randy with a devilish smile on his face.  
  
He pulled off her shirt holding it in his hand as pulled Cj's waist closer to him. Randy leant over and kissed Cj and unbuttoned her jeans. Cj smiled as he slowly pulled down on her zip. Just at that moment the bathroom door opened and Dogma walked in.  
  
"Oh my..." he said as he saw the couple. Dogma left muttering to himself "Of course they're in the bathroom having sex. Where else would they be?"  
  
Cj pushed Randy away and she jumped off the vanity and fastened her jeans and threw on her shirt as she walked out to a disturbed Dogma  
  
"Sorry about that Dogma"  
  
"No don't apologise for having a sex life. It's not your fault that I don't have one"  
  
Dogma walked out the hotel room.  
  
"Dog!" Cj called after him as he left. Randy walked out the door too.  
  
"You're leaving me as well?"  
  
"I better go and get changed. Marks waiting remember? I'll give Nikki and John a knock as I go past and tell them the plans" Randy kissed Cj and left Cj to get ready.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
After dinner they proceeded to a club and were having a great time. Faith was doing her job and keeping Mark occupied while Nikki and Cena and Cj and Randy enjoyed the night. The song faded out and the four of them found Mark and Faith sat at a table. Mark was talking with Faith as the four of them sat down. Mark sat up and sighed frustrated by his sister's return.  
  
"Here you are. We thought you guys had left." said Nikki sliding in next to her brother as Cj slid in next to Faith.  
  
"Yeah you guys just vanished. What's that about?" teased Cj  
  
"This isn't really my scene girl I think I'm going to head back" said Faith  
  
"I'll walk with you it's not my scene either" Mark exclaimed  
  
Cj let Faith out and quickly sat down blocking her brother  
  
"Woah no, no this was your idea. You're staying right here" said Cj  
  
"What about Faith?"  
  
"She's a big girl she can find her way back right?" replied Nikki  
  
"Yeah I wanna crash anyway. I didn't get any sleep last night"  
  
"Okay" replied an upset Mark  
  
Faith smiled and waved goodbye as she walked away. Mark was watching her up the stairs. He saw Faith stop and kiss a guy on the cheek. Mark moved his head to see Sean. Faith pointed to the table and Sean waved making his way down the stairs and over to them as Mark watched Faith leave. Sean sat down next to Cj and smiled.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hey" she replied  
  
Randy looked on in dismay at Cj and Sean. Cj noticed and smiled at him assuring him they were ok. Suddenly a group of girls walked over to the table.  
  
"Oh my God you're Randy Orton." Randy turned and smiled at the girls. Then they noticed Cena, Jindrak and Sean sat at the table. "Oh my God, I can't believe we're in the same club as Randy Orton, John Cena, Mark Jindrak and Sean O'Haire. This is so awesome. I'm a really big fan. My girlfriends think I'm crazy for watching WWE but how can I resist with a roster full of gorgeous guys like you?"  
  
"Thanks" said the guys almost simultaneously  
  
"You wanna dance?" she asked in her deep Texan accent  
  
"All of us?" asked Cena  
  
"Sure, me and my girls would love it if you could"  
  
Randy stood up and looked at Cj as he took the girls hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Cena and Mark followed making Nikki move out the way. As Nikki sat down she looked at Sean.  
  
"Aren't you dancing with your ring rats?" she asked  
  
"I thought you were the ring rats" he said smiling arrogantly at Nikki. Nikki sighed and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Cj  
  
"The little girls room. Then the bar I hear the Vodka screaming for me" Nikki smiled walking away and leaving Cj and Sean alone. Cj slid around the booth to distance herself from Sean but he slid around with her and placed his arm behind her on the chair. Randy looked back over at the two of them as Sean got closer to Cj.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked Sean  
  
"I didn't want to. I thought sitting here with you would be more fun." He said his eyes sparkling with amusement  
  
"Yeah well it's not. So why don't you go and dance with those girls and find someone else to hassle?"  
  
"Hassle? Is that what I'm doing to you? I'm hassling you?" he gave a small laugh and then stopped as he saw the irritated look in Cj's face  
  
"I'm going to meet Nikki over at the bar I feel like a drink too" Cj slid out of the booth and stood up only to be met by a persistent Sean who was hot on her tail. He took her hand firmly in his and began to pull her onto the dance floor  
  
"What are you doing?" snapped Cj trying to wriggle free of his grasp  
  
"Dancing with you" he replied calmly as they now stood in the middle of the packed dance floor  
  
"I don't want to dance" she insisted looking towards the bar where she could see Nikki  
  
"Neither do I but if this is the only way I can get close to you I guess I have no choice but to dance."  
  
"I'm going to join Nikki" Cj tried to get passed Sean but he gripped her wrist and spun her to face him. He pulled her in close holding onto her firmly and forced her to dance.  
  
"Sean, come on let me go"  
  
"Just one dance." he insisted and smiled at Cj . She decided to dance with Sean hoping it would get him off her back, and his hand off her ass. Cj pulled slightly away from Sean  
  
"Fine, but this isn't a slow dance so we don't need to be that close"  
  
"I know we don't need to be, but we both want to be right?" Sean pulled Cj in close again and held her tightly in his arms.  
  
They stayed close to each other throughout the song and as the song came to an end Cj pushed Sean away and backed off the dance floor. She walked over to the bar where Nikki handed her a drink.  
  
"He was enjoying that way too much" said Nikki  
  
"I'm glad one of us was"  
  
"I don't know what your problem is it's not like he's bad looking"  
  
"Oh God, know he's gorgeous. But he has a girlfriend and I'm with Randy."  
  
"But say you weren't and he didn't?"  
  
"He wouldn't have to ask me twice. Come on Nikki you know I liked him when him and Mark were in WCW."  
  
"So why didn't you do something about it?"  
  
"Because I'm not you."  
  
"Randy or no Randy I don't think I'd say no to Sean"  
  
"See what I mean? I'm not you. And can I just say John has his work cut out for him"  
  
"Yeah but I think that's a turn on for him." Nikki turned and waved at Cena who was dancing with three girls. He waved at Nikki and she smiled. She then noticed Randy was dancing with the crazy girl and he had his arms around her waist and his hand was caressing her ass. Nikki's face went white and he jaw widened in shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cj said as she turned on her chair Nikki pulled her around to face the bar before she had a chance to see anything.  
  
"Nothings wrong. Let's get a drink hah?"  
  
"Ok" said Cj with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
Nikki leant on the bar and tried to get the bartenders attention. While she wasn't looking Cj slowly turned on her chair to see what was so shocking to Nikki. When she turned she saw Randy's arms wrapped around the fan and she saw him lean in and kiss her. Cj's stomach turned as she watched Randy kissing the girl. Cj jumped off her seat and ran to the bathroom. Nikki turned to see where Cj was going she spotted Randy kissing the girl and immediately ran after Cj.  
  
IN THE BATHROOM  
  
"Excuse me" called Nikki pushing through the crowd of women reapplying their make-up and checking their hair.  
  
"Cj!" Nikki looked around her and saw a cubicle door open and saw Cj sat on the toilet seat. Nikki walked in and closed the door locking it behind her. She crouched down and comforted her sister.  
  
"I can't breathe" said an upset Cj  
  
"Baby it's ok. Just take deep breaths"  
  
"Why? I don't get it. Why is he doing that? He knows I'm here. He's knows I can see him. Why?"  
  
"Because he's a pig, all guys are"  
  
"We..."  
  
"Breathe"  
  
"We were fine. What made him do it? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, no you didn't and don't you dare start placing blame on yourself. You did nothing wrong"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"I don't know. But I'm guna find out" Nikki stood up and walked out the cubicle and headed back to the dance floor where Randy was stood talking to the girl. Nikki pulled his attention to her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm having a conversation with Emily here"  
  
"And does Emily know you're sleeping with my sister?"  
  
Randy pushed Nikki away from Emily to continue the discussion. "Does your sister know she's sleeping with me?"  
  
"What are you rambling on about? Cj is in the bathroom right now wondering what she's done wrong. Why did you do it?"  
  
"She's wondering what she did wrong? Tell her she was all over O'Haire. She was practically rubbing it in my face. And Nikki what's good for the goose is good for the gander."  
  
"She hated it! She couldn't get away from him fast enough. She just did it to stop him from hassling her all night. Randy she's in their almost in tears over you. All because you got the wrong end of the stick and instead of asking her you decided to plant your lips on that little slag to make her jealous. You don't deserve Cj."  
  
Randy sighed and rubbed his hand over his head. "I didn't...How am I going to say sorry?"  
  
OUTSIDE THE BATHROOM  
  
A teary eyed Cj walked out of the ladies room and straight into a consoling Sean who had been waiting for her.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" he asked his eyes full of concern  
  
Cj looked at Sean and wiped her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine"  
  
"No you're not. Was it something I did?"  
  
Cj shook her head "No, you didn't do anything. I just felt a little sick. I think I just wanna go back to the hotel." Cj walked passed Sean and up the bottom few steps before Sean grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'll take you. I'm not letting you go back to the hotel alone without someone to look after you." Sean joined Cj on her step and he put his arm around her waist and guided her up the stairs. Nikki and an apologetic Randy walked around the corner just in time to see Cj and Sean reach the top of the stairs together. Randy looked at Nikki as she stared in awe.  
  
"She hated it did she? She doesn't look like she's trying to get away from him to me" an angry Randy stormed off leaving behind a confused Nikki.  
  
BACK AT THE HOTEL  
  
Sean opened Cj's door and walked her inside. Cj took off her wrap and threw it on the chair.  
  
"You feeling better?" asked Sean  
  
"A little I think I'm going to stand on the balcony and get some fresh air." Cj opened the door and stood in the cool night breeze. She was soon joined by Sean who sat down behind her and watched as her long blonde hair blew in the wind. Cj closed her eyes and deeply inhaled and exhaled.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" asked Cj  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Why do you cheat on your girlfriend?"  
  
Everything went silent and Cj turned to Sean who had hung his head. She sat down next to him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She's cheating on me"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's been sleeping with a guy I know. They met at a party. I introduced them. They'd been sleeping together while I was on the road. One day I got word that I was going to OVW. I thought I'd surprise her, I got home and they were in my bed. They didn't see me and I just walked straight out again. She doesn't know that I know."  
  
"Why didn't you break up with her?"  
  
"I didn't wanna be alone I guess. I know what all the guys think. They think I'm an asshole. And no doubt Marks warned you and Nikki off me. But I'd rather them think that than know the truth."  
  
"Are you going to break up with her?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want it to hurt. I want her to feel the way I did when I found her and him together. But while she has him to fall back on she's not going to hurt. She's going to think she got one up on me."  
  
"So you're just going to carry on dating her until you find the right moment to break up with her. When you know it will hurt her?"  
  
"Yeah, do you blame me?"  
  
"Nah, there's a few people I would have like to hurt in my past"  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I never had the guts. I do now I grew a thicker skin when I realised life wasn't a fairytale."  
  
"Why did you ask me that?"  
  
"Because except for your girlfriend you're perfect. And if it weren't for your girlfriend we'd be-..." Cj raised her eyebrows  
  
"Yeah?" Cj nodded and smiled. "She cheated on me. So technically..."  
  
"Technically works for me." Cj smiled and leaned in and kissed Sean fully on the lips taking him by surprise, her hand gliding seductively up his inner thigh and brushing purposefully against his crotch area letting him know what she wanted and how far she was prepared to go.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Sean feelings his cock engorge with blood from her meagre touch  
  
Cj nodded confidently thinking this was just the thing to get back at Randy. "I'm sure"  
  
She pulled Sean up from where he was seated and led him from the balcony and back into the bedroom.  
  
"I've been waiting a long time for this." said Sean as they stood by the bed. He let the back of his hand trail softly down her face and then slid his hand behind her neck, his fingers entwining themselves into her soft blonde hair.  
  
Sean got a devilish smile on his lips and then with one swift motion, he used her hair to force her head back leaving her with no choice but to look at him. Sean wasted no time in bringing his lips crashing down onto hers. Cj could feel his bruising kiss and tried to pull away but Sean kept his grip on her hair and with his lips still assaulting hers backed Cj with force slamming her into the far wall. Cj began to kiss him back with equal hunger, her teeth biting at his bottom lip and drawing blood.  
  
He pulled back slightly and looked at her with fire in his eyes; his tongue flicked out and tasted the coppery tang of the blood on his lip.  
  
"So you like it rough too, do you baby?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Cj levelled her gaze.. "Bring it on Sean, if you dish it I can take it."  
  
Sean grinned and with that started to kiss her once again smearing the blood over her lips. Cj kissed him back with equal ferocity  
  
Sean was eager to get Cj naked so grabbed the hem of her dress and slid it up over her slender body pulling it off over her head and leaving her in a white thong and matching bra. Sean groaned at the sight of her, he could see her thong was see-through and it left nothing to the imagination. He lifted up her bra not even bothering with the clasp and also pulled that over her head so that her top half was now naked.  
  
Sean picked her effortlessly up by her bare thighs, which she immediately wrapped around his waist and carried her over to the dressing table. He sat her down on the edge his mouth still devouring hers, and felt down between her legs to where she was wearing the white thong. Sean slipped his hand down the front and began to rub his fingers across her slit.  
  
Cj moaned as she moved her hand downwards and started rubbing at his crotch through his trousers, wanting to return the favour she could feel a wet spot dampening underneath her touch Cj tugged at his zipper slipping her hand inside.  
  
Sean plunged two fingers deep inside of her and Cj parted her legs further to give him better access. Cj groaned as she felt his lips move to her neck and then began to suck on her heated skin. Oh god she thought. With the force he was sucking on her neck he was sure to leave a mark. She tried to move away from him pushing at his chest with her hands, but Sean grabbed her by the wrists and put them behind her back and held them there as he continued to mark her skin with love bites, leaving them on her neck, breasts and shoulders.  
  
After a few minutes Sean looked down to admire his handy work. "Not bad even if I do say so myself."  
  
Cj managed to wrench her wrist from his grasp and brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face. "You asshole, how am I going to explain these to Mark?"  
  
Sean laughed and rubbed his stinging face. "That wasn't very nice baby, now you're going to have to make up for it"  
  
Sean roughly pulled her off of the dressing table and turned her around so she was facing the mirror giving her ass cheeks a hard slap as his other hand ripped her thong away.  
  
Cj gasped and looked in the mirror. She could see Sean standing behind her; his face had a lovely handprint on it. She watched fascinated as he began pushing his trousers down. She grinned as she saw his cock spring out and then watched as he lined up behind her.  
  
Cj rest her face on the cool surface of the dressing table as Sean began to push himself into her tight warmth. He started off slow just sliding the head in and then surprised her by thrusting the rest of it in, in one hard stroke.  
  
Cj cried out in pleasure and backed herself against him wanting him in as deep as possible. He slipped one hand under her chest and grasped her breasts mauling them and tugging on the nipples.  
  
He took his other hand and grabbed her hair tightly and pulled her head back and once more began to suck and bite at her neck as he thrust in and out of her moistening pussy.  
  
Cj could hear his balls slapping against her ass cheeks as he increased the tempo of his strokes. She could feel herself starting to peak and reached her hand back and grabbed at his taut ass cheeks digging her nails in and pulling him in even tighter.  
  
Sean gasped. "I'm going to shoot my load any second."  
  
Cj kissed him fiercely from the awkward angle. "Then come."  
  
Sean slammed into her a couple of more time and then threw his head back as in one last violent thrust he came. His orgasm seemed to last for ages as he twitched inside of her. Cj cried out as she felt him throbbing inside of her his sperm felt warm and plentiful. Cj felt her vaginal walls begin to quake as her own orgasm washed through her in an intense and exciting feeling. It seemed to fill her entire body with little sparks of pleasure.  
  
Sean pulled out of her a big grin on his face and grabbed Cj by the wrist pulling her to him. She could feel Sean's semen leaking down her inner thighs. He kissed her hard on the lips his hands holding her to him by her peach of an ass, his fingers digging into the soft flesh almost bruising it.  
  
"We're not finished yet, we're just getting started" murmured Sean into her ear before pushing her downwards by the shoulders so she was knelt on the carpet with her chest resting over the end of the bed.  
  
Cj went to protest, she was already feeling sore from his rough handling and went to stand up, but Sean grabbed her wrists which were stretched out in front of her and held her in place. "Relax Cj, for tonight, you're mine."  
  
Cj yelped more in surprise than pain as she felt Sean's hand press firmly against her pussy, his fingers prising open her now damp and sticky labia's, his fingers rubbing and sliding all over her fleshy folds and sliding inside to where his cock had been only moments ago.  
  
Cj bit her lip, it felt so good and she could feel the start of arousal beginning inside of her once more.  
  
Sean played with her for a few minutes still keeping her held down wanting her at mercy to his touch.  
  
Cj was whimpering as he started to touch her clit rolling her bud of pleasure between his thumb and forefinger, sending her crazy with such incredible feelings.  
  
He slightly moved his hand down her slit and began to part her ass cheeks rubbing her tightly closed anal opening. Cj jumped slightly not feeling too comfortable with being touched there and then cried out as he began to push his finger inside.  
  
"Stop Sean please, not there" she pleaded trying to free her hands of his bruising grasp to prevent him  
  
Sean ignored her feeling crazy with lust for her and needing to possess her in anyway he wanted.  
  
Cj gritted her teeth as she pushed through the pain barrier and tried to relax and then felt his finger fully pop inside of her. He then began to piston it in and out of her forbidden zone and then surprised her as on the next inward stroke to her ass he added two fingers to her vagina, so that now he was penetrating both her holes with his one free hand.  
  
The sensations that coursed through her were like nothing she had ever experienced. She had never felt so full in her life and she was lost in a tidal wave of ecstasy.  
  
Sean continued with his ministrations for a fair while listening for Cj's breathing as an indication of when she was going to come. When he sensed she was close to orgasm he withdrew his fingers from within her and flipped her onto her back on the carpet and manoeuvred himself on top of her, pinning her to the floor with his weight, his hands taking hers and his fingers interlacing with her fingers and holding them high above her head. Sean prised her thighs open with his knee and then whilst sucking up one of her nipples into his mouth he drove his now erect cock easily into her, gliding through her pussy lips like a hot knife into butter.  
  
Cj was gasping with need now and as Sean slammed roughly in and out of her she could feel the friction burns on her back from the carpet.  
  
She hooked her legs up around him enjoying this raw and animalistic sex and locking her ankles together tightened her legs around him getting him into her as deep as possible.  
  
She could feel Sean's teeth nipping at her flesh and she could no longer tell where the pain ended or the pleasure begun, it was all intermingled as one.  
  
Cj could feel the tingles building up with tremendous speed and with the next inward thrust Cj screamed out in rapture as wave after wave of orgasm flooded through her body her vagina throbbing around Sean's swollen member. She unhooked her ankles almost going limp with satisfaction and contentment underneath him  
  
Sean waited for her to stop shaking from her release and then continued pounding into her for a few more seconds before pulling out of her moments before his own release and letting his hot and creamy come pump out all over her stomach and breasts.  
  
Sean stood up and grinned looking down at her. Her body looked red, sore and bruised; she wore the battle scars of their sex. Sean walked away to the bathroom and Cj laid in a puddle of deceit. She felt terrible for sleeping with Sean. It's not what she had wanted but she was so angry with Randy she wanted to hurt him. She wondered to herself how her sleeping with Sean was going to hurt Randy, because he didn't know and she was too ashamed to tell him.  
  
**Read and Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9

I wanna apologise to Natalie the wonderful and talented Natalie. I thought that below during all the intro (Title, Rating...etc) I'd put a Thank You which she pointed out to me that I hadn't and now I feel so bad. So I wanna thank her right now for everything. Natalie replied to a plea I sent out for a sexpert. She wrote the majority of the sex scenes in this fic. I think I wrote one or two and you can tell which are mine LoL (I'm a beginner) She wrote AWESOME and come on ladies we have to admit steaming hot sex scenes from the very sketchy ideas I typed down for her. And this fic wouldn't be anything without her and I just want to say sorry for not noting it down sooner and thank you for all your help. You're a doll.   
  
Thanks Nat I promise from Chapter 10 I will have a Thanks to you in the intro.

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Characters:** (Non Wrestling) Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma (Wrestlers) Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Mark returns to very hot and passionate welcome. Nikki gets upset when Cena tells her he doesn't want anything other than sex with her. Dogma has another Rico encounter and then has something even worse waiting for him when he returns back to his room. Nikki tries to talk sense into her sister but in doing so causes her more humiliation. Randy regrets his actions.  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 9**  
  
**THE SAME NIGHT  
**  
Mark made his way back to the hotel alone. He approached his hotel room and unlocked the door and dragged his tired self inside. He slowly walked in to the darkness and fumbled for the light switch on the wall and was delightfully shocked to see Faith sat on his bed wearing a bathrobe and a seductive smile on her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked with uncertainty  
  
Faith stood up and walked to the end of the bed.  
  
"Waiting for you"  
  
"Really?" asked Mark  
  
"Really" said Faith walking over to Mark. She twiddled a button on Marks shirt between her fingers. Mark put his hands on her hips the terry cloth soft against his skin, he pulled Faith towards him and their bodies met. Mark never let go of Faith hips as she started to slowly unbutton his shirt.  
  
"How come your sisters aren't allowed to sleep with your friends but you have no problem with me doing this?" asked Faith  
  
"What are you talking about? We're not doing anything yet. And aren't you jumping the gun just a little I mean who says we are going to sleep together?" Faith pushed Marks shirt off his shoulders and guided it down his masculine arms and let it fall to the floor. She then pulled at the belt on her robe and let it slip off revealing her in all her glory. Mark noticed she had a pierced nipple. He looked at Faith and smiled.  
  
"Try and say no to this" said a confident Faith "You know you can't"  
  
Mark smile turned into a look of desire as his hands returned to Faiths hips pulling her closer to him. Mark started a sensual attack on Faith's neck and collar bone sending an erotic sensation shuddering through her body. Mark abruptly pulled away.  
  
"I can't do this- I..." began Mark but she broke his sentence with a kiss but through the embrace he finished his sentence "...Nik and Cj will kill me. I can't...we can't"  
  
Faith moved away from Marks lips and cupped his face in her delicate hands and smiled gazing directly into his face. "Yes we can, touch me Mark, you know you want to"  
  
And with that she felt Marks hand slowly reach out and cup her breasts his thumb and forefinger tugging lightly at the small gold ring through her right nipple.  
  
Faith grinned triumphantly and let go of his face, she ran her hands down the front of Mark's jeans and with surprising force for such a delicate looking female she pulled him across the bed.  
  
Mark groaned fighting with his inner self, this was wrong he knew it, but couldn't help himself. Faith straddled Mark at the hips and leant forward flicking her tongue out against his small nipples bathing them in the wetness from her mouth, he could feel her nipples and the nipple ring grazing against him, his cock growing hard with every second.  
  
Faith moved her chest area towards Marks mouth and dragged a nipple against his lips. "Taste it Mark." she said wantonly.  
  
Mark instinctively opened his lips and drew the rosy tipped bud into his mouth letting his tongue glide over it and the sucking on it feeling it grow erect from his touch.  
  
Faith threw her head back and groaned. "That's a good boy."  
  
Mark suddenly manoeuvred her so that they had rolled and now he was sitting on top of her whilst she lay underneath him.  
  
Mark grinned. "I'm not your dog" He gazed at her for a moment; her eyes seemed wild with mischief.  
  
"This isn't going to happen." he said in a matter of fact tone  
  
He moved away from her and stood up looking for his shirt. Moments later he felt her arms wrapping themselves around his waist and starting to undo the fly to his jeans.  
  
Mark moaned as she started to rub her hand firmly against his cock through the fabric of the denim. He backed away from her knowing he was weakening with every touch or caress she administered.  
  
She was relentless and had now opened his fly and now she was pushing the jeans down his muscular thighs taking his boxer shorts with them, his cock sprung out bobbing erect in his excitement.  
  
Faith dropped to her knees and flicked her tongue out against the head of his cock holding onto his ass cheeks for leverage. Before sucking the length of his cock into her mouth, Mark cried out at the sweet torture, at being engulfed in her warm moist mouth and held onto her shoulders to steady his shaking legs.  
  
Faith teased him with her mouth for a good five minutes before abruptly stopping and then backing away from him and heading towards the balcony. "You sure you don't want me Mark?" she teased. "I'll be out on the balcony if you change your mind."  
  
She walked out through the patio door wearing nothing but a smile with not a care that passers by from the street below might see her.  
  
Mark stood there feeling utterly aroused and in need of some sexual gratification. He quickly kicked off shoes and socks and then his jeans which were hanging around his ankles and realising that Faith had been right about him not being able to resist her chased out onto the balcony after her.  
  
As he approached he was shocked to see, that she had obviously planned all this out beforehand, for scattered around the balcony were loads of prettily lit candles, a table with champagne cooling in an ice bucket, long streamed glasses, and strawberries and cream sitting on the floor by the sun chair, creating quite the cosy little scene.  
  
Mark saw her leaning over the railings looking down into the street, and walked up behind her cupping her ass cheeks with his hands. "Okay you win, I want you." he said feeling a tad self conscious at the prying eyes that might catch them  
  
Faith turned around with a triumphant grin on her face and without warning she pushed him roughly backwards into the sun lounger his long legs knocking over the small table holding the champagne. It came crashing to the floor Ice cubes littering the patio.  
  
Faith giggled and picked a handful of ice up letting them drop directly onto his stomach.  
  
Mark gasped with the coldness and shock of it. Before he had a chance to catch his breath she was pulling out some scarves and wrapping one around his wrist.  
  
"What are you doing woman?" he asked in shock  
  
She placed a finger to his lips. "Shh, just let me continue."  
  
Mark watched unsure as she tied in turn each of his wrists to the back of the sun chair keeping him restrained for her pleasure.  
  
Mark tested out his bonds and hissed, nerves forming in his stomach. "These are tight, I can't move."  
  
Faith grinned. "That's the whole point."  
  
She picked up another scarf and slid it around his head covering his eyes.  
  
"Faith? Faith what is going on?" he asked unsure in his blinded state.  
  
He was greeted with silence and he suddenly wondered if she was going to leave him here all night. God the shame of it, he thought thinking how bad it would look if anyone found him like this.  
  
A few minutes later and he almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a cold substance being placed around his cock and balls. "Oh god what is that?" he asked as he felt her fingers beginning to smear it into his aroused flesh.  
  
Faith grinned. "Whipped cream." she said as she grabbed one of the strawberries. She rubbed it around the head of his now creamy cock before putting it to his lips.  
  
"Eat it." she said her voice full of authority. "Taste yourself mingled with strawberries and cream."  
  
Mark opened his mouth biting down on the succulent fruit and then felt her tongue snaking out at the cream around his balls and cock. His hips thrust upwards as the creamy sensation felt almost too good to bear. Just as he was really getting into the feeling of cream being rubbed into him she suddenly moved away from him and he could hear her doing something in the background.  
  
Moments later she returned and Mark almost screamed himself hoarse as he felt a searing burning drop onto his sensitive nipples.  
  
"What the fuck?" he screamed feeling drip after drip of the burning substance coating his chest with burning heat and pain.  
  
Faith laughed throwing her head backwards. "I am just letting you get acquainted to the candles Mark, its just Wax, now don't be a baby, you can't have all that pleasure without some pain to counterbalance the fun."  
  
Mark hissed between gritted teeth as the hot wax moved around his body trailing drips on his nipples, stomach outer and inner thighs and finally the one he had been expecting on his cock and balls.  
  
Mark was twisting and struggling at his bonds with the pain of it all, but yet despite himself he was still burning for her in his loins. He was actually getting a kick out of it.  
  
Faith placed the candle back on the side and then picked up an ice cube and began to tend to his sore spots letting the ice cool the heated areas.  
  
Mark sighed feeling the cooling relief, he could feel a tightness around his balls and he knew it was from the hardened wax, he knew that would be a bastard to pick off later.  
  
Faith ran the melting cube over each of his nipples before placing it into his mouth and then kissing him fully on the lips, the ice cube transferring from his mouth to hers in an erotic exchange.  
  
Mark could feel her pussy resting over his cock and he thrust his hips upwards wanting to impale her on his rampant cock but Faith moved away and laughed. "Not yet, I have more planned for you."  
  
Mark groaned. "Oh God no more!"  
  
Faith chuckled and picked up her pink leather belt and before Mark knew what had hit him. The belt did, leaving a lovely red line all across his chest.  
  
"Mother fucker." he cried out as his skin began to throb.  
  
Faith could see his cock was dribbling pre-come and could see he found this a turn on. She brought the belt back down onto his flesh once again this time connecting with his inner thigh.  
  
Mark howled. "You bitch when I get out of these restraints –"he began, but was rudely cut off by another slice of the belt this time biting painfully against his cock.  
  
Mark felt his head spinning in pain as he tried to deal with the last painful blow, just as he thought he might throw up with the painful throbbing he suddenly felt an ice cold liquid glugging over his cock..  
  
"Here have some champagne," she teased before burying her face between his legs and lapping at the expensive liquid.  
  
Mark sighed with relief as the coldness soothed his cock and the lapping of her tongue created awesome sensations through his stomach and groin area.  
  
"Release me, I want to fuck you." he moaned.  
  
A few moments later he felt her untying his hands. He pulled the blindfold off his face and looked down at his body, he looked like he had been in a car wreck with burns and welts covering his body.  
  
He jumped up off the lounger and grabbed her by the wrists. "That wasn't very nice"  
  
Faith laughed in his face and leant forward sucking fiercely on his neck. Mark reached out for her nipple ring and yanked down hard on it causing Faith to yell out in unexpected pain.  
  
Now Mark was laughing.  
  
Faith pushed him towards the railing and grabbed at the back of his head pulling on his hair and kissing him in the mouth almost bruising his lips. Mark grabbed her around the waist and slammed her into a far wall where some potted plants were hanging. He grabbed her legs up around his waist and without warning he slammed his poor abused cock deeply inside of her, his mouth and teeth tugging on her nipple ring. Faith groaned and grabbed a hold of one of the baskets to help steady herself. As Mark began to thrust frantically into her, the basket suddenly came away crashing to the floor in a mess of potting soil, plants and broken ceramic pots.  
  
They moved away from the wall with Mark carrying her as he still remained inside of her moving back towards the railings. Mark let her go and turned her so she was leaning over the railing. Mark then cupped her breasts from behind as he began to thrust himself back into her pussy, taking her from behind, her pussy feeling extremely moist and tight.  
  
As they fucked with brutal passion and energy Faith suddenly became aware that they had an audience. A little old lady in the neighbouring room was on her balcony and was looking out into theirs with interest.  
  
Faith was grunting from the force of Marks cock driving into her. She looked at the old lady and grinned. "It's a lovely night don't you think?" she said her breasts swaying over the railing as she was fucked.  
  
The old lady gasped at being caught snooping and quickly disappeared out of sight. Leaving Faith laughing.  
  
Mark on the other hand felt the shame flooding his face, but by now he was too caught up in his impending release to care. Mark thrust into her a few more times and then felt her vagina muscles clenching around his cock as she came hard and fast, screaming out at the top of her lungs as she revelled in her orgasm. Her voice echoing out into the streets below.  
  
Mark felt his own orgasm approaching and his cock twitched and jerked as his semen pumped out into her womb. The sweat was dripping off of both of them.  
  
Mark slowly pulled out of her and shook his head in disbelief as he surveyed the mess on the patio. The table which had held the champagne was broken, how the bottle hadn't smashed as well was beyond him, and the broken pot plant was a messy heap on the floor. This was going to cost him with the hotel management.  
  
He glanced down at his body and sighed. "I need to go shower." He said. Faith turned and looked at him licking her lips.  
  
"Okay if that's what you want" Faith took hold of Marks hand and dragged him into the shower where they continued to torture each other in most arousing ways possible.  
  
**AT CENA AND RANDYS ROOM**  
  
Cena and Nikki walk inside the hotel room.  
  
"I'm just guna collect a few things this way I don't have to get up and leave in the morning to come and get ready. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, but don't take too long I really don't wanna run into Randy. I might just clock him one."  
  
"Didn't Cj go home with Sean?"  
  
"Yeah but only because she saw Randy kissing that slut at the club. And anyway Cj wouldn't sleep with Sean to get back at Randy she's not like that. She'll take the high road not drag her ass through the gutter. Give my sister some credit."  
  
"Would you sleep with someone else to spite me if you found me cheating?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Yeah but after I'd confronted you. I wouldn't walk away and make an assumption the way Cj did"  
  
"An assumption? What are you supposed to do when you see your boyfriend kissing another girl 10 feet away from you? Applaud them? Invite the skank to dinner?"  
  
"He's not her boyfriend. They're sleeping together. That's it and even if they were dating there's nothing set in stone."  
  
"Was that you're not very subtle way of telling me not read anymore into this than there is?"  
  
"You know the deal with us. You're not going to be able to control yourself and your sexual urges and desires the 4 days I'm not with you."  
  
"What now I'm man hungry?"  
  
"No you're a sex maniac. And that's not a bad thing but you won't be able to go without sex while I'm on the road."  
  
"I'll come on the road with you."  
  
"No you won't because then we'd be living in each others pockets and the sex would stop. Nikki I don't care that this can't be anything other than sex. In fact I like the fact that there are no ties to this. But I'm not going to go on the road and pass up an opportunity of sex with no strings attached and I know you won't either. Its ok" said Cena kissing Nikki's head.  
  
Nikki was a little taken back by Cena's comments she found herself feeling things she'd never felt before. She was upset because Cena didn't want anything but sex from her, she was angry that he assumed she was happy with their relationship being just sex. And her heart sank every time she imagined him with another woman. Nikki realised that for the first time since she had her heartbroken by that creep, that she really liked Cena and she didn't just want sex. Cena zipped up his bag and took Nikki's hand and walked her to the door. The door suddenly opened and Randy walked in with Emily in attached to his arm. Randy looked at Nikki with a little shame in his eyes. He walked himself and Emily into the room and Nikki watched them till they turned out of sight. She looked at the mirror and saw Randy pull Emily in for a kiss and then watched him pull Emily's shirt off then Nikki stormed out of the room with Cena close behind her.  
  
"I can't believe that slimy two faced bastard. He's a typical man. All men are like him and like you they're creeps."  
  
"What did I do wrong?" asked an oblivious Cena  
  
Nikki stormed off and made her way to her room ignoring the calls from Cena.  
  
**THE NEXT MORNING  
**  
Dogma walks down the corridor whistling to himself when suddenly a door opens and out jumps a naked Rico. Dogma stops in his tracks and looks in shocked Rico. Rico looks at Dogma with his hands on his hips infuriated that he had been woken up by Dogmas insane whistling. Rico realised who is was and took the stern look off his face and skipped over to Dogma his penis swaying with the movement. Rico hugged a terrified Dogma and Dogma not forcefully but politely pushed him away.  
  
"Rico, good morning. How are you?"  
  
"Fantabulous..." Rico suddenly stood up straight like an attentive dog "Is there a breeze?" he asked.  
  
Dogma looked at Rico and shook his head in disbelief of Rico's brash persona.  
  
"No it's a nice day but I can understand you feeling a breeze" Rico looked at Dogma who was looking at Rico's lower region. Rico looked down and realised he wasn't wearing any clothes. Rico pushed his knees together and used his hands to cup and hide his manhood. He smiled at Dogma and started to bounce back to his room when an elderly couple stepped out of their room and saw the naked Rico. Rico stopped and looked back at Dogma in horror. Classic Rico embellished the moment.  
  
"Good morning, it's a lovely day isn't it?"  
  
The couple agreed with Rico with shock drawn expressions, as Rico bounced back to his room closing the door behind him. Dogma smiled and greeted the couple as they walked passed. Dogma proceeded to his room and opened the door feeling much better about himself than he did the night before when he left the room in a bad mood. He walked in and suddenly jolted back against wall when he saw Cj asleep with Sean laid at the back of her with his arms draped over her delicate physique. Dogma quickly regains his composures and exits the room and runs to Nikki almost breaking the door down with the force of his persistent knocking. A sleepy eyed Nikki opened the door and the flamboyant and confused Dogma brushed passed her in panic.  
  
"Dog what's wrong?"  
  
"Your sister, she's wrong, she's bad, she's...she's...she's...eugh eugh eugh"  
  
"What?" asked a now alert and confused Nikki  
  
"Cj she's in bed with Sean. I walked in and they're in bed asleep and naked. Please tell me they didn't uh uh uh, you know"  
  
"Oh man, I wish I could Dog. I can't believe she did it with Sean. What is she thinking? Ok let me get dressed I'll go sort this out right now. They're doing this to make each other unhappy and they're hurting no one but their selves."  
  
"Come again?" asked an even more confused Dogma.  
  
Nikki told Dogma what had happened the night before at the club as they made their way to Cjs room to confront her and Sean. Nikki barged into the room causing Cj and Sean to jump out of their slumber.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" screamed Nikki  
  
Sean sat up and threw his legs over the side and pulled on his jeans as Cj sat up covering herself in the bed sheets. Sean stood up and fastened his jeans and picked up his shirt.  
  
"I'm guna go" said Sean  
  
"Yeah you go, go on leave and don't bother coming back here." Proclaimed Nikki  
  
Cj pulled the covers up higher trying to cover up the marks from the night before.  
  
"I can't believe you. After all the tongue lashings you've given me about sleeping around and playing guys against each other. You leave the club with the guy Randy hates the most in the world and it's not bad enough that Randy saw that but you had to bring him back here and sleep with him knowing damn well that Sean will tell him. What are you trying to do?"  
  
"Nikki just lay off. Of all people you're not the best person to give me this lecture. I didn't intend for this to happen it just did. He brought me back here because I felt like crap after seeing Randy kiss another girl. And the fact that he kissed her is only half the problem do you realise after rebelling against Mark he was right? He's going to lap this up."  
  
"Mark doesn't need to know."  
  
"But he's guna. He's guna see the tension between me and Randy and if he doesn't see that he's definitely going to hear about me and Sean and then everything's guna come out."  
  
"It doesn't have to. We can sort this."  
  
"No we can't so stop trying. Don't think you can come in here and mop up this mess Nik because you can't. And frankly I don't want you to it's easier to tell Mark and get an ear beating than have to lie anymore. I don't care anymore"  
  
"You know Randy only kissed that girl because he saw you and Sean dancing. He got jealous and you don't get jealous if you don't feel anything for the person. He likes you Cj and he was torn up last night when he saw you leave with Sean. Imagine what was going through his mind? He came to apologise doesn't that mean something?"  
  
"If he hadn't done it he wouldn't have to apologise"  
  
"Cj he's a stubborn man and through that he admitted he was in the wrong and was going to admit that to you. For a guy that's a huge thing to do and a huge commitment"  
  
Cj hung her head and the feelings from the night before started to fill up inside her once again. She felt horrible and she just wanted things with Randy to go back to the way they were. Yes he kissed a girl but it was through jealousy and it's not like they slept together. Cj stood up with the sheet wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm going to get ready. I have to see Randy I need to apologise"  
  
"What?" asked Nikki  
  
"Apologise. I know he was wrong but he did it out of love right?"  
  
Dogma nodded and Nikki punched him.  
  
"In the end I was the bitch, I slept with another guy. How can I be mad at Randy when all he did was kiss a stupid little girl?"  
  
"Cj I get that I do but maybe you'd be best to leave it a while. He was really angry when he saw you with Sean. I bet all kinds of images have been running through his head all night so maybe it's best you give him time to cool off"  
  
"He's had all night I think that's long enough. Anyway I want to make the first move it's the least I can do"  
  
Cj walked into the bathroom to get ready with Nikki following her trying to talk her out of going. Nikki didn't want Cj to walk in and find Randy with the girl form the club.  
  
**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**  
  
Nikki, Cj and Dogma turned up at Randys door and knocked. Nikki still pleading with her sister to leave it and Cj not paying any attention to her sister. Cena answered the door.  
  
"Is Randy in?" asked Cj  
  
"Yeah he is"  
  
"Good can I come in?"  
  
"Er...not right now. He's asleep. He was up most of the night, worrying."  
  
"That's why I'm here to tell him it's ok."  
  
"I think you're best leaving it. I'll get him to come find you when he's awake."  
  
"Don't be stupid" Cj said walking into the room "He won't mind being woken up for this"  
  
"Cj I think you should leave it..." said Cena as Cj walked in and stopped as she saw Randy asleep with the girl from the club. Cj picks up a pillow from Cenas bed and throws it at Randy in rage waking Casanova up. Cj turned and left not saying a word and Randy watched Cj walk away. Nikki ran after her and Cena after giving Randy a look follows them. Randy sits up and runs his hand across his head. He put his head back resting it against the wall and bit his lip. Randy stood up and put on a pair of sweats and pulled the covers off the bed revealing the naked girl. She stirred and looked at Randy and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Get out!" said Randy  
  
"What?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Are you kidding? Because I thought that we could..."  
  
"Well think again" said Randy cutting her off. Randy walked over to the bed and pulled her off the soft comfortable mattress. He picked up her clothes as the girl pleaded with him. Randy dragged her to the door and threw her out into the corridor throwing her clothes after her.  
  
"Don't ever come back here. And don't you ever talk to me again" said Randy slamming the door in her face. Randy smashed his head against the door and shook his head. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been.  
  
**AT MARKS & SEANS ROOM  
**  
Sean walked in slamming the door waking a happy Mark. Mark looked at the empty space next to him where he was expecting to see Faith. Mark looked up hoping the disturbance was Faith returning. Sean shattered his hopes as he stepped into sight.  
  
"Hey man, you're still in bed? Must have been on hell of a night last night?"  
  
"Yeah it was pretty tiring. But enjoyable! Where have you been till now?"  
  
"I hooked up. What about you? Did you get any action?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"Ahh she couldn't get away fast enough hah?"  
  
"I guess not. I'll see her later though"  
  
"Oh you will? Well it must be someone we know then?"  
  
"Shut up now because I'm not telling you anything"  
  
Sean walked over to the balcony to let in some fresh air and he saw the chaos on the balcony.  
  
"Was there a hurricane last night?" Sean smiled devilishly  
  
"I said it was tiring"  
  
"And enjoyable I heard you. Just didn't have you down as one of these guys" Sean said pointing at the balcony  
  
"I'm not, she is. But I don't have a problem with it" Mark said with a smile on his face as he remembered the fun he and Faith had out their on the balcony. "I'm guna shower" he said walking towards the bathroom still smiling.  
  
**Read and Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Thanks:** Natalie the Sexpert   
**Characters:** (Non Wrestling) Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma (Wrestlers) Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Randy tries to apologise to Cj. Mark finds out about Nikki & Cena. Dogma meets Jeff Hardy after loving everything about him for years. Randy after being rejected before tries once more to apologise to Cj who blurts out about her night of passion with Sean. An angry Randy invites Emily to the arena Cj seeing them together lets her anger overcome her common sense.  
  
**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 10**  
  
**LATER AT THE ARENA  
**  
Cj was sat high up in the arena watching the empty ring, deep into her thoughts. She was replaying last night in her head. First the club and what she had done that made Randy feel that something was going on between her and Sean, you know before there was something going on between her and Sean. Then she kept thinking about the sex her and Sean had and how passionate it was yet how hollow she felt afterwards. With Randy afterwards she felt happy, and content. But with Sean she felt like she'd been used and she didn't like that feeling at all. In her own world still trying to figure out why Randy slept with Emily, she didn't see Randy creep up behind her. He sat behind her and leant forward.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he whispered sincerely  
  
Cj snapped out of her daydream and turned to Randy. She could see the sincerity in his eyes and as much as she wanted to say 'It was ok and they were going to be fine'. She knew it wasn't, first Randy didn't trust her, then Cj couldn't trust him, then they couldn't trust their selves and now they're both in this place of regret trying to forget it ever happened but it did. And Cj couldn't see passed that and even if she could forgive Randy for what he did, how was she going to forgive herself? Randy doesn't even know about her and Sean and what was Cj supposed to do say 'Hey it's fine don't worry about it I slept with Sean last night so lets call it a draw'. She couldn't break his heart like that. She couldn't put him through the pain that she was going through. So for her own but mainly Randy's best interests she replied  
  
"We can't its...it's too hard" Cj replied with a lump in her throat. Cj stood up and walked away as fast as she could as not to cry in front of Randy. Randy sat back in his chair and sighed.  
  
Cj walked into the backstage area and Randy caught up with her and pulled her arm causing her to turn and face Randy and her demons.  
  
"I know I was an idiot and I'm sorry I've put you through this but I can't let you go. You know there's something between us and yeah it's going to be a lot of hard work but in the end it will pay off because we'll be together and we'll be happy. Cj stop being sensible about this and follow your heart. You know you want to"  
  
"Randy just listen, we're not going to happen. We can't. Just leave me alone, please" Cj walked away as Nikki and Cena watched on.  
  
"I have to go after her."  
  
"No leave them to it"  
  
"But you saw her, she needs her sister"  
  
"She needs to be left alone. Let her deal with this in her own way. Anyway you have some more apologising to do"  
  
"Apologising? You're lucky I'm talking to you."  
  
"I prefer it when you're not" said Cena with a sly smile as he pulled Nikki in for a kiss. They're deep into the embrace when Mark walks into the room and sees them. His temper flares as he makes a beeline for Cena. Mark pulls Cena off his sister and slams him against the wall raising him by his collar.  
  
"Mark!" exclaimed Nikki  
  
"What did I tell you about sleeping with my sisters?" Mark screamed in Cenas face  
  
"Mark let him go"  
  
"Mark, we're just having fun. And we both know that. It's nothing more and I swear I'm not going to hurt your little sister."  
  
"Oh and that makes it better?"  
  
"I was hoping yeah"  
  
"You're lucky you're still breathing John now don't push my buttons. You're going to leave my sister alone and if I see you even talking to her I won't stop myself from hurting you next time."  
  
"Mark stop being such an asshole. I'm 25 years old I'm not a baby anymore. I can sleep with who I want, when I want and you can't do anything about it."  
  
"I can't? Well I'd like to know how you and Cena plan on sleeping together when I rip off his dick" said an irate Mark looking back at a worried Cena holding his groin  
  
"Duuuuude!" said Cena pulling one of his infamous faces.  
  
"You're ridiculous; do you know how stupid you're making yourself look?"  
  
Just then Faith and Dogma walked in and up to the commotion in the room.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Faith  
  
"Marks flying off the handle as usual" replied Nikki  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well Dog I think he might know about me and John"  
  
"Oh, and what's your problem with that?" Faith asked Mark  
  
"I don't want him or any of these guys near my sisters"  
  
"Just these guys or all guys?" Faith enquired to receive nothing but silence from Mark. "Just what I thought. Mark you've got to let go. As much as you hate to admit it your sisters are grown women. Working, dating and being independent. You can't make their decisions for them. And if you haven't learnt by now baby you never will, the more you hate what they're doing or who they're dating the more they'll do it or them. So why fight it?"  
  
"I don't want them getting hurt."  
  
"And you think John is going to deliberately hurt your sister? You think your friend who you respect for whatever reason is going to hurt Nikki and your friendship?"  
  
Mark didn't reply and Nikki smiled "Plus if you can sleep with their friends why can't they sleep with yours?" added Faith like the icing on the cake. Nikki looked in awe and then smiled in glee as she turned to her brother. Who was staring daggers at Faith. Mark turned to Cena.  
  
"You hurt her I'll hurt you" Cena smiled and Faith took Marks hand and the newest couple in the gang walked away.  
  
"Way to go Faith, I knew she could do it" said Nikki  
  
"Have you seen Cj?" asked Dogma  
  
"Yeah she just had a fight with Randy and she went through the curtains."  
  
"Ok well I'm going to find her and keep her company."  
  
"Thanks Dog I would but I've had orders" Nikki said smiling at Cena as he put his arm around her. Dogma walked away to find Cj. He finally found her sat on top of a pile of props  
  
"Hey beautiful" said Dogma smiling as he climbed the props to sit next to a sad and confused Cj  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Let's see what we can do to cheer you up. You're wearing that smile the wrong way and it's not attractive."  
  
Cj looked at Dogma and he could see the flood gates opening and he opened his arms and Cj fell into his chest in tears and Dogma comforted his friend for a few minutes before trying to bring back the bubbly and always smiling Cj he loved so much.  
  
"I ran into Rico again this morning..." Cj sat up and dried her eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Short version: he was naked, offended an old couple next door to him and was surprisingly very well hung." Cj smiled and let out a little laugh. "I don't think you're ready for the long version yet but I'll tell you later"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I tell you everything, because you're my girlfriend."  
  
"And you're the perfect boyfriend" Cj said hugging Dogma. While hugging Cj, Dogma noticed his #1 love, Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Oh my God, that's Jeff Hardy" Cj broke from the hug and looked to see the very eccentric Jeff Hardy stood behind her. He was a beautiful specimen and Cj as well as Dogma found him very attractive.  
  
"Hey it is"  
  
"I have to marry him. Do you mind if I leave you to arrange the ceremony?" asked an excited Dogma  
  
"No not at all, go."  
  
Dogma jumped down and straightened himself out before approaching Jeff Hardy. Dogma was ready to go and Cj called him back. Dogma walked back to Cj.  
  
"Before you go and get married and live happily ever after, again. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"Are you ashamed of me for what I did?"  
  
Dogma smiled and looked at Cj lovingly "Sweetie look who you're talking to. I'm not exactly an angel am I?"  
  
Cj smiled and Dogma walked away stopping and turning back to Cj "Plus, I could never feel ashamed of you. You're my girl." Dogma smiled and walked over to Jeff Hardy leaving a much happier Cj behind. Dogma approached Jeff and was amazed at the vibrant colours in his hair. Jeff turned to find Dogma stood in front of him.  
  
"Hi I'm Jeff"  
  
"I know you are, you're my favourite wrestler ever, and favourite sex God."  
  
"Thanks I think. And you are?"  
  
"Oh me I'm Dogma"  
  
"Dogma? That's an unusual name."  
  
"A strange name for a strange person"  
  
"Strange? Nah. I'd say you were inventive and charismatic"  
  
"Thank You I suppose I am" Dogma smiled and him and Jeff got involved in a long and lustful conversation.  
  
**LATER**  
  
Cj was walking around the arena trying to find something to write about in her column. She had been so caught up in everything, Randy, Sean and herself. That she had completely forgotten her column. She walked over to the curtain and peered through to see what was happening in the ring area. Well to be honest she was peering through to make sure neither Sean nor Randy were anywhere to be seen. She scanned the room and saw Sean sat about 20 rows back in a group of WWE guys. She stepped back not wanting to see him or wanting him to see her and as she did she backed into someone. She immediately turned to apologise and saw Randy stood in front of her.  
  
"Please can we talk?" asked Randy  
  
"No Randy I've told you already. This, us, it's not going to happen. Why won't you let it go?"  
  
"Because you're just angry, I know that when you cool off you'll want to start up again but I just want to get things off my chest so we can start a fresh. So please just take five minutes to listen to me"  
  
"Randy no!" Cj tried to walk away and Randy pulled her back and pressed her against the wall  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Randy I'm not angry, I'm ashamed of myself."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For hating you so much"  
  
"You have every right to"  
  
"No I don't, every time I think of you with that girl it makes me sick and makes angry."  
  
"You should be but we can work passed that"  
  
"And I don't know why or how I can be angry with you when the same night I slept Sean."  
  
Randy stepped away from Cj and his facial expression told Cj everything she needed to know.  
  
"You slept with Sean?"  
  
"Yeah, I was angry. You'd kissed that girl and I didn't know why"  
  
"So what sleeping with Sean gave you all the answers?"  
  
"No, I was confused"  
  
"Confused? What were you confused about? And when did you realise you were confused before the sex, during the sex or after the sex."  
  
"I hated myself for it."  
  
"I've been going around here all day trying to apologise to you and feeling the worst I've ever felt. And all this time I was sorry about hurting you, you knew what you'd done? I wasted my time apologising to a slut like you"  
  
Out of nowhere Cj slapped Randy "That's what you think. You thought that before I'd even slept with Sean. You thought so little of me that when I danced with Sean you in your twisted little mind made an affair out of it. And through spite you kissed that girl knowing I was only 10 feet away watching everything. Yet you're blaming me. I know I am far from innocent but I am not going to take 100% blame for this. You're as much to blame as I am if not more."  
  
"More? How did you come to that?"  
  
"You kissed her first. I'm not making excuses for what I did. I did it to get back at you and that I won't deny but if I hadn't seen you kissing her. I would never have thought of doing it."  
  
Randy didn't reply and Cj left feeling even worse about herself. And Randy was left asking himself why he did what he did?  
  
**LATER**  
  
Cj was still walking around, her personal and professional life fighting each other for the most attention. Cj knew she had to start let alone finish her column but she couldn't concentrate. She walked into the loading area and saw Randy leant against the wall. She smiled to herself and realised no matter what had happened she'd never felt this way about any man before and even though she knew it wouldn't be today, maybe not tomorrow or a even a month or two from now she hoped that they could reconcile their differences and try again. As that thought passed Cj soon began to question it when she saw the same girl from the club walk into the arena. Randy stood upright and kissed her and put his arm around her waist and started to walk towards Cj. Randy looked ahead and saw Cj looking on, he walked Emily passed Cj and walked her down the corridor as Cj looked on heartbroken. Cj could feel all her emotions making their way to the surface and her eyes began to well up.  
  
"BOO!" came a voice from behind Cj startling her. She looked around and saw Sean looking down at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked as Cj nodded her head.  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Okay, how did things go this morning with Nikki?"  
  
"From bad to worse, I should have left with you."  
  
"Still wearing the battle scars then?" he asked moving Cjs collar revealing a bruise riding up her neck and a love bite situated just above. Cj smiled and remembered the amazing sex they'd had the night before. Suddenly she remembered Randy was down the corridor with Emily and she looked up at Sean.  
  
"What about you? Do you have any battle scars?"  
  
"A lovely bite mark around my nipple. Other than that no. You were very nice to me"  
  
"It was our first time I was just being polite. If you wanna tackle me again I can give you some scars to be proud of" she said with a devilish smile  
  
"Okay what about tonight?" asked Sean. Cj shook her head.  
  
"No I'm in the mood right...now"  
  
"Now? Here?"  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Not at all just wondering where you've been all my life"  
  
"I was avoiding you. I wanted to be a good girl. And we all know you're a bad influence"  
  
"But a good..."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Cj pulled Sean down to her lips and not breaking the intoxicating kiss pulled Sean into the nearest room which just so happened to be the janitors closet Before the door was shut Sean was pulling off Cj's clothes. Sean pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his 'Slayer' t-shirt and throwing it to the ground beside and bucket and mop.  
  
The room was dark and cramped but this added to the fun of it plus the fact that a member of the janitorial team could walk in on them at any second.  
  
Cj stood in a black thong and matching bra Sean looked at Cj's sexually beaten body and smiled at his accomplishment as he brought his hands behind her back and undid the clasp before bringing his hands to her sensual breasts and letting the heaviness of the twin globes rest in his hands, his thumb and forefinger rolling her nipples and sending hot sensations through her body.  
  
Cj and Sean's lips met in a long deep kiss their tongues duelling in urgency to be with one another. Sean sucked down on Cj's tongue and then tugged on her bottom lip as if he needed to devour her.  
  
He turned her around to face the wall, her arms resting on the cold brick, and she could feel his hands squeezing her rounded ass, his finger sliding into the string of material which was the back of the thong and down towards the front. He could feel her underwear was wet and could tell she was aroused.  
  
Sean pushed his trousers down around his thighs and pulled his thick long cock out pumping it in his hands for a few moments before turning her around again and picking her up around the waist. He pushed himself deeply into her using the wall to brace her. He then began to pound himself into her with amazing speed, his mouth latched onto her nipples as he did, the pair of them grunting and groaning from the quickie sex they were enjoying. Cj could feel the brickwork grazing at her back and as Sean was thrusting he accidentally kicked the bucket sending it clattering on the floor. They both gasped thinking they were about to get caught and then chuckled as they realised it had been Sean. Sean continued to slam himself into her the sound of skin hitting skin and groaning filling the air.  
  
"Oh baby I'm about to come." moaned Sean and with that he spilled his seed violently into her.  
  
Sean pulled out leaving a sticky trail of semen on her thigh and let her legs drop to the ground, he knew she hadn't come yet so he moved his hand between her legs and began to finger her, moving his slim digits in and out of her sticky wet opening, his thumb circling her clit.  
  
She gripped his shoulders as she felt herself getting close and then moments later she cried out as wave upon wave of ecstasy washed through her, her legs almost giving away with the intensity of it all. Cj breathing heavily as she leant back against the wall relieved. Sean moved in and his hands moved upwards slowly from her hips. He put his hands on her face and smiled before moving in for a post-sex kiss. As Sean tried to pull away from the kiss Cj put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him back in to the passionate embrace. Cj pulled away and looked at Sean. Sean pulled up his jeans and zipped them up while Cj looked around for her bra. Sean picked up his t-shirt uncovering Cj's missing bra. He picked it up and handed it to Cj, as she reached for it Sean pulled his hand away and pulled Cj towards him with his other hand. They kissed obsessively and Cj quickly grabbed her bra out of Sean's hand and smiled devilishly as she got dressed. Sean and Cj walked out of the janitor's closet and straight into Randy along with Emily. Randy shot an infuriated look at Sean and then a disappointed look at Cj as he and Emily walked away from the scene without uttering a word. Cj hung her head in shame and Sean put his hands on Cj's shoulders and she pulled away and walked off and Sean followed her.  
  
**Read and Review Please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Thanks:** Natalie the Sexpert  
**Characters:** (Non Wrestling) Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma (Wrestlers) Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter:** Nikki tells Cena she needs more than sex when she doesn't hear what she wants to she tries her luck with Dave. John finds out about Nikki and Dave's night together. Randy and Cj continue play games only hurting themselves. Faith shows Mark that dangerous is erotic.  
  
**Love & Tribulations - Chapter 11  
  
IN CENAS LOCKER ROOM**  
  
Nikki and Cena are laid on the bench. Cena is laid on top of Nikki moving his hand up her thigh as they're locked in a breathtaking embrace. Nikki from nowhere pushes Cena up and sits up at the edge of the bench  
  
"What did I do?" asked Cena  
  
Nikki looked around at Cena who without him knowing was breaking her heart.  
  
"I can't do this"  
  
"You can't kiss?"  
  
"No, I can't kiss you, I can't have sex with you and more than anything I can't pretend anymore"  
  
"Wait, pretend? You never wanted to be with me? What is this just a game to you?"  
  
"No, I just..." Nikki paused  
  
"You just?"  
  
"I don't want to be 'just' sex. I want us to have a relationship. You've got it in your head that I can't do it but I can. Please just give us a chance."  
  
Cena stood up and looked at Nikki. He hung his head.  
  
"John?"  
  
Cena shook his head. "We can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Nik don't open this can of worms. We're having fun let's just leave it at that"  
  
"No, I want to know why having a relationship with me is such a bad thing?"  
  
Cena went silent and looked at Nikki who was waiting for a reply. "Because I don't trust you enough to put my heart into this, you said it yourself, you're not trustworthy, you sleep around and you're too paranoid. If I went away you'd be completely paranoid the entire time wanting to know who I'd met and what I'd done. I can't leave you and then come back every week to an interrogation. I'm not going to do it"  
  
"Well, I'm not going to do this. So what are we doing?"  
  
"I don't know. Nikki come on don't be like this."  
  
"John, I want to be with you but not just between the sheets."  
  
"Then you should just leave because I can't give you what you want."  
  
"John!"  
  
"Just leave Nikki!"  
  
John walked to the other side of the room and didn't look behind him; Nikki looked over at him and reluctantly left the room. When John heard the door closing he turned around and rested his head against the wall and sighed. Nikki found her way to Marks locker room.  
  
"Mark!" she called out  
  
There was no sign of Mark but Nikki could hear the shower running she got closer to the door and called her brother  
  
"Mark!"  
  
No one answered she slowly looked around to see cubicles and stood on her tip toes to see if she could see the top of Marks head. Instead she saw the Dave's head and the top of his enormous shoulders. Nikki smiled to herself and started to undress she pulled her baby tee up over her well formed body and then undid her bra taking it off to reveal tan lines from where her bikini top must have been. She then pressed her bare chest against the cold cubicle wall and tip toed to see Dave. She smiled as her misty grey eyes examined Dave's bare and masculine body. She unzipped the back of her skirt and slowly guided it down her long sleek legs guiding it around her stiletto heeled shoes. She then repeated herself this time with her panties. With her shoes still on she walked into the cubicle Dave completely oblivious as he let the loud beating water hit his masculine body. Dave tilted his head back and let the water fall on his face. Dave stood upright and pushed back his wet hair and turned to find the shampoo and saw a naked Nikki beside him just staring. His attention immediately went to her hot sultry body which she was obviously proud of as she rested her hands on her hips. She looked down at herself her long brown hair slapping against her wet skin. She looked back up at Dave who was still staring at Nikki's body which made Nikki happy. Dave suddenly snapped out of his daze.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"Showering, you?"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"You can't stop a girl from showering Dave. Anyway I have nothing you haven't seen or kissed before so what's the problem?"  
  
"My wife and kids are down the hall waiting for me. What kind of sick game are you playing?"  
  
Cena walked into the locker room expecting to find Nikki there with Mark. Cena felt terrible and wanted to apologise to Nikki.  
  
"You need a mental health professional Nikki!"  
  
Cena heard someone call Nikki and he made his way to the sound of running water.  
  
"Dave, stop kidding yourself that you're happy with your wife. You know there's only one thing you want and Dave you can have me."  
  
Nikki took Dave's hand and held it with both her hands and pulled it into her breasts.  
  
"So take me"  
  
"I feel sorry for Cena he really has his hands full with you. And I pity him that he can't find someone better."  
  
"Me and John aren't together anymore?"  
  
"What did he find you with another man?"  
  
"No I told him about us."  
  
"What?"  
  
Nikki laughed "Just kidding. But you are the reason. I mean why settle for second best? I don't want John I want you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Oh don't tell me you're going to start pretending that the fantastic night we spent together means nothing to you. I was there Dave, the whole night that we made love. I was there when you were kissing my lips, breasts, thighs I was there when we both came harder than we ever had before. So don't tell me that you can just forget that."  
  
"It's a case of having to because I would never and listen to me when I tell you this, NEVER, leave my wife for a two cent skank like you. The way I see it me and Cena had a lucky escape. You're like poison Nikki, you're an evil thing that does what it can to destroy things, people, and in your case families just to make yourself feel good. I guess my wife's my inoculation though because you got me and you had no affect. And it's her I'll be going home with tonight while you go home alone wondering why no one wants to be with you. Now for the last time leave me alone."  
  
Dave left the showers and Nikki hung back putting on the cold water. Praying the water coming down was holy water and it could wash away her sins. Nikki felt awful she was in love with John and like a spoilt brat after not getting what she wanted she kicked off and rebelled by going after Dave, not realising she was destroying his life in the process. And she was wondering why John didn't want to be with her? She realised she was lucky he wanted to sleep with her. Because if Nikki were a guy she wouldn't give herself two looks. She found herself repulsive. Who in their right mind would want to get involved with such a spiteful and manipulative bitch? Nikki turned off the water hoping Dave had left the locker room she walked out the cubicle and a white towel appeared in front of her she took the towel and wrapped it around herself then noticing it had come from Cena. Nikki smiled but Cena's face stayed cold and harsh. Cena walked away and Nikki went after him  
  
"John!"  
  
John stopped at the locker room door and locked it so no one could disturb them.  
  
"I saw you and I loved everything about you. I never trusted you for one minute. But I loved you despite that. But I didn't want to get involved with you in that way not because I hated you but because I loved you so much I knew when you did hurt me and it was inevitable, that it would hurt me twice as much. And it does, we're not even together and you've broken my heart. I don't get you Nikki, you say this guy broke your heart yet you're doing the same thing to me. You thought that just because I told you to leave that I didn't love you? You thought that because I told you to leave that it was the end? You thought that because I told you to leave it gave you the right to come in here and hit on my married friend? Now you probably thought that the knife in my back wasn't painful enough so you decided to twist it. I heard everything, I heard you talking about sleeping with him. And before I heard that I would have called him a devoted family man. But you changed that, and now he has to live with that hanging over him for the rest of his life. He has to lie to his wife's face every time he sees her. But what do you care? You got what you wanted. But Nikki did you? You slept with Dave and got one up on me but it cost you any future me and you might have had. So was it worth it? And did you get what you wanted?"  
  
Nikki's eyes welled up and tears started to stream down her face and her bottom lip started to shake.  
  
"I wanted you. We weren't together when Dave and I...you know. We were after that, you were my fresh start. I just wanted you."  
  
"If that's true then how come I found you in the shower with Dave?"  
  
"I don't know. I wanted to get back at you. I guess I would sleep with someone to spite you. I told you I wasn't perfect. Even when you insisted I told you I wasn't. I said I was just me take it or leave it."  
  
"I think I'll leave it." said Cena walking out of the locker room. Nikki fell in tears against the wall and descended down in an emotional turmoil.  
  
**BACK AT THE HOTEL  
**  
Sean and Cj walked down the corridor holding hands both with smiles on their faces. They approached Cjs door.  
  
"Well thanks for tonight, I had a great time."  
  
"You look shocked"  
  
"I gotta admit I wasn't expecting too. I have you down as the silent sexy mysterious type of guy. I guess I was wrong because you never shut up."  
  
"I talk too much?"  
  
"No, you weren't too much to bear. You were great company."  
  
"I know when to shut up you know?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"If you invite me in I could show you how quiet I can be"  
  
"I don't like quiet people"  
  
"I can be loud too, whichever you want. But I know either way you'll be happy with the outcome"  
  
"I don't doubt that. Especially if last nights anything to go by"  
  
"So can I come in?"  
  
Cj pondered the idea for a minute or so. She liked Sean but she loved Randy. She knew the more she slept with him the further apart her and Randy became. She was just about to brush Sean off when the elevator door opened and Randy walked passed with Emily at his side. Cj watched them to the door and Randy kissed Emily and opened the door for her. Randy hung on to see what happened with Cj and Sean. And Cj reluctantly opened her hotel room door and invited Sean in. Sean entered and Cj and Randy looked at each other both wanting the same thing both too stubborn to admit it. Emily walked out in her bra and panties and draped her arms around Randys neck. She looked in the same direction as Randy and noticed Cj staring at them. Emily smiled and waved to Cj and Cj stormed into her room slamming the door. Emily laughed into Randys chest. Randy looked down at her with anger set in his eyes.  
  
"You think that's funny?"  
  
"It was so obvious she wanted you."  
  
"I still don't see the joke. That wasn't funny it was hurtful and she means a lot to me"  
  
"Okay I'm sorry"  
  
"That's not good enough. I want you to leave."  
  
"Are you kidding? Just because I waved at your friend"  
  
"No because you're a cheap piece of ass and frankly sweetheart I can do better. Now leave"  
  
Emily got dressed and walked passed Randy who was still in the corridor.  
  
"Freak!" she said walking away from Randy. Randy shook his head and while she was making her way to the elevator he contemplated his options. He could swallow his pride and go and knock on the door or he could wait for Cj a girl as stubborn as he is to make the first move. Randy decided he couldn't wait for Cj to swallow her pride and he made his way to Cjs door. He raised his hand ready to knock on the door.  
  
"I wouldn't bother, your 'friend' is probably busy with Sean. And I don't blame her if I had the choice I'd pick him too"  
  
"Get out of my sight"  
  
Emily pressed the button and the elevator doors closed. Even though Randy knew she was just being vindictive. He didn't want to see what was behind the door. Randy lowered his hand and went back to his room full of regret.  
  
**INSIDE CJS ROOM  
**  
Sean was sat on the bed looking at Cj who was taking out her earrings. Sean wasn't dumb and he wasn't an asshole. He could see Cj was hurting and as much as he wanted to be with Cj he didn't want Cj to be unhappy.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Cj turned to Sean and he smiled.  
  
"Wanna order a movie?" he asked  
  
Cj smiled and nodded her head. Sean picked the listings up and made a load of movie suggestions. They agreed on one and ordered it as well as room service. And that night Cj and Sean spent the night together in the completely platonic sense.  
  
**AT A RESTAURANT DOWN TOWN**  
  
"This is fun" said Faith  
  
"I could think of something more fun than this"  
  
"That's because you have a one track mind"  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"Nope I have a two track mind."  
  
"What's your two?"  
  
"Sex...and food. So first let's eat then we'll find a way to burn off the calories"  
  
"Why didn't we get together sooner?"  
  
"Because you're a prude"  
  
"Or I'm crazy I don't know which"  
  
"Probably both, but that's what attracts me to you so don't ever change"  
  
"You want me to be a prude forever?"  
  
"Prudes another word for sensible and one of us should be" Faith said with a laugh  
  
Their dinner arrived and they devoured it before devouring each other.  
  
**IN THE BATHROOM**  
  
The ladies room had been empty much to Mark's relief. Faith was sitting on the edge of the vanity counter beside the washbasins. Mark standing between her legs as their mouths clung hungrily to one another's. Marks hand rubbing her breast through her clothes. Whilst Faith had her hands up his t-shirt stroking his well-muscled torso.  
  
The sound of female voices getting louder alerted them both that someone was about to walk in on them so Faith quickly hopped off the counter and pushed Mark backward into an empty stool, locking the door behind her. It was so small and cramped that Mark fell back against the toilet leaving him sitting on it. Faith giggled and straddled him her lips kissing his once more as her hands reached down to his zipper and began to undo it, her hand sliding into his jeans and pulling out his excited cock. Mark slid his hands up her firm thighs going up under her skirt and found the gusset of her panties, he pushed the fabric to one side and Faith skilfully inserted his fleshy cock deep inside of her.  
  
Faith began to move her hips up and down his cock, creating a good friction between the two of them; her hands held on to either side of the wall in the narrow cubicle, her breasts bouncing up and down with the movement.  
  
Mark had his hands around her waist and he placed his mouth over her breast and sucked on it through the fabric of her top leaving a great big heated wet spot on the material.  
  
Faith was breathing hard as she rode them both to their orgasms, their lips seeking skin and kissing any part of each other's bodies that was accessible.  
  
Faith began whimpering as she felt her excitement peaking and Mark placed his mouth over her mouth to silence her. From outside the cubicle they could hear three girls chatting and talking about their boyfriends. Obviously oblivious as to what was going on right under their noses.  
  
Faith gave a couple more upward and downward thrusts and then bit down on Mark's lip as she came thick and fast in a satisfying orgasm.  
  
Mark laughed as she slumped her head against his shoulder in mild exhaustion. "That was fast." she said dropping soft butterfly kisses on his throat.  
  
Mark smiled. "Yeah, but too fast, I still need to come."  
  
Mark stood up forcing her to slide off him and pushed her towards the door. His hands went up underneath her skirt and he pushed her now wet panties down around her knees and her skirt up around her waist. He took her hands holding them above her head and began to copy her actions of moments earlier. Dropping little butterfly kisses on her face and neck. As she closed her eyes enjoying his attentions he slightly bent his knee's to achieve the right angle and then pushed his cock between her pussy lips, her feminine juices which were leaking out of her making it easy for him to get inside of her for easy penetration due to the added lubrication.  
  
Mark started rhythmically thrusting into her not realising that the cubicle door was shaking off its hinges with every upward stroke, due to him being lost in his own world of sexual pleasure and forgetting his surroundings.  
  
He was so aroused, Faith was such a beautiful sexy woman and she excited him like no woman ever had, he pounded himself hard and fast into her and after a good five minutes he tensed and growled in ecstasy as his orgasm thundered through his body sending darts of pleasure through his veins, his cock twitching and throbbing until he was thoroughly milked. Faith indulged in Marks passion and lifted his head which was resting on her shoulder and kissed him then she bit her lip and smiled.  
  
"Shh, now what?"  
  
"No idea" replied Mark in a whisper  
  
"I say we just leave because they're not going to until we do"  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Mark and Faith made themselves both presentable and unlocked the door Faith stepped out first to see three girls staring at her. A blonde with an arched eyebrow looking at her in disgust, an Indian girl looking on in admiration and a red head stood in shock with a red lipstick stuck to her lock jaw expression. Faith pulled Mark out the cubicle and he looked at the ladies and smiled.  
  
"Hi" he said almost proud of himself. The girls didn't utter a word.  
  
"Some people are so rude" Faith said sarcastically opening the door. Mark walked out and Faith looked back at the girls.  
  
"You might wanna crack a window and air that musky lust smell out of here. Are those looks of jealousy or disgust? Wait never mind I know you gotta be jealous of what we just did in there, any sane woman would be. Well, bye" said Faith with a very satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"Twice I've fucked you, twice we've got caught. I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence." said Mark smiling down at her.  
  
"Oh I am? Your Mom will never approve of me." Mark put his arm around Faith they walked away smiling as the three women walked out the bathroom and watched them leave.  
  
**Read and Review Please**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Love & Tribulations

**Rating**: NC-17

**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Thanks:** Natalie the Sexpert

**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL

**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Summary by Chapter:** Nikki tries to apologise to Cena. Mark finds out about Nikki and Dave. Dogma goes on a 'date' with Jeff. Faith pushes Mark to his sexual limits. Randy's jealousy overcomes him and he attacks Sean. Mark breaks it up and finds out about Cj and Randy and also Cj and Sean.

**Love & Tribulations - Chapter 12**

THE NEXT DAY

Cj woke up and rolled onto her back and looked over to her left to see a peaceful Sean asleep beside her. She smiled as she looked at him, last night he was a complete gentleman he knew that Cj was hurting and when most guys would have taken advantage of her vulnerability Sean didn't he was a friend to her. Cj smiled to herself and sat up and looked over at the TV which was on stand by. She walked over to the TV and switched it off the noise waking Sean.

"Morning!" said a dazed Sean looking over at Cj

"Sorry did I wake you?" she asked

"No I was awake almost. What are you doing?"

"I'm guna wash up."

"Ok and for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know I just feel like hiding out I don't think I can face anyone."

"You're going to pull a sicky?"

"Oh God no if I do that I'll have everyone sat in here with me looking after me I just wanna relax and have fun. You know like we did last night."

"Well I'm free all day if you want company."

"I'm sure you can find something better to do than sit here watching me feel sorry for myself"

"Hey order me room service and a movie and I'll be your most loyal friend"

Cj smiled "Okay if you really want to that would be great."

"It's sorted then I'll order the movie."

Cj smiled and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. She rejoined Sean on the bed and the two of them sat there and watched every movie available.

AT CENAS ROOM

Nikki knocked on the door taking deep breaths preparing herself for Cenas arrival. The door opened and Cena looked at an anxious Nikki.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bitch. I didn't want to hurt you like that. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. I'm so sorry you found out about me and Dave the way you did and I'm sorry you saw that side of me. But whether you believe it or not I do it to protect myself. I figure if I hold the cards there's less chance of me getting hurt again. But somewhere between New York and DC I dropped the hand and you got full control and I fell back into the mould of being someone's girl and then you said you wanted nothing more than sex from me and I felt cheap, and I felt heartbroken. I didn't even realise I felt that strongly about you until I couldn't have you. But I do want you. I want things to go back to the way they were before you said you didn't want me as a girlfriend. I just want you back."

Cena shook his head. "No, you're not going to get your own way because you shed a few tears. We had an argument, a small meaningless argument. I came to find you to apologise and make things ok again, and I found you in the shower trying to get with Dave. I can't risk it that every time you don't get your own way you'll go running off to find a man to sleep with just to get some revenge on me. I'm not going to give you the chance to break my heart like that Nik. I think its best that we stay away from each other."

Cena looked at the usually outspoken but now stuck for words Nikki as he closed the door. Nikki turned away from the door but her mind was so confused she couldn't remember what she was going to do. A door opened and Mark walked out the room dressed in a crisp white shirt and black dress pants, he saw his sister stood in the corridor and approached her.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Mark" said Nikki looking up at her brother "I ruined it. I couldn't help myself"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to go home. I want to go back to New York."

"Come on I'll take you back to your room and you can tell me what happened on the way."

They made their way to Nikki's room which she was sharing with Faith. Mark knocked on the door and Faith opened the door and saw Mark walking in with a tearful Nikki.

"What's wrong?" asked Faith.

Mark walked his sister over to the bed where she curled up and hugged one of the pillows covering her face trying to hide the tears as she sobbed silently into the pillow.

"She had a fight with Cena, apparently she's slept with Dave?"

Nikki lifted her head "Don't look at her like that she knew nothing about it." Nikki lied saving her friend an argument. "No one did" she lied again.

"So how did Cena find out?"

"He heard me" Nikki returned to sobbing into the pillow as Mark elaborated

"He apparently caught her in a very compromising position in the shower along with Dave. So you can imagine how that went down along with her confession of cheating on him"

"I didn't cheat on him!" Nikki proclaimed standing up and confronting her brother "First we weren't dating it was just sex go ask John he'll back me up on that because it was his decision. And second I slept with Dave before I got with Cena"

"Ok but that doesn't excuse you being the in shower with him after having an argument with your non boyfriend. Jesus I don't even know how this works."

"Nikki I'm sorry things turned out this way for you. But Mark is right whether you were in a relationship or not running away from your problems and into a shower with a married man was not the brightest thing to do."

"How was I supposed to know John was listening to my every word?"

"That's not the point Nik, you shouldn't have been in the shower with Dave anyway."

"Why? I wasn't with Cena. What was stopping me?"

"His wedding band!" Faith reminded

"It didn't seem to bother him when we were having sex back in New York, in my apartment."

"We're not excusing Dave's behaviour here but it was your behaviour that has made Cena angry with you, made Cena not want to be with you and your behaviour is the cause of your tears and heartbreak you were crying about the whole way here." Said Mark. "Now Nikki, me and Faith are going out. I want you to just sit here and think through what's happened and see if there is anyway you could make up for any of it. Don't, go running back to Cena and pleading his forgiveness and making a load of promises because nothing could sound more cheap and pathetic at this moment than a load of promises that right now he feels you couldn't keep even on your best behaviour."

Faith kissed Nikki "It'll work itself out, just sit down and try to relax. Give Cena time to breathe and think"

Faith smiled at Nikki and walked out the room with Mark. The flirtatious couple went to dinner and a club. Enjoying the night the best they could while worrying about Nikki back at the hotel.

IN THE CLUB

As the couple were dancing Faith could see the concern on a distant Marks face.

"She'll be ok you know. Nikki's a fighter whatever happens she'll bounce back. That's why I love her so much"

"I know, doesn't stop me from worrying. This is why I didn't want them dating my friends. I know them; they want nothing more than sex and on the rare occasions that they want to take it further they end up cheating on the girl. I didn't want that girl to be either Nikki or Cj."

"Is that what this is, just sex"

Mark smiled and looked down at Faith as her grip around Marks neck got tighter. "Yeah you got a problem with that?"

"Nope not at all" she said smiling and shaking her head. Mark leaned down and kissed Faith. As they parted Faith spotted Dogma at the top of the stairs. She waved at Dogma who noticed them on the dance floor and made his way over.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Having some fun what bout you?"

"Hoping to have to some fun, I was invited here by Jeff Hardy. He's so beautiful what do you think my chances are?"

"If you want him go get him. Don't worry about rejection anyway he wouldn't have invited you if he didn't like you"

"That's what I keep thinking. I just hope that Rico doesn't turn up and ruin my date with Jeff."

"Your dates here" said Mark his arms around Faiths waist as he bobs his head making Dogma look across the room the see the Jeff enter the club.

"Showtime" said Dogma with a huge smile. Dogma made his way over to Jeff and as he approached Jeff his heart started to beat so hard he was sure that Jeff would notice but Dogma being Dogma carried on and pushed passed his fears and walked up to Jeff.

"Hi" said Jeff welcoming Dogma into his own little world.

"Well hello" Dogma replied with a curl of his lips.

"Well the guys are just on their way in"

"The guys?" asked an almost disappointed Dogma

"Yeah you know Matt, Amy, Trish, Shane, Shannon, Shelton, Lisa, Jackie and Rico."

"Rico?"

"Yeah he goes where Jackie goes."

"Fantastic" said Dogma with little enthusiasm

"You don't like him?"

"It's not that it's just he, well, he likes me way too much"

"In what sense?"

"In the naked, sitting on my lap, kissing me kind of sense"

"Oh, well this night should be interesting then?"

"Or disastrous"

The guys walked in and Jeff introduced them all to Dogma. They found their way to a booth. It was a tight squeeze but Jeff sat on the back on the booth to make more room. Dogma took direction from him and joined Jeff on the back as they exchanged smiles Rico jumped onto the back of the booth scaring Dogma out of his skin almost causing him to fall off but Jeff caught the wavering Dogma.

"Thanks, see what I mean? Disastrous"

"I promise to catch you"

With that sentence Dogma felt a vibe between himself and Jeff. He smiled and turned to the strange man beside him and planted a big wet kiss on his lip glossed lips as a thank you for that previous moment. Dogma pulled away and faced Jeff who was laughing his ass off at Dogma. Suddenly Rico's hand moved on to Dogmas lap. Dogma gave him a queer look and pushed his hand away. Before Dogma could move his hand away from Rico completely, Rico took his hand in a grasp between both of his and with an amusing smile on his face put his hands between his legs and started rocking from side to side. Dogma tried to pull away from Rico's grasp and finally in one powerful pull Dogma freed his hand and fell backwards. Jeff like lightning jumped off the booth and caught Dogma and pushed him to an upright stance.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now" said Dogma noticing Jeff's arms hooked under his and his hands rested on Dogmas stomach.

Dogma stood up and looked lustfully at Jeff.

"Do you want to dance" asked Dogma

"Sure" replied Jeff and the two men walked onto the dance floor and danced. Dogma shot a look over to Faith and Mark and smiled. Faith put her thumb up at Dogma and smiled.

"I'm not a homophobe but there's something about that guy that makes my stomach twinge"

"Maybe you're attracted to him." Faith joked

"Yeah that's it" Mark replied smiling

"Or maybe it's because you know he's hot for you. Or was, looks like you've been replaced"

"Thank God!" said a relieved Mark and he pulled Faith closer.

"Come on" said Faith taking hold of Marks hand and dragging him off the dance floor and out of the club.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you dragging me out of the club? I was having fun."

"I thought you might like to have a little more fun" Faith said with an arch in her eyebrow

Mark contemplated the idea sarcastically until Faith punched him in the stomach playfully. Mark laughed and put his hand up to his chin and scratched it making Faith dance on the spot in anticipation of his answer.

"Mark!"

"I'm thinking!" he screamed. Faith pulled Mark down to her level and planted a mind blowing kiss on his lips the force was a painful pleasure. Mark put his hands on her hips as she backed away down the street not breaking the kiss and dragging Mark with her. She pulled Mark into an alley. Faith turned Mark and pressed him against the bricks, her hands were already grabbing at his shirt desperate to feel the firm muscular flesh inside. She raked her nails lightly down his chest making goose bumps appear on his skin.

Marks eyes darted from left to right wanting to be sure no-one was coming along the darkened alleyway.

Faith noticed and grinned. "Relax, we're alone." she splayed her hands firmly onto his chest and stood on tiptoes sucking on his collarbone with force and leaving a love bite. She picked up his hands which were by his side and placed them firmly onto her breasts. "Touch me Mark, I need to feel you," she urged.

Mark gave her breasts a squeeze and then slid his hands up under her top and found her bra, he tipped her breasts out of the cups and then rubbed the nipples with the palm of his hands making Faith push herself into him as if wanting to drive her nipples into his palms.

"Kiss me, Mark." she said

Mark moved his mouth towards her, but Faith backed away. "Not there"

Mark looked puzzled. "Then where..?"

Faith took his hand and placed it directly between her legs. "I want to be kissed there. French kissed."

Mark raised his brows and then gave a small laugh not quite believing how forward and self-confident she was in her sexuality.

Mark dropped to his knees wincing slightly as he felt a stone dig into his knee, he brushed it away and then slipped his hands up under her skirt and hooked his thumbs into her panties pulling them down and leaving them at the top of her hips.

Mark leant in and could smell her musky feminine sent, he prised her labia's open with his fingers and then placed his tongue deep inside of her, feeling her shudder with delight upon entry.

Faith whimpered as he began to lick and tease her insides darting his tongue in and out of her pussy and tasting her sweet nectar.

Faith placed her hands in his hair and pulled him in as close as possible. Mark had to take a deep breath as she almost smothered him and then started nibbling lightly on her clit, his tongue bathing her entire vaginal area before sliding straight back inside her tight moist walls.

Faith was gasping in ecstasy. "Oh yeah that is so good, so good..." she moaned "...but now I want your cock inside of me."

Mark watched as Faith dropped to her hands and knees a big grin on her face. "Lets do it doggy style."

Mark looked uncertain. "It's going to graze your knees and the friction-"

Faith cut him off. "Shut up and just do it." she said playfully

Mark gave a small smile seeing she was determined and crawled up behind her pushing her panties slightly further down her thighs. He then leant into her and placed his cock head against her hot vaginal opening. He grabbed her ass cheeks as he began to slither his shaft inside of her.

Faith moaned loudly as he possessed her with his thick rampant cock and then began to move inside of her, trying not to go too fast for fear of making her graze her hands and knees on the cement beneath them.

As he continued to fuck her pussy he suddenly became aware of the footsteps, which seemed to be getting closer and closer. Mark stopped mid-thrust and leant over to whisper in Faith's ear.

"Someone's coming"

"Yeah well it isn't me so carry on" Faith demanded.

Mark smiled not moving away, Faith moved herself trying to reach her orgasm. "I don't want to get caught."

"You're paranoid of course people are walking around but no one is going to come down here looking for us having sex. So just relax"

"I can't" said Mark pulling himself out of Faith and standing up zipping himself up. He held out his hand to pull a distorted Faith to her feet.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No"

Faith took his hand and stood up and pulled up her panties. "I don't believe you; yesterday we had sex with an audience only a foot away from us. But now you're scared of footsteps?"

"Yes Faith I'm scared of footsteps. I love that you're so open about sex and I love what we're doing. I loved the torture sex, I loved the cramped and heated bathroom sex, I even got a buzz out of passing those three in the bathroom knowing that they knew and had heard what we were doing, the buzz is amazing. But I'm new to this, I don't usually take my women away from the bed so you have to know my limit and this is it. I'm not ready to do this; I'm not ready for such open..."

Faith shut Mark and his ranting up with a firm kiss on the lips which came with so much force Mark had to catch his balance. Faith pulled away and tapped Marks chest before looking up at him.

"Ok I pushed you to your limit. I get it, but this doesn't have to stop us from going back to the hotel and taking you to your more comfortable sex region, the bed, right?"

Mark smiled and realised how great Faith was. She was this amazing sexually ambitious girl who was so kind and considerate of Mark's feelings that she didn't force him into anything. Faith pulled Mark into the street and a taxi rolled up and people got out and Faith asked if he could make another run. The taxi driver said yes and Faith and Mark into the taxi and made their way back to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL

Sean and Cj are sat on the bed with everything you could imagine in front of them. Chocolate, a bucket of chicken, McDonalds and beers are just a minor list of the treats laid out on the bed. Both of them deep in concentration while watching the movie. They're suddenly disturbed by repetitive knocking at the door. Sean put the movie on mute as Cj got up to answer the door sighing as she made her way across the room. Cj didn't want to answer the door but it was clear the person on the other side of the door wasn't leaving until she opened it. Cj opened the door and an irate Randy stormed into the room.

"Randy!" screamed Cj closing the door and running after him. She arrived to see Randy choking Sean on the bed. Sean pushed Randy up and got up to his feet pushing the boy wonder into the wall choking himself simultaneously. Cj ran to the two men and tried to stop them.

"Randy let go of him, Randy. Sean come on."

Randy raised his leg to hit Sean in the groin area but was cut off by Sean who grabbed his leg and pulled him off his feet Randy landing on his back and Sean mounting him hitting him repeatedly with hard right hands his left hand putting pressure on Randy keeping him pinned to the ground. Cj pulled Sean away.

"Please Sean just stop this" she said successfully pulling Sean off Randy and to his feet. Sean apologised to Cj and whilst doing so Randy got back to his feet pulled on Sean's shoulder turning him around and planting a huge right on Sean sending him teetering across the room. Sean stopped and shook off the blow by Randy and charged back at Randy the two men fought to the ground and continued fighting through Cj's desperate pleads for them to stop. Cj tried to pull Sean off again and Sean drew back his hand slapping Cj across the face. The fight stopped instantly and Sean stood up to check Cj was ok and apologise. Again as Sean's attention was away from him Randy took advantage and attacked Sean from behind causing him to stumble into the desk him winding himself on the chair that pressed into his gut. Randy turned him around and hit him with two strong rights. Cj against her own will did the only thing she could think of to stop the fight she left the room and ran to Marks. Cj knocked on the door as if her life depended on it.

"Who the hell is that?" said an angry Mark who was being disturbed from his sexual embrace with Faith

"Go answer it if for nothing else but the peace." Said an annoyed Faith. Mark climbed off the bed and pulled on his pants and walked to the door while fastening them. He opened the door to see a frantic Cj.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked

"Mark you've gotta come, Randy and Sean are fighting in my room I can't split them up. They're destroying the place and each other. Please" she said anxiously pulling her brother out the door. They along with Faith ran to Cjs room. Mark ran in and got between the two men pulling Randy off of Sean and throwing him to the bed while Sean backed away from Mark standing near to the wall. Mark stood between them and held his hands up as stop signs.

"Calm down! Just cool it"

"This isn't over" added Randy

"Shut up" demanded Mark "This is over. There's guna be no more fighting between you two unless WWE puts you in a ring together. Do I make myself clear?"

Faith smiled while watching Mark "WOW I didn't know he was so dominant. It's kind of a turn on" Faith said to an uninterested Cj.

"Well?!" asked Mark for the second time

Both men nodded their heads "Fine" said Sean

"Now which of the three of you..." said Mark looking at Cj "...is going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

The three of them looked at each other and stood silent for what seemed a lifetime. Cj didn't dare tell her brother what had been happening and she sat down on the chair behind her. With Faith comforting her, Faith shook her head at Mark who wanted the story from Cj. He took Faiths advice and turned to Randy and Sean.

"Now one of you is going to tell me, otherwise there's going to be another fight"

"Mark this is nothing it's a mix up..."

"Shut the hell up!" Randy told Sean cutting him off

"So you're going to tell me?" Mark asked Randy

"You stay the hell out of our business" Randy said pointing at Sean

"Our business?" asked Mark

"Me and your sister have been sleeping together. I made a mistake, an assumption and I hurt her. But I only kissed the girl, Cj decided to make sure the knife was well and truly in my back by sleeping with him." Randy answered Mark the whole time looking at Cj who had her head down not wanting to see the disappointment on her brothers face.

"You both slept with my sister? After I told you to stay away"

"Three years too late Mark"

"What?" asked Mark

"Me and Cj have been doing this for three years. The whole time you were in OVW. God knows how long they've been at it"

Randy left the room brushing passed Cj who watched him leave.

"Well how long have you been sleeping together?" Mark asked his sister

"We haven't" Sean lied. Mark turned to his long time friend

"What?"

"We haven't, Randy's just making an assumption. I was just looking after her. Look" he said pointing to the bed covered in snacks. "We were just hanging out, watching movies" he said pointing at the muted TV screen. "It's all in Randy's head"

"Is this true?" Mark asked Cj. Cj looked at Sean who winked at Cj. She knew she wasn't just lying to save her own skin but to save Mark and Sean's friendship. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, nothing happened"

"Sean I think you should leave now. I need to talk to my sister."

Sean left the room and Cj looked up at her brother who was red from anger. He started pacing the room.

"Don't start Mark."

"Three years? You've been fucking him for three years? The whole time I was telling you to not sleep with my friends you were sleeping with him? The other day in the café when I was telling you he was a chancer and I didn't want either of my sisters dating him you were fucking him? What were you having a laugh about this behind my back?"

Cj stood up her temper fuming "I'm sorry but unless my eyes are playing tricks on me I just found you two together in your hotel room. Are you going to tell me nothings going on?"

"This has nothing to do with me and Faith"

"It has everything to do with you and Faith. You're a hypocrite, God forbid that me and Nikki have lives of our own or dare date your friends. But it's ok for you to go behind our backs and sleep with ours?"

"I only slept with Faith the other day for the first time. You have been sleeping with Randy for THREE YEARS!"

"For God sake Mark, I'm 23 years old just like Randy. He's not a bad guy. As much as you want to make him out to be the world's biggest asshole, he isn't. And I know that for a fact. I'm a big girl I can look after myself and choose my own boyfriends."

"And a great job you're doing there"

"I make mistakes Mark, even you, even Mr Perfect himself makes mistakes. Relationships are a sink or swim situation, me and Randy went down faster the Titanic but he's not the first and he probably won't be the last. But don't you dare pretend you can walk on water because you're drowning along with the rest of us. Your 'guys' the ones you're keeping me and Nikki away from are nothing compared to the freaks we date in New York. What are you going to do threaten every guy we look at or that looks at us. Put us in a convent and hope we turn to celibacy? I'm not saying I don't need you completely, because I do I couldn't split those guys up I need my big brother for things like that. But I don't need you to tell me who and who not to date. I don't tell you, I never told you that Cruella was wrong for you even though I knew she was. I'm not going to tell you to stay away from Faith even though I know her sexual antics will probably put you in a hospital bed. Because I treat you with the same respect I want to be treated with so just do the only thing you can to help in my love life, and leave it alone."

Faith put her arm around Marks waist and smiled at Cj as Mark looked down at his sister numb of thoughts. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know whether to carry on screaming at her, or whether to hug her and tell her everything would work out. Mark just kissed his sister and left the room without saying a word.

"See you later Cej" said Faith as she followed Mark out of the room leaving Cj right where she didn't want to be...Alone!

Read and Review Please


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Love & Tribulations

**Rating:** NC-17

**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Thanks**: Natalie the Sexpert

**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL

**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Summary by Chapter: **WWE moves on to Toronto. Mark and Faith get caught but by who? Faith's luck changes as she gets a job. Nikki tries to apologise to Dave who makes her feel worse than she already does causing Nikki to turn to alcohol. A kind hearted Cena cares for a drunken Nikki. Dogma finally gets Jeff to himself. A persistent Randy tries to apologise to Cj again.

**Love & Tribulations - Chapter 13**

NEXT DAY

WWE travels to Toronto, Canada.

AT THE HOTEL

"Here you are Miss Jindrak yourself and Mr Stevens are in room 217"

"Thank you" replied Cj

Cj turned to make her way upstairs and turned right into Randy. The duo stared at each other both wondering who should speak first. Simultaneously they spoke.

"Hey" both of them smiled

"Are you okay?" asked Randy

"Yeah I'm okay. You?"

"Yeah I'm good"

They both went silent and Dogma interrupted.

"And I'm okay too. Sweetie we should go. I'm gay and these bags are too heavy for my limp wrists"

Cj gave Dogma a look as she saw his face scrunch up in hatred at Randy. She loved Dogma for caring enough to hate the guy who hurt her, but she didn't want Dogma to hate Randy because she didn't. She turned and smiled at Randy.

"Bye Randy" said Cj turning away with Dogma. They stopped and looked at each other in awe as in front of them was Rico dressed as a bellboy. Dogma sighed.

"Hello sir my name is Rico I will be your bellboy. I'll take your bags now" Rico reached out for Dogmas bags. The two men pulled on the bags.

"I've got my own bags" demanded Dogma

"But sir this is my job" added Rico

"No it isn't. You're a wrestler"

"Only by night..." Rico pulled the bags out of Dogma's hand "...sir"

Rico walked off with Dogma's bags with Dogma running after him. Cj feeling awkward just smiled at Randy as he looked on in amusement. His mischievous smile melting her heart, Cj walked after Dogma and Rico when she arrived at the elevator they had gone without her. She called the second elevator which opened. She walked inside dropping her bags on the floor as the doors closed Cj fell back against the wall and sighed tilting her head backwards. She lowered her head with tears streaming down her face she dried her eyes as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello"

"Hey it's Cj, I'm just calling to let you know. I'm coming home"

IN CJ AND DOGMAS ROOM

Cj arrives at the room to see Rico stood looking at Dogma and Dogma looking back.

"What do you want?" screamed Dogma

"A tip?" Cj suggested

"Are you kidding me? You're not even a real bellboy"

"I carried your bags"

"Which I could have carried myself. Anyway you stole them from me"

"I did not you gave them to me"

"No I didn't, I didn't even want you touching them."

"You said, Rico here are my bags can you please follow me to my room"

"Is this in your world? Because in mine I'm minutes from calling the police"

"Why what happened?" asked a concerned Rico

"You're a freakin' stalker"

"No I'm a bellboy."

"No you're not" screamed Dogma

Rico then grabbed Dogma's face and planted a huge kiss on his lips. Dogma pushed Rico away and pointed at the door screaming.

"Get out of here now!"

Rico skipped out of the room and Dogma collapsed on the bed. Cj smiled at Dogma  
  
"He loves you" she said as she went into the bathroom to freshen up after the journey.

AT THE ARENA

Mark and Faith are kissing each other frantically in the corridor as if their lives depended on it. Faith pulled away from the kiss and took Marks hand and guided him to a door. Mark looked at the name on the door and shook his head. Faith pulled him in for a kiss and opened the door dragging Mark in attached to her plump rosy red lips. The couple made their way onto the leather sofa and continued to kiss each other. Not long after Faith decided it was time to make the first move. She climbed on Marks lap straddling him. She dipped in and caressed Marks neck attacking it with subtle yet piercing kisses sending erotic sensations through his body. Mark held on tight to Faiths hips as she sat upright and pulled off her shirt leaving her black lacy bra on. Marks hands moved up her body across her bare skin and meeting the clasp of her bra. Mark didn't attempt to take off the bra he just ran his fingers across the silky material. Faith lifted Marks beater up over his head moving his hands away from her bra. He pulled Faith up so she was kneeling on his lap, as Faith was knelt up hovering over Mark her breasts teasing his mind as they sat level with his eyes, Mark rubbed his hands up her smooth thighs and up under her skirt pulling down her matching black French cut panties. Faith slid back into the straddling position and pulled her panties completely down and from around her ankles throwing them to the floor. Mark pulled Faith's chest into his lips and attacked her breasts with ravenous kisses. Faith pulled away tormenting Marks senses. He knew he wanted her although not completely sure about the surroundings. She slid onto the floor and knelt in front of Mark and pulled down his sweat pants and boxers. She climbed back onto Mark and her already moist pussy meshed with his limp manhood. Faith started to gently kiss Marks chest and mid-way decided to get nasty. She bit down hard on his left nipple and Mark wriggled in pain.

"Ouch" he said looking down at Faith angrily. Faith looked up at Mark smiling and licking her lips. Mark smiled giving into Faiths nasty side. Faith continued kissing Marks chest and stomach and Faith looked up and smiled as she felt Marks excitement growing. Mark knowing that Faith liked it rough gripped tightly onto her arms and hoisted her up as he rose to his feet. Faith wrapped her legs around Mark and he put her down on the sofa. Mark started to bite at Faiths neck as Faith slid her hands between their two sweltering bodies and grabbed Mark's hard member and put the head near her opening. Mark stopped biting Faiths neck and looked down at Faith to watch her expression as he thrusted himself into her. Faith's face twitched with pleasure and pain. Mark started to slowly thrust inside of her, getting more frivolous and aggressive with every thrust. Mark was deep inside Faith who was finding it hard to stop herself from screaming out loud, Mark saw her struggle and dipped in and kissed her trying to stop any noise from leaving her lips. As Faith got closer to her orgasm she pushed Mark off of her lips and gripped at his well formed abs. Faith let out a loud satisfied moan throughout her hit of pleasure while this was occurring neither one of them noticed the door opening and people walking in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mark looked around and saw Vince McMahon looking over at himself and Faith.

"Shit" Mark said sliding out of Faith and reaching for his pants. He covered himself up and stood up as Faith pulled down her skirt and sat up on the sofa, leaning over to retrieve her shirt. "Mr McMahon I am so sorry about this" said an apologetic and embarrassed Mark.

"What are you apologising for?" asked Faith

"For what we did?" replied an angry Mark urging Faith to be quiet.

"You weren't apologising when we were doing it and he..." Faith said pointing at Vince "...was the last thing on your mind at that time."

"I should hope so" added Vince "However young lady this is not a brothel. I don't discourage my guys from having a life but I most definitely don't encourage them to bring ring rats into my locker room and -"

"Ring rat?" Faith asked cutting Vince off

"I'm sorry are you girls calling yourself something else now?"

"Yeah, Faith. I'm not a ring rat"

"Then what are you?"

"His sisters best friend. I know money buys you a lot of things. But it doesn't buy you the right to assume that I'm a ring rat."

"I was just going on what I had. I walk in and find you having sex with Mark on my sofa."

An angry Faith stood up and walked up to Vince finally giving Mark a window to put his pants back on without an audience.

"Well if I was making an assumption on what I was given. I'd assume you're an Armani wearing jumped up ---"

"FAITH!" Mark cut her off and pulled her away from Vince and Mark stood in front of her blocking her from Vince while he apologised.

"I am so sorry that this happened and I'm sorry Faith doesn't know when to shut up" he said shooting a look at Faith

"Don't you apologise for me. I haven't done anything wrong. He's got two kids what did him and his wife do? Have sex by the clock? Pencil each other in? You obviously forgot what lust is. But don't you dare think that you can make me apologise for having an awesome sex life just because your 'grapefruits' haven't had a good suck in a long time."

Mark hung his head as Faith walked towards the door. Vince burst into laughter and started applauding. Faith stopped at the door and looked at Vince not knowing whether his applaud was genuine or sarcastic. She stood with her hands on her hips as Vince walked towards her.

"I like you. You're so loud, and charismatic. It's almost like a sign from God that I walked in on you today"

"Huh?" said a confused Faith

"I would be an idiot to dismiss you and your charisma. So instead I'm going to take a chance on you."

"A chance on me?" Faith asked non the wiser

"How would you like a job in the WWE?"

"What?" asked an astonished Mark

"What?" asked an even more astonished Faith

"Shall I say this slowly? How would you li-"

"Don't patronize me" Faith said cutting Vince off once again

"Well what's your answer?" Vince said hurrying Faith into her decision.

"Why would you want me to work for you? I can't wrestle."

"You don't need to wrestle"

"Oh excuse me I must have misunderstood. I thought that in World 'Wrestling' Entertainment wrestling was a needed talent."

"Not all WWE Divas wrestle"

"Oh so you want me to work for you so I can get my T&A out whenever ordered to?"

"Not at all, as you may know Mark is not a very verbal person on camera, I am merely suggesting you join the WWE roster as his voice and valet. If you feel you would like to wrestle in the future that's no problem we can get you educated in the ring. But let's take this one step at a time shall we?"

"You want to hire me as Marks on screen girlfriend?"

"Yes, do you have a problem with this?"

"No not at all. When do I start?"

"You can start next week."

"Next week?"

"Is that a problem?"

"It's a little soon don't you think?"

"That's strange I had you down as an impulsive person. That being a major reason that I'm offering you this job, however if I'm wrong I'll have to rethink this--"

"No you're not wrong, I am impulsive, it's just -"

"I'll see you next week then" said Vince opening the door. Mark walked out first and reached out and pulled Faiths arm. Faith backed out of the room looking at Vince in total dismay.

OUTSIDE DAVES LOCKER ROOM

Nikki was stood waiting for Dave to appear. She needed to talk to him badly and paced outside the door waiting impatiently. Finally the door opened and Dave walked out he stopped and looked directly at Nikki and shook his head walking away.

"Dave!" called Nikki walking after him her short steps unable to catch up with his giant strides. Nikki started to lightly jog after him. She finally caught up with him.

"Dave please I need to talk to you"

Dave stopped and looked down at Nikki.

"Are you kidding me?"

Nikki shook her head. "I just wanted to--"

"I told you to leave me alone. Why won't you listen?"

"I just wanted to--"

"Nikki, just go I don't want to listen to anything you have to say to me"

Dave walked away and Nikki realised the only way she was going to be able to apologise to Dave was publicly.

"I'm sorry" she shouted causing anyone and everyone nearby to turn to her and Dave. Dave looked around and saw everyone staring and walked back over to Nikki and pushed her into a room.

"What is your problem? You're not happy with making my life hell; you need to tell everyone what happened between us? You want them all to know about us?"

"No, that's not it. I wanted to say sorry. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I shouldn't have kept on at you like I did. I know what you're going through."

"You've got no idea what I'm going through"

"John doesn't want to know anymore, because he knows about us. Now correct me if I'm wrong but that's the problem with you and your wife. You don't want her to find out because you don't want an end result like mine and John's"

"She knows, I told her."

"What?"

"I didn't care what she thought about it. What was killing me the most was having to lie to her every time we were together. So I told her."

"And what happened?"

"She forgave me, in fact I found out that during one of our other rough patches she'd done the same to me"

"And you're okay with that?"

"Who am I to judge? I did exactly the same thing to her"

"But she lied to you"

"Because she regretted her actions and she didn't want us to fall apart over something so pathetic and ridiculous as sleeping with someone else, someone you don't love." Nikki rolled her eyes knowing that abuse was aimed at her. "Fact is Nikki me and my wife are fine. We've never been stronger. I love my wife and I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. Now I've learnt from this, but can you?"

Dave walked towards the door stopping at Nikki's side and looking down at her.

"Now for the last time. Leave me and my family alone"

Dave left the room and left Nikki feeling smaller than she already did. She had lost Cena, yet Dave's marriage have survived this and grown from it. Why couldn't that happen for her and Cena? Nikki started to get angry and picked up a vase off the table and threw it across the room. The vase smashed all over the wall and floor. Nikki now with tears streaming down her face left the room and headed back to the hotel.

IN THE PARKING LOT

"Dogma!" shouted someone from behind. Dogma turned around and a smile crept onto his face as Jeff ran over to him.

"Jeff it's great to see you"

"You too, I just wanted to say that I had a great time last night. You're a lot of fun. And I really liked hanging with you and you're a great guy"

"That's what I tell people"

Jeff laughed "See what I mean? You're fantastic, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to do it again, hopefully tonight because I'm going home tomorrow."

"Tonight? Sure I have nothing arranged and if I do I'll scrap it and go out with you instead"

"Great well I'll meet you at your room?" Jeff asked

"Okay it's room 217" said Dogma smiling. Jeff looked over his shoulder and then back at Dogma

"I better go they're waiting for me but I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Okay"

Jeff left and a very happy Dogma proceeded to his rental car and drove back to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL

Cena and a member of the hotel staff walked up to Nikki's room. The staff guy let Cena into the room.

"Thanks" said Cena walking inside.

Cena walked in and looked around. He then noticed a note on the table with his name on. He picked it up and read it out loud to himself.

_John_

_I put your stuff in the top draw of the table you found this note on. I don't know why. I guess I couldn't bear to look at it. It's just too hard._

_Love Always _

_Nikki_

_xxx_

John put the note in his pocket and opened the top draw and retrieved his belongings. He saw one of Nikki's bracelets laid on the table and picked it up. He looked at it and smiled. He was shortly interrupted by the phone ringing. John answered the phone only realising he shouldn't have after putting the receiver to his ear.

"Hello"

"Hello this is Julie from reception. I am calling for a Miss Jenkins. Is she there?"

"You must mean Faith and no she's not here. Can I take a message?"

"Well actually maybe you could help. We have the other occupant of that room a Miss Jindrak sat in the bar area."

"Okay?"

"She has been here almost all afternoon and has consumed a large amount of alcohol. She isn't being disruptive or anything we're just trying to look out for our guests best welfare and we believe she has had enough for one day and we were wondering if someone could come and retrieve her and take her back to her room.

Cena sighed and rubbed his brow. "Yeah I'll be down right away"

DOWNSTAIRS IN THE BAR AREA

Cena walked over to the bar where a drunk and upset Nikki was slumped over the bar. Cena walked up besides her and looked down at her. Her eyes were red and her mascara smeared across her cheeks.

"Come on Nikki lets take you upstairs where you can sleep"

"I don't wanna sleep. I wanna drink. Hey Mr Bar Man Vodka" said Nikki to the female bartender.

Cena shook his head at the bartender and pulled the glass out of Nikki's hand. He put his arm under her legs and the other around his waist and lifted her off the chair. Nikki rested her head against Cena as he carried her to the elevator.

"I'm sorry John. I shouldn't have done it."

"Don't worry about it everyone gets drunk"

"Not that, Dave I shouldn't have done it"

"Nikki shh not now" said Cena trying to keep Nikki quiet

"No, no now, I don't even like him Johnny I like you. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm a bitch"

Cena didn't reply mainly because he didn't want to discuss it but also because right at that very moment he agreed with her. The elevator stopped on their floor and Cena carried Nikki to her room. He was unable to unlock the door with Nikki in his arms so he placed her on the floor.

"Steady, just lean against the wall okay?"

"Okay" Nikki leant against the wall as directed by Cena. While Cena was unlocking the door Nikki slid down the wall.

"Woah" said Cena catching Nikki. He picked Nikki up once again and carried her into the room kicking the door closed behind him and laying her down on the bed.

"Nikki I want you to go to sleep now. I have to go."

"No" Nikki begged "Don't go, don't leave me, I don't want to be alone" Nikki tried to sit up but was unable and Cena sat on the bed next to her.

"I have to go"

"No, you just don't want to stay. I said I'm sorry why won't anyone believe me?"

"I believe you baby. I know you're sorry."

"Stay please" said Nikki falling asleep. Cena looked down at her and his heart ached knowing how much he cared about her, and how much he wanted to be with her. Yet knowing he couldn't trust her and didn't want to risk getting his heart broken. Cena walked over to the table and picked up his things and looked back at Nikki before walking towards the door. Cena gripped the door handle and banged his head against the door. He stood up and walked back into the room and put his stuff back on the table and he climbed into bed with Nikki. All the while asking himself, why?

AT DOGMAS ROOM

Dogma answered the door half dressed and invited Jeff in.

"Just come in I'm not ready yet."

"Okay" replied Jeff walking in and watching Dogma picking clothes out of the closet.

"I hope this is suitable for where we're going, tell me if it isn't" he said as he pulled something out of the closet and closed the doors. Before he had chance to turn around Jeff forced him against the door and started kissing his neck. Dogma was taken by surprise and his eyes widened as Jeff's lips started to move slowly across his bare shoulder blades. Jeff took the outfit out of Dogma's hand and threw it to the floor turning Dogma around and pressing him against the closet doors once again. Jeff leaned in and devoured Dogmas lips with an intense embrace. Dogma inwardly gasped, he could feel Jeff's tongue darting around in his mouth, and his cock was pressing into him rubbing against his own. Dogma suddenly felt his loins starting to tingle, oh god he was enjoying this. Jeff traced his hand down Dogma's thigh and moved it to the centre of his belly before sliding it over his hot aching bulge, which was now tenting out against his jeans.

Dogma groaned feeling like he would spill his seeds at any second. He had never felt so sexually aroused in his life, it had only been a kiss and a slight caress how could this be?

Dogma said nothing as Jeff began to shed him of the rest of clothes. He watched the gorgeous man in front of him tugging on his button fly feeling mesmerized by what was happening. He was like a deer caught in the headlights.

Jeff pushed Dogma's jeans down towards his thighs and then continued allowing his hard cock to spring free from its confines. Jeff let the garment pool around Dogma's ankles and then knelt down in front of his cock and licked a bead of pre-come from the tip.

Dogma shuddered at the warm wet tongue and felt his nipples erect.

Jeff licked the whole length of Dogma's cock, his hands kneading his full tight scrotum.

Dogma gulped feeling like there was a shortage of air in the room and then let out a low groan as Jeff opened his mouth and slowly downed the entire length into his mouth.

"Oh shit" muttered Dogma, feeling like he had just taken the most incredible aphrodisiac "Oh that feels so good"

Dogma looked down at Jeff and the sight of his face stuffed full of his cock made him start to lose control. "I'm gonna come" cried Dogma trying to control himself.

Jeff removed his mouth. "I don't think so Dog...not yet anyway"

Jeff stood up and began to remove his own t-shirt and jeans, Dogma could see a small black thong holding Jeff's equipment together.

"Why don't you remove it for me Dog?" smiled Jeff giving his hips a thrust forward in a sexy little wiggle.

Dogma looked hesitant for a moment, his own cock was painfully rigid, and he was longing for his relief. He realised the only way to get it was to do as Jeff had asked him to.

Dogma bit his lip as he laced his fingers between the thin strips of fabric and began to slide them over Jeff's, slim hips. Dogma could smell Jeff's sex as he released his impressive cock from its tight hold of the fabric; Dogma slid his finger all the way down the back of the thong running across the crack of his butt.

"Make me wet Dog." smiled Jeff with a lustful look.

Dogma looked confused for a moment.

Jeff sighed teasingly and licked and sucked on his own forefinger before sliding it between Dogma's ass-cheeks and rudely inserting it in his anus.

"Do you get what I mean now?" asked Jeff pushing his finger deep inside Dogma's ass.

Dogma wriggled against it feeling in awe, he was officially in heaven

"So make me wet baby." repeated Jeff removing his finger

Jeff turned to face the closet doors and pushed his ass out towards Dogma.

Dogma parted the firm ass cheeks that were inviting him to fuck and after a few moments of admiring his puckered entrance, he flicked his tongue against the tightly closed hole.

Jeff growled hungrily at the sweet intrusion and this prompted Dogma to continue. Dogma moved his hands to the front of Jeff liking the feeling of power he now felt over this man. Dogma rubbed Jeff's cock in and out of his closed palm feeling it grow harder with every lick of his tongue. Dogmas hands felt sticky as Jeff leaked pre-come in preparation for his release, Dogma smoothed it over the tip of his cock whilst his tongue continued to wet and lubricate Jeff's ass.

"Fuck me now." moaned Jeff who was eager to feel Dogma's cock invade him.

Dogma stood up and placed the tip of his own aching cock against Jeff's hole and then slowly eased his way up inside. Dogma loved the sight of Jeff's ass stretching and opening up as Dogma pushed into him. He couldn't believe how tight and warm it felt. When Dogma was in Jeff all the way up to the hilt, he began to slide his cock in and out of him, his hand still holding and pumping Jeff's cock for maximum pleasure.

IN RANDYS ROOM

Randy was walking around his room contemplating his next move with Cj. He walked on his balcony and leaned on the balcony wall looking at the city and all the people. Even with all the noise from the city Randy's surroundings were silent and lonely. Randy could hear the splashing of water. From Randy's balcony you could just see the edge of the hot tub below. Randy looked over trying to catch a better glimpse of the person as Randy leaned over to see an arm reached forward to pick up an empty champagne flute. The arm soon became a shoulder and in one movement the person moved over to the champagne flute and bottle pouring a fresh glass. Randy smiled as he noticed the person. He walked back into his room and put on some swimming shorts and made his way to the hot tub.

AT THE HOT TUB

He arrived at the hot tub and looked down at its occupant. He threw his towel to the ground causing the person to look up.

"Randy"

"Hey Cj" Randy smiled and climbed into the hot tub. Cj moved away from Randy as he sat down. "You weren't at the show, why?"

"I just didn't feel like it"

"So you weren't trying to avoid someone?"

"If I was I wouldn't be sat here would I?"

"I'm sorry"

"Quit saying that" Cj demanded

"I just want you to know that I only did what I did because I thought I was losing you"

"No that's the sweet sugar coated excuse. The real reason is because you didn't trust me. I was dancing with Sean, I wasn't groping him, and I didn't have my hands all over him."

"No but his hands were all over you"

"And because his hands were all over me you assumed I was sleeping with him?"

"I--"

"No, don't answer that because there's no answer that you could give me that would save your ass."

"My ass? What about you? I wasn't the one that slept with Sean."

"No you slept with her instead"

"Only because you were sleeping with--. No, no I'm not going through this. I apologised and I'll do it again, I'm sorry. I was in the wrong."

Cj stared at Randy as he took the glass out of her hand and drank the contents. He leaned over to pour a fresh glass for Cj. As he leaned across the hot tub his body inches from Cj. She smiled and whispered in his ear

"I'm sorry too"

Randy looked at Cj and smiled, he moved and sat next to Cj "So are we good?" he asked

"Yeah we're good" Randy smiled and Cj smiled back. The hot tub went silent for a moment before Randy leaned in and kissed Cj. Cj broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"I thought we were ok now?"

"That doesn't mean I wanna jump back into bed with you Randy."

"Then what do you want?"

"I want to be friends"

"Friends?" said Randy with a frustrated look

"Don't look at me like that Randy. We can't do this. If we sleep together we immediately assume we're in an exclusive relationship, and we both start getting jealous. We don't trust each other. And I don't know about you but I don't want a relationship like that."

"It won't be like that"

"Yes it will. Randy I'm not going to stop going out to clubs and parties just because we're dating"

"I'm not asking you to"

"And I'm not going to sit in a corner sipping on a drink while everyone else has a good time dancing. If a guy walks over to me and asks me to dance I'm guna say yes. Now that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with the guy but you're minds not guna be at rest while I'm out enjoying myself. I was 10ft away from you when I was dancing with Sean and you didn't trust me. How are you going to trust me when you're 100's of miles away?"

"I will trust you. I do trust you. If you say nothings happening then I'll believe you"

"How will I trust you?"

"I know I was an idiot, but I promise I won't do anything stupid like that again. You've just gotta give me a chance to prove myself"

"I can't, because if you come to see me on your days off and we end it in a fight and then you go back to work things are going to be running through my head too. I'm guna end up interrogating you every time I see you. I'll be asking you who you've seen, what you've done. And no matter what story you tell me I'm going to think its bullshit. And why? Because we don't trust each other."

"Did you ever think that we're so neurotic because we like each other so much? Did it ever occur to you that we're both miserable and running this over in our heads constantly because we're crazy about each other? It doesn't have to be because we can't trust each other. It could be because we know we're meant to be together."

"No Randy, I just don't trust you." Cj climbed out of the hot tub and walked away leaving Randy alone and upset.

Read and Review Please


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Love & Tribulations

**Rating:** NC-17

**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

Thanks: Natalie the Sexpert

**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL

**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Summary by Chapter: **Cj finds herself half naked in the lobby. She then spends the night with Sean. Cena and Nikki agree to end things. Nikki and Cj go home.

**Love & Tribulations - Chapter 14**

ON THE SECOND FLOOR

Cj made her way to her room and walked in her head full of questions about what had just happened with Randy. And why did she push him away knowing all she wanted was him? She couldn't explain it but she knew she'd done the right thing. Cj walked around the corner wrapped in her white hotel towel she stopped dead on the spot in shock at the scene before her. Dogma was on all fours and Jeff was taking him from behind. Cj's jaw dropped in utter shock along with her towel. Cj opened her mouth and tried to get out a sentence while stuttering uncontrollably.

"I'm, I'm, I'm so so, so, so, I'm so, I'm, I'm so sorry. I'll go and go and, I'll leave you to your, it, that, this. I'll go!" Cj backed out of the room faster than she'd ever moved before, completely forgetting her towel.

"Oops, ahh well" said Dogma smiling back at Jeff who continued to pound inside of him.

IN THE CORRIDOR

Cj realising she was only wearing her bikini tried to cover herself up the best she could with her hands as a couple walked passed her. She didn't want to go back into the room to retrieve her towel or some clothes but she felt naked in her tiny lemon bikini. She would have gone to Nikki and Faiths room but she knew that they'd both be busy. So Cj headed down to the lobby.

DOWN IN THE LOBBY

Cj was sat on one of the sofas in the lobby with a cushion covering her almost naked body. She looked up from her magazine and saw Sean walking over to the reception desk. She jumped out of her seat and walked over to him with people staring at her scantily clad exterior. She stood at the side of Sean and he looked at her and then replied to the receptionist and looked back at her and smiled.

"Hi" he said

"Hey"

Sean replied to the receptionist once again and the looked back at Cj.

"How are you?"

"Same old, you know? How are you?"

"Intrigued"

"Really by what?"

"Mainly you stood next to me in a bikini with your ass hanging out for the whole hotel to see"

"It's nothing really it's just, I have nowhere to go."

Sean smiled at Cj and let out a little giggle "How come?"

"Dog is...entertaining, and I'm guessing that Nikki and Faith are too which only leaves Randy and I don't think he wants to talk to me let alone put me up for the night"

"Why don't you get another room?" he asked

"Well Sean, or should I say Mr Fix It" Sean laughed "I don't have a lot pockets in this thing. So no money, no credit cards, no hope. But a lot of ass, see" she said twisting to Sean who tilted his head nodding in satisfaction "Hey! Stop looking"

Sean laughed again "How can I not? It's just...there." He said tilting his head and getting another look

"Hey!" Cj screamed seeing Sean staring at her out the corner of her eye. Sean snapped out of his trance and smiled at Cj  
  
"You can stay with me. I have to get myself a room anyway because your brother kicked me out. So I'll order a double instead of a single. That is if you don't mind sharing with me?"

"Hunny I've been sat down here for almost an hour. So as long as you have some clothes to loan me I'll make that sacrifice."

Sean sorted the details with the receptionist and 10 minutes later Cj draped in Sean's jacket and Sean made their way to the room.

THE NEXT DAY

Cena woke up next to Nikki who was still asleep. He quietly got out of bed and walked over to the table and collected his stuff, trying to get out of the room before Nikki woke up. He looked back at Nikki before he proceeded to the door.

"John?" called Nikki

Cena knew he couldn't leave now and walked back into the main part of the room and smiled at Nikki

"Hey" he said smiling at Nikki

"Hi"

"I was trying not to wake you"

"You didn't." she said with a little smile "I feel like crap"

"You don't look too good either"

"Thanks John, kick me while I'm down why don't you?"

"Sorry. But not even you could look good after the amount of alcohol you consumed last night"

"Oh God, did I say or do anything?"

"You apologised but I wasn't really paying attention"

"You should have. I meant it; I guess I just needed a lot of Dutch courage to tell you." Nikki smiled at John raising her arm above her eyes to block out the daylight which was making her already pounding head even more painful. "I am sorry John"

"I know you are."

"I tried to apologise to Dave, he didn't accept my apology and as you can probably guess from my liver failure he made me feel like the scum that I am"

"You're not scum, you're a tease remember?"

Nikki smiled "I'm a slut"

"No you're not, you're a tease. You were teasing him; he made the decision to cheat on his wife not you. You can't blame yourself. I know I wouldn't."

"I am to blame though if I'm not then why I am being punished?"

"Punished?"

"I lost you through it. That's punishment. A really harsh one too"

"I'm not punishing you. I'm just making sure that I don't get hurt in the future. I don't want to take this path with you if I'm going to end up getting hurt. And you won't go down this path with me because past relationships have got you assuming that you'll get hurt. And I can't just have sex with you, I need more. But I'll be here when you're ready to give us a chance"

"I'm so sorry John. I really am. I know you wouldn't hurt me. That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid I'm guna hurt you. And I don't want to take that chance. Because I'd never forgive myself if I did hurt you"

"It's okay, I understand, but like I said if you ever want to try, just call me"

Nikki smiled and Cena kissed her on her forehead making the pounding pain in her head less painful. She smiled and Cena raised her chin so she was looking up at him.

"I'll be waiting for your call" Cena said with a smile before kissing Nikki passionately. They parted lips and Nikki stroked Cena's face before he pulled away completely and left the room. Nikki fell back her head hitting the pillow. A tear ran down her cheek as she pulled the covers over her head blocking the piercing rays of sunlight.

AT SEANS ROOM

Sean closed his suitcase and threw a shirt at Cj.

"I want it back, it's one of my favourites." He said as Cj unfolded the shirt and held it out in front of her to look at. It was a black and red sleeveless shirt with a red spider on a black background. She smiled thinking to herself how juvenile he was about his obsession with spiders and Spiderman. She thought to herself how sweet it was that he didn't try to hide it to look cool in front of his friends. He was proud of it. She smiled and put the shirt on. It was obviously baggy on her and the waistline shirt came just above her knees. She walked over to Sean and kissed him

"Thanks for this"

"No problem" replied Sean

"I'm just going to try and make myself presentable" said Cj walking into the bathroom

AT RANDYS ROOM

Randy was pacing the room once again contemplating his next move with Cj. He heard what she had said last night but he still wasn't going to give up. He knew she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. Randy decided to try and talk to her again not wanting to waste anymore time he didn't try to make himself presentable he threw on the nearest thing he could find including a baseball cap. He walked out of his room and down the corridor. Stopping as he watched Cj walk out of a room. He watched as Cj wearing just a shirt turned back to the door smiling. Sean stepped out of the room this alone infuriating Randy but to add salt to the wound he watched as Cj smiled up at Sean.

"Thanks for last night. And thanks for the shirt." Cj pulled on Sean's goatee and kissed him. "See you later"

"Remember I want my shirt back" said Sean as Cj walked away.

Cj called for the elevator while Randy stood clenching his fists. Cj walked into the elevator while Sean walked back into the room. Randy stood motionless on the spot. He couldn't believe what he'd just seen. After everything Cj just had to put the final nail in the coffin by sleeping with Sean. Randy turned and kicked the wall in anger before returning to his room.

BACK IN RANDYS ROOM

Randy threw his baseball cap across the room and knocked everything off the table as he kicked the leg breaking the table. Randy sat on the end of his bed and cupped his head in his hands.

AT DOGMA AND CJS ROOM

Cj put her head around the door and shouted

"Is it safe to come in now?"

Jeff walked out of the bathroom. "Yeah come in" he said smiling

Cj smiled at Jeff as she walked with him to see Dogma packing his case. Jeff walked around to Dogma and kissed him. Cj smiled a little uncomfortably as she saw Jeff's hand squeeze Dogma's ass.

"So, good night?" asked Cj

"A very good night" replied Dogma

"The best I've ever had" added Jeff

"Okay, let's change the subject. Dog, I'll be going back home with you today"

"Oh really?" he asked

"Yeah I think it's best that I leave you know with everything that's happened."

"Ok, but I'm not going home today"

"What I thought you had to get back to work?"

"I put in a weeks vacation; I'm going with Jeff to Cameron"

"Oh right, okay I guess I'll be going home on my own"

"Sorry sweetie we just decided this morning"

"That's okay go have fun"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course I am"

"Okay well I'm only a phone call away"

"I'll be fine." she said sitting on the end of Dogma's bed

"So where did you stay last night? And what's with the shirt, with the spider on it?" Cj could see Dogma working this little equation out in his head. "You were with Sean?"

"Yes"

"Cj sweetie why don't you ev--"

"But, not like that. So take that look of disappointment off your face."

"So he just said you can share my bed. Well of course I mean it is Sean." Dogma uttered to himself

"No he didn't and stop being so callous. After I walked in on you two and I fell out the door half naked. I realised I had nowhere to go."

"Why didn't you go to Nikki's?"

"To watch her and Cena? Hmm I wonder why I didn't go."

"Oh you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Her and Cena aren't together anymore. He overheard her talking about hers and Dave's night together whilst she was in the shower, with Dave"

"Oh Nikki, why? I told her not to play them against each other"

"Well just be a good sister and don't go telling her you were right okay?"

"Who am I to tell her she was wrong? I'm going home to get away from my mistakes. But poor Nikki"

"Don't change the subject, you still could have found somewhere else to go"

"Mark and Faith were no doubt at it. Unless they've split?" Cj asked Dogma who shook his head "And I didn't think that Randy would welcome me with open arms especially when 5 minutes before I came up here last night I'd told him we were never guna happen because I couldn't trust him. Sean was getting a room because he had nowhere to go either. I was tired and half naked sat downstairs in the lobby. He offered to get a double room so I said yes. Nothing happened and he's loaned this shirt because I was in a bikini. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"No if you say nothing happened I'll believe you"

"Good, I'm guna get washed up and dressed."

A WHILE LATER

Dogma answered the door and Faith, Mark and Nikki walked in.

"You'll never guess what?" said Faith

"What?" asked an excited Dogma

"Wait where's Cj?" asked Faith

"She's in the bat--"

"She's here" said Cj walking out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel.

"Oh great I just wanted to get you guys together to tell you. I got a job"

"That's fantastic" Dogma congratulated Faith

"How? Where? How?" asked a confused Cj

"How? I have no idea. Where? WWE"

"You're kidding?" asked Nikki

"No Vince caught us having sex on his sofa in his locker room and then he gave me a job"

"You were having sex on Vince's sofa?" asked Cj

"What job?" asked Dogma

"Why couldn't you just say Vince met you and he offered you a job?" asked Nikki

"Why hide your sexual endeavours Nikki? Yes Cj we were having sex on his sofa. And I'm going to be Marks manager"

"Fabulous!" replied Dogma.

Nikki and Cj shook their heads and looked at each other before congratulating Faith on her new career.

"And that's not all" said Faith

"If you're going to tell us where you two have had sex then please don't" pleaded Cj

"No it's about Mark. Tell them baby"

"I've decided to sell up in Atlanta and move back to New York"

"You're not going to be living with me?" asked an excited Cj

"No I'm buying my own place"

Cj jumped into her brothers arms and hugged him

"That's so great."

Mark let go of Cj and smiled "Nice to know how loved I am by my family"

"Oh I do love you, especially now that you're not moving in with me"

"Anyway me and Faith are going to Atlanta to put the house up for sale and get my stuff moved."

"Cool will you be living in the city?" asked Nikki

"Hopefully yeah so I'll be able to keep any eye on you two and your men"

"Don't bother I'm swearing off guys completely"

"You're not on your own Nik"

"Aww things will work out" said an uncharacteristic Faith

"Yeah she's right. You'll be fine in a month or so. Anyway we have to go because our flights at midday"

Mark kissed both of his sisters and Faith kissed her friends before the couple left the room. Cj walked them to the door and watched them leave. Just then Randy came around the corner and pointed at Cj

"I want to talk to you"

Randy walked into Cj's room and Cj followed him.

"I know you said you didn't want to have anything to do with. And I could lie and say I'm fine with that but I'm not and we both know that. But Cj couldn't you allow a little grieving time?"

"What are you talking about?"

Randy picked up Sean's shirt from the chair and held it out for Cj to see.

"Yeah?"

"I saw you coming out a room this morning wearing just this and kissing Sean. What did you do break my heart then go and knock on his door for comfort sex?"

"See this is why we're not meant to be together. You saw something which could have a million possible reasons for happening but you decide it's because I'm screwing him. And if I was which I wasn't what business is it of yours?"

"You didn't sleep with him? You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want. But I was kicked out of my room last night and had nowhere to go. He was getting himself a room because Mark had kicked him out and he offered me a bed. Not his bed, a bed. And instead of sleeping in the lobby in only my bikini I said yes to him. And the shirt was to cover up my bikini. If you don't believe this go ask Sean, hell ask Dogma. In fact no don't ask anybody, learn to trust me. Or you could even keep your nose out my business. Now get out!"

"Cj I'm sorry" said Randy stepping forward

"Randy just go!"

Randy gave Cj the shirt and walked out the room feeling like a complete ass.

"You okay sweetie?" Nikki asked her sister

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't wait to go home though"

"You're going home?"

"Yeah"

"What about the column?"

"Screw it I can't stay on the road with them anymore"

"That's great because I want to go home too"

"That's sorted then, we'll get the next plane out"

"Okay then I'll go and pack"

Nikki turned to leave

"Hey Nik"

Nikki looked at her sister

"I'm sorry about you and Cena."

"Me too, Dave wasn't worth it. But I made my bed now I better lay in it hah?"

"You shouldn't be laying in it alone though"

"You heard Mark in a month we'll be over it"

"Yeah because he knows best" said Cj sarcastically

"Maybe not, but he was right about me"

"What do you mean?"

"He said he was worried I'd screw with his friends and make it an unbearable working environment. And I have"

"Oh Nikki, he was only kidding with you"

"But he was right. Anyway I'm going, the sooner I pack the sooner we can leave"

Nikki walked away and Cj followed her trying to console her.

"Nikki don't feel bad I screwed up as much as you did. Nik? Nikki!"

Nikki walked around the corner and Cj walked back into her room to get ready.

AN HOUR LATER

Nikki and Cj made their way down to the lobby and checked out.

"Come on Cj I wanna go home" said Nikki walking away with her bags not waiting for her sister.

"Thank you Miss Jindrak. We hope you enjoyed your stay"

Cj walked out after her sister and put her credit card away.

"Explain to me why I'm paying for Dogma to use our room as a sex haven"

"At least the room was getting some action. Anyway the magazines giving you the money back right?"

"Yeah I guess I shouldn't complain least I'm not paying for this disaster."

"Nicely put, that's why you're a writer. Di-sas-ter!" said Nikki climbing into the taxi. Cj climbed in behind her and the taxi pulled away. Randy stepped out into the street and watched the taxi drive away. He held his cell phone up which read.

_Cj_

_Call?_

Randy cancelled the option and put his cell back in his pocket before returning to his room.

Read and Review Please


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Love & Tribulations

**Rating:** NC-17

**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

Thanks: Natalie the Sexpert

**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL

**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Summary by Chapter: **Cj and Nikki return to their usual routine. Dogma seeks sex advice from the sisters. Faith made her debut and made an impact. Randy leaves a message on Cj's machine but she never gets it.

**Love & Tribulations - Chapter 15**

THREE DAYS LATER - AT CJS APARTMENT

Cj is on the phone to her editor.

"I'm sorry Steve but I can't go back on the road with them."

"Why the hell not??" screamed the editor

"I have my reasons and as a guy who doesn't like his privacy invaded I would suggest you don't ask me for a reason"

"We can't lose this article"

"You won't just send Alex out instead"

"Alex? You want me to send that brain dead village people reject to the WWE? The boy will probably think a drop toe hold is a new type of manicure"

"You mean pedicure, toes, feet, pedicure, and Alex loves wrestling. He does nothing but follow me around when I'm in the office asking me about Mark and if I've ever met anyone. That guy is better suited to this article than I am. I only got into wrestling because of Mark and still now after 4 years I'm not a fan"

"Fine I'll send Alex out on the next flight but Cj if he comes back talking about their ring attire and hairstyles I'm coming for your blood"

"Okay Steve, Bye"

Cj fell into her chair and Nikki walked over with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"So how did he take it?"

"Like Steve always does" Cj reached for a glass and Nikki filled it with wine "Thanks" Cj sipped at her wine.

"Well, here's to us single sisters" they clinked glasses.

"I know you wanna believe that but really who do you think you're kidding?"

"Okay then to us pathetic desperate sisters who just can get it right"

Cj clinked her sister's glass and laughed

"Now that's more like it" they both laughed when the phone suddenly began to ring. Cj picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Cj I need you help on something"

"Dog?"

"Yeah" Dogma heard laughing in the background "Is that Nikki?"

"Yeah"

"Are you two alone?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Put me on speaker phone"

"Okey dokey" Cj stumbled across the room and put the handset on the stand and hit the speaker button. "Okay Doggie you're all set up"

"Are you two drunk?"

"We're trying" screamed Nikki

"Shh, he's only here for God sake"

"I thought he was in North Cameron"

"That's North Carolina Miss Smirnoff"

"Oooooooh we should listen to him he's getting catee" laughed Nikki

Cj raised her finger to her lips shushing her sister as she returned to her seat.

"Okay Dog speak"

"We have been having a fantastic time. It's been like the best time of my life. But last night while we were fooling around he asked me if I would do"

The line went dead

"Do what?" asked Cj

"If I would do"

"You're killing us here Dog" screamed Nikki instantly bursting into a fit of laughter

"If I would do role-play with him" both girls began to laugh "Well thank you for being such good friends I may as well of called my mother"

"Dog, we're just having some fun. Lighten up"

"That's easy for you to say but your new gay and eccentric lover isn't minutes away from dragging you into the bedroom"

"I think I'm guna try that next" said Nikki

"Role-play?" asked Cj

"No becoming a lesbian"

"As long as you're not into incest you can do what ya like" Cj smiled at her sister

"Hello!" interrupted Dogma

"Sorry, er do it" said Nikki

"What?"

"It can be very fun with the right person"

"Okay, I can't begin to tell you what's wrong with your response"

"Sweetie just try it. I know you hate doing it but you never know if you find the right guy it might be comfortable and you never know you may become pretty good at it." Insisted Cj

"But what if I make an idiot of myself?"

"No change there then" replied Nikki

"Shh, Dog didn't you fall off the chair in front of him?"

"Yeah but he caught me"

"And he might catch you again. Jeff's a good guy and he likes you. If he senses you're uncomfortable with it he might just say don't worry about it and you can do other stuff with him. I mean you both looked to be enjoying yourself the other night when I walked in"

"Yeah but that to the gays is like missionary position to the heteros"

"Nothing wrong with missionary" smiled Nikki sipping at her wine.

"Have fun with it Dog. Just because they say get on all fours doesn't mean you have to. Rebel, find another unique position. You'll never know if you can make it better unless you try."

"This coming from Mrs Missionary date one and Mrs Ride Him date two."

"Would you like Randy's number? Or maybe even Sean's, because there was nothing basic about what we did. And like Nikki just said it can be fun with the right guy"

"So which of those two were right for you?" asked Dogma

"Depends what I'm looking for passionate and heated I'll go with Randy. Nasty and erotic definitely Sean"

"So you think I should just go along with it? And try my best to do role-playing?"

"Yes" said the sisters

"If he dumps me I'm blaming it on you."

Dogma hung up and Nikki filled up her glass.

"So Sean, he's nasty hah?"

Cj smiled at her sister and they continued their night of merriment and alcohol.

SAN ANTONIO, TEXAS

Mark and Faith pulled up into the parking garage at the Alamodome in San Antonio. Mark climbed out and got Faiths door for her. She stepped out and smiled with excitement about her first day as a WWE superstar. She signed her contract two days ago and has barely slept due to the excitement. Mark grabbed her hand and the couple made their way into the arena. Faith took in everything around her. The people, the scene, the smell, the atmosphere and pretty much everything she possibly could. She wanted to remember everything about her first day. Mark walked her to the Divas locker room.

"Are you guna be okay?"

"I think I can manage, these girls can't be any worse than your sisters so I'll take my chances. I'm really excited."

"Me too, stay here I'll come and find you when I'm ready okay?"

"Okay baby" Mark kissed Faith and walked away. Faith smiled and opened the Divas locker room door and walked in. The Divas all looked at the door they were expecting Faiths arrival and were all waiting in anticipation. As she walked in the Divas swarmed the door and welcomed her to the WWE.

"Hi I'm Trish you must Faith?"

"Yeah that's me. It's nice to meet you"

"Is it true you got this job because Vince caught you having sex on his sofa?" asked Stacy

"Kinda, I think it had more to do with me telling him off though."

"You told him off? Like shouted at him?" enquired Lita

"Yeah he was calling me a ring rat and I didn't appreciate it."

"Wow we've got a live one here" added Nidia

"We're not going to be having any problems with you are we?" asked Jazz

"Only if you bite me first, I'm pretty mellow, I only bite back."

"So where are you from?" asked Victoria

"New York"

"Where from in New York?" asked Gail Kim

"The city." Replied Faith not to sure about the sour look Gail was giving her

"Can you wrestle?" asked Molly

"Not yet, Vince just wants my big mouth at the moment but he said if I want to wrestle I can be taught. And I think I will, I like challenges. And I don't think I've ever said no to a fight"

"Wrestling isn't fighting it's an art." said Gail with a tude.

"Yeah well like I said I like a challenge"

"Okay well come in, you can get changed near me" said Miss Jackie

"Thanks" said Faith following Miss Jackie while locking eyes with Gail neither woman wanting to back down from the bitch stare.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

Mark walked up to the Divas locker room door and knocked on the door. He could hear screaming on the inside and knocked again. Then he heard a shriek.

"Get off of her!" and then Mark knew what was happening. He burst into the Divas locker room and saw Faith with Gail pinned the ground pulling on her long hair and banging her head against the ground. Mark put his arms around Faiths waist only to receive an elbow in his mouth for his efforts. Mark stood up and rubbed his jaw.

"Faith get off of Gail. You're making a show of yourself"

Just then Gail rolled Faith onto her back and started to hit Faith with closed right hands. The Divas went crazy and started to chant Faiths name.

"Faith! Faith! Faith! Faith! Faith!" Mark looked around and saw that Faith and her addictive personality had already won her the affection of the Divas.

Faith pulled her legs up hooking Gail's under arms and dragging her shoulders to the floor. Faith jumped on top of Gail and started to hit her with even more dangerous right hands. Mark moved the Divas out of the way and learning from his mistake put his arms around the top of Faith's arms scooping her up. Faith broke away but Mark pulled her back and threw her against the wall pinning her wrists to the wall trying to restrain her, the best he could. Gail stood up and the girls exchanged pleasantries as Molly took a furious, humiliated and defeated Gail to the EMTs to clean up her lacerations. Mark let go of Faith as Gail was out of sight.

"What were you thinking?"

"She got in my face. What was I supposed to do just stand there and take it because I'm the rookie?"

"Yes! It's you first day Faith you haven't been here an hour."

Mark was pushed aside by the Divas who crowded around Faith congratulating and complimenting her. Mark backed away to the door as Randy had his head around the door watching the action with a smile on his face.

"How's your jaw?" he asked Mark

"Swelling"

"What happened?"

"Faith, Faith happened"

"Never a dull moment when her and your sisters are around"

"Thankfully I only have to worry about Faith this time"

"What do you mean?"

"Cj and Nikki stayed in New York"

"Cj's coming back though right? She's got the article to finish"

"No she's sent a guy called Alex in her place. Apparently he's a fan"

Faith broke from the crowd and walked over to Mark smiling. A welt under her eye was appearing and her lip split with blood trickling down her chin.

"You done Sugar Ray?" asked Mark sarcastically with a smile of pride.

"Have I been bad?"

"Very"

"You can punish me later lets go get me cleaned up and then I can make my debut"

"This wasn't it?" Mark sarcastically said pointing into the Divas locker room. Faith playfully punched Mark as they walked away to the EMT's

DOWN THE CORRIDOR

Cj

Call?

Randy looked at his phone wondering whether it was the right thing to do. He pressed the call button and as the phone rang Randy's hand started to shake and he began to doubt his decision.

"Hello..."

"Hey Cj"

"Hello! I can't hear you. Speak up. laughs Y'all know I'm kidding. If you're left talking to yourself it's because I don't have my cell phone on or I'm screening your call. Most likely I don't have it on because I hate the damn things. What happened to the good old days with smoke signals? Ahh those were the days. Anyway I'll shut up now and let you leave your message. I'm not saying I'll listen to it because I haven't figured out how. Here comes the beep. Do cells have beeps?"

_BEEP_

Randy held the phone to his ear his mouth ajar he knew what he wanted to say but he couldn't. Randy hung up and walked away.

A WEEK LATER - IN NEW YORK

Dogma had returned from North Carolina. He was happier than Cj and Nikki had ever seen him. Mainly because of Jeff but also because he'd done the impossible and role-played and it turned out he was good at it. Everything was going great until Jeff role-played as Rico and it sent all the Rico memories flooding back. After that Dogma and Jeff decided to reinvent the doggy style. And they did several times over.

Meanwhile back in New York Nikki and Cj had basically fallen into a pattern of sleeping, waking, eating, drinking excessively, sleeping, waking, eating, drinking excessively. You get the idea. Nikki, Cj and Dogma had agreed to go out for dinner and dancing to wash away their WWE experience and talk about Dogma's Hardy experience.

AT CJ'S APARTMENT

Cj walked out of her closet stumbling over a dress she'd frown to the floor in disgust. She untangled the dress from around her heels and gave herself a look in the mirror before picking up her keys and running out of the apartment. As soon as she'd left the apartment the phone began to ring. The machine picked it up.

Machine Message: Hi this is Cj if I haven't answered and you're listening to this message it's probably because I'm out partying. So leave a message.

BEEP

"Hey Cj it's me, Randy. I don't know why I'm calling. I heard what you said to me and I listened. I get that you don't want to know anymore. But I still want to be with you. I know I can't prove that I'll be faithful. And I know that you'll probably never trust me. But Cj you gotta know that I would never hurt you. I know I screwed up over the whole Sean thing and I've said I'm sorry. I know it doesn't erase what I did and what happened following that, so instead of trying to change the past, lets start over. Pretend none of it ever happened and just remember I love you. I really love you. Call me"

LATER

Cj returned home not feeling any better than when she left. She still missed Randy and time wasn't heeling as the new and optimistic Faith kept telling her. She didn't want to get over Randy. Cj walked into her apartment and saw the answering machine flashing 01. Cj hit the play button.

Machine: One New Message

Then all of a sudden the lights went out.

"What the hell?"

Cj turned the light switch on and off but nothing happened the display on her machine had gone out. She decided she was too tired to mess with the electrics that night so she made her way to the bedroom. She stubbed her toe on the table

"Shit!" she said hopping on her good foot.

She put her hands out and felt the length of the table then stood upright and walked to her bedroom walking straight into the wall next to her door.

"Fuck it!"

Cj finally made it to the bed and fell to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

After trying the fuses and nothing happening Cj called an electrician. He just finished the job and handed her the bill. Cj looked at the bill and her jaw dropped

"Are you serious? This can't be right. For this I should have at least seen you get electrocuted a few times."

"Lady I just do the job and give the bills. You wanna complain about the prices call my boss because I got a wife at home so I don't need this nagging in my ear during the working day."

"Can you talk to me like that?"

"I just did" said the electrician leaving the apartment Cj walked into the corridor screaming behind him.

"And I will be complaining to your boss but not the about the prices you fat, obnoxious lump of lard"

Cj walked back into the apartment and saw the machine display still flashing 01. Cj pressed the play button receiving a little shock.

"Ow, that good for nothing gavone"

Machine: One New Message. Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

The message started and then began to slur. Suddenly sparks came out of the machine and it blew up in front of her.

"Are you kidding me?" Cj screamed out loud. Cj let out a huge frustrated scream and ran back into the bedroom and got under the covers and didn't move all day. She felt like her life couldn't get any worse and just wanted to suffocate in her own misery.

LATER

A knock came at Cj's door but Cj refused to answer it. Suddenly the lock rattled and the door opened. Nikki walked in searching for her sister.

"Cj!"

She walked into the bedroom and saw the lump in the covers.

"Here you are. What ya doing?" said Nikki pulling the covers off of Cj.

"I'm sleeping leave me alone" Cj pulled the covers back over her and Nikki pulled them off once again.

"Can't let you do that I'm afraid. We've been invited to dinner. Dogma said he'd tried calling but the line was dead."

"My phone blew up"

"How?"

"It went kaboom!"

Nikki laughed "Come on let's go out and drown your apparently bad day in vodka."

"I just wanna stay here and go to sleep"

"No, I am not leaving here without you and I am going to this dinner. So if I have to drag you in that bed down to the restaurant I will."

"Alright! I'll go get ready" said Cj rolling out of bed and slowly wandering to the bathroom

LATER

Inside the restaurant Nikki and Cj were on their double date with Dogma and Jeff who had that same day flown into town. They were all enjoying themselves and then a song came on and Nikki asked Jeff if he wanted to dance. Jeff accepted and they made their way over to the dance floor.

"Isn't he great?"

"Yeah he's fantastic" Cj said with a smile and a sigh

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm happy for you. You found someone. Let's just hope you have better luck than the rest of us and you're able to keep hold of Jeff"

"How did you and Randy leave things?"

"He didn't come back after you left, so badly. We left things in the worst possible way."

"And what about Sean?"

"Nothings happening with Sean. He was just there when I needed him."

"So it's Randy you want to be with?"

"No, yes, I don't know. We were never serious or exclusive or even public up until recently. But I knew if I wanted to be with him I could take that step. But last week I saw a preview and I didn't like it. He was so controlling and jealous."

"That could have been an act of love"

"Or an act of arrogance, he couldn't stand the thought that Sean had got one over on him."

"Do you believe that's the reason?"

"I don't know what to believe. I think the best thing for everyone is for me to forget it and him. Last week we were a disaster and if that's what our relationship would be like then I'm glad I found out now before wasting anymore time with him. Me and Randy on paper are the perfect couple. But that leap from the paper to reality really screws us up. We're like different people, on paper he's tall, dark, handsome and sweet and then in reality he's all of those plus arrogant and obsessive."

"And your flaws Madam?"

"Tell me, I know you're dying to"

"On paper you're blonde, petite and beautiful with a kind heart. And off paper you're all of those with a lot of crazy. When you're in a relationship you get too wrapped up in 'what ifs?' You should just flow with it"

"You're giving me relationship advice?"

"Uh hah"

"God I must be bad." Cj smiled and hugged Dogma "Can we change the subject? I was having a good time now I'm on a downer again."

"Sorry sweetie, subject forgotten"

"Thanks"

BACK AT CJS APARTMENT

Nikki and Cj decided to continue the party back at Cjs apartment.

"Remember that guy I met on the subway?" asked Nikki

"Oh God yes he was a creep. He tried it on with me you know?"

"And Faith, and Dog, and probably Mark if he was still here then"

Cj laughed as Nikki looked out the window to catch and eyeful of Mr & Mrs Five Times A Day.

"Oh my God are they still living here?"

"Yep, they're the only neighbours of mine that I know and I call them Mr & Mrs Five Times A Day and in neighbourly fashion, I try my best to avoid them"

"I wouldn't it's free porn, and he's not bad"

"He's gorgeous and if he wants to climb through my window I'll let him but I don't need a constant reminder over the alley that I'm not getting any"

"So invite them over ask for a threesome"

"I'll get right onto that. Can you imagine the note...

_Dear Mr & Mrs Five Times A Day,_

_My name is Cj I'm your neighbour across the alley the one who is always sat at her window watching you have sex. You must have seen me drooling. Anyway I was just wondering seen as though sex these days comes with relationships that I just can't do. I was wondering if you were looking for a third wheel to join your sessions._

_Holla over the alley with your reply. _

They'd move out so fast you'd see the skid marks on the road outside"

"You're right not worth losing your free porn connection. Buy a vibrator"

Nikki and Cj fell back laughing. They continued drinking and laughing through to the early hours when they finally fell to sleep.

Read and Review Please


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Love & Tribulations

**Rating:** NC-17

**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Thanks:** Natalie the Sexpert

**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.

**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL

**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex

**Summary by Chapter: **Cj and Mark look at apartments while they catch up. The sisters decorate, kinda. Mark and Faith lock Cj, Nikki, Randy and Cena in the apartment to sort things out. After nothing is sorted Cj heads home but shortly after is dragged out by Dogma and Jeff. Cj returns to an amazing surprise??

**Love & Tribulations - Chapter 16**

FOUR DAYS LATER - IN NEW YORK

Mark and Cj were looking around apartments.

"She beat one of the girls up within the first hour?"

"Yep"

"Oh my God, she should come with a warning. Who'd she beat up?"

"Gail Kim"

"The Asian Canadian, that thinks she's something special?"

"Asian Canadian part was right"

"So was her thinking she's something special the girls a bitch. Faith did right in kicking her ass"

"You don't know Gail so don't judge"

"You know her, what do you think?"

Mark smiled at his sister "Okay she's a bitch but still Faith shouldn't have done that"

"What did everyone say about it?"

"Nothing, the divas were cheering for her and congratulating her other than that nothing's happened"

"Well that's a good thing. So is everything finalised in Atlanta?"

"Yeah finally so now I can see Marcus on my days off instead of going there"

"Bet you can't wait"

"No I missed him. So how have you been?"

"For the most part, drunk." Cj said with a laugh

"So you like to drown your problems, unlike Randy who just completely loses himself and becomes needy and pathetic."

"What do you mean?" asked a concerned Cj

"Randy, he's a mess. You probably know Randy better than I do"

"Yeah?"

"Well imagine him sat alone in a corner most of the day, with his cell phone in his hand wondering whether to call you or not, and not going out at night just going straight up to his room and crashing out. That's not the Randy I know"

"Or the one I know. So he's a mess?"

"Yep"

"He'll get over it"

"Maybe but will you?"

"In time yes"

"Cj quit playing games. You might know Randy but I know you. You're missing him so just end both your suffering and call him"

"What? Woah wait am I in a parallel universe? My brother who hates the fact that I date is trying to get me to call a guy who 2 weeks ago he was telling me not to."

"If any guy gets that screwed up over a girl he's smitten but if a guy like Randy gets like that over a girl its love Cj."

"No, it's sex. Me and Randy have never done anything other than sleep with each other. I've never even been out on a date with him."

"What about the club?"

"Oh that time he kissed the other girl? Not so much a date as it was a disaster"

"So you seriously have never been on a date with him?"

"Nope, when we were in Louisville I was either with you or in bed with him. In St Louis we never leave his house. And this was the first time he'd visited me in New York and well you know how that goes"

"Okay, but you don't have to date the guy to fall in love with him."

"And you can't love somebody that only wants you between the sheets. Now will you quit playing cupid and find an apartment" Mark looked at his sister. Cj being unhappy made him unhappy and he couldn't bear to see her like this any longer.

"I think I have. What do you think?"

Cj looked around the apartment, it was huge. Wooden floors, white walls, a fantastic view over the city and two enormous bedrooms which were almost as big as Cj's entire apartment.

"It's nice, too nice to be sitting empty for the half the week."

"Nice enough to come home to though. I'll take it" Mark signed the contract and was handed the keys. He walked over to Cj who was looking out the window.

"You and Nikki are decorating this for me by the way."

"We are?" Cj said looking back at her brother who nodded and smiled

A WEEK LATER

Nikki and Cj had tried to decorate Marks apartment but they just couldn't help, dropping the brushes, breaking the roller, knocking over the paint pot. So by the end of day one Nikki had called in the professionals. And now a week later and 3 coats of paint of the walls, Mark was coming to inspect the job. Mark walked around not letting on whether he was happy with the job or not he then stopped and smiled at Faith and looked at his sisters.  
  
"Not bad, you guys did a good job."

"Thank you" said Nikki

"How much did the professionals cost you?" he asked with a sly smile

"What? Professionals? You think we're incapable of putting some paint on some walls?"

"Without giving the floor a coat and painting in the windows, yeah. There's no way you did this"

"Disgusting, he doesn't trust us" Nikki said with a pout

Mark smiled at his sisters neither one of them admitting to calling in professional decorators.

"Okay you did it yourself, and I'm very grateful."

"So when are you moving in?"

"About two weeks, we've got a busy work schedule in the next couple of weeks then we have 5 days off so we'll move in then"

"We'll move in?"

"Yeah me and Faith and Marcus of course"

"You're moving in with him?" Nikki asked Faith

"Yeah I did tell you but you guys were probably drunk"

"Like you when you said yes?" asked Cj sarcastically

"It makes sense rather than me paying for an apartment and Mark paying for an apartment and both of them being empty for most of the week. Then of course one of them would completely empty while we sleep in the same bed in one of the apartments."

"I must still be drunk I didn't get that"

"Well I know I'm sober and I didn't get it either" said Cj with a smile

"I'm giving up my apartment and moving in with Mark that's all you need to know."

TWO WEEKS LATER

Mark and Faith were merging their things as they prepared to move in together. Nikki and Cj offered to help but in the two hours they'd been there the only heavy lifting they had done were two dining chairs so they could sit down. Cj was giving her advice on where she thought everything should go and Nikki was sat telling Faith not to listen to Cj.

"I can't believe you're moving in with our brother. It's..." said Nikki thinking of the right word to fit the blank

"Weird" added Cj

"And unfair"

"Why unfair?" asked Faith

"Because he's stopped us from moving in on his friends for as long as I can remember and now after a month or whatever, you our friend are moving in with him"

"If I hadn't got the job I don't think we would be. It's a merging of convenience."

"Does he know that because I pretty sure he thinks its love"

"No he doesn't, because it was his idea."

Suddenly the buzzer went on the door and Faith answered.

"Baby it's me can you open the door so we can start bringing things up"

"Sure baby" replied Faith as she unlocked the door for them. Minutes later in came a sofa. The sisters sat on their chairs and watched as the sofa which came with four human legs walked into the apartment. They smiled at each other at the possibility of cute removal guys. The sofa was lowered onto the ground and as it did the sisters expressions turned from smiles to frowns as they saw Randy and Cena standing there. Randy looked over and saw Cj.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Helping my brother move in where did you think I'd be?"

Randy turned to shout at Mark but as he did he watched Mark and Faith leave the apartment shutting the door behind them

"What the hell?" Randy ran to the door

"You guys aren't coming out of there until you sort things out" said Faith smiling at Mark

"They're guna kill us you know"

Faith laughed and the couple left

"You've gotta be kidding?" said Cena

"I can't believe this, they set us up" exclaimed Nikki

Cj looked at Randy and sat back down on her chair and turned to look out of the window. Randy sat down on the sofa and stared at Cj hoping that she would turn around to look at him.

The foursome sat in silence for the next half an hour, Cj and Randy not moving an inch, and Cena and Nikki looking at each other constantly but neither one wanting to say the first words. Cena finally took the plunge.

"How are you?" he asked Nikki

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Could be better, I miss you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, did you miss me?"

"Not really no" said Nikki sarcastically.

Cena walked up to Nikki and pulled her off the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Nikki started to stroke Cena's chest.

"You didn't call" said Cena

"Would you believe me if I told you I'd lost your number?"

"No"

"How about I was too scared"

"Why were you scared?"

"In case you didn't want me"

"Who else would I want?"

"I don't know Halle Berry?"

"Not my type. I like beautiful brunette teasers"

"Ahh damn I don't know anybody like that. Will I do?"

"Not really but if I have to settle for you I will"

"So good at compliments aren't ya?"

"I only compliment you"

"And you barely do that"

Cena laughed "Shut up and kiss me"

The couple locked into a long awaited and much desired embrace. Nikki pulled away from Cena's lips unwillingly and pressed her fingers against them.  
  
"Can we take this slow?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want to jump straight back into 'us' I couldn't handle it if something went wrong again. I just don't think I can take another bashing"

"You wanna start again?"

"Yeah" Nikki smiled  
  
"Ok then, Nikki will you go out with me tonight on our second, 'first' official date?"  
  
Nikki laughed and nodded her head "I'd love to"  
  
Cena smiled at Nikki and Cena put his arm around her.

AN HOUR LATER

Mark and Faith returned and as they all heard the door open Randy and Cj stood up, Cj barged past Randy as Mark and Faith walked in.

"Are we all happy now?" asked Faith as Cj pushed passed her to get out the door. Randy sighed as he watched her leave and collapsed on the sofa frustrated that nothing had happened and that Cj had not yet forgiven him.

TWO HOURS LATER

Cj went to answer her door. Not knowing who it was and not wanting it to be Randy she looked through the spy hole to see Dogma and Jeff. She smiled in relief and opened the door.

"We've come to cheer you up"

"What's makes you think I'm depressed?"

"We've just been over to Marks new place. Faith told us everything"

"Was Randy there?"

"No Mark said he left not long after you. Isn't it great about Nikki and Cena?"

"Fantastic, so where did they say he'd gone?"

"They didn't"

"Oh great"

"What you wanted to see him?" asked Jeff

"The opposite if he isn't there then he's on his way here"

"So let's go out"

"Where?" asked Cj

"A gay bar. We know he won't be in there"

"Okay deal, gay bar it is, give me two minutes to change"

Cj ran into the bedroom to change.

"It's a shame about her and Randy I think they're perfect for each other"

"They are and that's why they'll end up together. Cj just can't see that right now"

"I love that you're so optimistic" said Jeff pushing Dogma against the door and kissing him passionately

Cj walked out of the bedroom to see Dogma and Jeff kissing and she sat down in her chair

"Ok that's it I'm not going anywhere."

Dogma and Jeff split and walked over to Cj

"Why not?" asked Dogma

"I hate being the third wheel. I'm not going out to watch you guys sucking each others faces all night."

"We promise to be on our best behaviour. We'll just dance like freaks and have a good time"

"Promise?"

"If we do kiss, I'll let you kiss Jeff too"

"Oh thanks"

"Come on sweetie" Dogma and Jeff pulled Cj out of the chair and pushed her out the door. Cj had a fantastic time at the club. It was fun having such a great time with all those guys knowing it was never going to get complicated with them like it was with Randy.

AT A BAR DOWNTOWN  
  
Nikki and Cena were on their 'first' date. Both of them were sat at the bar with drinks in their hands smiling at each other.

"You know I feel an idiot" exclaimed Nikki

"Why?"

"Because we've done all this before"

"No we haven't and you've gotta keep telling yourself that"

"But I can't"

"Ok let's try something..." Cena extended his hand "Hi I'm John, I'm from West Newbury Massachusetts, I'm in town helping my friend and his girl move in. I'm a professional wrestler and I have a great body"

Nikki laughed "You're an idiot"

"Ok I'll try my luck at the other end of the bar" said Cena turning away Nikki pulling on his collar turning him back round to face her.

"I'm Nikki"

"Nikki? What's that short for?"

"Nicole"

"That's beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Where are you from Nikki?"

"New York City"

"You were born in the city?"

"No I was born in Auburn"

"Really?"

"Really"

"What do you do for a living?"

"Not a lot"

"Be more specific?"

"I'm a trainer at a gym"

"You are?" asked an amazed Cena

"Yep"

"You never told me that?"

"You never asked"

Cena smiled "I'm impressed"

"Oh good"

"So Cj's the only one who isn't athletic in her job?"  
  
"How do you, a complete stranger, know about Cj?"  
  
"I'm a psychic"  
  
"Thought you were a wrestler?"

Cena laughed at Nikki "I'm a bit of both"

"Cj used to be a really mean swimmer at school, very competitive"

"And she gave it up for writing?"

"She found one of her friends face down in the pool one morning. They found out she'd been popping pills to improve her times and strength and since then she's never swam competitively"

"Wow Cj's a closed book hah?"

"If she wants you to know she'll tell you"

"So all Jindrak's are athletic?"  
  
"Yep"

"That's pretty cool"

Cena and Nikki continued to talk and find out everything they could about each other. At the end of the night Cena walked Nikki back to her apartment and accepted Nikki's invitation into the apartment. Nikki disappeared into her room and changed from her dress to little hot pants and a baby tee. Cena smiled as Nikki walked back into the room.

"You look so hot"

"You think?"

"Yep"

"How hot?" said Nikki walking over to Cena and wrapping her arms around the back of his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist. Cena looked down at Nikki as his hand cupped her ass and his nose touched hers.

"Very hot" Nikki's hands drifted from around Cena's neck to the buttons on his shirt, Nikki slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the sexy physique underneath.

"You're pretty damn hot too" said Nikki tip toeing up for a kiss. Nikki and Cena's lips met and they tasted each other for a second before Cena put his head down resting it against Nikki's.

"We can't do this Nik. You wanted to start over again if we do this we're jumping right back in. I don't wanna get hurt either"

Nikki stepped back and Cena buttoned his shirt up as Nikki looked on. Cena walked up to Nikki who hesitantly accepted a goodbye kiss from Cena before he left. Nikki stood staring at the closed door not sure what to make of what just happened.

At 2am  
  
Cj decided it was time to retire so she said goodnight or even good morning to Dogma and Jeff and walked home. She could have got a taxi but she was on such a high and happier than she'd been in a while that she wanted to stay that way for as long as she could. So she walked the 15 blocks home regretting it by the time she reached her stoop. Her feet were throbbing after all the dancing and then the walking. She took off her shoes and walked barefoot up the stoop and up the stairs to her apartment. She walked into her dark apartment and flicked the light switched and nothing happened.

"Oh not again"

Cj flicked the switch on and off repeatedly and then looked down at her new answering machine which had no display.

"I don't believe this" said a furious Cj slamming the door behind her. Suddenly the whole room lit up with thousands of fairy lights. Cj was confused and intrigued. The answering machine display came back on and was flashing 01. Cj ignored it and started to walk around her apartment looking to find someone. Cj couldn't figure out what was happening and then she heard.

Machine: One New Message

I Love You

Cj walked out of the bathroom into the main room still twinkling with all the fairy lights and she saw him. Randy was leant on the table where the answering machine sat and he pressed the play button once again.

I Love You

Cj smiled and Randy walked over to her. He took her hand and guided her into the bedroom. There were rose petals on the bed and a dinner table set at the foot of the bed, with candles lit. Randy sat her down.

"I know you're probably getting sick of hearing this but I want you to know how sincere I am when I say this. I'm sorry Cj. I can't pretend that we never happened. I can't pretend that I didn't feel this way about you. I can't just put you out of my mind and get on with my life. Because you're it, you're my life"

Cj smiled as she felt her eyes welling up

"I want to prove how much you mean to me. And how much I need you in my life and how much I want you in my life. And I realised that I could buy you a dozen roses, a box of chocolates. I could take you to the most expensive restaurants and yet that would be the cheapest way of trying to prove myself to you. Then I realised the only way was to give you everything I could. Me!"

Randy then got down on one knee and put his hand on the inside of his jacket and Cj grabbed his wrist and looked at him.

"No"

"What?"

"No, I know what you're going to do, but don't. It's not meant to be like this. You're not meant to propose to solve a problem. You propose because you love each other not as a quick fix."

Cj stood up and ran out of the room and Randy ran after her finally catching up with her in the street.

"I don't believe you" said Randy

"Me?"

"Yes you. Unless the guy is bending over backwards to please you you're not happy. I had this romantic proposal all set up and you ruined it. Because it wasn't done the way you wanted it to be done. I don't know what you had planned out for this moment, a public proposal? A horse-drawn carriage? I don't know what you want. You're too much work Cj. Nothing's ever simple with you."

Cj hung her head with tears streaming down her face. Randy looked at her and made his way over to her.

"And that's why I love you. Because this never gets old, it's always something new and exciting. And even though you drive me crazy, it's not in a bad way. It's the best way possible and it makes me love you even more."

"Why this morning?"

"What?"

"Why this morning, why at 3am this morning did you tell me for the first time ever, that you loved me?"

"I always knew you were something special, you weren't like the other girls. But until that night at the club when I thought I was losing you I never admitted to myself that the reason you were different was because I loved you. But I always have, and no matter what happens here right now, I always will. You're the first girl I've ever loved and I want you to be the only one I ever love."

"You didn't answer my question. Why this morning?" Randy looked at Cj who still had hints of tears on her cheeks.

"Because at 12:30 it was exactly three years since we met." Cj smiled "I thought you'd forgot"

"No, girls don't forget things like that" Randy smiled "I love you too Randy"

Randy kissed Cj holding on tight to her making sure she didn't get away. Cj broke the kiss. She looked into Randy's perfect blue eyes and pulled on one of the buttons on his shirt.

Randy smiled at Cj and pulled out the box inside his jacket and got down on one knee. Randy took Cj's left hand and smiled

"Cj will you marry me?"

Cj looked down at Randy not showing an ounce of emotion.

"No!"

Randy's smile disappeared and he got back to his feet. Randy was speechless he just looked at Cj. Nothing was said as Cj walked away back into her building. Randy just stared up at her window and watched as the lights went out. Randy looked down at the ring in his hand. Box and all he threw the ring at her window smashing the glass and the box landing inches away from Cj as she sat in the corner sobbing into her lap. She looked over to see the glass shattered all over her floor and the blue box just sat there.

Read and Review Please  
  
To All The Readers: I know I said I was ending the fic at Chapter 16 but I have decided against that now. I didn't think when I started this fic that it would get such a big and loyal following and as long as you guys are willing to read my fic I'll try my best to continue writing it. As I've run out of guidance notes please allow time between chapters for me to think up new storylines and material I hope to post my chapters every Monday but if it's not posted on a Monday please bare with me and my writers block.  
  
Thanks Guys As Always  
  
YOU ROCK!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Thanks:** Annie  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Cj calls for a shoulder to cry on but was it a mistake? Does Nikki love Cena or is he just another conquest?

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 17**

**6am – Cj's Apartment**

Cj was still sat in the same place as she was at 3am still sobbing into her lap. The glass was still shattered all over the floor and the box was still laying there on its side. Every thought had run through Cj's head and not one of them eased the anguish in her mind. Why did Randy do it? Why did he propose? What made him think that after the girl at the club, after Sean, after the jealousy that proposing would solve their problems? Cj stood up and walked carefully over the shattered glass to the phone she dialled a number and waited for a response.

"Hello" said a sleepy Sean

"Hi Sean, its Cj"

"Hey kid what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to someone"

"About what?"

"About Randy"

"Oh Cj I don't think I'm the right person to talk to about Randy. I mean you know what happened, you were there"

"Yeah I was there and I do know what happened. I remember that when I needed someone whether it was to comfort me or make me feel sexy and wanted you were there. When you knew I just needed a shoulder you sat with me all night and you were a friend. When I had nowhere to go you offered me a bed. Sean whether you like it or not you're a nice guy"

"Don't spread that around I got a rep you know?"

Cj laughed "I promise it's our little secret"

Cj and Sean talked for the next few hours about Cj and Randy and their 'relationship'. Cj sighed and looked over at the clock on her kitchen wall which read 8:13am.

"Oh man Sean it's only eight in the morning and we've been sat here talking forever I am so sorry I woke you for this"

"Don't worry about it you can call me anytime that's why I gave you my number"

"Thanks, I'm guna let you go so you can sleep a little"

"You get some sleep too"

"I don't think I can, but I'll try"

"Good girl, ok I'm guna hang up on you now"

"Sweet dreams and thanks again"

"Mmm talk later babe" said Sean hanging up on Cj. Sean put the phone down and rolled over and looked at the girl asleep beside him. He shook his head and rolled over with his back to her and closed his eyes and fell into his slumber.

**LATER THAT DAY**

Knock Knock!!

A sleepy Cj walked to the door and without looking through the spy hole first opened the door uncaringly her eyes widened as she saw Sean stood before her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you?"

"You were?"

"Yeah"

"And you came all the way to New York for me?"

"Yeah"

Suddenly a beaten and exhausted Cj fell to the floor in tears and Sean made his way in shutting the door and crouching down besides Cj trying to comfort her.

"Hey what's going on? If me being here makes you this sad then I'll leave again"

"No it's not that. It's just...I don't know" Cj said continuing with her sobbing

Later...

Cj wiped her eyes and sat back as Sean walked over with a cup of coffee for each of them.

"Here you go" he said offering her the cup. Cj took the cup and placed the steaming mocha straight down on the table next to her.

"Thanks"

"You ok now?"

"No, I mean why did he do it?"

"You know Cj you are something special whenever a guy proposes to any other girl besides you it's a good thing"

"Under any other circumstance it would have been and I would have bit his arm off for the ring but it was so unromantic and cheap. It was like a quick fix solution to stop us fighting and that's all it would have been a quick fix solution but it wouldn't have lasted because we'd soon be fighting again"

"Like any normal couple Cej. I think what you're scared of is being normal. You and Randy have been doing this secretly for so long that now everyone knows and couldn't give a damn you're just like any other couple out there and I think that's what scares you"

"Normal? I think me and Randy are far from normal. I dance with you he kisses a girl..."

"You sleep with me. I hate to break it to you but you and Randy are not the first and only couple to do that"

Sean leant back and put his arm around Cj pulling her close to him. Cj sighed and looked up at Sean

"Maybe you're right; maybe I am scared of being normal. Or maybe I want more"

"More? Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe I want the fairytale who knows"

"You do. You know what you want Cj and it's not a hard question. So what do you want?"

Cj looked up at Sean her eyes began to well up

"I want Randy" Cj burst into tears and Sean held her close soaking up her tears. Sean had come with all intentions of taking advantage of Cj's vulnerability and trying to get Cj into bed but he couldn't do it. She was madly in love with Randy and any fool could see that and Sean didn't want to see her hurt anymore and that him pushing himself on her would just cause more confusion and in the end it would be Sean that lost out because it would ruin their friendship and if he couldn't be anything more than a friend to her he didn't want to ruin that because he couldn't live without Cj in his life. Since he first saw her at the WCW show back in 2000 he'd liked her and always wanted to ask her out but never did because of Mark.

Cj pulled away from Sean's chest and wiped her eyes and walked into the bathroom with Sean watching her the whole way. She looked at her reflection her eyes were puffy, red and sore. Her skin was blotchy and dry her head hurt and he throat was scratchy. She ran some water and splashed her face looking at her reflection once again her mascara smeared down her face.

"Cj pull yourself together" she said disciplining herself. Cj cleaned herself up and returned to the front room. She thanked Sean for coming all that way to see how she was. She asked him nicely if he could leave her in her own company for the rest of the day.

"Sure, but I'll call you later ok?"

"Ok"

"And you have my number?" asked Sean

Cj and Sean walked to the door and Cj tapped her head "It's in there somewhere"

"Ok well get some sleep" Sean kissed Cj on the cheek and lingered to smell her scent. Sean stood up and smiled down at Cj and winked at her before leaving. Cj closed the door and crawled into the bedroom and looked at the rose petals on the bed sheets and the table at the end of her bed. She shook the rose petals off her bed causing them to land all over the floor she then kicked the table over at the end of the bed and crawled between the sheets pulling them over her head blocking out the daylight.

Sean proceeded down the corridor to the stairs, taking the stairs two by two he quickly darted down them and to the entrance he opened the door and looked down the stoop at an intrigued Nikki

"Hey beautiful"

"What are you doing here?" Sean opened his mouth to reply but was abruptly cut off by Nikki "Were you two? Oh man"

Sean smiled and shook his head "No we weren't"

"Then why are you here?"

"Long story let me tell you over a drink" said Sean running to the bottom of the stoop and hooking arms with Nikki. Nikki pulled away from Sean.

"I came to see Cj maybe later" said Nikki stepping onto the first step

"No..." said Sean grabbing Nikki's hand and pulling her a little bit down the street away from the stoop "...Just trust me on this Cj doesn't want any company right now and plus she's probably in bed she hasn't had any sleep yet"

"Why not?"

"If you come with me we can sit down and I'll answer all your questions but not here in the street ok?"

"Ok" said a concerned Nikki. Not sure what was wrong with Cj she panicked all the way to restaurant across town

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

Nikki and Sean arrived at the restaurant and were escorted to their table.

"Thank you" said Sean to the waiter as he pulled out Nikki's chair. Nikki sat down and pleaded with Sean for information

"Come on spill now I'm freaking out over here"

"Why?"

"You came from Hilton Head to New York because of Cj that's serious"

"That's me overreacting. She called me and I couldn't stop thinking about her and I needed to see her to put my mind at rest that's all"

"So why did she call you?"

"Let me start at the beginning alright?"

"Ok well come on then" Nikki impatiently demanded

"Ok well Cj went out last night with Dogma and Jeff and when she came back she found Randy in her apartment"

"Oh my God what did he want?"

"If you shut up I'll tell you" said Sean with a smile "He'd decorated her entire apartment with fairy lights and I mean the entire apartment he hasn't missed an inch. Rose petals were thrown on the bed a table for two at the foot of the bed, he thought of it all. Then he asked her to marry him"

"What?"

"Cj flipped because she felt it was a cheap gesture"

"Damn right it was. After what they've done to each other in the past couple of weeks he thought they were ready to get engaged? Is he a fool?"

"Ok that's exactly what Cj said. That's so freaky I didn't understand it myself"

"You're a guy you wouldn't. You get yourselves into trouble and buy back our affections, the bigger the row the bigger the gift. His proposal just shows how bad things were between them don't you think?"

"You women think you know us and you have no idea"

"So you've never bought flowers or chocolates to get yourself out the doghouse with a girl?" Sean opened his mouth yet appeared speechless "Exactly! We women know all that's why we hold the cards in relationships. You don't see many women buying flowers for forgiveness now do you?"

Sean laughed "No you don't, I guess we're all on short leashes hah?"

"Uh huh, tell me about Cj"

"Ok he asked her to marry him she flipped...Ahh then he threw the ring through her window breaking it"

"She's asleep without her window in?"

Sean shook his head in disbelief "Yeah and I gave Freddy and Jason a copy of her key. You Jindrak girls are beautiful but hard work" he said laughing

"So she got it replaced then?"

Sean nodded his head "Anyway after he broke her window she called me to talk, like I said I couldn't stop thinking about her so I took the next flight out"

"And is she ok?"

"She's cried it out; I think most of it was because she was so tired. She might feel better when she's got some sleep things probably won't seem half as bad"

"Poor Cj. Why didn't she call me?"

"She probably thought you'd be busy with Cena"

Nikki sighed "I wish"

"Nikki didn't get lucky?"

"We decided to start over again from the beginning and the date was fantastic but we got back to my place and when we were getting to the good part he pulled away and said if we do that we'll be back to where we were"

"He has a point"

"What? Didn't you aid my sister in getting back at Randy, twice? What right do you have to preach to me about my sex life?"

Suddenly the entire restaurant turned to Nikki and Sean. Nikki looked around the room at all the faces staring at her she stood up took her bag from around the chair and walked off. Sean stood and called for Nikki who proceeded out of the restaurant Sean took his wallet out and laid money on the table and ran out after Nikki. Nikki was down the street and Sean started running and calling after her. He finally reached a furious Nikki he reached for her arm and Nikki shook him off.

"Nikki what is your problem?"

"You!" said Nikki stopping and turning to Sean

"What did I do?"

"Why does John have a point? What did you mean by that?"

"Well how did you and Cena start dating? You slept together"

"I'll have you know that me and Cena had a perfect first date actually"

"Yeah perfect, so perfect you went home and slept with Dave"

"How did you—"

"Am I right?"

Nikki's silence spoke volumes and Sean stepped into Nikki and lifted her head up.

"I'm not judging you. For God sake who am I to judge anyone? I think that Cena wanted to take it slow with you and learn more about you as a person and not as a fuck. What does he really know about you that no one else knows?"

"I just wanted him to hold me and touch me, I miss him"

"Wow! Just my luck"

"What?"

"Two gorgeous girls in one day telling me they love their men. What are the odds?"

Nikki smiled "Come on" Nikki took Sean's hand and dragged him down the street into the first bar

"What are we doing in here?"

"We're guna drink. You're going to tell me how brilliant I am and how stupid John would be if he didn't want me"

"Stupid really stupid"

"And I'm guna get you a girl"

"You're going to get me one?"

"Yeah well you're obviously not very good at it because you keep taking other guys girls"

"Ok Miss Perfect for Cena find me a girl"

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"So you don't like her?" said a tipsy Nikki pointing at a red head across the room

"No not my type" said an equally drunk Sean

"So what is your type?"

"5'7" ish, a smoking body, green eyes, long dark hair that playfully falls into her face, long sleek legs, maybe a tattoo on her lower back" he added while raising Nikki's shirt to reveal her tattoo

Nikki was drunk but still caught on to Sean's sly smile "So you want a girl just like me?"

"God couldn't duplicate your perfection"

Nikki spun her chair around to face Sean and smiled "And here's me thinking you were smitten with Cj"

"I am"

"I'm not Cj, nowhere close, we're complete opposites"

"I know, but you're both beautiful, sexy, outgoing and fun. Cena really would be crazy to let you go"

"I think we've had enough to drink" said Nikki stepping down off the seat and taking Sean's hand and dragging him through the now crowded bar. Nikki dragged him outside and swung him round into an intense embrace. Nikki didn't know what she was doing but Sean was being so sweet and she wanted to feel him next to her and wanted his lips against hers. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop, she didn't want to stop. Sean pressed Nikki against the wall and his lips kissed their way down to Nikki's neck. Nikki wanting Sean pulled him in closer by his shirt and clawed at his shoulders as he continued with butterfly kissed to her neck. A taxi pulled up in front of them and it emptied out and Nikki pushed Sean backwards to the taxi pressing him against the closed door their lips intertwined as Sean searched desperately for a handle, finding it he opened the door and Nikki backed in Sean following soon after her. Nikki gave their destination and they continued their embrace in the back of the taxi. Sean laid on top of Nikki attacking her neck and bare chest with butterfly kisses as Nikki pulled off Sean's shirt, the taxi driver caught this heated embrace in his mirror.

"No! No hanky panky in cab" said the Arab driver

Nikki and Sean ignoring him continued. Sean ran his hand up the outside of Nikki's thigh moving to the inside as he reached the top of her thigh, he brushed his hand across he moist panties and pushed them to one side and pushed his index finger into Nikki's wet pussy, Nikki gasped with pleasure and pushed herself against Sean's digit. Sean rotated his finger inside Nikki driving her senses crazy Nikki bit her lip and gripped hard on her skirt as she writhed in ecstasy. Sean locked lips with Nikki who released the pressure on her lip to devour on Sean's, Sean darted his tongue into Nikki's mouth and Nikki reciprocated and their tongues fought each other in lust. The taxi came to a screeching halt and the driver screamed at the erotic couple to vacate his cab.

"Get out; out now, take your sins with you"

Sean backed out the taxi pulling Nikki with him Sean threw money through the taxi window and the two ran upstairs to Nikki's apartment as Nikki struggled with the lock Sean gripping his own shirt stood behind Nikki untying the corset fastening on her back. The shirt fell off Nikki revealing her bare breasts. Nikki finally unlocked the door and the duo fell into the apartment slamming the door shut behind them Sean turned Nikki around and admired her luscious breasts before walking over to her and unbuttoning her skirt which dropped to the floor to reveal pink panties, stood in only her panties and heels Nikki unbuttoned Sean's jeans while he kicked off his shoes and climbed out of his denim enclosure, Nikki wriggled out of her panties but leaving her heeled shoes on she kissed Sean once again this time Sean lifted Nikki and wrapped her legs around his waist he backed her into a wall just barely missing her head colliding with the coat rack. Sean pulled his hard member out of his boxers and placed the head at Nikki's opening, Sean slowly moved into Nikki his big thick cock filling her making her twitch with a little pain and a lot of excitement. Sean thrusted hard inside Nikki, her pussy already tight with Sean's impressive girth she was moaning with ecstasy, the pleasure filling every inch of her body as Nikki felt herself building up to her climax she gripped tight on the coat hooks above her head Nikki moaned louder as Sean's thrusts got more ravenous.  
  
"Sean no, Sean oh God, not yet, not yet, go down on me"

Sean looked at Nikki "What?"

"Go down on me"

"Now?"

"Yes"

Sean guided is throbbing cock out of Nikki's pleasure soaked vagina. Sean carried Nikki into the bedroom and threw her down on the bed Nikki bit her lip as she saw Sean moving in he kissed her softly on the lips and explored her body kissing and licking his way to Nikki's moist opening.

He took her foot and flipped her on her stomach. He began kissing the back of her neck, then down her back. He gently licked her crack, and began to caress each cheek. Sean slowly moved toward her middle. He stuck his tongue deep inside her wet opening. Nikki moaned with delight. He feverishly sucked on her lips, then to her clit. He parted her lips with his finger. He began flicking her clit back and forth, tenderly biting it and sucking it with every ounce of strength he had. Nikki could feel her orgasm coming. Goosebumps began to appear on her flesh, starting at her toes causing them to curl, then radiating up her spine and throbbing in her head. Nikki shrieked again and again, she had never felt such intense ecstasy. Nikki squeezed on the bed sheets as the erotic explosion commandeered her body and senses. Just as Nikki came down from cloud nine she was jolted back up as Sean pushed two fingers into her, he rolled Nikki onto her back his fingers still deep inside her his thumb now rubbing her clit.

Sean cast his huge physique over her staring down at Nikki kissing her lips gently before moving to her left nipple biting down hard the bolt of pain mixed with the pleasure of the clit tease sending Nikki into a whirlpool of sexual torment, not knowing whether to scream in pleasure or pain Nikki let out a loud moan Sean drew back his teeth and sucked hard on the nipple, erect in his mouth he teased with his tongue. Nikki took a handful of Sean's hair and pulled his head away from her breast.

"Your turn I think?"

Sean smiled as he shoved a third finger inside her. "You sure?"

Nikki moaned with delight as the three fingers moved inside her. Sean grabbed her clit with two fingers and furiously pulled and rubbed on it. Her back arched and she ripped the sheets, screaming Sean's name and begging for more as the mix of pain and pleasure pulsated through her body. Nikki on the verge of a sexual coma threw her legs up kicking Sean away she then sat up and pulled Sean down pinning him down by his shoulders. Nikki's petite frame not pushing much pressure down on Sean he smiled and scooped Nikki in his arms pulling her in to a mind blowing kiss which left both shocked and speechless. Nikki smiled and pulled Sean's boxers completely off exposing his rock hard manhood.  
  
"Now it's your turn"

Nikki's tongue darted out of her mouth playfully licking the head of Sean's penis

Nikki gripped the bottom of Sean's exceeding length and pumped him while suck down hard on his throbbing cock, Sean itching with pleasure started to bang his head against the mattress before reaching out and taking a hand full of Nikki's hair and pushing her deeper down his shaft, Nikki almost gagging on his length deep throated Sean trailing her tongue underneath his length sending an extra sensation through his already blissfully charged body. Sean released his grip on Nikki's hair and threw his arms above his head gripping at the covers as Nikki pulled away from Sean's length after almost gagging she cupped one of Sean's balls in her mouth and gently sucked on it while massaging the other Sean's engorged penis sprang from side to side as Sean manoeuvred himself to feel complete elation. Sean uneasy with the pleasure and feeling of over excitement pulled Nikki up and sat up pulling her into a powerful embrace with his finger intertwined in her hair. Sean stopped the kiss and twirled Nikki on the spot and sat her on his lap, he kissed her shoulder blades softly sending a slight tingle down Nikki's back and a smile on her face. Sean placed his hand under Nikki's ass causing her to sit up just long enough for Sean to pull his cock up and drill it into Nikki as she sat back down on his lap, Nikki yelped with satisfaction as Sean gripped her hips digging his nails into her sweltering flesh. Sean elevated Nikki continuously grinding her against his mammoth cock filling her insides to the maximum Nikki felt herself coming closer to her sexual utopia she screamed, in awe of Sean's sexual power. Her ecstasy was peaking, starting in her toes and radiating through her body like nothing she'd ever felt her inner walls contracted and Sean moaned as he felt her tighten around his masterful shaft and simultaneously they began to come with each other, both drowning in a sea of ecstasy. Sean slid himself out of Nikki leaving her drenched cervix rested against his leg. Sean rested his head on Nikki's shoulder as she leant back against his chest.

"That was... you were...WOW"

"Amazing" said Sean

Nikki turned around and saddled Sean wrapping her arms around the back of his neck kissing him passionately on the lips. Sean leaned back onto the mattress and Nikki squealed.

"Hey!"

Sean looked up at Nikki and smiled before rolling her onto her back and looking down at her a devilish smile creeping on his face as he gently stroked Nikki's bare breasts and down her stomach across her pussy and round her thigh.

"You ready to go again?"

"Again?" Nikki's smile answering Sean's question

"Yep again and again and again and again and again..." Sean repeated himself as he dipped in for a kiss he pulled Nikki's thighs apart and winked at an eagerly anticipating Nikki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tut tut tut Jo...Ain't I a bitch? Thought you might like to use your imaginations for the last part not every girl's idea of a good time is the same thing so please enjoy yourselves...LoL..._

**Read and Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark  
Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: Nikki wakes up to her demons. Whilst making new enemies**

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 18**

**NEXT DAY**

The sun shone fiercely through the window disturbing a carefree Nikki, she rubbed her closed eyes and opened them to view her surroundings quickly closing them waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Nikki sat up on the edge of her bed rubbing her aching head, the feeling of nausea bubbling inside her swollen stomach and a piercing throbbing in her head making the room spin. Nikki winced in pain wanting nothing more than to crawl back into bed and pull the covers over her head but she knew she had to get up and face the day against her desire to hibernate till the brightness of day had gone. Nikki using her nightstand as an aid stood up and stumbled over to her bathroom she turned on the shower and stepped in every bead of water stinging sharply on her tender skin. She had just begun to relax when the bathroom door opened Nikki stood motionless not knowing who it was she slowly pulled back the shower curtain and almost jumped out her skin as she saw Sean stood in her doorway.

"Oh my God Sean what are you doing here? Don't look at me!" she said hiding her naked body with a transparent shower curtain

Sean smiled at Nikki "Why you haven't got anything I haven't kissed or licked"

"What?" asked a confused Nikki

"Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"Remember?" asked Nikki "No! No we didn't?"

"Yes we did, over and over and over and --"

"Stop it! No, no, no, no, no. I – we – no you're lying? Please tell me you're lying?"

"Don't tell me you don't feel it? I'm still throbbing down there"

Suddenly a flashback hit Nikki like a bolt of lighting

Sean pulled Nikki's chest to his hungry lips kissing and sucking her stunning breasts as Nikki gyrated on Sean's stiff member. Nikki feeling Sean sliding deep inside her filling her to the brim she began screaming in ecstasy as she gripped tight on his bulging biceps. Nikki frantically bouncing up and down on his cock the friction between them sending astounding sensations through her hot writhing body Nikki drawing blood on Sean's arms as she scratched with the intensity of the mind blowing orgasm sweeping across her a sigh of relief and satisfaction echoed through the room as Nikki collapsed against an equally happy Sean not leaving a minute for rest as Nikki attacked Sean's lips biting at his bottom lip before parting

Nikki jumped out of her flashback "Oh my God we did" Nikki gripped hold of the curtain "How drunk was I?"

"As drunk as I was"

"Why did I reciprocate?"

"Reciprocate? You initiated it; you dragged me out the bar and kissed me"

"How do you remember this so clearly?" Nikki screamed causing her head to ache more

"I can handle my drink" said Sean handing Nikki a towel

"But John"

"Get dried and dressed I'll fix you a hangover cure" Sean left the bathroom and Nikki sighed to herself. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself and wiped away the steam on the mirror and looked at her watery reflection. She saw nothing but shame looking back at her, how could she do this to Cena? How could she sleep with Sean? How come she couldn't remember it? And how drunk was she? Nikki's head spun with questions driving her into a frenzy until she took her rage out on the utility shelf knocking all her hair products and make up off onto the floor.

"You ok in there?" called Sean from the kitchen

"I'm fine!" screamed Nikki "Just fine" she said to her reflection

Nikki got herself dried and dressed and walked into the kitchen where Sean presented her with a glass full of what looked like urine.

"What is that?" she asked turning her nose up in disgust

"It's warm honey and lemon water. It'll cure that hangover right up"

"If I had a spear through my head I wouldn't drink that"

"Try!" insisted Sean pushing the glass under her nose

"Do you want me to puke?"

"Fine, suffer. Was just trying to help" he smiled taking the glass and pouring the water down the sink

"I appreciate it but that was gross"

"Hey about us don't worry about it. I'm not guna tell anyone. We were drunk and I know you love Cena and I'm not guna jeopardise that for you. You two belong together"

"I hope John feels that way too because its guna take a lot of forgiveness to get us over this"

"What? You're not going to tell him are you?"

"I have to I can't sit on this, lying to him every time we talk. I can't do it"

"Nikki you can't tell him. If you tell him he'll never forgive you. Not after Dave"

"I can't lie to him"

"You can't risk telling him either"

Suddenly the phone rang and Nikki jumped for the phone to stop the annoying ring that pierced through her eardrums.

"Hello"

"Hey kid"

"John?" she said looking over at Sean who was shaking his head not wanting her to tell Cena

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm ok"

"Good I'm glad then you won't mind accompanying me to dinner tonight then?"

"You've finished helping Mark then?"

"Yep and tonight's my last night babe lets not waste it hah?"

"Ok"

"So it's a date?" Nikki nodded her head "Nikki?"

"Yeah it's a date"

"Great well I'll come round in an hour or so to see you"

"No!"

"No?"

"Err—Cj had some problems with Randy and I'm guna go check on her"

"Oh yeah he told me about that. He thought he was doing something right and now he feels like he's let her down. And there's no worse feeling than the feeling you get when you know you've made someone feel so much pain"

Nikki closed her eyes feeling them begin to well up with the feeling of guilt running through her veins knowing that if she told Cena he would be hurting and she didn't want to hurt him like that.

"Yeah, I better get going"

"Ok babe well call me when you get home"

"Ok bye" Nikki hung up the phone and hit herself in the head with the handset causing herself even more pain than she was already in. Sean took the handset out of her hand.

"You did the right thing"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Then why does it feel so bad?"

"Listen I'm guna get going the last thing you need right now is me sticking around. I'm sorry this has made you feel so bad. But I'm not going to apologise about last night I enjoyed every minute of it"

"Not helping Sean!" said Nikki stepping off her stool and pushing Sean out the door as Nikki went to slam the door Sean pushed it open and looked down at Nikki

"Don't tell him"

"Go" Sean left and Nikki closed the door and rested against it sighing at herself.

**LATER – AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

Cj opened the door and Nikki pushed past her sister and walked straight into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of wine from the wine rack. She took a large glass out of the cupboard and filled it to the brim and downed the contents banging the glass on the kitchen counter and filling it half way up.

"You ok?"

Nikki drank the half glass of wine and put the glass down and looked at her sister

"Come on come tell me what's wrong" said Cj walking over to the sofa and sitting down soon followed by Nikki who brought the bottle with her.

"I have a serious problem"

"What is it?"

"I don't know. I have a problem like a permanent wrong chip or something. Whenever I have a good thing I ruin it. Why do I do that?"

"I'm guessing this is about John but I need details to sympathise"

"I love him, I do"

"I know"

"I came to see you yesterday and Sean was coming out the building and he told me you were sleeping so he took me for a drink to explain why you were just going to bed at 3pm and why he was in your apartment. Seventeen hours later I had Sean in my bathroom telling me we'd slept together"

"You slept with Sean?"

"I don't know"

"How can you not know?"

"I was drunk I don't remember anything"

"And you couldn't feel it this morning? Nikki if you'd slept with Sean trust me you would be wearing the battle scars this morning"

Nikki unwrapped the shawl she had around her shoulders to reveal scratches on her back; she turned and pulled down her shirt to reveal a love bite on her breast.

"That's Sean's handy work" said a knowledgeable Cj

"I had like, this flashback like, I'm slowly piecing the night together. Cj it was hot, he was so masterful and he knew what he was doing and I'd never felt that way before. Just remembering I could feel the excitement inside myself"

"Nikki don't torture yourself"

"What about John?"

"What he doesn't know Nik"

"I can't lie to him"

"When it's this big Nik it's a choice between lying to him and losing him"

"But if he loves me he'll forgive me"

"He's human Nik, he'll only take so much and I think Dave pushed him to the edge don't you?"

Nikki took a drink of the wine and slouched back in Cj's chair contemplating her next move. Should she tell Cena and hope for the best? Or should she keep it from him and live with not only the guilt of her actions with Sean but with the guilt of her not telling Cena the truth?

Cj watched her sister as she took another drink of the wine and sat back feeling sorry for herself. Cj let out a pissed off grunt and stood up and walked into her room. Moments later Nikki walked in to see Cj picking up the debris of her anger from the day before.

"What was that snide sound about?"

"Oh you noticed then? You're not the only person in the world?"

"What's this about?"

"You slept with Sean and cheated on Cena big mistake big problem I sympathise I really do. But the only reason you met Sean yesterday was because he was here looking after me and trying to keep you away so I could sleep. And you haven't even asked me how I'm feeling or told me I can vent to my only sister. You just came in laid your problems out to seek guidance and sympathy while I sat there with a head and heart full of problems myself. But do you give a damn?"

"Of course I give a damn"

"Yeah you looked real bothered about me and my problems while you were out there looking sorry for yourself"

"I'm sorry Cj I've had a bad morning and I have the 'worst' hangover ever. I'm sorry I should be more considerate"

"Yeah you should. Quit being so damn selfish all the time. It's always about Nikki"

"Woah Cj I said I was sorry you can quit being such a bitch now. I know you've got problems and you're hurting but I'm not guna be your target"

"No just the thorn in my side"

"What?"

"Nikki, do you realise that when you cheat on your guys you're hurting everyone around you? Everyone has to lie for you, I'm lying to your guys most of who I don't give a damn about but now I have to lie to Cena a guy I think is absolutely amazing and way too good for you and all because you did a Nikki"

"A Nikki?"

"Yeah a Nikki, you're right you do have a problem but it's not a permanent wrong chip it's because you're scared of letting people in because that jerk hurt you so bad. Guys are no walk in the park but not every guy is like that, especially not Cena and you know that. So why are you doing this to him?"

"I didn't mean to"

"What you just accidentally ended up in bed with Sean, and you accidentally had the hot masterful sex where you'd never felt it that good before? Nikki don't try and kid me that you don't remember it"

"I don't!"

"And Dave? Don't you remember that either?"

"Dave and I were together before John came into the picture"

"You were playing them off against each other. You fell out with Cena and walked into a shower with Dave just stop trying to talk your way out of this because you're just choking yourself in your web of lies"

"Lies? You wanna talk about lies? Ok pass me the phone and let's call Mark and see how he feels about you sleeping with Sean?"

"Oh grow up Nikki just because you're not getting your own way you're going to tell on me?"

"No Cj I'm just trying to let you know you're not as perfect as you think you are"

"No I'm not but I'm not selfish either I don't dismiss others problems to parade mine in the spotlight"

"Oh I don't have to listen to this I'm going" Nikki walked out of Cj's bedroom and headed for the door as Cj walked behind her

"Yeah that's it run away you don't want to be where the fire is because you might get burned. Get over yourself Nikki and for God sake put Cena out of his misery before I do"

Nikki turned around and pushed her sister against the wall holding her shirt collar "You say one word to Cena about me and Sean and not only will I tell Mark about you and Sean I'll also make sure you can't utter another word ever again"

"I'm shaking in my boots really I am. Even if you do tell Mark what's he going to do? Make a real threat if you're going to make one" Cj pushed Nikki away and out of the apartment and just barely missing Nikki swung the door closed behind her.

**LATER – AT MARK AND FAITHS**

Mark and Faith were laid on the sofa Mark hovering over Faith their lips locked in a lustful embrace, Faiths hand inside Mark's jeans rubbing his limp cock playfully.

Knock Knock!

Faith turned her head to look at the closed door and Mark pulled her back into the embrace through the kiss Faith uttered

"The door Mark"

"Ignore it they'll come back"

"Ok" said Faith with a smile as she continued to tease his tenderness

"Come on guys I know you're in there"

Mark and Faith both looked at the door recognising the voice. Faith pulled her hand out of Mark's jeans as Mark shook his head begging her not to and pushed him up and made her way to the door. She opened the door and invited Cj in.

"Hey Cj what's up?"

"I just came over to ask you something real quick"

"Thank God" said Mark. Cj looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"What's up with him?" she asked Faith

"You caught us in the middle of something"

"Hey! Do you mind not telling my sister about our sex life?"

"Like I care Mark I have enough problems without picturing my brother doing...eugh!"

Faith linked arms with Cj "So what did you want to ask?"

"I was just wondering if I could come back out on the road with you guys when you leave tomorrow."

"Of course you can but why would you want to?"

"Just to get away from New York"

"You only just got back"

"Yeah well a short time in New York seems like an eternity. I won't be on the road long I promise just a little while"

"It's fine with me"

"Ok well I'll be over tomorrow then"

"Ok see ya then"

Cj left the apartment and as soon as the door closed Mark was caressing Faith's neck

"You know what she's up to, don't you?"

"No" said an uninterested Mark

"She's going to hunt another guy and rub it in Randy's face"

"You think?"

"It's what your sisters do"

"Nikki maybe but not Cj"

"Mark you don't know your sister as well as you think, trust me"

**LATER – ON NIKKI & CENA'S DATE**

Nikki and Cena had enjoyed a night at an Italian restaurant and were walking back to Nikki's arm in arm. Nikki still feeling guilty about what happened with Sean the night before and feeling horrible about her argument with Cj. Nikki was freakishly quiet and uncharacteristic. Cena picked up on this and after a night of one-sided conversations he decided to confront Nikki.

"Hey baby, are you ok? You've been really quiet all night"

Nikki snapped out of her trance and looked at Cena all she wanted to do was tell him the truth and ease the guilt she was feeling. She knew Cena would hate her for it but right now no one cold hate Nikki more than she hates herself. Nikki smiled at Cena and hooked his arm resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'm fine I'm just suffering from last night"

"Good night hah?"

"I don't remember it"

"Well come here and let me kiss you better" he said swinging Nikki round in front of him and holding her in his strong arms kissing her gently on the head before drawing her into a passionate kiss.

They finally parted the kiss making Nikki feel even worse than she did before a hangover would feel better than the guilt she was feeling inside. They walked the next two blocks to Nikki's apartment. They walked inside her apartment and before the door had closed Cena had Nikki pressed against the wall he began an attack on her neck and collarbone. Nikki fell into Cena's touch and melted as Cena's hands moved up her body slowing edging her skirt up revealing her mint panties. Cena placed his thumbs in the sides of her panties and started to gently pull them down as Nikki felt the panties brushing down her thighs she suddenly had a flashback of her amazing night with Sean

Nikki was sat on the edge of a chest of drawers gripping tight onto the back of the drawers for extra support as Sean stood between her legs pounding hard into her rocking the chest of drawers with his every stroke. His hands gripping her thighs his nails puncturing her skin Nikki let out a loud moan as she felt his thick member sliding in and out of her his every inward stroke teasing her as she felt an explosion inside, goose bumps appearing on her skin as she felt herself tighten around Sean's massive length making Sean's penis seem bigger she felt the throbbing of his cock and pushed herself against him as he pushed deep inside her. Wanting every stroke her body missing his shaft for the few seconds he pulled out. Nikki felt herself flood over his throbbing probe as she moved her grip to his broad masculine shoulders squeezing tight as she felt her release, Sean stopped thrusting and laid his hands flat on the chest of drawers as he came inside Nikki soaking her cervix and leaving them both in a pool of absolute pleasure

Nikki jumped out of her flashback like out of a bad dream she pushed Cena away covered her mouth almost scared that she might tell Cena about her passionate night of sex with Sean. Nikki chewed her bottom lip and closed her eyes not wanting to see the expression on Cena's face. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and looked at Cena she pulled her panties back up and pulled her skirt down.

"What happened?" asked Cena

"I just can't"

"This is what you wanted the other night. What's changed?"

"Nothing I do want this just not now, not tonight" Nikki looked at Cena's angry and confused expression and she searched her mind for an excuse "I just don't feel too good"

"I'm back on the road tomorrow"

"I know"

"So we're going to leave this open then?"

"I think we should. You were right the other night us sleeping together would just mean we're picking up where we left off and I don't want to. I want to put everything behind us and start a fresh. But that doesn't mean that I don't want to, because I do. I just think we should leave it for now ok?"

"Yeah whatever" said a frustrated Cena walking out the apartment and slamming the door behind him.

Nikki ran to her sofa and knelt on it looking out the window and down into the street. Cena hit the bottom of the stoop and looked up at Nikki's window. Nikki smiled but Cena just ignored her and walked away. Nikki turned around threw a cushion across the room. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got undressed and climbed into the shower drawing the shower curtain and standing directly under the shower head soaking herself with the hot water her mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes becoming black circles of smoke as her make up washed into one big mess. Nikki reached for the bar of soap and started to lather her skin and scrub vigorously as if trying to wash away her sins and rub off a layer of deceit. She felt dirty; she couldn't believe she'd sat across from the man she loves all night with this secret burning a hole inside her. And even though Cena didn't know she could feel his disappointment in her like knives in her back. Nikki hung her head and stood motionless letting the water wash over her.  
  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****  
Read & Review Please**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Cj goes back on the road with WWE and can't help but keep running into Randy but does she really mind?

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 19**

**ON THE ROAD – ANAHEIM, CA**

Mark pulled the cases out the car and planted them on the sidewalk in front of Faith and Cj who had been discussing Cj's reasons for coming back on the road since the plane.

"I still don't get it. I understand you wanting a break from New York and getting away from Nikki but you've gone from one problem to another Nikki to Randy. Do you seriously think you're going to be able to avoid him?"

"Who said I was avoiding him?"

"So you came here to see Randy or to keep an eye on him?"

"No I came to get away from New York for a while if I meet Randy which yeah you're right it will more than likely happen I'll just be polite brush it off and carry on. I'm not here to make up with him, or fall out with him anymore so don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble. In fact get me in the hotel get me my room and that's the last you'll have to see of me"

"Oh Cej I'm not trying to get rid of you I don't wanna fall out with you I just don't understand your train of thought"

"Well right now I'd rather run into Randy than Nikki that's the short and sweet of it"

"What's happened with you and Nikki anyway?" asked Mark walking over to the two women stood holding their roller cases ready to move forward into the hotel

"Just Nikki being Nikki"

"That didn't answer a damn thing she could have done one of a thousands things to make you leave town"

"Well you know about Randy right?"

"Yeah Faith told me"

"Well it was the day after and she was feeling sorry for herself about her and Cena"

"Thought they were back together?"

"They're starting over so that means no sex"

"Right" said a confused Mark

"So she's sat there feeling sorry for herself and not once did she ask me how I was feeling. So I snapped she was being so selfish and I was feeling so low maybe I took out a little rage for Randy on her and I'll apologise for that but I meant everything else she's selfish. All I wanted was her to ask me how I was feeling but as always things revolve around her so we fought and now I'm here that simple"

"Simple hah?" asked Mark

"Yep"

"I remember why I moved to Atlanta now it's because my families crazy" Mark said with a smile while wrapping his arm around Faiths shoulder.

They stood patiently waiting in line at the hotel reception. Finally they were seen and escorted to their rooms. Mark and Faith went to their double room as Cj found herself feeling lonely in the big spacious abandoned single room. Cj sighed and walked on to the balcony and looked at the view around her. Suddenly she caught a glimpse of familiar face staring at her from the opposite hotel. His tall well built stance easy to recognise as he stepped into the sunlight revealing his perfectly sculptured physique. Cj's heart started pounding in her chest as feelings of desire ran through her body knowing she wanted him she turned away and walked back into the room. She looked back through the shaded glass at Randy standing lonely across the way she felt her heart sink as the thought of never having him near her again ran through her mixed up and confused head. She stood in the door way and looked over at Randy who was waving her over. She shook her head but Randy persisted. Cj wanting more than anything to go over to him forced herself to close the door on him. She couldn't bare to stay in the room knowing he was there watching her and knowing she could see him but not touch she ran out of the room and down the stairs and almost suffocating she ran to the door for oxygen she stopped and breathed heavy as she looked up and still in the same place she saw Randy staring at her room. Cj headed to the road and tried to cross undetected by Randy who was watching from above suddenly a car screeched and stopped just in front of Cj the driver hurling abuse at Cj as she found her way to the curb walking on her unsteady legs she fell against a seat for support. Randy looking down at the screeching noise in the street spotted Cj and ran out of his room immediately and out his hotel and across the street darting between traffic to find Cj. He arrived at the seat and crouched down in front of her.

"Are you ok?" asked a shirtless Randy.

Cj's eyes examined his naked flesh before she found herself captivated by his blue eyes. She pushed his hand off her lap and stood up walking away without saying a word. Randy followed her and grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Cj just answer me I'm concerned about you?"

"I'm fine!" demanded Cj pulling away from his grasp and continuing on her way Randy hot on her tail

"Cj come on can we just talk?"

"No"

"Why?"

"We have nothing to talk about?"

"What about you hitting the roof because I asked you to marry me? What was that about?"

Cj stopped and turned to Randy and looked at him in disbelief she couldn't believe that still he didn't understand her reasons.

"Well?"

"When a kid falls over their Mama puts them a Band-Aid on to stop them from crying but it doesn't stop them from hurting"

"What are you going on about?"

"That proposal whether you meant it or not –"

"Of course I meant it"

"It was nothing but a Band-Aid for our problems and you could have covered them up and stopped the fighting but that wouldn't stop us both being angry inside. No matter how big the Band-Aid that could never be covered it would always be an open wound"

"You're talking crazy"

"Maybe to you but to me it is so clear us getting engaged would be momentary happiness and then we'd be right back to where we were before. If we're going to get engaged I want to do it on happy terms I don't want it as an apology"

"It wasn't an apology"

"That's what it felt like"

"Why do you have to make things harder than they need to be? It's like you get some kind of kick out of it"

"Yeah Rand it's a perverse thing I got going on. I say no to meaningless proposals just for kicks. I hurt the guy I love the most in the world for kicks. You're right I do get a kick out of it"

"It's not just the proposal Cej it's everything you have to make everything harder than it needs to be. You're supposed to be a pleasure in my life but you're more like a full time job. I have to keep working to keep hold of you and if I don't you kick off and we end up like this. When I proposed to you I didn't see it as a problem solver I did it because I love you and I felt like you were slipping away from me and I was panicking and I thought that if I had a ring on your finger that –"

"You'd own me?" Cj asked cutting him off

"No that it would mean we're forever. This is just a mix up, I didn't even think of it being a..." Randy hesitated thinking of the appropriate word then realising Cj was right "...a Band-Aid. I just didn't want to lose you"

"Mix up? We seem to have a lot of those don't ya think?"

"No more than any other couple. Cj I love you and I don't mind working my ass off to keep you but you've gotta relent sometimes otherwise you're going to kill me"

"Why am I the one being difficult? Why should I take the blame? It wasn't me who kissed that girl at the club"

"No you just slept with Sean"

"And you slept with her! I was angry I'd just seen you kissing her and I didn't know why and it was my fault for not confronting you and for that I take full responsibility it could have all been avoided if I had walked up to you that night and clocked the girl and talked things out with you"

"Cj shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up! Stop finding someone to blame and things we could have done to change this outcome because we can't go back and change things it's happened and this is where we are now. Quit living in the past because what's done is done, we've got passed this once and now you're dragging it all back up again. Can't we just take a leaf out Cena and Nikki's book and start over?"

"No we can't start over we can't rewrite three years and even if we could I wouldn't. I wouldn't wanna waste another three years on something that's not going to work"

"That's what you say but do you believe it?"

"I believe we're stuck in a rut and I'm tired of fighting for us I expect problems, relationships aren't smooth sailing but this is ridiculous"

Cj looked at Randy one last time before she turned and walked away this time Randy didn't follow her fearing that she may say something else with truth behind it. He couldn't handle the thought of not being with Cj but the more Cj spoke the more he realised he was losing her.

Cj fought to hide her tears when she turned the corner walking straight into Cena who had a hot dog in his hand, which soon landed on his shirt. Cj looked at his shirt and then looked up to apologise to Cena but couldn't resist laughing at his expression. Cj burst into laughter. Cena gave Cj a look he couldn't believe she found this funny.

Through her laughter Cj managed to giggle out an apology "I'm so sorry"

"Yeah I can see your sincerity"

"Oh I am it's just your face it was a picture"

Cena took the napkin in his hand and wiped what he could off his shirt as Cj looked on with a huge smile on her face. Cena looked at Cj and smiled to himself

"It's nice to see you smiling again"

"It's nice to be smiling. Thanks for that I needed the comedy break"

"Glad I could help. You know you're replacing that hot dog right?"

"It's the least I can do. Well come on then lets get you another one"

"Oh no we're going back to the hotel so I can change my shirt you think I'm going to stay out in this shirt?"

"I hope not" she said laughing

Cj and Cena made their way back to the hotel and Cena opened the door to his room and Cj stepped in looking at the mess left in the room

"How long have you been in this room?"

"We got here about 9am why?"

"You've made yourself at home I see"

"This isn't my mess"

"Then who's is it?" she asked getting her answer before Cena opened his mouth

"His" answered Cena pointing at Randy who had returned to the room and was stood staring at Cj

"Hey" said Randy

Cj ignored Randy and pulled Cena up out of his case. "I'll go wait downstairs ok?"

"Oh ok sure I'll be five minutes"

Cj walked out the room and down the corridor she turned to the elevator, which was just opening as she arrived. Cj stepped into the elevator and before the door could close Randy stepped in. Cj shot daggers at Randy as the elevator began to move Randy hit the emergency stop button

"What are you doing?" screamed Cj

"If this is the only way I can get you to stop and talk to me then this is what we're going to do"

"Randy can't you take a hint?"

"Yeah I can and I'd listen and leave you alone if I thought it was what you wanted but I know you don't want that"

"I knew me coming on the road with Faith and Mark was a mistake but I just wanted to get away but Faith was right I've gone from bad to –"

Randy cut Cj's sentence short as he pressed her against the wall and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her hungrily and as much as Cj wanted to protest she couldn't stop herself because this was what Cj had wanted and it felt amazing. Cj kissed Randy back with as much ferocity as he did her. She found herself putting her hands on the back of his head pulling him closer to her. Their tongues exploring each other and fighting in a duel of lust Cj felt a tingle through her body as Randy wrapped both his arms around his right arm encircling her waist and his left resting against her firm peachy ass.

Cj indulged in the moment and brought her hands down the back of his next and across his broad shoulders grazing down them across his biceps and then stroking his chest softly her nails slightly scratching against his well formed pecks. Cj pushed herself closer into Randy's body wanting to be as close to him as possible their embrace still locked.

The corner of Cj's mouth curled as she felt Randy tent out and press against her, this was what she wanted. She wanted Randy's long firm member deep inside her filling her and making her scream with pleasure as the bolts of orgasm flood through her. Cj's hand slid down between them and unbuttoned Randy's button and zipping down his fly gently inserting her hand into his denim enclosure she rubbed against his already excited cock before pulling it and holding his amazing girth in her hand. Randy's hands moved up from her waist and her ass to pull her top up over her head throwing her shirt to the floor uncaringly as he pulled eagerly at her pants ripping the zip apart and escorting her pants down to her thighs. Randy's penis probed at Cj's moist panties her mind overflowing with sensations. She wriggled out of her pants and stood in front of Randy in just her bra and panties Randy held onto Cj's hips and admired the sight before him he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor it landing on Cj's and then pulled down his jeans a little to get his full package out. He pulled Cj in and kissed at her neck kissing right up to her ears and nibbling on her lobes he then kissed her cheek making his way to commandeer her mouth. Cj rested her hands against his bare chest the feeling of his hot sweltering skin beneath her fingertips. Suddenly thoughts and feeling of dread started to run through Cj's head she wanted nothing more than to have sex with Randy right there and then but she knew if she did nothing between them would change. Cj pushed an excited Randy away but Randy protested and pushed himself back against Cj his hands pushing her panties down over her petite hips. Cj like a slave to Randy gave into him and his directions as her panties fell to the ground Cj kicking them off, Randy bent his knees and got himself in the right angle as he slipped his hand between Cj's thighs and pushed them apart Randy pushed his penis to Cj's opening and then lifted Cj up by her ass slowly bringing her down on his massive shaft. Cj moaned in delight as she felt his engorged cock slide inside her. Cj knowing it was wrong closed her eyes and rested her head against Randy's shoulder even though she felt it was wrong she couldn't stop herself because it felt so good. Randy began to withdraw his impressive length as he began to build up a rhythm pushing himself deep inside Cj's wet opening and pulling himself out leaving her longing for more. The thrusts continued in and out her now swollen cunt she could feel herself throbbing and for extra pleasure she could feel Randy throbbing inside her too the thrusts got more vigorous and powerful as Randy felt himself ready to release Cj's inner walls began to quake as Randy's ravenous penis started to jerk uncontrollably inside her, her pussy tightening around his distended member milking him as his hit of pleasure engulfed him causing his strong muscular legs to shake beneath him Cj full of Randy felt herself ready to release as Randy gripped tight onto her ass almost trying to regain his balance as Cj arched her back against the elevator walls as her orgasm washed over her like a sea of sweetness. Cj pulled Randy's lips to hers almost celebrating their accomplishment she overtook his senses and caused him to drop Cj to her feet, he pulled Cj's close to his body both of them still tingling from their orgasms. Cj couldn't help but give into Randy and now after letting herself be taken in by his masculinity she smiled parting her lips from his. Her arms wrapped around his neck she looked up at him smiling at him in satisfaction. Randy rested his forehead against hers and returned the smile.

"I missed you" he said kissing the tip of her nose

"I missed you too"

Suddenly the elevator phone rang and Randy unwillingly pulled himself away from Cj who began to get dressed and answered the phone.

"Hello...yeah we're fine..." he said smiling at Cj "...no it just stopped on its own...yeah...ok...thank you" Randy hung up and Cj handed him his shirt which he pulled over his head before fastening his jeans. "They said it should start moving any sec---"Just then the elevator began to move "There you go!"

Cj smiled at Randy "We need to talk you know?"

"More talking?"

"A lot more talking. We need to work things out"

"I thought we just did"

"No we just had sex that's not working our stuff out"

"No that's just working out right?"

Cj smiled "Randy!"

"Ok, we'll talk"

The elevator hit the ground floor and the doors opened and a mass of hotel staff surrounded the unsteady couple checking they were ok.

**LATER – AT THE HOTEL BAR**

"You're bad! I thought Nikki was kinky but we've never done that"

"Oh shut up!" demanded an embarrassed Cj with a smile

"You shouldn't have told me. Of all the ways to make up"

"That's it we haven't, it was just sex, amazing sex, but just sex"

"So you're not back together?"

Just then Randy walked into the bar

"I don't know. I miss him and I want him back but I don't think I can handle another argument I think the next one will kill me"

"Stop exaggerating"

"I'm not, I can't take anymore John. It's like me and Randy were fuck buddies for so long and then we've tried to make a relationship of it and since then everything has gone wrong. When it was just sex it was fantastic but things changed and now I don't know what to do"

Randy looked at Cj and without ever making his presence known he left the room once again and made his way back to his room 

"You claim you love him"

"I do"

"Then you have to make it work because as bad as you are together you'll be even worse apart"

"What happened to the fairytale endings?"

"They died with black and white movies"

Cj smiled and Cena order them another drink.

"So what did Nikki do to you?"

"What?"

"Mark told me you came with them because Nikki was driving you mad"

"Oh she was just complaining about you not putting out and she was making out it was the biggest problem in the world and that day I was waking up to the debris of mine and Randy's argument so I wasn't feeling the best and she just got on my nerves so we fought it out" she said still angry at her sister yet still lying to save her ass

"Oh so it's my fault?"

"No it's just sisters being sisters and Nikki being Nikki we clash"

"I thought you were pretty close?"

"We are closer than most sisters I know. It's just even though we're not living together anymore we're still living in each others pockets and you know how that can get right what do you have like three or four brothers?"

"Four and yeah I know what you mean if there wasn't a fight in our house it just wasn't right but we got better as we got older"

"Well we're just as bad" Cj said laughing

"Well don't tell her I told you this but she bugs the hell out of me too"

"What? That's the girl you're supposed to love"

"And I do don't get me wrong but she's really hard work"

"Hmm maybe that's a Jindrak thing because Randy says exactly the same thing about me"

"I think it's a woman thing actually"

"So you really do love her?"

"Yeah, I know it hasn't been easy going and if you ask her we left things in the worst possible way but she's got this hold on me and she's always on my mind"

"Mine too but probably for different reasons"

"Most likely" Cena added with a sly grin

"She's no angel you know? And she doesn't like being ignored or bossed around and she's vengeful"

"Geez you're making her out to be the anti-Christ"

"I'm just warning you, you're a nice guy and I don't want to see you getting hurt"

"You're warning me off your own sister?"

"No it's just... I don't know lets change the subject"

Cj hated herself for stopping she felt Cena had a right to know about Nikki and Sean but she didn't feel she was the right person to tell him

**THE NEXT DAY – AT THE ARENA**

Faith and Cj were hanging backstage while RAW was on air, Mark and Faith weren't due out until after the current match and Triple H's I'm the Game and that damn good segment.

"I don't believe it is she crazy?" asked Faith

"I don't know maybe she really was drunk and couldn't remember it who am I to say she wasn't and couldn't, but I felt so bad last night talking to Cena listening to him saying he loved her and knowing this about her. I wanted to tell him but I don't want to be the reason why they're both so unhappy"

"Of course you don't I wouldn't be the one to tell him I'd leave it to Nikki. What about Sean?"

"What about him?"

"Well have you spoken to him?"

"No I haven't seen him, maybe I should go look for him and see what the hell he was thinking"

"You think he pushed Nikki into it?"

"No Nikki doesn't do anything she doesn't want to but trust me Sean can be very persuasive in fact don't hold this against me but I was kinda jealous when she came over and told me"

"Why?"

"Because Sean was my pull and he was a good pull, he is amazing in bed and she went ahead and slept with him now she's got John, Dave and Sean under her belt"

"Notches on bed post Cj? Seriously you wanna do that?"

"No its just she always out sexes me. Maybe I wasn't born with that gene"

"No yours went to Nikki that's why she's the way she is"

"That would explain it"

Just then Randy walked into the room with Mark. Mark walked over to his bag and started to get ready for his match as Randy and Cj looked at each other, Cj smiled at Randy but Randy just ignored her and turned to Mark.

"Hey man I'm guna go I need go work out before I go out there" Randy shot an uneasy look at Cj before leaving the room Faith picked up on this and pushed Cj to her feet.

"Come on Cej you can come with me to the divas locker room I need to get ready too"

"You're ready!" said Mark

"Ready? Are you kidding I look hideous"

"You look gorgeous"

"Aww thanks baby but gorgeous isn't good enough for the WWE we'll see you in a bit" she said kissing Mark on the cheek and grabbing hers and Cj's bags before walking to the door.

The door opened in front of Faith and Cj and Batista's huge physique blocked the entrance he stepped aside and held the door for the two women to walked through

"Thanks" said Cj walking out first followed by Faith

"No problem"

Dave proceeded into the locker room and Faith dragged Cj to the refreshments table where she began to pour two cups of coffee.

"So what was that about?"

Cj snapped out of her trance and looked at Faith "I thought we were going to the divas locker room?"

"No that was just to get you out of Mark's way while you tell me what's going on with you and Randy?"

"Nothing"

"Don't lie to me, last time we talked it was you avoiding Randy while he was trying to apologise now you're giving him sly smiles that he's just dismissing"

"He did dismiss it didn't he? Why did he do that?"

"Why did you smile at him? What's changed since last time we spoke?"

"We got back together I think"

"You think?"

"Well we had sex and we left it on good terms and we were guna talk things through then he didn't meet me last night at the hotel bar and that was the first I'd seen of him since the elevator and he dismissed my smile. Why?"

"Elevator?"

"Yeah at his hotel it was where we you know"

"The elevator?"

"Yeah"

"WOW"

"It was wow too it was amazing. I don't understand why he just did that? What did I do?"

"Why don't you go and find out?"

"I'm guna"

Cj walked away from Faith to find Randy when she finally tracked him down he walked away from her.

"Randy!" she called after him causing him to turn and look at her she approached him and took his hands and walked him to the side of the corridor "What's going on?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"What?"

"Yesterday I thought we were good we had the most mind blowing sex ever and we were happy with each other then I come and find you and Cena at the bar and I walk in on you telling him we're not working out"

"I didn't say that"

"You said 'I can't take anymore John. It's like me and Randy were fuck buddies for so long and then we've tried to make a relationship of it and since then everything has gone wrong. When it was just sex it was fantastic but things changed and now I don't know what to do' So?"

"Deny it?"

"What?"

"Deny it, deny that we were amazing in bed, that when we weren't exclusive it was fantastic and we never fought. Deny that since everyone found out about us that things have gone from bad to worse? I wasn't saying anything that wasn't true but I never said I didn't want to be with you I said I couldn't stand another argument and I meant that I can't go through another argument with you, but I do want to be with you"

Randy dropped his head and Cj walked into him and smiled pulling his lips to hers

"I'm sorry!" said Randy and he pulled Cj into a hug his masculine arms surrounding her and holding her close to him.

"Don't worry about it!" Randy took Cj's hand and the couple walked away down the corridor hand in hand

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read & Review Please**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Dogma & Khristina _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS i.e.:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Faith gets a nasty surprise. Cena decides to give Nikki a chance to change herself

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 20**

**AT THE ARENA – Marks Music Hits**

Mark along with Faith walked out to a standing ovation. They made their way to the ring where Mark parted the ropes for Faith to climb into the ring. Mark paraded Faith in the ring for the fans before mounting the second rope and posing for the fans himself. Faith smiled on at Mark and as the house lights came back on Faith noticed a familiar face in the crowd her complexion turned white and her expression sour.

The match commenced and Mark came out victorious scoring a win over Paul London. Mark and Faith made their way to the back Faith not able to take her eyes off of the female sat at ringside. Faith pushed through the curtains and grabbed a crew member while Mark grabbed a bottle of water.

"Hey there's a woman three seats to the left of Cole and Tazz wearing a red leather jacket can you send someone to bring her back here please?"

"Of course"

"Thanks" Faith turned into Mark "Jesus!" she said as Mark scared her

"What was that about?"

"My sister" she said walking away from Mark and getting herself a drink of coffee

"Your sister?" enquired Mark

"Yeah she's sat out there in the front row. What is she doing here?"

"Maybe she came to support you?"

"No my sister doesn't care about anybody but herself she's not here to support me"

"Bad blood?"

"Yeah hers! I always used to wish she wasn't really related to me but like all wishes it never came true"

"She can't be that bad"

Faith stared daggers at Mark as Randy who had his arms wrapped tight around Cj's waist pushed the petite blonde over to her brother and friend. Cj giggled as she tried to escape Randy's grasp. Finally she pushed Randy away playfully. She turned to her friend and noticed the pissed off expression on her face.

"Hey what's up?"

"Khrissy's here"

"Oh!"

"You know her?" asked Mark

"I know of her. They don't get along"

"That's the understatement of the century Cej. I hate her and she hates me. Why is she here?" asked a furious Faith

"Why don't you find out?" asked Cj

"I will when she gets back here. I sent someone to get her. She's up to something and I'm guna find out what"

**A While Later...**

Faith had freshened up and was pacing in the divas locker room while Cj sat down staring at her trying to calm her friend.

"You know you really need to chill. She can't be that bad"

"If one more person says that to me I swear to God..."

"Ok!" Cj said cutting off her friend "I'm sorry geez. Well still you can't let her get to you like this. You're Faith you're the bubbly, wild, crazy, loud mouth, opinionated, fun, free spirited vixen. She's turning you into...Mark!"

"Mark?"

"Yeah you know miserable, boring, angry, and unwanted" Cj said with a devilish smile

"Thanks, I can't help it Cej she makes me crazy. Just her name makes me wanna go for blood...Khrissy"

"That's Khristina lil sis"

Faith turned to see her beautiful sister stood in the doorway. The beautiful brunette stood with her hands resting on her hips. She was dressed in dusky blue ranch worn jeans hugging tightly at her curvy figure, a black and white novelty punk rock baby-tee with slits in the sides and a torn neck line defining her top heavy figure a slight showing of midriff with her tear drop diamond stomach bar sparkling in the light, a short cut red leather jacket setting the outfit off, and her three inch heels standing her at 5'8". She smiled at Faith and walked into the locker room allowing the door to close behind her. She placed her bag down on Faiths locker and turned to her sister taking the clip out of her hair causing her thick brown wavy hair to fall mid-way down her back.

"So lil sis you're a wrestler?" she said with a little pity

"Yeah and I love it" Faith insisted

"Of course you do, it's a great career"

"Better than some I could mention" Faith snarled

"If you're happy I guess its ok"

"Hey listen I'm not looking for your approval. So don't come in here looking down your nose at me making snide little jabs. At least I'm making a decent 'honest' living"

"Unlike?"

"You!"

"Hunnie I have a 3 bedroom luxury L.A. beach house, and drive a red corvette. I always have enough money to pay my bills and I'm sitting pretty. What's so wrong with my chosen career?"

"Career? You're a stripper! You're a paid slut you may as well be pounding the pavement"

"Oh and what you're doing is so much better? Going out there being a bitch to some greased up jock, fighting with these sluts back here to see who can wear the smallest outfit"

"I'm not like these other girls I go out there in what I want to wear and I'm not going to be getting anything out for anyone to see at anytime while I'm in WWE. So yes this is much better than your cheap ass job"

"Oh please you'll probably be on the cover of the Diva magazine with everything hanging out. Faith you pretend all you want but you're as big a slut as I am. You just can't handle it that I get all the attention"

"Excuse me?"

At that moment the Divas locker room door opened and Mark and Randy walked in.

"You're jealous of me Faith. I don't know what your problem is with me but there's something that obviously bites you every time I'm mentioned or near by. And you know what I think it is? You're jealous of my body" said Khristina flaunting herself

"Are you kidding me? What's to be jealous of?"

"Just look at me then look at you"

"Yes Khrissy you do that look at this" Faith said gesturing to her body "Then look at you. It's kinda sad; I mean you've paid what $10-15 grand for your perfections I was born with mine. And I'm not punishing myself to keep it this way. I can eat and drink what I want and not gain a pound. Unlike you, you can't eat anything in case your puppet strings break. Now who's jealous?" said Faith smiling arrogantly as she pushed Mark backwards out the door leaving Cj and Randy to deal with Khristina.

**LATER AT THE CLUB**

Cj and Randy walked over to a booth where Faith and Mark were heavily into each other. Cj cleared her throat disturbing the carefree couple.

"Oh excuse me did I interrupt?" Cj said smiling at her not so pleased brother

"Where is she?" asked Faith

"I don't know she took off"

"You lost her?"

"Were we in charge of her?"

"Yes!" Faith snapped

"Wow you're wound tight"

"I don't want her here, I want her to go home and ignore me like she did before"

Just then Sean walked over to the booth Randy staring daggers at him while holding Cj tighter almost claiming her as his property. Cj detected this and turned to Randy and smiled before kissing him and assuring him things were ok.

"What's everyone drinking?" asked Sean

"We're good man" said Mark speaking for himself and Faith

"I'll have a vodka and lemon please" replied Cj

"I'll get that" said Randy kissing Cj and walking to the bar

"Am I not in his good graces?" smiled Sean

"Were you ever?"

"No" he said smiling as Cj laughed

"Hey I need to talk to you"

"You do?"

"Yeah about your little visit to New York" Cj said with a raised eyebrow

"Hey listen I was as drunk as her. I'm not guna tell him. It was a mistake and I don't wanna ruin things between them"

"So she really was drunk?"

"Out of it, she couldn't stand she was draping herself on me"

"Who was?" asked Mark

"A girl I met at a bar back home. Just telling your sister about a mistake I made. It's not guna happen again though"

Cj smiled at Sean as Randy returned with her drink. Once again he held on tight to Cj almost scared that he might lose her.

"Randy you can unclench man, there's nothing going on with us...in fact I think I'm in love" said Sean tilting his head to get a better view of the woman making her way over to the table "Hello"

"Hi" said Khristina smiling at Sean. Sean admired Khristina in her skimpy outfit, a denim mini skirt and a denim corset type shirt.

"What do you want?" asked Faith angrily

"Oh so you haven't cooled down yet?"

"No and I won't until you leave"

"Well I guess we all better get used to this angry lil sis of mine then because I'm coming back to New York with you"

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am. I called Mom today and she told me it was about time I came home for a visit so..."

"What do you want? Why did you turn up at the show?"

"I wanted to see my lil sis but God only knows why I bothered"

"Hey Khrissy don't you have a stripper emergency or something that could take you miles away from here?"

"You're a stripper?" asked an impressed Sean

"Yeah you like that?" Khristina replied smiling at Sean with her hands rested on her hips as she pushed her chest out

"Oh yeah, nothing wrong with strippers"

"Unless they're Khrissy then it's a 'big' plastic problem"

Khristina curled her lip and rolled her eyes at her sister

"Hey as long as there are curves it doesn't matter to me whether they're real or not"

"Oh that's good because 99 of her is store bought" Faith bitterly added before climbing over the back of the booth and walking away from her friends. Mark jumped over the back of the booth and followed Faith. He finally caught up with her at bar where she had ordered herself a double vodka. She downed the contents as Mark saddled up besides her.

"Baby I know you and your sister don't get along that's definitely obvious, but you can't let her get you this way, for one this Faith scares me, and for another every time you bite and walk away she's beaten you. She's thriving from making your life a misery the best thing to do is pretend she doesn't bother you"

"But she does!"

"That's why I said pretend. Come on you can do this I know you're stronger than this Faith"

Faith smiled at Mark "She's been everyone's favourite for as long as I can remember. I was always second best"

"She's not everyone's favourite and you'll always be number one to me"

Faith smiled and hugged Mark kissing him on the cheek "Pretend hah?"

"Yep don't let her see that she's bothering you. Come on kid you know my sisters, you know how they work, don't tell me that Khristina doesn't remind you of my sly, vindictive and flirt of a sister"

"Nikki's different"

"Yeah because she's not being sly and vindictive to you"

"Come on lets go back to the hotel. I'll start pretending tomorrow"

Mark and Faith left the club and returned back to their hotel room

**STILL AT THE CLUB**

Randy was still being possessive over Cj and was holding on tight to her waist as they danced in front of Sean and Khristina.

"So Shane tell me what's going on between you and CC"

"Sean sweetheart my names Sean and CC is called Cj, J not C Cj"

"Alright already I get it so what is going on between you?"

"Nothing"

"Oh please I see everything and right here I see a lot of love on your part and regret on hers"

"Regret?"

"Yeah she hurt the cutie right?"

"He hurt her"

"Ok so what's her regret about it's directed at you that's obvious"

"Where are you getting this from?"

"Call it my gift"

"Stripping isn't your gift?"

"No that's just something I'm really good at"

"How good?"

"If you play your cards right you might find out" smiled Khristina "You slept with her didn't you?" Sean didn't reply "Hmm I knew it. And she's not regretting sleeping with you. She's hating herself because she enjoyed it so much. You must be good because she's beating herself up about this"

"She loves Randy"

"And you love her"

"No I don't"

"Please don't insult my intelligence it's too obvious you're practically on one knee with a ring in your hand. And cutie over there knows this as well and that's why he's glued himself to her hip. You both love the same girl and he's not going to let her go without a fight."

"I don't want her. She's one of those things you wish for all your life and if you're lucky enough you'll get it but usually it's just a fantasy"

"You had her why'd you let her go?"

"I never had her, right place right time that's all. She may have slept with me but she was always with Randy"

"Oh wow and that eats you up inside doesn't it?"

"No"

"There you go again insulting my intelligence"

"What do I have to do to shut you up?"

"Buying me a drink might work"

"Might work?"

"No guarantees but it's worth a shot. I'll have a rum and coke please"

Sean smiled at the outspoken Khristina and ordered her drink all the while sat thinking to himself how dead on she was with her assumptions. If a girl that didn't know him could see it then did Cj know how he felt? The night progressed and Randy and Cj left the club, Sean and Khristina remained in the club and sat talking for the most part. Sean had found out almost everything about the brunette beauty.

"So what's the deal with you and Faith?"

"I don't know I think its just jealousy on her part of course"

"Of course" he agreed with a smile

"She's too highly strung she can never just relax and have fun. To her everyone's out to get her"

"Faith?"

"Yeah"

"That doesn't sound like the Faith I know. She's been a blast since I've known her. In fact she's a lot like you"

"Please don't joke"

"Who's joking? She is!! She's beautiful obviously, she's loud, she's opinionated, she's fun loving, she's sexy, she's devilish, she's a complete flirt, she's just a really nice person and a lot of fun"

"My Faith?"

"Yeah"

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"Well Mark is picky about his women and she's passed his test"

"Mark? She never actually introduced me to him. What's he like?"

"He's great, the opposite of Faith but they just click"

"So is their little thing serious?"

"I'd say yes, I mean they're living together and you don't move in with someone just for convenience do you?"

"Living together? Oh man so they've been together quite a while then?"

"No it was a meant to be situation they've been together maybe a few months"

"And he's a wrestler too?"

"Yep"

"So she's only in WWE because of him?"

"No she's in WWE because she's Faith. Vince met her loved her and offered her a job on the spot. She's got this addictive personality. A lot like you"

"I'm addictive?"

"Well I'm addicted"

Khristina smiled at Sean "You're smooth as well"

"Thank you"

"So how good are you?"

"If you play your cards right you might find out" Sean teased

**AT THE HOTEL – CJ'S ROOM**

Knock Knock!!

Cj gently jumped out of her near slumber and looked at Randy asleep next to her. She smiled feeling the happiest she had in a long time just staring at him asleep in her bed. She stroked his head almost checking to see if he was real.

Knock Knock!!

Cj stood up and put Randy's shirt on buttoning it up as she walked to the door. Cj opened the door and smiled as she saw Cena stood in front of her.

"Hey" she whispered

"Hi can I come in?"

"Sure but you'll have to be quiet Randy's asleep"

"So you made up then?" he said walking into the room

"Yeah" she smiled

"Thank God he was driving me crazy"

"Let's go onto the balcony" Cj said opening the door

She stepped out into the cold night air in just her lingerie and Randy's shirt she shivered as the wind blew around her bare legs. Suddenly Cj felt something on her shoulders as Cena wrapped a blanket around her.

Cj smiled "Thanks"

Cena sat down on the chair and Cj joined him wrapping herself tight in the blanket

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you here?"

"Just wanted some company"

"You're missing Nikki?"

Cena sighed and nodded his head and smiled at Cj "She drives me crazy but I love her"

"She drives everyone crazy it's an endearing quality of hers"

"Endearing?"

"Oh it's annoying too but you get used it trust me"

"Can I talk to you and have it go no further?"

"I promise not to tell Nikki"

"Thanks" Cena hung his head and then let out a huge sigh before looking back at Cj "I love her I'm not just saying that I really do"

"But?"

"I don't trust her. I want to make things work but if we fall out how do I know she's not guna go sleeping with someone to get back at me or walk into a shower with someone as revenge. We're guna argue that's a sure thing but I don't know what she's guna do and I'm not guna go through this every time we fight"

"This?" Cj asked wondering if Cena knew about Sean and Nikki

"Yeah you know the Dave incident. I know we're over it now and I've forgiven her and everything but how do I know if she's changed without getting myself burned again?"

"I don't know"

"Cj I need to know"

"Oh John, I don't know maybe a gesture"

"What kind of gesture?"

"I don't know. The thing with Nikki is she got hurt by a creep and now she's put all guys in the same category and assumes they're all guna hurt her. So maybe if you just show her how much she means to you she'll feel a little safer"

"Maybe you're right"

"Maybe"

"Do you think she'll change?"

"You can only hope"

"Ok so what do you think I should do?"

"Please don't bring me into this. Just sit and think about it and do what you think is right"

Cena laughed "Ok" Cena kissed Cj on the head and stood up "I'll let ya get back to ya man"

Cj smiled and stood up and followed Cena into the main room and watched as Cena left. She closed the balcony door and looked around at Randy who was sleeping peacefully. She walked over to the bed climbed on top of Randy she leant over and kissed Randy on the lips bringing him out of his sleep. He looked up and smiled at Cj.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking you're real" Cj laughed

Randy rolled Cj over onto her back and smiled down at her. "I'm real" Randy hooked his arm around Cj's waist and kissed Cj gently on the lips. His touch became more frivolous as he began his seduction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **They all return to New York. Cena makes the ultimate gesture. Khristina plays mind games with her sister as she flaunts herself. Khristina makes an agreement with Sean.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 21**

**BACK IN NEW YORK CITY – 2 WEEKS LATER**

Cena arrived at Nikki's door and waited for her to answer. Nikki opened the door and stepped back a little shocked by Cena's appearance.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm waving the white flag"

"What?"

"I surrender. I'm obviously never guna win an argument between us so I'm surrendering"

Nikki smiled "You're nuts!"

"Maybe"

"No maybe about it"

"So are we friends again?"

Nikki was still feeling guilty about her and Sean and more than anything wanted to tell Cena but while he was away she kept playing the conversation in her head and she decided Cj was right what he doesn't know won't hurt him. But if Nikki tells him they'll both be hurting over something that she regrets and will never repeat.

"Yeah we're friends. And I'm sorry"

"About what?"

Nikki wanted to apologise to him for Sean but covered herself "For being me, I know I'm a pain in the ass. People are always telling me. And I know I am. It's just hard to change but I want to"

"I know you do but I'm not helping. I snap back every time we fight and I don't mean it. In fact I came here to apologise in my own way"

"What do you mean? What have you done wrong?"

"I told you I wanted nothing more than sex from you and expected you to be ok with that. Bad Johnny! I told you I didn't trust you. Bad bad Johnny! I keep sending you these mixed signals. Bad bad bad Johnny! And the truth is gorgeous I wanna be with you and I want to be way more than just sex. I mean I want a lot of sex with ya but I want more than that. And to apologise for all those mixed signals and all these arguments which I realise now I started I wanna make the ultimate gesture that I can right now"

Nikki scrunched her face in confusion "Okay" she said sceptically

"Nikki I want us to move in together"

"Move in together?"

"Yeah so what do you think?"

"You want to move in with me?"

"Yeah that's what I meant by together"

"And make this official?"

"Yeah"

"You're not kidding me are you? This isn't some cruel vicious joke to get back at me for being such a bitch?"

Cena smiled and took Nikki's hands in his "This isn't a joke I wanted to show you how much you mean to me and how much I wanna make this work. So?"

"Okay, let's do it" Nikki smiled and Cena pulled her in for a kiss. He picked her up and swung her around and then carried her into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.

**AT MARK & FAITHS APARTMENT**

Mark and Faith along with Khristina arrived back at the apartment. Mark opened the door and Khristina pushed her way in. She looked around the room and then examined the two bedrooms. She came back out and sat down on the sofa.

"Nice"

Faith smiled knowing she couldn't possibly find a flaw in their perfect new apartment.

"So I'll be sleeping in the room with the children's toys I suppose?"

"Actually you'll be sleeping where you are" Faith added with a sly smile knowing her sister would not approve

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, Marks son's guna be coming over and the room with the children's toys is his room"

"You have a kid?"

"Yep"

"What's the deal with the Mommy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was the kid a mistake?"

"Hey!"

"Woah baby...pretend remember? Smile!" Faith whispered calming Mark

"Actually Mark was married when Marcus was born but Marks divorced now"

"A divorcee?"

"Better than a married man don't ya think?" Faith smiled at the snide jab as an unhappy Khristina sat on her bed, better known as the sofa.

**LATER...**

Khristina was in the shower while Mark was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen as Faith slept in the bedroom. Mark cut his sandwich and turned with it in his mouth. His jaw dropped open and the sandwich fell to the floor as he got an eye full of a naked Khristina who was leaning over her suitcase searching for clothes. She retrieved a red bra and matching panties and laid them on the arm of the sofa. Mark was stood in lock jaw not sure where to look. He knew he shouldn't be looking at Khristina but Faith wasn't in the room and what was the harm in looking? Khristina continued to rummage through her suitcase and without turning she spoke to an admiring Mark

"Getting a good eye full there are you Mark?"

Khristina turned with the towel wrapped around her waist her bare breasts hanging out. Mark started to anxiously bounce around on the spot then bent over to pick his sandwich up while he turned seven shades of red behind the kitchen counter. He finally composed himself and stood up and looked at Khristina making sure it was nothing more than eye contact.

"I wasn't looking didn't even see you come into the room"

"I believe ya Mark millions wouldn't"

Mark threw the sandwich away and walked out of the kitchen and stood with his hands on his hips looking around the room frantically trying not to make eye contact with Khristina who was struggling with her bra.

"I'm guna go and err—"

"Dammit!" said a frustrated Khristina

"You ok?" asked Mark

"I can't get his hooked up, I really should throw this bra out the clasps are broken but it's such a sexy set don't ya agree?"

"It – it-- it's ok"

"Could you help me otherwise I'm guna be stood here all day"

Mark slowly edged his way closer to Khristina and helped her with the clasp. Khristina pulled her panties off the sofa arm and bent over to begin to put them on. She bent over in front of Mark making it difficult for him to hook the bra. Mark was leaning over as far as he could without moving in closer to Khristina.

"Are you having any luck?"

Just then a sleepy eyed Faith walked out the bedroom

"It's really hard"

"What is?" asked a furious Faith

Mark looked over and saw Faith stood at the bedroom door with her arms folded. He immediately let go of Khristina's bra and walked away from her stopping half way between the sisters.

"I was I was just just kinda I was helping her with her bra"

"Her bra?"

"The clasps are broken it's really hard, that's what's hard the clasp nothing else, just those"

Khristina smiled as Mark stuttered his case to Faith she fastened her bra and unwrapped her towel to reveal her matching panties. Mark looked at Khristina in her lingerie.

"Hey!" screamed Faith

Mark suddenly looked at Faith and then walked over to the kitchen counter and turned away as Khristina pulled on a pair of jeans and pulled a beater on and stood looking at her sister who was staring viciously at her.

"What?"

"You didn't seem to have a problem with your bra just then"

"Oh wow I didn't, wow I guess Mark has the magic touch. And err I wouldn't believe him about the clasps being the only hard thing. Anyway I have to go"

Khristina picked up her bag and left the couple alone.

"Are you seriously that stupid?"

"What?"

"Helping with the bra? Come on Mark it's the oldest trick in the book"

"Yeah well what was she doing changing in here anyway?"

"Enticing you, you idiot. And you fell for it"

Faith stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Mark leaned over and began to bang his head on the kitchen counter before walking to the bedroom door.

"Come on Faith, I didn't do anything, I was innocently helping her, I'm naïve come on!"

Suddenly the door opened and Faith threw pillows and a blanket at Mark

"Where am I supposed to sleep? She's on the sofa"

"Try your mothers!" screamed Faith slamming the door in his face

**LATER - AT A RESTAURANT**

Khristina walked into the restaurant and smiled as she saw Sean she walked over and Sean pulled out her chair for her.

"I thought this wasn't a date?" asked Khristina

"It isn't"

"Then you don't have to be such a gentleman"

"Only when it suits you right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I'm guessing your stripper money isn't going to be paying for this meal"

"No my stripper money will be going on new clothes"

"And plenty of sexy stripper lingerie?"

"Oh yeah maybe you can come with me and give me your male opinion"

"I'd love to"

"Good we'll go after lunch"

"Ok I guess I was guna go and see someone but it'll wait"

"Someone being Cj?"

"No"

"You're a liar"

"Am I?" he asked leaning forward and looking into her eyes

"Ok if not Cj then who?"

"I can't tell ya, you'll have to use your gift"

"I know it's someone you shouldn't be visiting"

"How'd you know that?"

"Because of that devilish look on your face"

Sean laughed and a wide smile remained on his face "You're amazing"

"Thank you. Does that mean I'm right?"

"Pretty much"

"About everything?"

"About me visiting someone I shouldn't?"

"About you and Cj"

"There is no me and Cj"

"But you do want her? Come on Sean it's not going any further"

Sean looked at Khristina and knew she'd hold this against him to get her own way but he needed to talk to someone.

"I love her"

"Love? You love her?" Khristina started laughing

"Ok I knew I shouldn't have told you" Sean picked his jacket and stood up Khristina grabbed his hand and pulled him down

"I'm sorry please sit down"

Sean sat back down and placed his coat over the back of the chair "No more laughing"

"Ok I'm sorry it's just I wasn't expecting you to say that. You don't look like a love kinda guy"

"Out of curiosity what do I look like?"

"A love and leave em kinda guy"

"A man whore?"

"If that's what they're calling them these days" Khristina smiled

"Thanks"

"Love? That's serious. How can you love her?"

"What do you mean how?"

"Well she's I duno, well I guess she's pretty"

"She's gorgeous, in everyway she's a beautiful person"

"Okay you're freaking me out. Have you ever told her this?"

"No I thought I was in when we slept together but she's so in love with Randy I can't even compete"

"Can't? That's very negative of you Sean. You can accomplish anything you want. You just gotta work for it"

"She's not a Christmas Bonus"

"No she's a woman infatuated with a cutie"

Sean looked at Khristina a little confused "Where are you going with this?"

"It's a known fact that cuties like him get a lot of female attention especially if they're famous, he is famous right?" Sean nodded "Well all it takes is a little body, a lot of bare flesh, a push up bra and he's hooked and ready to be reeled in"

"So you're saying?"

"Oh no wonder you don't get what you want, you don't have a clue. The only way to get to her is to knock him out the picture correct?"

"I guess"

"All you have to do to get him outta there is to send in a hot blooded female"

"What if he doesn't bite?"

"Would you say no to this?" said Khristina leaning back in her chair giving Sean an eye full

"Oh no I wouldn't say no to that" Khristina smiled and winked at Sean "So you're offering your services to me then?"

"Yeah but there's a fee"

"What's that?"

"Poor little me I'm sleeping on a really uncomfortable sofa now if you could offer me a place to sleep and someone to sleep with then maybe just maybe I can help ya"

"The fee is for me to sleep with you?"

"Yeah how ya fixed?"

"You drive a hard bargain but I think I can handle that"

"Oh good I'm so glad"

Sean smiled "So when will I have to pay this fee?"

"Not just yet I have something to do in fact let's put off the shopping spree until tomorrow"

Khristina stood up and picked up her bag "Where are you going?"

"I have something to do?"

"We haven't even ordered yet"

"The more time we waste in here the less time we get in the bedroom"

"Hey if you've gotta go, you've gotta go"

Khristina smiled and kissed Sean hard on the lips before leaving.

**BACK AT MARK & FAITHS APARTMENT**

Khristina walked into the apartment with a coffee in her hand to find Mark sat on the sofa with a blanket and some pillows piled into the chair next to him.

"Lovers tiff?" Khristina said with a self satisfied smile

"No!"

"Oh you're choosing to sleep out here on the sofa...with me?"

"I'm not sleeping on the sofa"

"Hey you can if you want I don't mind. Could use some big strong arms to hold me in the night"

"Good luck with finding some"

"You mean I can't borrow you?"

"No I only plan on holding Faith"

"Don't think she's planning the same thing" Khristina laughed

"Is this funny to you?" asked an infuriated Mark

"Not the situation sweetheart just the way Faith kicked off. It was innocent, you were just helping me"

"Yeah and you started winding her up making her believe it was more than it was"

"It was a little fun"

"It caused a lot of trouble"

"Ok I'm sorry it's just sisterly bonding"

"Bonding?"

"Ok sisterly teasing. It could be why she doesn't like me"

"You think?"

"I can't help that's she's wound up so tight"

"She isn't usually it's only since she saw you in California that she's been this way. And you 'teasing' her like that isn't helping things"

Khristina walked over to Mark and looked in his eyes with total sincerity "Ok I'll apologise and set the record straight if that will help things"

"Yes it will. Thank you! Faith come out here someone wants to speak to you"

Khristina waited for Faith to come out the room and impatiently turned to Mark who was simultaneously turning to her. They collided and Khristina's coffee spilt all over Marks shirt. Khristina stood in shock looking at his coffee soaked shirt.

"I am so sorry"

"No it was my fault"

"Ok take your shirt off I'll get some club soda and a towel to dry yourself"

"Thanks" said Mark as Khristina walked into the kitchen and retrieved the club soda and a towel. She ran back over to Mark who had stripped himself of his shirt. His skin was red with soreness from the scalding hot coffee.

"Oh look at that" said Khristina patting Marks damp skin gently trying not to irritate the sore skin. "It looks painful"

"It feels it, it'll cool down"

"Aww I feel so bad let me kiss it better" as the words left her mouth Faith walked out the bedroom to see what all the commotion was about just in time to see Khristina kissing Mark's bare chest.

"What the hell!!" screamed Faith at the top of her lungs, Mark and Khristina turned to Faith

"Faithy this isn't what it looks like"

"Oh no then what is it Khristina?!"

"Er – I spilt my coffee on his shirt" Mark held the shirt up as proof "I was drying his chest"

"With your lips?"

"I was just kissing it better, you know like Grandma did"

"She stopped kissing things better when we hit 10. I think Marks past the kissing it better stage. And don't try to pretend to me that this was an accident"

"It was an accident"

"Yeah Faith it was I bumped into her it's my fault"

"And you're incapable of towel drying your own skin? You had to have Nurse Skank dry you up?"

"I—I –Well –I"

"Mark did you know you stutter when you're guilty of something?"

"I'll just take your shirt and try getting that stain out" said Khristina taking the shirt from Mark

"No I will" said Faith walking over and grabbing the shirt

"I got it"

"I'll do it"

"Sis it's my coffee, my fault"

"I thought it was Mark's fault?"

"Oh come on Faith I'm just trying to help get the stain out it's not like Marks in it"

"I'll do it!!" demanded Faith pulling the shirt out of Khristina's grasp causing the open bottle of Club Soda to splash over Faith's clothes. Khristina covered her mouth almost trying to stop herself from laughing but a smile crept on her face.

"You think this is funny?" asked a furious Faith

"Hilarious!"

"Get out!" Faith said pushing her sister out of the apartment slamming the door in her face. She walked back over to Mark threw the shirt in his face and returned to the bedroom slamming the door in his face.

"Oh come on! Faith you're blowing this up into something big and it's nothing. Baby come on! It was an accident"

The bedroom door opened and Faith walked out pulling on a new shirt and throwing her soda soaked one at Mark

"Accident? You accidentally took off your shirt and accidentally stood there while she towel dried you and kissed you chest. Accident? Who are you trying to kid? I'm going out and I either want her or you gone by the time I get back"

Faith stormed out the apartment and left Mark with a handful of laundry and a head full of problems.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

**Read and Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Nikki realises what she's got with Cena. Faith realises she's got no need to worry about Mark falling for Khristina's evil seductions. Khristina leaves her imprint on Sean.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 22**

**AT NIKKIS APARTMENT**

Nikki was laid resting her head on Cena's masculine chest as his hands stroked her shoulder and his fingers played with her long brown hair.

"I wanna stay like this forever" said Nikki with a slight smile

"You do?"

"Yeah don't you?"

"I wanna stay naked with you but I wanna be doing a little more than this"

Nikki laughed "You're sex mad"

"No just mad about you"

"So sweet"

"Or maybe just mad"

"See you did it again"

"Did what?"

"You gave me a compliment and then took it back within seconds. You're incapable of a compliment"

"I compliment you all the time"

"Of course you do"

"I do"

"I'm not getting into this leave it alone and just shut up and hold me"

"Ok" Cena squeezed Nikki tight "I was talking to Cj about you"

"You were?" asked a panicked Nikki

"Yeah she was telling me why you'd fell out"

"She did?"

"Yep"

"What did she say?"

"I think you know why you fell out"

"Yeah but she has a tendency to make things worse than they really are"

"She just told me how you were pining for me and that she thought you were being selfish because you didn't even ask her how she was feeling after hers and Randy's little thing"

"Oh and that's all?"

"Pretty much"

"That's about right"

"So you were missing me hah?"

"No" Nikki said with a smile and she turned onto her front and looked up at Cena as he looked down at her

"Liar"

"Ok maybe I was pining for you but can you blame me?"

"No I am amazing"

"Yes you are I'd be crazy not to lust after you"

"Yeah you would I mean who could resist this?"

"Drop the arrogance it doesn't suit ya"

"Ok I guess I gotta be like...Sean or someone to be able to pull it off"

"Yeah Sean is arrogant"

"But it suits him; he's not annoying when he's like that"

"I don't know I find him pretty annoying" said Nikki pretending to hate Sean and trying to change the subject

"Nah he's cool enough, it's all an act anyway once you get to know him he's a really cool down to earth guy"

"Ok I'm leaving" said Nikki pushing herself up only to be pulled back down

"Why?"

"Because I'm in bed with the man I love and he's in bed with me...I think...and all he can talk about is his friend Sean. Shouldn't I be a little scared?"

Cena laughed "Come here" said Cena pulling Nikki up to his lips. They kissed and parted with a smile. "You're beautiful" said Cena smiling at Nikki

"Thank you, you're pretty gorgeous yourself"

"Thanks I try"

"I'm hungry"

Cena reached over for the phone and laid it on his chest and handed Nikki the receiver

"What do you want me to do with this?" Nikki asked anxiously and sarcastically

"Pizza, Chinese, Sushi, Thai, Indian, food in general"

"Oh okay, thank God. Ok choose one"

Cena put on a comical thinking face as Nikki smiled at him. She felt so happy she was with the man she loved and they were finally back in a place she loved; they were comfortable and totally smitten with each other. She wanted to freeze this moment in time so she could live like this forever. Never leaving the bedroom and never having to leave Cena or watch Cena leave her.

**AT CJS APARTMENT**

Cj and Randy were madly into each other in the kitchen. Cj was sat on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around Randy her arms around the back of his neck pulling him in closely as they passionately kissed each other, Randy's hand sliding under Cj's shirt and caressing her silky soft skin. Cj started to pull at Randy's shirt finally pulling it off and placing it on the kitchen counter as Randy pulled on Cj's legs and unbuttoned her jeans Randy gently began to pull off her jeans not breaking his lock on her lips just as Cj reached for Randy's zip a knock came at the door interrupting the couple.

Knock Knock!!

"No don't answer it" Randy pleaded continuing to kiss hungrily at her lips

Cj pushed Randy away and jumped off the counter and fastened her jeans and walked to the door while Randy rested against the kitchen counter frustrated that they'd been disturbed. Cj opened the door to a pissed Faith

"Oh how did I know?" Randy said to himself but loud enough for Cj and Faith to hear

"How did you know what?" asked Faith

"That it would be you disturbing us...again!" said Randy walking off into the bedroom

"What did I do?"

"Nothing we were just getting heavy"

"Ooooh he's understandably pissed at me then?"

"I'll apologise for you later" Cj said raising her eyebrow "So what's up?"

"Khrissy"

"Oh?"

"Mark"

"Ooooh?"

"He's practically been drooling over my sister since they met"

"Faith don't be stupid Mark loves you"

"Stupid? I found him leaning over her unhooking her bra"

"What?"

"Well he said he was hooking it up for her but..."

"Faith!"

"And then I came out and she's there with Mark who's shirtless and she's kissing his chest"

"Are you kidding?"

"And she said it was an accident"

"She fell onto his chest?"

"Well she spilt coffee on him he'd taken his shirt off and she said she was kissing it better but this is Khrissy"

"And Marks, Mark he wouldn't hurt you he was probably just being a...a doink"

"A doink?"

"Oh come on sweetie Mark? Seriously you think he'd hurt you?"

"No"

"He's not like that Faith and you know that"

"I know it's just Khrissy"

"Aww sweetie I hate seeing you like this"

Knock Knock!!

"Are you kidding me?!" screamed Randy from behind the closed bedroom door

Faith and Cj laughed as Cj answered the door to a very happy Dogma

"Hunnie!!" he said walking in and hugging Cj almost squeezing the air out of her. He finally let go of Cj and kissed her on both cheeks "It seems like forever since we've talked. How are you?"

"I'm good! I guess I don't have to ask how you are"

"Never better sweetie!" said Dogma walking into Cjs apartment and into the kitchen where he saw Faith and hugged her "Hey beautiful how are you?"

"I'm ok" replied Faith smiling at Cj as if in disbelief of Dogmas eccentrically good mood

"Wow it's so good to be around my girls" he exclaimed pulling the two girls into a group hug

"Dog?"

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?" asked Cj pulling away from the hug

"I'm fine"

"You're a little no no you're a lot crazy"

"I'm just happy to see you guys"

"Why?"

"Because the only person I see is Jeff!" Dogma said through gritted teeth

"There ya go!"

"Oh problems in loverville?" asked Faith

"No it's just...He's always there. I want him there but I want other people there too. He's great and I'm loving being with him but I need my girlfriends you know?!"

"Yeah we know" smiled Faith

"So what's going on with everyone the last I remember was all but Miss Faith right here were stuck in a rut so?"

"We've changed places now" exclaimed Faith

"Faith! No we haven't. She's bitter because her sisters in town and she thinks she's moving in on Mark"

"She is!"

"Ok she thinks my brother is going to cheat on her"

"Mark? After the way he got screwed up over Cruella? I don't think so"

"Thank you Dog! That's what I'm trying to tell her"

"Hunnie trust me I've been trying to lure Mark to the bad side since the day I met him that boys strong willed and if he loves you like I think he does then you're safe if he doesn't want you he'll tell you"

"Thanks...I think"

Cj laughed and Dogma turned to her "So what's going on with the prettiest Jindrak of them all?"

Just then the bedroom door opened and a shirtless Randy walked out. Dogma immediately raised his eyebrow and smiled in delight at the beautiful sight before him.

"Been working out Randy? You look good!" smiled Dogma

Randy gave Dogma a frightened look as he stood behind Cj using her as a block between him and the way too friendly Dogma. Dogma leaned backwards to catch another glimpse of Randy

"Look at those buns; you're a lucky girl Cj. I'd be biting them all day if he was mine"

"I'm going back in the bedroom" said Randy giving a disgusted look at Dogma as he sideways stepped his way back to the bedroom.

"Want some company?" teased Dogma

"No I'm good. I'm guna go in the shower babe" Randy said to Cj

"Ok hunnie" Dogma sarcastically replied enjoying playing games with Randy's head "I'll come in and scrub you up and down in a minute baby" Dogma smiled at a terrified Randy

"Please don't, keep him out the bathroom" said Randy backing into the bedroom "Don't let him out of your sight"

Cj smiled at Randy "I won't he's just teasing you anyway"

"Yeah I'm just teasing, but if you need any help just shout"

"Cj!" screamed Randy

"He's kidding!" Cj replied through her laughter "Jesus Christ go get showered" she said pushing Randy into the bedroom closing the door behind her and turning back to Dog pointing at him "You leave him alone"

"He's fun not as fun as Mark but he's fun. So you're back together hah?"

"Yeah he might run a mile now knowing I come as a package with you"

"Shall we go tease Mark now?"

"No he's busy" said Faith

"Doing what?"

"Hopefully kicking my sister out"

**AT MARK AND FAITHS APARTMENT**

The apartment door slightly opened and Khristina's head popped around it "Is it safe?"

"Yeah she left"

"Oh yeah where's she gone?"

"Most likely Cj's"

"I'm so sorry. It was stupid of me to have you know, you were perfectly capable of doing it yourself and well I should have known how it was guna play out"

"Hey its ok you were just trying to help"

"So I'm forgiven"

"By me yeah but not Faith"

"I don't think I ever will be"

"Listen..."

"Oh I know that listen, don't say anything else. I'll pack my stuff" she said walking over and putting her stuff back into her case

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I'm sure I'll find somewhere, but it's a shame I was really looking forward to sleeping on the sofa with you" smiled Khristina

"I'm sure Faith would have loved that" smiled Mark

"Well I guess the sofas all yours now"

"I'm hoping this will get me back in my bed"

"Don't count on it! She's very stubborn"

"I think you should stop for a minute and look at Faith and talk to her, not bug her, because your Faith is completely different to mine and I think you'd like mine"

Khristina looked at Mark and saw he was infatuated with Faith "I'm guna get going" said Khristina as she pulled her heavy case off the table

"I got that!" said Mark taking the case off of Khristina

"Thanks"

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess"

Mark and Khristina made their way downstairs and stood on the street waiting for an available taxi to drive by.

"You don't have to wait you know"

"I'll lift ya case into the taxi its heavy the guy might need some help"

"Ok"

Minutes later Khristina hailed a taxi and Mark put the case in the trunk and walked over to Khristina

"Thanks for that"

"No problem"

"It really is a shame you know I wanted to get to know you. I wanna know what kinda guy my lil sis has got herself. I don't want just anybody with her"

"Oh so you do care about her then?"

"Yeah I guess I do. Well thanks again" Khristina pulled Mark to her level and kissed him once on the lips before getting into the taxi. Mark watched the taxi pull away and then exhaled loudly shaking his head

**LATER...**

Faith returned home and looked around for Khristina's case not seeing it she smiled as Mark walked out of the bedroom. He stopped and smiled at Faith.

"I was just getting some things"

"She's gone?"

"Yeah" said Mark nodding his head

Faith walked over to Mark and kissed him and pulled away "You're brilliant!"

"I am? I thought you were angry with me?"

"I am but now she's gone I think we can forget about it"

"Yeah?"

"Yep" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head looking at him

"I'd like that"

"Course you would it means you don't have to sleep on the sofa"

"Well yeah that's true and I get to sleep with you" said Mark with a corner smile

"No you don't I'm still angry with you. You can share the bed but nothing more" said Faith walking away from Mark and into the bedroom

**AT THE HOTEL**

Knock Knock!!

Sean opened the door to Khristina a smile crept on his face

"It's time" she said with a smile on her face

"You haven't done anything yet"

"You gotta pay beforehand I'm afraid"

"Oh well come on in"

Khristina walked into the hotel room leaving her heavy case behind her. Sean pulled the case in and left it by the door as he walked over to Khristina who had taken her jacket off and thrown it onto the chair.

"How would you like paying?"

"What way of payment do you prefer?"

"All of them" smiled Sean

"Me too" Khristina unzipped her jeans and kicked them off and then pulled off her shirt to reveal her sexy red lingerie. She pushed Sean down into the chair and saddled him and ripped his shirt open to reveal his broad chest.

"Hey that's a 230$ shirt you're ripping there" Khristina unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor she then pressed her DD breasts against Sean's bare chest as he gently planted a kiss on his lips and immediately pulled away again. Sean looked at her beautiful body and smiled "Who cares about a shirt" he said pulling her back to his lips. They kissed momentarily before Sean moved down to her neck leaving a trail of butterfly kisses behind him. His huge hands cupped Khristina's breasts his thumb moving in a circular motion around her erect nipples. Khristina pulled away from Sean and moved over to the bed which she crawled onto her firm round ass being Sean's viewing point. Sean tilted his head for a better look and smiled approvingly at the sight before him. She turned around and knelt on the bed looking back at Sean who sat motionless in the chair. Khristina placed her index finger in her mouth and sucked down hard on the tip as she moved her free hand down across her naked physique. She fondled her breasts squeezing her nipples before running her hand across her flat stomach and then inserting her hand into her panties. Khristina began to tease her clit with gentle rubbing. She began to moan in pleasure as Sean wriggled blissfully in his chair desperately wanting to get up and walk over to Khristina but wanting to sit back and watch her.

His desire to caress her overcame him and he stood up and took off his shirt and approached the bed and knelt before her. Sean pulled Khristina's hands out of her mouth and her panties and placed them around his neck and he took her into a sweet embrace. Sean swept Khristina's leg from underneath causing her to drop down on her back. Sean pulled on the front of her panties as he looked down at her. He then with both hands grabbed the panties and ripped them off Khristina who winced in pain as the fabric cut into her skin.

"Oh you like it like that do you?" she said guiding her fingers over his chest as he cast his massive physique over her. "You like it rough?" she asked with a devilish smile. Sean dipped in for a kiss biting on her lip and drawing blood.

"The rougher the better" he replied

"I agree" she smiled unbuttoning Sean's jeans. He slipped out of them and his boxers and Khristina rolled him over and sat on top of him. She drilled her nails into Sean's chest and slowly grazed the skin leaving red welts on his chest. "So what do you want to do first?"

Sean pushed Khristina onto her back and pinned her down gripping her wrists so tightly she could feel them bruising. She bit her lip and smiled as she felt his hard member brush against her opening. Sean rubbed up and down Khristina's leg as he looked at Khristina pondering his next nasty move.

Sean climbed off the bed and walked over to his suitcase. Khristina rolled onto her stomach and watched to see what he was doing. Sean withdrew two belts from his case and turned and smiled at Khristina. He hung one on the back of the chair and carried the other one over to Khristina who sat up. Sean smiled at her and guided her to the head of the bed where Sean entwined the belt between the bars on the headboard and fastened Khristina to the bed with the belt pulling it tight almost stopping her circulation, she could feel the belt chafing at her wrists but the pain added to the pleasure so she laid back in anticipation of his next move.

Sean hovered over her and gave one last devilish grin before he began caressing her body. His lips met her breasts and he sucked harshly on them then kissed his way to her nipple he sucked her nipple up into his mouth and sucked so hard on it a jolt of pain shot through Khristina's body. Sean then drilled his teeth gently into her nipple sending mixed sensations through her adrenaline rushed body. Sean's bite got harder on her nipple and she began to wriggle in pain but Sean used his masculine hands and pushed her body down putting immense pressure onto her slender hips. Sean moved down kissing at her stomach he reached her navel he playfully licked her navel and then tugged on her navel bar with so much force Khristina feared he may have ripped it out.

As the fear subsided Sean proceeded down and pushed apart Khristina's thighs, Sean kissed up her left inner thigh and across her pleasure point and down the other thigh he returned back to her pleasure point where she had momentarily writhed with slight pleasure moments before Sean smiled up at her and then prised her lips apart with his long digits Sean licked the tip of his thumb and rubbed it caressingly over her clit sending body shuddering sensations through her voluptuous physique. Khristina began to thrash about with the pleasure and Sean pushed down hard on her hips leaving pressure marks where his big hands forced her to stop thrashing about. Sean once against prised her lips apart this time he darted his tongue out of his mouth and tickled her clit a loud moan echoed in the room and Sean smiled at his accomplishment and continued his clit tease. He licked furiously at her pleasure switch with his left hand prising her lips apart he took two fingers from his right hand and forcefully inserted them into her moist pussy causing her to yelp he rotated his fingers inside her whilst still teasing her clit. Khristina bit down hard on her lip and clench her fists her long nails which if she hadn't been tied up would have been raking down Sean's back right now were puncturing her palms. She thrusted herself towards Sean and then opened her eyes and looked down at Sean

"Oh God Sean untie me I want you inside me"

"I don't have to untie you for that" said Sean raising his head and removing his fingers. He grabbed his shaft and placed it at Khristina's opening

"Uh uh not that one" she directed with a slight smile

Sean smiled and untied Khristina who pulled the belt through the bars and flung it over Sean's head and pulled on it drawing Sean's lips to hers. She took advantage of the moment in which Sean lost his train of thought and rolled him onto his back she saddled the huge sex craved animal. Khristina liked Sean's passion and his kinkiness but she decided it was his turn and while deep into their kiss she entwined the belt through the bars once again and then without a fight from Sean of which she had expected she pulled the belt tight around his wrists and fastened it.

She pulled away from Sean's lips and Sean tried to follow but found himself restrained as if he hadn't noticed her fastening him to the bed. She walked over to the chair and picked up the second belt which Sean had retrieved from his case she walked back over to the bed and folded the belt she gripped the belt tight at the buckle end and raised the belt up and struck it back down the belt whipping at Sean's chest, Sean arched his back and closed his eyes as he writhed in pain. Sean looked at Khristina with angry eyes as she smiled down at him licking her lips she drew back the belt and once again whipped down hard on Sean's flesh a little south of her first attack, Sean tried to move to stop Khristina but before he could Khristina struck once again only inches from his member.

"Tut, tut, tut don't test me Sean" Khristina walked over to her case and pulled out two matching long pink shawls. She walked over to the bed and quickly tied Sean's ankle up and then she tied it to the bed post. She went to tie the other but Sean pulled it away and fought with her. Khristina then mounted the bed and started to kiss Sean's rock hard penis with soft kisses, Sean eased off and melted into the moment. Khristina kissed her way down Sean's thigh stroking his erection gently trying to keep Sean distracted as she tied his other ankle she then jumped off the bed and pulled his foot over to the other bed post where she tied the shawl in a strong knot. She walked away from the bed and Sean snapped his neck up.

"What are you doing?" he asked angrily as he couldn't see what she was doing on the other side of the room. Khristina without answering him turned around and walked back to the bed she smiled at Sean as she hung an air freshener on Sean's penis with a post-it stuck to it reading.

'_Please Polish Me!!_'

"What are you doing?" asked a furious Sean

"Just playing nicely baby" Khristina giggled at her note and the thought of housekeeping entering the room to find him there with his little note.

Khristina climbed on top of a restrained Sean and kissed him passionately pressing her naked self against him teasing him. Sean kissed her back urgently wanting her more and more with every touch. Khristina pulled away from his lips and smiled down at him she dipped into his ear and whispered to him

"You should really cover yourself up before housekeeping arrives"

Khristina backed away off the bed and proceeded to get dressed

"You're not leaving are you?"

"Oh I'd love to stay but I really have to go"

"Go where?"

"Well I've got a room here they were just cleaning it as I arrived that's why I came to see you. What were you expecting Sean?"

"You're not leaving me like this. Untie me now!"

"You started this kinky little game. I just hate to lose. Guess I win hah?"

"When I get untied you're guna pay for this"

Khristina walked to the side of the bed as she pulled on her shirt she rested her hands on her hips and side smiled at Sean

"I hope so" she then noticed the belt sat next to Sean

"Listen if you untie me I swear you can do whatever you want to me but you can't leave me here to be found by housekeeping"

"Sean sweetheart when you're tied to the bed I don't think you're in any position to tell me what I can and can't do. And your right I can do whatever I want to you, and right now I wanna..." Khristina picked up the belt and held it for Sean to see

"No Khristina"

Khristina drew the belt down harsh on Sean's stiff member. Sean screamed in pain his anguish echoing through the room. His screams were broken by Khristina laughing. Sean opened his eyes to see Khristina pull the handle up on her roller case.

"I'll see you tomorrow stud. Be nice to the housekeeping, don't get in their way" she said walking to the door

"Khristina get back in here!! KHRISTINA GET HERE NOW!!!!!!"

The door slammed "Khris—Khristina come on"

Khristina stood outside the room and listened to Sean's plea and giggled with a huge smile on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Read and Review**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy (sorry if you don't think Jeff classes as a wrestler but I do). Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **The sisters are forced to call and truce. Nikki is forced to realise what she has to do. The boys go for a 'Boys Night Out'

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 23**

Cj turned the corner from the elevator clutching her purse in her hand. She walked with a purpose down the long seemingly never ending hotel corridor she approached room 654 and knocked loudly on the door.

Knock Knock!!

"Who is it?" called a voice from inside

"It's me Cj"

"The doors unlocked come in and shut the door quickly behind you" ordered the distant voice from inside the room

Cj a little confused and curious opened the door closing it quickly behind her as instructed she walked slowly into the room seeing no sign of presence.

"Sean?" she called out

"I'm here"

Cj followed the sound of his voice and walked into the main part of the room and gasped at the sight before her. Sean was laid naked on the bed his hands tied above his head and each ankle was tied with a pink shawl and then tied to the bed post at each corner. She smiled at the sight of a man so sexually driven it had backfired on him. Cj prayed that this was her sisters' work as she told Sean to leave her alone, but doubted it very much. She smiled as she saw Sean's now limp penis with an air freshener attached to it with a post it which she was dying to read. Cj at this sight covered her mouth in shock trying not to laugh but failing to do so she burst into a fit of laughter. Sean laid there naked and restrained unable to stop her laughter which right now was piercing through him as his humiliation tendered his usually dominant persona.

"Untie me then!"

Cj still laughing hysterically walked over to the bed. "I knew you liked it kinky but God"

"Just untie me"

"What's it worth to ya?"

"CJ!"

"Alright!!" Cj put her hand out to untie Sean's ankle and then pulled back

"Cj untie me please"

"I will but while you're tied down and can't run away from my questions. Whose work is this?" she asked pryingly

"Khristina's"

"As in Faith's Khristina?"

"Yep"

"Wow! Seriously you and Khristina?"

"Jealous?"

"No!"

"Why so shocked then?"

"I duno I guess you suit each other. Both think you're Gods best creation"

"Look at me and disagree"

Cj looked at Sean with her head tilted as she comically posed "Still not Gods best. Keep trying though"

Sean let out a corner smile "Cj please"

"I'm not finished yet. Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't"

"Don't"

"What?"

"Stay away from her"

"I told you I would"

"No you said you wouldn't tell Cena. I want you to stay away from her completely. Don't even breathe the same air as her"

"Don't you think people will get suspicious?"

"Let them, I'll deal with their speculations, but if you're around and Nikki's down you're a temptation. You're Marks friend; I thought you were John's..."

"I am"

"Then you'll stay clear of her. If they're not meant to be then fine but don't you be the reason why they're not together"

"You came all this way to be a bitch to me?"

"A bitch? Well if I'm a bitch hunnie then I best leave you tied up because that's what I bitch would do" Cj walked away from Sean and out of sight making her way to the door "Good luck explaining this to housekeeping and the hotel manager" Cj opened the door

"I'M SORRY!!"

Cj closed the door and walked back to Sean.

"I'm sorry" Sean said again sincerely as he looked at Cj

"Promise you'll leave her alone?"

"I promise"

Cj untied Sean's ankles and stood looking at him.

"What about my hands?"

"It would be really funny if I left you here like this with that little note and housekeeping found you"

"Cj come on"

Cj laughed and walked to the head of the bed where she released Sean's wrists. Sean rubbed his chafed wrists and then pulled the note off his penis and read it aloud.

'_Please Polish Me!!_'

"Hilarious Khristina you're a joker" Sean stood up and covered himself with a sheet and looked back at Cj "Thanks"

"Don't worry about it. But when you see Nikki and have the urge to talk to her just remember I could have left you here"

"I'm not going after her I promise"

Cj smiled and then burst into laughter again Sean rolled his eyes

"Faith may not like the girl but she would love to know that she'd done this to you"

"No!"

"Oh!" said a disappointed Cj

"No you can't tell anyone it was embarrassing enough to be found here by you I don't need everyone else knowing about it"

"That's so mean I should be allowed to. It should be like a right I have for helping you"

"Oh you're right yeah go ahead you go tell everyone you see. But then I'll use my right to speak to Nikki"

"Blackmail?" Cj shook her head comically as Sean smiled at her "That's low"

"So is wanting to tell people about this"

"Ok okay I won't tell anyone"

"Thank you" said Sean who walked around and kissed Cj on the head. "Now get out!" he said pushing Cj towards the door

"Ok I can take a hint" said Cj walking out the door

"Good now leave"

"Bye big boy"

Sean smiled and let out a little laugh "Cya"

Cj walked down the corridor as Sean leant against the doorframe and watched her leave. The door opposite suddenly opened and Khristina walked out wearing nothing but her lingerie and a robe. She smiled at Sean and looked as Cj turned the corner

"She untied you. How mean I was waiting patiently for the screams from housekeeping"

Sean held up the note which made Khristina smile "I'll polish that for you no problem"

"That right?"

"Yeah"

"I don't trust ya"

"No bondage I swear"

Sean stepped sideways and welcomed Khristina into his room she walked passed and pulled the bed sheets away from Sean leaving him naked at the door he soon placed the 'Do Not Disturb" sign on the door and followed her in.

**AT NIKKI'S APARTMENT**

Nikki looked to her left and saw Cena fast asleep and she smiled. She was so happy they'd made up but Nikki was still upset. She climbed out of bed slowly trying not to disturb Cena and she walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hi this is Cj I'm not home right now but there's a 50/50 chance I have my cell phone on me so if ya know the number give me a call Bye"

Cena walked out of the bedroom and put his arms around Nikki.

"Good morning" Nikki wondered if it was. On one hand she'd got her man but in the process she'd lost her sister. Nikki knew that Cj was stubborn and she knew she wasn't any better. Granted she'd made the first move in calling her but chances are if she'd picked up Nikki would probably have hung up.

"Where are you?" Cena asked a distant Nikki who turned to Cena and hugged him tight

"I'm with you where else would I be?"

"I don't know"

**LATER**

"Hey baby?"

"Yeah" called Nikki from the bathroom

"You wanna go out for lunch?" he asked poking his head around the bathroom door.

"Yeah I'd love to" she said smiling at Cena. Nikki continued to get ready and within half an hour they were out the door.

**A While Later...**

The happy couple walked into a restaurant and they were escorted to their table which was set for four and two of the seats were occupied. Randy stood up and walked around to sit next to an unhappy Cj as she stared at her sister. Nikki wanted more than anything to hug her sister and make it all better but from the look in Cj's eyes Nikki knew they weren't there yet. Cj stood up and pulled her jacket off the seat and walked out of the restaurant followed by Randy

"Hey! What was that about?"

"I can't believe you set me up in there"

"We were just trying to help. You and your sister need to work things out"

"Randy I don't want to work things out with her. I'm happy with her not being apart of my life it's a lot less complicated without her"

"Complicated?"

"Randy you're dealing with something you don't know shit about so just drop it and stop trying to help" Cj stormed off and a wary Randy followed they got into a cab and the argument continued right to the front door.

Cj walked into the apartment and slammed the door in Randy's face before he had the chance to enter. Randy opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him.

"Ok now this isn't all about me. This has not blown up like this because of me setting you up. What is this about?"

"Nikki! It's always about Nikki. You and John took us there to talk out our differences and there could not have been a more inappropriate setting for that conversation"

"What do you mean? What did she do wrong?"

"I'm not telling you. I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"Because you'll tell him"

"Tell who?" Cj went quiet she'd already said too much "John? Cj is it John?"

Cj hated not being honest with Randy and she needed to tell him because she was taking it out on him and it was fair and he needed to know why "She slept with Sean ok!"

They both shut up and the room filled with silence. Randy looked at Cj and sat on the chair by the door. Cj knew what was going through Randy's head, he was thinking about when it had been them in the same predicament. Cj walked over to him and sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"It wasn't me" she said reassuring him

"I know!" Randy rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm just thinking if you hadn't told me would it bother me?"

"Well it couldn't have if you didn't know"

"You can't hide something like that. It's too big. If it didn't drive you totally insane to the point you break down and admit everything then it would come out eventually and let's face it Sean's not the most discreet guy. I'd rather know at the time than find out a year or five down the line. I mean if he takes the plunge with Nikki and then after half a dozen baby Cena's he finds out that would tear their family apart"

Cj listened and thought about everything Randy was saying and he was right she would hate it if that happened to her and John is the last person in the world she'd wish it on. He was a great guy and he didn't deserve it.

"I'm not telling him"

"Didn't tell you to that's Nikki's job, but she needs a push in the right direction from someone she loves and respects like her...sister"

Cj smiled at Randy "That was a guilt trip and a half. John's future happiness is left in my hands? That's not nice"

Randy squeezed Cj tight and they held each other.

**THE NEXT DAY – AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

Knock Knock!!

Cj opened the door to her obviously impatient visitor. Dogma burst into the room dragging Nikki behind him he threw Nikki on to the couch and then pushed Cj into her club chair.

"This has gotta end right now. You are my best friends and I've never seen you so angry and miserable so scream your gorgeous lungs out and make up"

A confused Randy stood drying his hands as Dog barked out orders. Faith sat down in the comfy chair and smiled at the sisters who looked at her seeking answers.

She shrugged at them "It was spur of the moment to me too"

"This is the mediator; she's completely 100 in control of what happens here and you can think of her as the big bitch in this yard because she has my permission to do whatever necessary to keep you two in the same room until you've reconciled your differences"

Dogma turned and pushed Randy out of the door into the corridor where the kidnapped Mark and Cena stood looking for an escape.

**INSIDE THE ROOM**

The two sisters sat staring each other, Nikki still wanting to talk to her sister and now noticing that angry look in her eyes had passed and she was looking at Nikki with what could only be seen as pity. Nikki dismissed her assumptions and made the first step.

"Cj I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got you involved in this. I was a fool it should never have happened and I most definitely shouldn't have brought you into it. You're my sister you're the only person in the world I trust completely with my loves, my fears, my heart and my life. Last thing I wanted was to lose you over something, no someone so pathetic. Please forgive me"

Cj looked at the sincerity in her sisters eyes and as she felt herself relent she shook it off and remembered what Randy had said. A stern expression came to Cj's face as much as she wanted to say it was ok and hug Nikki she knew Randy was right.

"You have to tell him"

"What?"

"What!?" Faith chimed in

"John is an amazing guy and he wouldn't hurt you for the world. Nikki you've been hurt you know what it's like, you know what effect it has on you, you know! Do you want John to go through what you did?"

"No that's why I don't want to tell him! I want protect him"

"You mean protect yourself. God knows me and Randy aren't perfect but the one thing you can guarantee with us is that we tell each other the truth. It's like Randy said if John --"

"Whoa Randy knows? Why don't you just get a billboard announcement made?" Nikki stood anxious because a knowledgeable Randy was out with Cena and he knew he could tell him at anytime

"Randy won't say a word he's not like that. But he's right in what he says. You can't hide something so big. It would come out eventually. If you and John go the whole nine yards and get married and have babies and he finds out that would tear your world apart and the world of your innocent children and it can all be avoided if you tell him now"

"What if he leaves?"

"Then we'll be here for you but you can't keep lying to him"

Nikki stood shaking in her own skin terrified of what she was contemplating. She was so scared John would leave her and she'd lose the man she loved after only just getting him back.

**AT THE CLUB – BOYS NIGHT OUT**

Rico and Jeff were dancing among the crazy crowds at the hottest gay club in town while three heteros and a moping gay guy sat at the bar. Cena, Mark and Randy were sitting anxiously knowing their own sex appeal they were expecting guys to be approaching them and putting their hands where only women's hands should be.

The bartender came back with their drinks and Cena handed him the money the cute bartender took his hand slammed it down on the bar as Cena's eyes popped out of his head and Randy and Mark took their beers and laughed into the pony necks at Cena's expression the bartender tattooed his number on Cena's hand and walked away smiling. Cena stared at his hand his eyes still out on sticks.

"Oh no we're going this ain't happening no!! I got a WOMAN, WOMAN" he screamed at the bartender who shrugged his shoulders "I got a woman back home waiting for me and guys hitting on me. Oh no, no, no, no, no. I wanna go home" he said grabbing Dogma by the collar and shaking him.

"We can't go back yet do you know how stubborn your girls are?" insisted Dogma

Cena slouched back in his seat and sucked on his beer.

As the night developed and the drinks kept coming the three heteros and the moping gay guy started to have fun and at some point in the night they'd all ended up on the dance floor with their shirts tucked in the back of their jeans as their well formed bodies blended in with Gay New York's finest abs and arms.

Suddenly Dogma's ass started ringing and he pulled himself to the side pulling away from the clingy heteros.

"Hello"

Music blasted down the telephone "Where are you?"

"Cj?"

"Yeah"

"We're at Boys Night Out"

"The gay bar?" asked a shocked Cj looking back at her sister and friend who smiled and laughed silently.

"Yeah I have to say your guys are great gays in training"

"Oh my God they're not doing anything crazy are they?"

Dogma looked back over to where he'd left the boys to see Randy unbuttoning his pants on a platform, Cena ballroom dancing with Rico and Mark being greased up by a group of ravenous homos.

Dogma arched his eyebrow "Noooooo!" he insisted

"Ok we're coming down there to rescue them"

Dogma laughed to himself these guys didn't need rescuing they needed something spandex and glittery.

**Later...**

Dogma much to his own surprise had no problem getting the guys out the club however he did have a problem in getting their clothes back on. And pulling Rico away from his new love, Cena and it didn't help matter that Cena was absolutely drunk and encouraging him by dancing with him and putting his arm around him.

"Now stay here the girls will be here any second"

Jeff followed them out of the club bringing with him Randy's missing underwear. He waved the underwear in the air and then threw them at Randy in their drunken state they laughed harder than they ever had before when they landed on Randy's face. Jeff put his arms around Dog's waist and kissed his cheek.

"It's like babysitting isn't it?"

"You can say that again"

Jeff turned Dog around and pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately the drunken men and Rico let out a loud "Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" not fazing the couple who continued in their embrace. A taxi pulled up and the girls got out stunned at the sight in front of them.

Randy with no shirt on and his underwear in his hands and his pants unzipped. Cj couldn't even begin to imagine what had been going on nor did she want to know.

Mark with no shirt on his chest greased with baby lotion and glitter all over him and a pink afro wig on his head. Faith smiled at a side of Mark she'd never seen but like Cj didn't want to know what had gone on.

And Cena with no shirt on and some stranger's number written across his abs in what Nikki could only assume was eyeliner and then Rico attached to his hip. Nikki looked at the man loving him more than she ever had before and dreading the moment coming in which she'd have to tell him the truth about her and Sean. Nikki walked over to Cena and took his hand and walked him to the taxi Cena never letting go of Rico the entire time.

"Can Rico come home with me?" Rico's eyes lit up at the thought of it and Dogma found himself doing something he never thought he would pulling Rico towards himself and...

"He can't John he's coming home with me and Jeff" that sentence in itself made Rico happier than he'd ever been and the thoughts running inside his mind only made his mood better.

Nikki and Cena left and Dogma hailed another taxi which Faith practically carried Mark to and pushed him in. Mark laid all over the back seat refusing to move so Faith picked up his legs and shut the door his legs hanging out the window and the taxi pulled away with Faith in the front seat.

Dogma hailed yet another taxi which Cj and Randy struggled to get to because of Randy's pants falling to gravity each time Cj catching them just in time before R.K and O fell out. Cj finally got Randy into the taxi. She turned to Dogma who now had taken Cena's place as Rico's obsession piece. She hugged him and smiled at Rico.

"I would thank you for looking after them but just look" she said pointing and smiling at Randy whose face was pressed up against the window his beautiful features mashed against the glass. "Thanks" Cj said to Dog before she walked around the taxi and climbed in the other side next to Randy.

As Cj and Randy's taxi drove away Dogma smiled as Jeff hailed the final taxi of the night the three men got in the back of the taxi and went home together...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read and Review**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Love & Tribulations   
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.   
**Distribution:** Please Ask First   
**Thanks:** John   
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.   
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL   
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex   
**Summary by Chapter:** Nikki does the impossible...twice. Faiths celebrations are short lived. Randy and Cj have trust issues.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 24**

**AT NIKKI'S APARTMENT**

Nikki sat in her big comfy chair in front of her window where the beaming rays of light shone through and lit up the room casting an angelic glow over someone who had sinned more than Satan himself. Nikki stared out the window at nothing. Thoughts were flooding her head. She hadn't slept that night not that Cena had noticed he was so drunk from his night with the boys that he'd passed out before the taxi had got them home. Nikki kept looking at Cena all through the night and every time she did the pain in her heart got that little bit more severe to the point where at 5:30am Nikki found herself curled up on the floor in agony. Nikki couldn't help but think of the possible outcomes of her conversation with Cena when she tells him about hers and Sean's night together. She kept thinking and hoping that Cena would forgive her and say it was a mistake and he could see her sincerity but as much as she hoped and prayed this was the outcome she was ready to lay money down that Cena would hate her and leave her to drown in her own poison.

A loud moan came from behind Nikki she looked over at an obviously hung over Cena who was scrunching his face up trying to block the light out by covering his eyes with his arm. Nikki stood up and closed the drapes and as the light turned into dark Cena lowered his arm his face still scrunched in pain from the blinding headache and piercing stomach pains as he felt everything he'd eaten bubble inside of him.

"I think I'm guna hurl"

"Good morning to you too" Nikki said with a smile as Cena sat up he gave a lazy smile at Nikki as he stumbled to his feet and through to the bathroom. Nikki ran to the bathroom door and spoke through the gap.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I got smacked with the vodka bottle. How are you?"

"I've been better"

The bathroom door opened and the beautiful man through his pain and fighting his urge to throw up looked down at Nikki and took her in his arms and hugged her. Nikki gripped Cena so tight Cena moaned in pain.

"Not so tight. Not unless you want your breakfast from my guts"

"Sorry" Nikki loosened her grip but still held on scared she'd never get this opportunity again

"So what's wrong? Didn't you and Cj clear things up?"

"Yeah we did this isn't about me and her this is about us"

"Me and you us?"

"Yeah"

"What is it?" asked Cena as he pushed Nikki away and looked at her with concern. Nikki looked back at Cena and closed her eyes almost as if to block the tears but she failed and tears began to stream down her face. "Baby what's wrong?"

Nikki looked up at him and in her head said goodbye to the man before her knowing he wouldn't be hers once she'd said her piece. "I'm sorry" she said apologising for something Cena had no idea about. "I'm sorry" she repeated

"For what?"

"For being me, for being a let down, a disappointment, a whore" Cena pulled himself away from Nikki and looked intrigued "When we got back together and you wouldn't go to bed with me I was angry and upset. I thought you didn't want me and you were punishing me --"

"You slept with someone else?" he asked cutting her off

Nikki hung her head in shame giving Cena all the answers he needed. He pushed passed Nikki not saying a word he got some clothes out of the closet and got dressed. He looked back at Nikki who was just staring her cheeks stained with tears. Cena walked away to the door he opened it and rested his head against it before slamming it shut and storming back into the bedroom to Nikki.

"Who?"

"John please" Nikki pleaded

"WHO?!?"

"Sean" she barely got out through her tears

"Sean?" John stared at her his eyes burning holes in her flesh. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because you deserve to know. I wasn't guna"

"I wish you hadn't" John walked out of the room and out of the apartment the door slammed shut and Nikki crumbled to the ground just a pile of regret and tears

**2 Months Later - WWE arrived back in NYC **

**AT A RESTAURANT**

Sean and Khristina sat across from each other at the restaurant table. Sean stroking Khristina's hands softly on the table as Khristina glided her foot up and down Sean's leg underneath the table.

"So here's my idea..." Khristina began

"We go back to our room and –"

"Ah ah this is business. Pleasure comes later"

"You ever heard of mixing business with pleasure?"

"Yeah I was taught never to do it"

"Khristina come on you don't still wanna do this?"

"Are you backing out of our deal?"

"Khris—"

"Because I moved away from everything and everyone I love to come back to this God damn city to be able to pull this off"

"I'm not backing out it's just—"

"Just what?"

Sean didn't reply he was sure any reply he gave right now would be followed by a slap across the face or worse if her foot connected with the wrong place underneath the table.

"As I was saying, here's my idea. We need to get everyone together like I don't know a club or something after one of the shows. Then I'll keep Randy distracted while you move in on Cj"

"Cj doesn't want me"

"Don't cut me off, who said anything about Cj being stupid enough to fall for your charm? Our target is Randy"

"He loves Cj"

"No he loves women, why would a young beautiful man like that want to settle down especially with a girl like Cj?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry but you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yeah you seduce Randy, Cj finds out, end of relationship"

"Good boy!"

"Now can we go upstairs?" he begged hoping that the distraction would shut Khristina up

"No I need to eat otherwise I won't have the energy"

Sean smiled at Khristina and handed her a menu.

**AT MARK AND FAITHS APARTMENT**

"No way!" Faith screamed down the phone an intrigued Mark stood up and walked over to Faith. "That is amazing. Yes of course. Ok well thank you so much" A very excited Faith hung up and looked at Mark

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"The phone call"

"Oh that nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

A smile crept on Faith's face "Ok I'm getting my debut match"

"That's brilliant! Congratulations!!" Mark kissed Faith

"That's not the best bit my debut match is here, right here in New York City at Madison Square Garden. My debuts at the Garden"

"Are you kidding?"

"No"

Faith and Mark celebrated with a hug and a kiss. Mark suddenly pulled away.

"We've gotta have a party"

"What for?"

"You! You're debuting at MSG and on top of that my babies getting old"

"Old?" Faith smiled and playfully slapped Mark as his arms slid around her waist

"Yeah old"

"Nah you're old I'm just a distant memory of what youth looks like Grandpa"

Mark laughed and kissed Faith

**FAITHS DEBUT **

Faith stood in the ring, feeling a little nervous but tried not to show it as Trish made her way to the ring. Trish taunted the fans as she walked with confidence to the ring, a small smug grin on her face with the Women's Title over her shoulder.

Trish entered the ring and lifted the belt over her head at the fans as they continued to boo her. She handed the ref the belt and suddenly went for Faith. A few blows to the head and Faith was sent into the corner. Trish quickly moved in and grabbed Faith by the hair and snapmared her over her shoulder. Faith sat up cradling her head and Trish walked up behind her and slapped her hard across the back of her head and neck.

Trish then dragged Faith back up and whipped her into the ropes; Faith came back and ducked a clothesline, put on the brakes and clotheslined Trish from behind. She then began to stomp away on the Women's Champion, the crowd cheering her on. She then grabbed Trish and lifted her by her hair and swung her by it and sending Trish crashing down onto the mat.

Faith didn't stop though; she once again got Trish up to a vertical base and shoved her into a corner, giving her a couple of knife edge chops to the chest, the crowd WOOOOOing with every one. Faith then whipped Trish into the opposite corner, as Trish stumbled out Faith ran and caught Trish with a hurricanrana and went for the pin.

1....   
2....

Kick out!

Faith and the fans in attendance thought she had it as Faith slaps the mat in frustration. But Faith didn't give in. She dropped a couple of elbows on Trish and began to take control. She quickly lifted Trish up and snap suplexed her. Faith wasn't going to let Trish lie as she once again lifted her and whipped Trish into the ropes and caught her on the way back with a perfect dropkick which sent Trish tumbling back into the ropes.

Faith didn't waste any time in getting Trish on her feet and delivered a few more knife edge chops. Faith then whipped Trish into the far corner and ran in for a clothesline, but Trish dodged and pushed Faiths head down, causing her to collide shoulder first with the steel ring post. Trish grabbed Faith by 'wounded wing' and gave her a stinging harsh wristlock. Working on the arm of Faith, Trish was relentless; her experience over Faith was starting to show through.

Trish put Faith into a hammerlock and shoved her shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Faith cradled her shoulder and Trish grabbed her with a headlock, raised her hand and sent Faith down with The Stratusfaction. Faith landed on her injured arm and held it as Trish lay over her hooking her leg for the One, Two, and Three!

Trish had successfully defended her title and ripped the belt from the ref as he handed it to her. She looked down at Faith and yelled at her, pointing to the title. Just as Trish was about to leave she stopped and went back to Faith who was just getting to her feet with help from the referee. Trish grabbed Faith and went for the arm. But Faith managed to stop her and catch Trish in the side of the head with a couple of shots with her good arm.

Trish stumbled back and Faith whipped Trish once more into the ropes, Faith then ran forward and caught Trish in a hurricanrana which made Trish spill into the ropes and was hanging half in and half out. Trish then began to crawl out of the ring but Faith grabbed her by her top and began to pull. Such was the force of both divas, Faith ripped Trish's top off as they both pulled in their own directions. Trish stood up and realised what happened, standing there in her wrestling pants and black push up bra, quickly grabbed the title from ringside and ran up the ramp, doing her best to cover herself with her arms and the belt.

Faith stood in the ring, smiling as she swung the remains of Trish's top in her hands while still cradling her other arm close to her.

**THE PARTY**

Mark and Faiths apartment was invaded by the whole WWE staff and friends all there to celebrate Faiths birthday and amazing in ring debut. As people approached her and congratulated her and passed on their birthday wishes she caught an unpleasant image out the corner of her eye as if Sean's presence wasn't bad enough after what he'd done to both Cj and Nikki's relationships on his arm was the black sheep of her family and the reason she told people she was an only child. Khristina walked in her head held high as if she'd done nothing wrong and was welcome in their home and her skirt cut so short you could see her indignity. The sisters linked eyes but Khristina soon pulled Sean away and walked into the crowd of people

"Don't let her get to you" said Mark kissing Faith and walking away to get drinks

**Later...**

"This is a perfect place to put our plan into action"

"Tonight?"

"Yes!"

"Here? I work with all these people Khristina"

"You're not backing out now, go talk to Cj she's there look all alone. I'll go find Randy and once it's done it's done and you will be one very happy man"

Sean was sent to Cj against his will and better judgment.

**Later...**

Sean had walked over to find a troubled Cj and was patiently and contently listening to her.

"They're just so good together and it breaks my heart because everyone knows it, even they know it. And even though I wasn't there when you two you know and trust me if I had of been this problem wouldn't have occurred I feel that it's my fault" said Cj in one breath

"Your fault? Like you said you weren't there. It was mine and Nikki's fault you had nothing to do with it"

"I told her to tell him"

"It was the right thing to do"

"You think?"

"I know if we hadn't been so obvious you would have told Randy right?"

"I don't know"

"You would have because it was the right thing to do. You're not a bad person Cj in fact you're the sweetest most honest person I know"

Cj burst into laughter "Then you need to get out there and meet people because I'm not that nice"

"Stop bringing yourself down. You wouldn't do anything to hurt anybody"

"I slept with you to get back at Randy"

"To get back at him. You were reacting to your feelings he hurt you"

"Do you have an excuse for everything?"

"Yes!" he replied with a cheeky grin

"Ok when I was sixteen we had a dog, cute little thing called Twister it peed on my favourite shirt so I tied it the backyard it sat about nine inches high I left him for two hours in twenty inches of snow. He was almost dead when we brought him back in. What excuse ya got for that?"

"You're deranged and mean?"

Cj pouted and playfully punched Sean "It was my favourite shirt"

"IT WAS SNOWING!!"

"It was a rat!!"

"It was a dog" Sean laughed "So I guess this means you're not an animal lover"

"Not really"

"The dog survived though?"

"Yeah for 5 more years"

"Well then we'll put it down to inexperience and never buy you a dog"

The two laughed and soon Randy approached Cj putting his arm around her and staring daggers at Sean.

"Baby can I talk to you?" asked Randy

"Sure" said Cj standing up she leaned over to Sean "Don't tell anyone"

"I swear" Cj laughed and walked away with Randy who led her outside.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You and him?"

"We were just talking"

"That looked like more than talking to me"

"Oh yeah sorry we were laughing too. God forbid"

"Don't joke with me. I don't like seeing you and him together"

"Randy we're just fri—"

"Friends! I know but that doesn't make me feel any better. You were less than that when you slept with him"

Cj stood in lockjaw and stared at Randy she couldn't believe that after everything they'd gone through he still didn't trust her. "You don't trust me?"

"Apparently it runs in your family. You sleep with Sean then Nikki!"

"Whoa!! You do have selective memory don't you? The way I remember things you went after that little whore before I even thought about Sean in that way. You pushed me to Sean you did it and I am getting sick of apologising for something that wouldn't have happened if you trusted me in the first place. Randy I'm not stopping seeing my male friends gay or straight just because you don't trust me in the same room with another penis. Randy I love you and maybe I'm crazy for doing so but I do and I would never cheat on you. Sleeping with Sean as far as I'm concerned was a HUGE mistake but if you can't leave it in the past then we have no future together. It's in your hands now"

Cj walked down the street and Randy stayed on the spot he knew Cj well enough by now and he knew following her would only make things worse he needed to give her space. Randy sat down on the stoop and cupped his head in his hands and thought about what Cj had just said. She was right Randy didn't trust her, but he didn't know why because he knew she wouldn't hurt him for no reason. Randy shook his head and stood up he walked slowly down the street in the opposite direction to Cj to walk with his thoughts.

**UPSTAIRS AT THE PARTY**

Nikki leant against the kitchen counter with a Martini in her hand as she examined the room wondering to herself where John could be. Nikki finally decided to ask someone and stood up straight and with the room spinning she stumbled over to her brother who was holding the vodka bottle in his hand. Nikki sipped the remainder of her drink and gestured for a top up.

"No you've had way too much"

"I'm fine I just want a drink"

"Drinking isn't going to help"

"Help what?"

"Bring him back"

"Who?"

"John"

"Oh John! And where is he tonight?"

"Avoiding you"

Those two words jolted Nikki out of her drunken state of mind and she looked at her brother her eyes almost begging him to catch her.

"Hey you ok?"

"He's avoiding me?"

"He didn't think coming here tonight would help so he went straight back to Massachusetts"

"He hates me!"

Tears ran down Nikki's face

"Nik –"said a sympathetic Mark ready to console his baby sister. Nikki pulled away from the comfort and pulled the vodka out of Marks hand and walked away with it. Nikki stopped in her tracks as she saw Khristina drag Sean into the bedroom. She hated him for being able to get on with his life after Nikki being with him destroyed hers.

**A Little While Later...**

Nikki was sat on the roof clutching her glass in one hand and the bottle of vodka in the other. She sat on the gravel top with pebbles wedged in uncomfortable places as she tried to stay sat up leaning against the wall and attempting to pour a drink.

The roof door opens and a huge shadow is cast on the ground.

"Hey"

Nikki looked up and saw the man staring down at her.

"What do you want?" she said continuing to pour herself a drink, in a fashion.

"I came to see if you were ok" said Dave Batista sitting down next to Nikki and helping her pour her drink.

"I'm hunky-dory, absol-tistically, fantabulous"

"Good! You're a liar but good"

"Thank you"

The uncomfortable duo sat next to each other in silence that seemed to be never ending. But then Nikki broke the silence.

"Thought you hated me?"

"Never hated you just couldn't handle the temptation. I wanted to be loyal to my wife I didn't wanna be the reason why my daughters worlds fell apart"

"Sorry!"

"Don't be! I'm as much to blame as you. Anyway I didn't break their world up, their mother did"

"What?"

"She's filing for divorce because she's got another guy"

"You're kidding?"

"No you know the guy I told ya she'd cheated on me with?"

"Him?"

"No his brother"

Nikki burst into laughter she suddenly saw the expression on Dave's face and controlled herself "Oh sorry, sorry, sorry. But you have to admit that's a little comical"

"Hilarious" Dave sarcastically added

"So you're single again?"

"Yep and so are you?"

"You heard?"

"I've heard nothing. I've seen John he's broken hearted that's obvious. What did you do?"

"Sean"

"You did Sean?"

"Yeah, in my defence we weren't dating. We'd just got back together and he wanted to date me not fuck me so technically"

"Don't technically me; I've been under your spell remember. So you're single, I'm single there's nothing stopping us" Dave stroked Nikki's face as she fell into his touch and closed her eyes indulging in the touch of not just Dave but of a man. She'd longed for this since John pulled away from her two months ago. "What do you say?"

Nikki opened her eyes and looked at Dave she wanted nothing more than to feel him against her, feel his flesh against hers, his lips against her body and a repeat of their night together. But she knew by sleeping with him she'd just be pushing Cena further away. She took her two tiny hands and pulled his masculine hand away from her cheek her two hands barely covering his. She smiled at Dave and shook her head.

"I love John, I can't do this"

Nikki once again jolted out her drunken state stood up effortlessly and walked away from a man she'd desired in hope that this act of self restraint would bring Cena back to her.

**BACK AT THE PARTY**

Faith no longer the centre of attention found herself standing alone in the corner of the room at her own party. She scanned the room for signs of Mark but couldn't see him anywhere. She then saw Sean stood alone by alone, not with Khristina, Faith jumped to the only possible conclusion and pushed through the crowd of people and pushed open her bedroom door to find Khristina in only her underwear mounted on top of Mark kissing him. Faith slammed the door shut and Mark and Khristina jumped out of their skin as Faith turned on the light. Mark looked at Khristina

"What the hell?" he said looking at Khristina

"What is going on here?" asked a furious Faith

"Baby I swear –"

"We were just playing. I was giving Mark what he wanted"

Faith filled with rage took her sister by the hair and threw her out the bedroom into the main room where everyone stopped and looked at the half naked female.

"GET OUT!!" Faith screamed to no avail "I said GET OUT!! GET THE HELL OUT MY APARTMENT NOW!!" everyone listened this time and ran for the door. Sean helped Khristina to her feet "If I ever see you again I will kill you. Now get out of here and out of my life"

Khristina and Sean walked away Sean wrapping his coat around her. Faith could feel Mark behind her but she didn't want to see him.

"Baby it's not what it looks like"

"It looked like you were naked on our bed kissing my half naked sister. Have I stumbled yet?" she snapped

"I thought she was you"

Even though she didn't want to see him she had to look at his face to see if he was for real.

"You thought she was me?"

"Yes!"

"How many times have we been in bed together? How many times have you touched me? Did she feel like me?"

"I don't know"

"Then you don't know me because I would never make that mistake. I would know the second someone other than you entered the room. Your touch, your skin, your body, your hair, your features, your scent I know it all and would never mistake that for anything else"

Faith stormed towards the door Mark soon behind her "Baby don't go let's talk about this"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Us!"

"Us? You don't even know who we are"

"I made a mistake"

"No you didn't you made everything perfectly clear. You don't know me after all this time you don't know anything about me"

"Yes I do"

"If that's true then I don't know what's worse that you don't know me or the alternative, that you knew it was her"

"I'm sorry"

"No don't, just don't say that. It means nothing you don't even know what you're saying sorry for" A longing silence filled the air while Faith caught her breath

"I'm going! I don't know where and wherever it is I don't want you to come and find me. I'll send someone over to get my stuff"

"You're ending it because I was kissing her? Even if I had known it was her which I didn't it was just a kiss"

"JUST A KISS? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! I don't want my boyfriend JUST kissing another girl whether it was my sister or not and let me tell you it being my sister just makes it worse. How would you like it if I just kissed another guy, or if another guy came into a dark room and I just slept with him because I thought it was you?" Mark opened his mouth to reply "Don't say another word Mark because the next one I will slap you for"

Faith stormed out of the room and Mark's temper flared as he threw a vase at the wall knocking over a picture of him and Faith he heard the glass shatter and walked over to the picture he picked it up and looked at the shattered glass.

"Shit!"

Mark descended down the wall looking at the picture he pulled the back open and pulled out the picture and sat staring at it regretting his actions.

Faith opened the building door and Dave who was sat at the bottom of the stoop looked up at her teary eyes.

"Hey you ok?" he asked so kindly

"No! I'm not!" Faiths brave face broke and tears streamed down her face. Dave stood up and walked to the top of the stoop and held her in his arms

"Shhh hey come on stop crying. Tell me what's wrong"

"Men!"

"Oh"

"No not men because that's not fair on the few nice guys like you, not men just MARK!"

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Faith looked at the Mascara smeared on Dave's shirt "I'm sorry"

"It's ok it'll wash out"

"I must look like the bride of Frankenstein"

"You look beautiful" Faith smiled at the compliment and looked deep into Dave's eyes. She couldn't explain why but she felt very drawn to Dave and pulled at his collar drawing him closer to her lips. They locked lips and kissed with immense pressure. Faith suddenly stopped and stepped away from Dave.

"I'm sorry, you're married! I'm screwed up"

"It's ok you did nothing wrong"

"Your wife"

"Is filing for divorce"

A stunned Faith realised she wasn't the only one with problems she looked at Dave and apologised "Sorry"

"Don't be it's an escape we weren't happy"

"I thought me and Mark were but Khristina"

"Is a handful" Faith nodded "So where you going?"

"I don't know"

"Where do you usually go?"

"Cj's but she's got Randy why should their night be ruined because her brothers an asshole?"

"So stay with me"

"What?"

"Two beds I promise, I came in with Cena but he went home"

"That's so sweet of you"

"That a yes?"

Faith nodded her head and they walked down the stoop and Dave tried to hail a taxi but failed Faith wiped her sore eyes and stepped out and hailed with perfection the perfect yellow taxi.

"Helps to show a little leg" said Faith with a smile

"I'll remember that next time"

Faith giggled as Dave opened the door and she climbed inside the taxi with Dave behind her. The taxi pulled away to take them to the hotel as Mark looked on from his apartment as he watched his girlfriend slip away.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jo Note:** Sorry about the delay with this chapter but was down for a few days and then I wasn't her for a few days but its all sorted now and Chapter 25 is below. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please read and review. Sorry for spelling mistakes and errorsI didn't have time to spellcheck and proof read.

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki,KhristinaFaith & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Faith can't leave her feelings for Mark behind. A answer machine message is all it takes…

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 25**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Faith stirred and unwillingly opened her eyes to see Dave laid across from her. She smiled as she remembered how kind he'd been the night before. He'd brought her back there and sat for hours listening to her moan about Mark and Khristina. Faith sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock which read 9:48am. She slowly and quietly stood up trying her best not to wake Dave as she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up. A while later Faith immerged from the bathroom to see Dave stood up in just his boxers. Faith was only female and smiled at the amazing physique stood before her. Dave's muscles were bulging and his boxers left little to the imagination. She smiled at Dave.

"Morning"

"Good morning" Dave replied sleepy eyed

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I need to get up" said Dave with a smile

"Oh good as long as I didn't wake you" Faith stood awkwardly with her hands rested on her hips.

She'd never felt so uncomfortable but not in a bad way, she was oddly attracted to Dave. She couldn't understand why. There's of course the obvious body and good looks but it was only last night she was madly in love with Mark and what she was feeling for Dave wasn't a little crush with crimson cheeks but she was deeply attracted to him and was doing everything she could to not run over to him and pin him to the ground and have her nasty way with him.

"I really should be going"

"Where are you going?" asked Dave

"Probably Cj's"

"So not back home?"

"No, I can't forgive him for this"

"So you're over, never getting back together?"

"Nope"

The duo looked at each other both wanting the same thing.

"Right, well …" Dave approached Faith and kissed her on the cheek. "…if you've gotta go…"

"Yep I do" she said nodding her head uncontrollably.

She turned to walk away to the door and stopped herself. She turned back and jumped on Dave causing him to fall backwards onto the bed. She kissed him passionately pulling off her shirt in the process.

"Do you think this is a good –" Dave began only to be cut of by an invasion by Faiths lips

"Yes!" she said looking down at Dave.

Dave looked up and realised she wanted this as much as him and decided he shouldn't let the lady down.

"Ok" he said rolling her over onto her back with a slight squeal of excitement from Faith.

Dave laid his massive physique on top of Faith and hungrily kissed at her collarbone as Faith indulged and glided her fingertips across Dave's perfectly defined abdomen. She felt her skin tingle as Dave's body got closer. She could feel Dave's manhood pressed against hershe wanted nothing more than to pull it out and get it deep inside her. As the thought processed through her mind Dave's hand moved down to Faiths waist where he pushed up her skirt he pulled on her panties and Faith arched her back making it easier for him to pull them down as they got to her ankles she kicked them off. Dave stood up momentarily and pushed down his boxers and climbed back on top of Faith and stroked her leg and he searched anxiously for something to kiss and caress. He found his way to her breasts and sucked hard on her nipples soaking the lacy fabric and feeling her nipple get erect through from underneath the fabric. He pulled away and Faith fought to find her clasps Dave anxious in anticipation finally ripped the bra off and threw it to the floor. Faith's beautiful breasts became exposed and Dave smiled like a kid in a candy store. He sucked the same nipple as before up into his mouth and licked it soaking it with saliva. Sensations ran through Faiths body and she found herself biting her lip to stop from moaning. Dave moved his hand to Faiths clit and began to gently rub it. The sensations became overpowering and Faith began to moan. As Dave got more enthusiastic Faith got more and more aroused to the point she began screaming.

"Oh God…shit…shit…oh…Mark"

As Marks name left her mouth and filled the air her eyes burst open to examine the expression on Dave's face, Dave looked at Faith.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Dave ensured her

"No no it's not" Faith pushed Dave up and collected her clothes she got dressed as fast as she could and ran out of the room. She ran to the elevator and anxiously and repetitively started pressing the button.

Dave falling over to get into his boxer finally managed to pull them on before he reached the door and he looked directly at the elevator and as the doors opened Faith ran in and again furiously pressed the buttons to escape.

"Faith come back! Faith!" he screamed as the doors closed

Tears began to stream across Faiths crimson cheeks as she played the moment over in her head.

**LATER AT CJS APARTMENT**

Knock Knock!!

Repetitious and furious knocking echoed through Cj's apartment as she made her way to the door hoping it was Randy. She opened the door and a frantic Faith burst into the room. Cj gave an odd look and closed the door and followed Faith.

"Are you ok?"

"No!!"

"What's wrong?"

"Me, Mark, Khristina"

Cj looked on in confusion "You'll have to elaborate sweetie"

"The party last night? You were there Cj"

"I obviously left before whatever has happened, happened"

"Oh you did? Well you missed a damn good show because I found your pig of a brother kissing Khristina on our bed wearing nothing but a very self satisfied smile"

"What?" asked an astonished Cj

"Yeah, what happened to Mark wouldn't hurt you?"

"Did you talk about it?"

"Yeah he said he thought it was me"

"Well he might have"

"Cj if he didn't know it was me then he was prepared to cheat on me last night and if he thought it was me then he doesn't know me at all"

"All cats look the same in the dark"

"Don't, don't do that. Don't tell me you wouldn't notice if it wasn't Randy"

"Faith I don't know. I have never been in that position and neither have you. How would you like to fall out with Mark over this then make the same mistake you'd feel pretty stupid and you'd have lost Mark for nothing"

"Nothing?!? He kissed her, he kissed that slut"

"Not if he honestly thought it was you then he wasn't kissing her he was kissing you"

Faith went silent and thought about what Cj said she then broke the silence and spoke "I went back to Dave's hotel room"

"Batista?"

"Yeah"

"Faith!" Cj said with a little disappointment in her voice

"I didn't go to sleep with him I went and slept in Cena's bed because he'd gone home"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because this morning we nearly slept together"

"Do you not learn from my mistakes?"

"Apparently not, the only thing that stopped us was me calling Marks name"

"You didn't?"

"I knew it wasn't Mark I knew it was Dave but I said Mark"

"And you're angry with him because he mistook your sister for you?"

"I know! I'm a horrible person I know. But what if he did know it was her? If I hadn't have walked in how far would he have gone with her knowing or not that it was her"

"Marks a good guy, he wouldn't do it to you or anyone else"

The room went silent and Cj looked at Faith and could feel her devastation and tried to help her pain

"But then again I thought that about Randy and me. I never thought I'd be able to do something that nasty. And now because of my moment of weakness I've lost…something…I don't know what but me and Randy both know its not there. He doesn't trust me"

"Did something happen?"

"Not really. He pulled me away from Sean and we started arguing. He wanted me to stop seeing Sean. I said no"

"Why?"

"Because Sean's a good guy and we're friends. And if it weren't Sean it would be some other guy he'd probably accuse me and Dog of sleeping together if Sean wasn't around. He doesn't trust me and I'm not going to live like that I wasn't the only one who was unfaithful"

"But still you're choosing Sean over Randy?"

"It's not like that. I just want to be trusted"

"Then why is it so important to you to have Sean in your life?"

"Because I'm not going to stop seeing my friends because he's scared I'll run off with them"

"Would you like the club hussy in your life?"

"What?"

"Imagine her and Randy had made friends during their time together and she was going to be a semi permanent fixture in your life and he was hanging around with her how would you feel?"

"I'd hate it but—"

"But nothing Cj, it isn't that Randy doesn't trust you it's thathe doesn't trust Sean and with good reason look who he's hanging around with"

"Sean isn't a bad guy –"

"Maybe not but to Randy he'll always be the guy you slept with. They weren't friends to start with Cj don't be so damn stubborn. Go find Randy and tell him you're sorry and that you'll not see Sean again if that's what he wants"

"I don't know where he is"

"Chances are he's sulking with Mark"

"I don't know, I still think he doesn't trust me"

"Well stop thinking and gofind out.Go to Marks and see if he's there. And bring my stuff back with you"

Cj turned to Faith and smiled "This was just a way of getting me to fetch your stuff?"

"No you can kill two birds with one stone. Get Randy and my stuff"

"You called Marks name"

"And?"

"Now I'm collecting your stuff?"

"I know I just can't get that nagging feeling out of my head that he knew it was her and he's going to deny it no matter what. Mine and Marks situation isn't as stupid as letting Sean go"

"Hey! You want me to fetch your stuff stay on my good side"

**LATER AT MARKS APARTMENT**

"Why did I have to come again?"

"In case there's any heavy things…or in case there's Randy"

"Oh why don't we just give up on men?"

"Hey don't talk like that what you did last night was a good thing and it obviously shows you still love Cena"

"I do I didn't need a drunk and sexually frustrated Dave to tell me that"

"I can't believe he came looking for you. Mr Loyal Family Man hears the word divorce and comes running for you"

"It wasn't like that"

The sisters approached the door and Cj checked herself in case Randy was there. Nikki rang the doorbell and Mark opened the door.

"Hey is she here?" he asked swinging his head around the door

"No" said Cj

"Where is she?"

"At mine"

Mark ran back into the apartment and came running out putting his coat on. Cj and Nikki caught Mark as he began to descend the stairs

"Whoa!!" shouted Nikki

"Don't! She's not very happy with you right now. Best not push it"

"She needs to listen to me"

"No she needs to not be near you right now" Nikki insisted

Mark sat down on the stairs and Cj sat next to him comforting him.

"We've come to collect some of her stuff" said Nikki

"No! You can't if you do that then it's serious"

"No it's not; her stuff can always come back just give her some space"

"I'm not lying. I didn't know it was Khristina. Does she seriously think I'd cheat on her?"

"Mark don't take this so personally she's as screwed up as Nikki"

"Excuse me?" asked an astonished Nikki

"She's never done a relationship before it's never been more than sex because she's never trusted a guy before. She's just being cautious because it's all new to her"

"And she hates Khristina" Nikki added

"That too"

"She's guna come back though right?"

"You're feeling pretty crappy yeah?" Cj asked Mark who nodded in agreement

"She's feeling twice as bad. She's just angry, she'll cool down eventually"

Cj and Nikki pulled Mark back into the apartment and Cj sat comforting her brother while Nikki collected some of Faiths stuff. Nikki walked out of the bedroom pulling a case behind her.

"I'm ready when you are Cj"

"Are you going to be ok?"

"No"

"Mark –" said a sympathetic Cj

"You're my sisters; you're supposed to be in my corner"

"We're not in anyone's corner" said Nikki

"Yeah you are, you're taking her stuff out of our apartment to take back to Cjs. What's wrong didn't you want me dating your friend? Is this retribution for me keeping you away from my friends?"

"No, Faiths our friend we're just trying to look out for both of you the best we can" Nikki demanded

"If that's true then why am I being left here alone while you go back to her and keep her company?"

"It's not like that Mark"

"Well it's definitely not a question of blood being thicker than water because you're making it perfectly clear that she comes first and family comes second" Mark stood up and walked to the door and opened it and then walked over to Nikki and picked up the case and put it in the corridor. "If you take that bag with you don't bother coming back here"

"Mark—"

"No Cj if that's how he wants to play this then let him. It's not our fault he was born without balls, instead of being a man and sorting this himself he wants us to run around and build bridges for him and because we're refusing he's burning our bridges but in the end he's going to be the lonely one. So let's leave him to it"

Nikki took hold of Cj's hand and dragged her out the apartment. Nikki handed Cj two of the bags on her shoulder as she pulled the case along. The sisters left Mark behind to dwell in his own misery.

**BACK AT CJS APARTMENT**

The sisters walked in and Faith ran to the door.

"You got my stuff. Thank you"

"You know you're ok sending us for your stuff but we're not going to be there to hold your hand on the road. Running into him is inevitable so why run from it?"

"I'll deal with him when I have to and not until. Jesus what's up your ass?"

"Well we just fell out with our brother because of you. Because of something you're not 100 sure about. Cj I'm going" Nikki kissed her sister and left a bewildered Faith behind.

"Cj I just know. I can feel it"

"He swore to us he didn't know. My brother wouldn't lie"

"There's a first time for everything"

"You almost slept with Dave this morning"

"Oh God –"

"If Mark wasn't in your heart and his name didn't fall out this morning would you have stopped?"

Faith ignored Cj and took her coat off the hook and walked out the apartment slamming the door behind her.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

The WWE went back on the road and Faith was trying her best to avoid Mark. She knew she'd have to see him in the end but as long as she could get away with not seeing him the better. She wasn't ready for all the talking, all the excuses, and all the apologies. She just wanted to forget it ever happened. In her attempt to avoid Mark she'd completely forgotten about Dave and as she turned the corner Dave stepped in her way. Faith knew it was him and was dreading this as much as she was dreading seeing Mark. She looked up at Dave and gave a half smile.

"How are you?" asked Dave

"I'm good"

"Good"

The duo stood quiet and awkwardly on the spot waiting for the other to fill the long silence.

"So –" said Dave taking the plunge but not sure of what he was going to say. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn't find a diplomatic way of approaching the subject.

"So –" Faith responded

"I'm sorry about the other day" said Dave

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah"

"You didn't do anything it was my fault"

"No I rushed you. You'd only fallen out with Mark a few hours before who was I to assume you were over him. I know it's not that easy"

"I am over him. I was over him"

"No you weren't. You assured yourself and me of that when you shouted his name"

"I just –"

"It's ok I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone I promise"

Faith smiled realising she couldn't argue with Dave. He'd been in love and knew the signs.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I've gotta go I didn't get time to work out earlier"

"Oh ok"

Dave could sense the awkwardness between them and smiled as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Talk to you later"

Faith smiled as Dave walked away.

**INSIDE A LOCKER ROOM**

"So how is Nik?" Cena asked trying to not show much interest but dying to know

"She was bad at the party. She was drinking heavily"

"Has she been like that since we--?"

"I don't know man I honestly haven't seen her. I've either been on the road or with Cj"

"Yeah course you were with Cj. You guys are pretty close aren't you?"

"We were, we kind of had a fight again"

"What about this time?"

"Sean who else?"

"She's back with him?"

"No she was talking to him at the party and I was fighting the urge to knock him out all night and when I spoke to her about it she blew up at me"

"What did you say to her?" Cena asked sceptically

"What's the look for?"

"You I don't know, you make out it was all Cj's fault and I know she slept with Sean bad, bad Cj for doing that but it was only because she saw you with that girl right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"You don't trust her"

"I do trust her God you sound like Cj"

"Randy look who you're talking to, I'm not Cj. I didn't trust Nikki and I still don't I was acting exactly the same as you are with Cj. Difference is Cj wouldn't hurt you because she doesn't wanna be hurt herself"

Randy shook his head he was sick of people telling him to trust Cj and assuring him that she wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He knew that already and it wasn't Cj that he didn't trust it was Sean.

**LATER…**

Randy picked up his cell phone and pulled Cj's number up he pressed the call button and waited for a response.

"Hello Cjs house"

Randy opened his mouth to speak but didn't know what he wanted to say. He remained silent.

"Hello?"

Randy hung up and smacked himself with his cell phone

"Who was it?" asked Cj as she walked into the main room where Nikki was putting the receiver down.

"No idea they didn't speak. Come on lets go before the shops run out of clothes"

"I'll follow you out"

Nikki walked out and Cj found herself drawn to the phone. She picked it up and called the number back almost positive it was Randy. Randy's phone began to ring and the display showed.

'Cj

Calling'

Randy wanted to answer the phone and talk to Cj but he found himself rejecting the call.

'Hey this is Randy I can't answer your call right now but please leave a message'

BEEP

"Hey…it's me Cj…I'm just returning your call…I don't know why you didn't speak but I wish you had…I miss you" Cj reluctantly hung up and wiped a tear away from her cheek and went to catch up with Nikki.

Randy listened the to message

'…I miss you'

The words cut through him and he immediately hit redial.

'Hey this is Cj…I'm busy shopping you know what to do'

BEEP

"I miss you too"

Randy hung up and smiled before walking back into the locker room.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina& Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristinaand Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Cj reaches boiling point and does the only thing she can to calm herself down. Dogma's scared of losing Jeff. Faith wonders 'What if**?'**

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 26**

**5 Days Later**

Cj hadn't heard from Randy since the 'I miss you too' message left on her answering machine 5 days ago. She knew she should just pick the phone up and call him buteverytime she reached for the phone something pulled her back and she couldn't do it. Cjwas sick of sitting by the phone in hope of Randy callingand that along with her new annoying roommate Faith meant that her kind nature and understanding was running very thin, very fast. Cj looked up from the wash basin and saw her reflection in the mirror. She was worn out and on the verge of a breakdown. She figured she was taking things to heart and making a bigger deal out of them than she should have so right there in front of the mirror she made a promise to herself to chill out and not let the little things bother her. She smiled at herself and walked out of the bathroom feeling a little better. She opened the bedroom door and stepped out in what was once her front room but was now Faiths dumping ground.

"Shit!" she screamed as she stepped onto a silver tray with curry encrusted on it. "You've gotta be kidding" Cj hopped into the kitchen and wiped the bottom of her foot and pulled open a drawer and pulled out a roll of pedal bags. She walked around the counter and looked at her front room and wondered where amongst this pile of crap Faith was. Cj started to pick up the rubbish and placed it in the bags she disposed of take away cartons, wine and beer bottles, chocolate wrappers she then lifted up a brown paper bag, Cj dropped the pedal bag in her hand the glass bottlessmashing insideand she immediately covered her mouth at the horrible sight and smell before her.

"No, no, no, no, no, no…." Cj continued repeating the word no and walked over to the couch where she unwrapped Faith who had made a cocoon of her covers. Cj gave the covers one last tug and Faith fell to the floor landing only mere inches from the pool of vomit which had moments earlier made Cj almost vomit herself.

"What are you doing?" Faith asked angrily trying to block out the pain that overtook her head.

"You're a pig! You're a dirty disgusting pig!" Cj screamed

"Oh Cej scream quietly please, I'll clean it up for God sake just let me sleep"

"No! You're going to get up and clean this shit up. You're sat wiping your eyes next to a pool of vomit. I can't live like this anymore Faith"

"Ok Jesus I'll clean it up"

"You better Faith. Now I'm going to go have breakfast in a clean environment and when I get back I want it all cleaned up. Please Faith just please"

"Ok go have breakfast I'll clean it up" said Faith promising to clean it up for the third time in less than a minute

Cj collected her coat and put on the nearest shoes she could find as she desperately wanted to get out of the apartment.

"Crack a window hey?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Cj smiled at Faith and left the apartment and walked to the café down the street. She ordered breakfast and midway through her pancakes and coffee her cell phone started to ring she put down her fork and swallowed the pancakes in her mouth and took her phone out of her purse she looked at the number which she didn't recognise and answered her phone sceptically.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cj it's Dogma"

"Hey Dog" she said happily now knowing who it was.

"I'm just calling to see how my girlfriends doing?"

"You girlfriend is about ready to bungee jump without the bungee"

"Still no word from Randy?"

"No but that's not bothering me Miss Faith is the problem"

"She's back?"

"Yeah apparently they didn't need her for the house shows my guess is they wouldn't let her on the plane because she has Vodka oozing out of her"

"Oh no. Which café are you at?"

"How did you know I'm at a café?"

"I called the apartment first"

"Oh right gotcha. I'm at the one on the corner of my street"

"You mean this one?" a knock came at the window and Cj turned around and smiled at Dogma who was waving to her.

"No wrong one a little further down" she said sarcastically

"Haha" said Dogma before hanging up on Cj and walking into the café. He walked over to Cj and kissed her on both cheeks before sitting down across from her and stealing her pancakes.

"Another coffee please" Cj asked the waiter "What's with the number?" she said shaking her cell at Dogma

"Make that two please" added Dogma "Rico! The new number is Rico. He somehow got hold of my old one and he was calling me every two minutes. Now you think I'm exaggerating but I'm not it was literally every two minutes"

Cj smiled "He's harmless and fun"

"Please end this discussion"

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"I don't want anything"

"So you came all the way across town for what? A better cell reception?"

"Ok I came to see you. I need your sexpert advice"

"Sexpert? Now I'm a sexpert?"

"Yes you are"

"Ok I could do with a change of conversation I'm sick of talking about Mark and John"

"Ok well we'll talk about me and Jeff that ok with you?" Cj opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Dogma who continued to talk"Jeff and Iwere in bed last night and I rolled over and started to kiss him and as I was getting close to…"

"Don't say it I know what you mean. It's too early for this" said Cj with disgust looking around for the waiter and her coffee

"Well he pushed me away"

"And?"

"We haven't had sex since we dragged your boys out"

"Oh my God seriously?"

"Yep"

"That's like forever ago"

"Note who you're saying that to. I am perfectly aware of that"

"Oh sweetie"

"I don't know what it is. Am I not good looking enough for him?"

"Jeff isn't shallow like that he wouldn't base your relationship on your appearance"

"Are you trying to say I'm ugly?"

"You're gorgeousand you know that. He's lucky to have you"

"So what do you think it is?"

"Sweetie I wish I could help you but I don't know. You seem like the perfect couple"

"We are in every other way but the bedroom"

"Maybe he's lost his sex drive"

"I caught him…"

"Again don't end that sentence. Not before 9am please"

"But I did catch him…" Dogma ended the sentence with raised eyebrows

"Hunny the only thing I can say is ask him"

"What if he says something I don't want to hear?"

"It's gotta be better than sitting here torturing yourself about the possibilities"

"I guess"

Just then Nikki sat herself down and rested her head into her arms Cj and Dogma looked at each other.

"What's up Nik" asked Cj

"I said no, I did the right thing. I didn't give into the hot sultry temptation when's the good stuff going to start happening? When is John guna call me?"

"You guys are unbelievable" said Cj

"Excuse me?" Dogma and Nikki said simultaneously

"Dog you're sat here wondering why Jeff won't sleep with you --"

"Jeff won't sleep with you?" asked Nikki, Dogma shook his head "I'm so sorry sweetie"

"You're sat here waiting for John to call you --"

"And he should have called you by now" added Dogma

"I know" agreed Nikki

"Why? Why should he have called you? Why can't you call him?"

"The girl never calls the guy"

"Why?"

"Why are you giving us a hard time it's not like you're any better. Where is Randy? And why isn't he here? Because you wouldn't stop seeing Sean a guy who is probably getting his jollies out of making your life hell andsplitting you and Randyup"

"Nik why isn't John here?" with that question Nikki shut up. She knew she was no better than Cj and that they had a common ground in both their dilemmas…Sean.

The trio became silent all of them thinking about their problems. The waiter delivered Cj's and Dogma's coffees.

"Thanks" said Dogma

"Can I get a coffee please" Nikki asked the waiter

"Of course" said the waiter walking away from the table

"I called him" Cj piped up

"What?" asked Dogma

Cj looked at Nikki "The other day when you answered the phone and no one replied. It was him. I called him back and I told him I missed him and he called back and left the same message. He hasn't called since –"

Nikki sat up ready to ask her sister why she hadn't called him "And before you ask why I haven't called him…I don't know whether I can take another battering. It shouldn't be this hard and I'm afraid that we're not meant to be and if we're not I don't think I could take that last hit. I'm beaten and I just want tosurrender" Cj brought down the already dismal atmosphere and the trio sat silently as a tear trickled down Cj's cheek.

"You love him don't you?" Cj nodded her head whilst fighting back the tears "Then you've gotta take that chance of getting hurt again I know it's hard but if you don't take it you're going to be hurting anyway right?"

**BACK AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

Nikki and Dogma left with each other and Cj made her way back to her apartment she dried her eyes and unlocked the door. She walked in and halted at the door. Faith hadn't cleaned up; everything was still in the same place the take away cartons, the dirty dishes the pool of vomit and Faith was once again curled up in her covers.

"FAITH!!" screamed Cj at the top of her voice. Faith jumped out of her slumber.

"What? What? Oh God it's just you" said Faith her heart pounding

"You didn't clean up"

"Oh Cj you're like my Mom not my roommate"

"There's vomit on my floor. Does that not disgust you?"

"What disgusts me is being awake at this time on my day off with this stinking hangover" said Faith as she curled up in her covers once more. Cj walked over to Faith and leant into her ear.

"YOU WOULDN'T HAVE IT IF YOU DIDN'T DRINK AND VOMIT ALL NIGHT"

Faith jumped up and closed her eyes in pain from Cj's screaming and the sunlight in the room.

"Cj just give me another hour let me sleep this off"

"No you're going to clean it up now"

"If I clean that up feeling like this I'll only make another fresh batch for you to moan about. Do it for me please?" she whimpered

"I don't believe you. I don't believe any of you. You're all unbelievable. I sit and listen to each of your niggling complaints and worries and no one ever asks me about me. I have to fight for a moment in the conversation and then as fast as it came its gone and we go back to you guys and your problems. I fell out with my brother toput you up in my apartment which you've taken over and trashed. And on top of everything you want me to be your maid?"

"It's just a little vomit"

"Not it's a big pile of crap. You take every inch of this place if not with your stuff then with this crap"

"Cej just lighten up. I'll get round to it"

"You'll get round to it?"

"Yes!"

"And until then I have to live in this pig sty?" Faith didn't reply. "Oh that's it I've had enough"

Cj stormed into her room slamming the door behind her causing even more pain to Faith who melted into the couch. Cj walked into her closet and pulled out a pile of clothes she dumped them on the bed.She pulled a suitcase out of the closetand laid it on the bed and dumped all her clothes into it. She threw in a couple of pairs of shoes and struggled to fasten the overloaded suitcase. She finally fastened it and pulled it to the floor where she stood it upright and pulled the handle out. She walked back into the front room and stopped and looked at Faith who was still wrapped in her covers she screamed with frustration and stormed out of her own apartment.

**LATER…**

Knock Knock!!

Faith now up but clinging onto the counter for stability made her way uneasily to the door she answered it to find Randy stood in front of her.

"Hi" he said looking at Faith who was fighting the urge to vomit all over him. Faith smiled and Randy stepped inside.

"Jesus it stinks in here" said Randy

"Oh don't you start I've had enough of Cj"

"Can you blame her it's disgusting in here?" he said walking over and cracking a window. "Where is she?"

"I don't know she wasn't here when I woke up"

"Faith that's disgusting" said Randy noticing the vomit on the floor. "No wonder she's complaining"

Faith saw the vomit and grabbed her stomach and bolted for the bathroom where Randy heard the sound of hurling. Randy walked into the kitchen and got a bucket full of disinfected water and a mop he walked back over and cleaned up the vomit. He proceeded to clean the rest of the room. He took a bag of rubbish the chute and returned in time to catch Faith who was about to fall over herself he guided her to the couch. Faith opened her eyes to see the room had been cleared.

"You cleaned?"

"Yeah we've gotta keep Cj happy right?"

"Thank you"

"So you don't know where she is?"

"No but she's gone for a while"

"What?"

"Well when I ran to the bathroom I noticed half her closet was missing and one of her suitcases"

"Great I come back to apologise to her and she's not here"

"You can try everyone they're all on her speed dial"

"I will but let's get you wrapped back up until you've slept this off"

Faith climbed back under the covers and Randy after cleaning the bucket out placed it next to Faith.

"There's a bucket try and aim for that hah"

Faith mumbled from underneath the covers. Randy picked up the phone and hit Speed Dial 1 while he walked into Cj's room and looked through her closet.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Thanks Dog, if you hear from her let me know please…bye"

Randy walked back into the front room where Faith was still curled up on the couch.

"Are you going to be ok?" Faith mumbled "You sure because I have to go home I can't stay here and look after you" Faith mumbled again "Ok well keep this place tidy and call me when Cj gets back. Tell her I need to talk to her" Randy waited for a reply "Faith!" Faith mumbled "The Pepto's on the coffee table" Faith mumbled a final time before Randy left.

**HOURS LATER IN ST LOUIS**

A taxi pulled up at Randy's house and he got out and got his bags out and tapped on the taxi to let him know he could pull away. Randy picked up his bags and walked towards his house as he got closer he saw more clearly. A smile crept on his face as he got closer his smile got bigger. He stopped at his steps.

"Hey you" he said

"Hi" replied Cj

"I went to New York you weren't there"

"I had to get away"

"And you came here?" Cj nodded her head "How did you know I'd come back here?"

"I didn't I was just hoping…" the duo stood and looked at each other for what seemed like forever"...Are you guna hug me or what?"

Randy dropped his bags and walked over to Cj and pulled her into his arms. He held her tight and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for it all"

"Me too" said Cj looking up at him.

Randy smiled at Cj and took her hand and picked his bags up in the other. Cj took the keys out of his mouth and unlocked the door and they walked inside the house shutting the door behind them and leaving the hectic world outside.

**BACK IN NYC**

A white phone sat ringing on its stand suddenly a hand reached out for it.

"Hello"

"Faith its Dogma is Cj back?"

"Nope"

"Well where is she? I need to talk to her"

"Talk to me"

"I don't think you're in the right frame of mind for this conversation"

"Why not?"

"Well a little birdie and by birdie I mean Cj told me you were a little hung over"

"I'm fine now"

"I'd rather speak to Cj"

"Thanks Dog"

"It's not like that it's just she knows about it I told heralready"

"So tell me about it"

"Can you come over to the house because you honestly won't believe it if I told you. You've gotta see this for yourself"

**AT DOGMA'S HOUSE**

Dogma opened the door and Faith walked in with a hat covering her greasy hair and sunglasses to hide her bloodshot eyes.

"Do you feel as bad as you look?" Faith nodded "Poor you"

"Wow you're not funny in your own house either"

"No but I can kick out rudeness"

Faith gave a small smile "So what's this thing I have to see?"

Dogma guided Faith into the front room where her jaw dropped. Rico was sat in his underwear on the couch next to Jeff who was sat in his.

"Did I miss the show?"

"There was no show" he said walking away into the kitchen with Faith following him

"He just turned up. We opened the door and he was there and now he's there in his boxers. He's got no intentions of leaving"

"So you're in a three way relationship?"

"Actually I'm in a no way it ain't happening relationship"

"Huh?"

"Rico has gotten further with my boyfriend in the last few hours than I have in the last few months"

"You haven't been --?"

"No we haven't!" exclaimed a frustrated Dogma

"Wow that's a first for you"

"It's driving me crazy. I keep going over it in my head and I can't figure it out. Does he not like me anymore? Does he find me unattractive? Don't I do it for him?"

"That's a lot of negativity without vodka"

Dogma pulled a bottle vodka onto the counter a third of the way empty. "It was full an hour ago"

"Oh then let the negativity continue"

"So any suggestions?"

"Err lighten up"

"What?"

"Maybe it's not a matter of him not wanting to but not being able to. You're winding yourself up you need to…unclench"

"I can't believe you said that"

Faith smiled "Dog you were the funniest man I knew and a delight to be around but you've become such a…wife. You're no fun anymore and Jeff is I mean look at his clothes that says enough"

"Wow I miss Cj" said Dogma looking into space

Faith laughed "Because she tells you what you wanna hear?"

"No because she doesn't tell me what I don't want to hear. You're like a can of negative whoop ass"

"I'm just trying to help. I don't want you to end up like me and Mark"

"You and Mark? Well you were brutally honest with each other and it didn't work out so what's me facing the truth guna do?"

"Dog do what you do best and be gay! Jeff fell for you because you were Dogma the weird, eccentric, lovable, typical gay man so be him"

"Go see Mark!" said Dogma out of the blue

"What?" asked Faith a little taken aback by Dogmas sudden conversation change

"Everyones been pussy footing about you not mentioning him until the time was right and then agreeing with everything you say and honestly Faith it's all bullshit. I know Mark and have known him for a very long time. I saw him with his ex-wife in the good times and the bad and he's a handsome guy he could have easily walked away from her during the bad times and gone after another woman but he didn't he stayed loyal to her even when she was cheating on him because he loved her. And it is so obvious to everyone but you that he loves you and wouldn't intentionally hurt you and if he and Khristina were doing it deliberately to hurt you wouldn't they be together now you and Mark aren't?"

"I don't know how their minds work Dog. And it's killing me because I don't know. And its all fine everybody telling me that he's a good guy and he wouldn't me but he was naked in bed with my sister"

"Oh you mean your devious sisters who doesn't like you and loves to see you in pain?"

"I know what she is Dog but I've been hurt before by guys why should Mark be any different?

"It doesn't make sense to just have sex that one time to piss you off and never again after that. And seen as though we just saw Sean and Khristina going to a movie together I guess that means that your better half is at home alone feeling just as bad as you but not taking it out on the bottle"

"What if he isn't alone?"

"Who's he got there?"

"My replacement" said a saddened Faith looking down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs"It's over. I'll never get that nagging feeling out of my head. People lie even Saint Mark lies, what if he did know it was Khristina and he just thought he'd try his luck and see if he could get away with it while I was distracted with guests in the other room?"

"What if? What if? If we all lived our lives on 'what if?' we'd never live. We'd question everything like you are right now. But Faithy is you're working this hard to talk yourself out of going then maybe it is over. Now that's me being a negative can of whoop ass. Sometimes it's nice to hear what you want to hear and not what you dread hearing"

"The only person I'm dreading telling me that it's over is Mark because once those words leave his mouth it really is over"

"And that's the real reason you don't want to go see him?"

"Yeah it is…I'm scared of losing him. But what scares me the most is that maybe I never had him. If he knew it was her…"

"Faith…"

"If he knew…then I never had him and I don't think I want to know the truth if he did know it was her. I'm happier just pretending"

"What if he was telling you the truth and he honestly didn't know?"

"What if? What if? If we all lived our lives on 'what if?' we'd never live" Faith stopped the conversation right there and then by repeating Dogma's own words.

Faith stood up and kissed Dogma on the cheek and left. She caught a taxi down the street and climbed in.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked the driver.

Faith paused realising she didn't know where she wanted to go…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Dogma finally gets the reassurance he needs. Faith outstays her welcome at Cj's. Faith pushes everyone away.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 27**

**3 Days Later**

The morning light shone through the window and lit up the room. A sleepy eyed Dogma walked into the kitchen looking for Jeff who was stood making breakfast. Dogma smiled as Jeff stood in his grey boxer shorts and an apron. He knew Jeff was a good guy and wouldn't hurt him but Dogma still felt threatened by Rico's presence in the house so Dogma to make himself feel a little more secure decided to take part in a seduction scene set in his kitchen.

He walked over to Jeff and wrapped his arms around Jeff's petite waist, Jeff caught off guard jumped a little and smiled as he noticed it was Dogma he turned his head and kissed Dogma.

"Good morning" said Jeff concentrating on making breakfast.

Dogma began kissing Jeff's neck and his hands slid under the apron and down inside the front of his boxers.

"Dog what are you --" Jeff stopped mid-sentence as Dogma's hand glided down his long shaft. His other hand running rampant over his beautiful body Jeff indulged in his tender touch.

"We can't --"

"Shhh" said Dogma cutting him off and kissing him fully on the lips. He turned Jeff around and pushed him against the counter kissing him hungrily Dogma slid his hand around Jeff's waist and unfastened the apron strings. Jeff lifted the apron up over his head and threw it across the kitchen.

Jeff then pulled Dogma's shirt up and over his head revealing his perfectly petite and defined body. Jeff took Dogma's head in his hands and kissed him fully on the lips as Dogma's head stayed locked in Jeff's vice his hands were free to roam he glided his fingertips over Jeff's chest and tugged at the top of Jeff's boxer. He slowly pulled them down Jeff's manhood springing out. Jeff's grip on Dogma loosened as he urgently wanted Dogma to go down on him. Dogma fell to his knees and took Jeff's impressive length in his hands he began to pump Jeff vigorously sending astounding sensations coursing through his body. Dogma licked his lips as if about to begin devouring the man in front of him. Dogma opened his mouth and Jeff's smooth firm penis slid in. Dogma started to manipulate Jeff's senses with his gentle pleasuring touch. As Jeff felt the excitement coursing through him he gripped at Dogma's hair and pushed his head towards him trying to get as much of himself in Dogma's mouth as he could. Dogma fought his gag reflex and continued to excite Jeff.

"Whoa!!" came a voice from behind.

Jeff looked over at the door and Dogma with a mouthful of Jeff turned his head to see an embarrassed Rico stood there. Rico didn't know where to look or where to turn he frantically and uncomfortably danced on the spot before turning with his eyes closed directly into the wall.

"Ouch!" screamed Rico putting his hand on his forehead

"Oh" Jeff sympathised

Rico eventually found his way out of the kitchen. Dogma began to laugh he looked up at Jeff who couldn't see the funny side of this.

"What it was funny!" said Dogma with a smile.

Dogma took Jeff's penis in his hand once more and prepared to insert it back into his mouth.

"No!" demanded Jeff.

"What?" said an upset Dogma

"No!" Jeff pulled his boxers back up and walked away out of the room.

Dogma stood up and followed Jeff who was half way upstairs.

"Jeff what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't think it's appropriate to continue. I'm going to check on Rico"

"But…"

"Can you check on breakfast please" said Jeff cutting off Dogma's plea as he proceeded up the stairs not once looking at Dogma.

Dogma walked back into the kitchen and finished cooking the breakfast he served it up on plates and called Jeff and Rico down.

"Guys breakfast is ready!" he screamed up the stairs.

**A While Later**

Dogma finished his breakfast and placed his dishes in the dishwasher. Jeff and Rico still hadn't immerged for breakfast and an already vulnerable Dogma thought the worst and charged upstairs ready to find Jeff and Rico together. Dogma reached the top of the stairs and as Rico's bedroom door opened Dogma darted into his room.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jeff asked Rico

"Yeah I'm fine I should just be prepared from now on"

"Well we don't make a habit of it"

"That's for sure" Dogma said under breath from his room listening to the conversation outside in the corridor

"And you know you can stay as long as you want its fun having you around. It brings a little life to the place"

Jeff's words pierced through Dog like a blade. Jeff and Rico made their way downstairs for breakfast. Dogma got dressed and quietly walked to the kitchen door unseen he spied on the duo in the kitchen.

"I like Dog he's great and so cute" said Rico

"Yeah he is but I don't know he's changed somehow"

"In a bad way?" asked Rico

"Unfortunately yeah"

Dogma hung his head and walked to the front door he opened it and slammed it shut behind him. The loud bang made Jeff jump out of his seat he walked to the front door and opened it to see Dogma trying to hail a taxi.

"Dog where are you going?"

Dogma ignored Jeff and looked up and down the lonely street in hope that a yellow taxi would come and take him away from this unbearable moment. Jeff grabbed a huge coat to cover his naked physique and ran out into the street to Dogma.

"Dog where are you going?" he asked again

"Oh just over to Cj's"

"Oh she's back then?"

"Err...I don't know I'm going over to find out"

"Why don't you just call her?"

"Well…" Dogma began not sure what to say

Jeff picked up on Dogma's strange behaviour and confronted him.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing"

"Dog!" Jeff exclaimed sternly with his arms folded waiting for a reply

"Rico! He's what's wrong"

"What did he do?"

"Do you realise we haven't slept together since we took the guys out?"

"And that's Rico's fault?"

"No but I can see the sexual tension between you two and…"

"Oh my God" said Jeff with a smile on his face "You're so sweet" he said taking Dogma into a huge kiss as they parted Dogma stood in a moment of bliss.

"Wow!"

"You're crazy and that's why I love you. There's nothing going on with me and Rico and there never will be because I love you silly. And any sexual tension you've picked up put it down to friendship because it's nothing more than that"

"But we haven't…"

"I know and it's not because I don't want to I just thought we were at that stage of the relationship where sex just isn't as important. I don't have to be in bed with you to be with you because we're compatible in everyway not just in the bedroom"

Dogma's cheeks turned crimson as he realised he'd blown everything out of proportion. "I'm sorry I thought you didn't like me anymore"

"I'd be crazy not to. Now lets go back inside because I'm freezing my nuts off out here and maybe you can help warm me up" said Jeff with a sly smile taking Dogma's hand and walking him back into the house.

**AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

"Randy quit doing that. Not in the corridor" said Cj giggling as Randy pinned her against the wall and kissed her passionately as they parted Cj flung her arms around Randy's neck and smiled at him.

"What's that smile about?" asked Randy

"I'm just happy. We're back together aren't you happy?"

Randy shrugged his shoulder sarcastically and Cj punched him in the chest playfully. She turned to the door and unlocked it whilst Randy wrapped himself around her waist. Cj dragged Randy into the apartment and pivoted to face him.

"Go fetch the bags in, be useful"

"Yes Ma'am"

Cj smiled and picked up the mail on the kitchen counter and quickly skimmed through them to see if any were of vital importance.

"Where do you want these?" said Randy carrying the cases in.

"In the bedroom please" she said stepping in front of him to get the door Randy passed her and smiled "Such a cute bellboy I'll have to give you an extra big tip"

"I'll hold ya to that" said Randy smiling over his shoulder at Cj.

Cj smiled back and walked over to the drapes she pulled them back and the dark room filled with the light of day. Cj turned around to Randy and jumped as she noticed Faith in her bed.

"Faith!!" screamed Cj

Faith stirred and finally looked up to see Cj's silhouette in front of the big bright window.

"Hey Cej"

Suddenly the covers began to move and a guy immerged and sat upright in the bed. Still sleepy eyed he didn't noticed Cj and Randy in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Cj demanding an answer from a nonchalant Faith

"Oh hey" said the guy now noticing the company in the room "Hey you're Randy Orton" he said pointing at Randy

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you man the names Wayne" he said extending his hand. Randy shook his hand and broke as he saw the unhappy expression on Cj's face.

"Well what's going on here?"

"Oh come on Cej you're a big girl you know exactly what's going on"

"Yeah but I'm hoping I'm wrong because what I see is my brothers girlfriend in my bed with another man"

Faith in just her underwear got out of bed and stood up in front of Cj.

"Ex! Your brother's ex-girlfriend other than that you're right"

Faith walked away from Cj into the bathroom. Cj stood in awe and Randy walked over to her.

"Calm down Cj"

"Calm down? She's…"

"I know but what is screaming guna change?"

"Our living arrangements" said Cj storming into the bathroom

"Hey what are you doing?" screamed Faith

"Kicking you out!"

"Excuse me?"

"I was driven out of my own home because you were making it unbearable to be here. I get back and find you in my bed with a guy and God only knows how many were in there before him. And all the while my brother is sat at your apartment feeling like hell because he's lost you. And you couldn't care less could you?"

"Cej me and Mark aren't together anymore. I'm single and I can see and sleep with whomever I like. I'm sorry I did it in your bed but for God sake Cj you can wash the sheets. As for not caring about Mark did he care about me when he was with Khristina?"

"You really don't know Mark do you? If you did you wouldn't even be questioning his loyalty. He wouldn't purposely hurt you or anybody else. I love my brother and as much as I love you he will always take priority over you. The longer you stay here and the more I see of this…" said Cj pointing to the bedroom "…the less I like you and the more I feel I'm hurting my brother. So if you're going to be that Faith then I want you out"

Faith looked at her friend she couldn't believe Cj was giving her an ultimatum. "Fine I'll leave"

Faith stormed into the bedroom and put her clothes on "Come on Wayne!" Wayne climbed out of the bed and clumsily slipped into his clothes as he stumbled out of the door. Faith dragged her case and Wayne out of the apartment and slammed the door in anger.

Cj sighed and Randy walked over to her and hugged her.

"You did the right thing"

"Yeah?" asked an upset Cj

"Yeah"

**A WEEK LATER**

"So she hasn't turned up?" asked Cj over the phone

"No and Vince isn't happy. She's going to lose her job at this rate" said a concerned Mark

"Ok well I haven't seen her since I kicked her out so I'll have to call around and see if anyone's seen her and I'll get back to you"

"Ok sis thanks"

Cj hung up on her brother and called Dogma

"Hello"

"Hey Dog"

"Cj hi sweetie"

"Have you seen Faith?"

"Yeah she's here"

"She is?"

"Yeah she came here after you'd kicked her out. I thought that's why I hadn't heard from you"

"No I've just been busy. She should be at work"

"I know"

"I've just had Mark on the phone saying that Vince isn't very happy with her. Dog she's going to lose her job"

"Cj I think her job is the last thing on her mind right now. She's back to being I have no Faith…Faith" said Dogma with a little literacy confusion.

"Oh no please tell me you're joking?"

"I wish I was she rolled in about six o'clock completely hammered with a very delicious young man"

"Why is she doing this?"

"Because she misses Mark"

"Yeah I'm sure that's what it is" said Cj sarcastically

"No Cj it is. Come on read the signs you've had them before. She's missing him but refuses to admit it because he hurt her. She wants people to think she's over it and over him and she does this by drinking to forget and sleeping with a lot of guys"

"I've been like that?"

"Not so brutal but yes"

"We have to do something. You can't live with her being like that and she needs to pull things together"

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm on my way over"

**AT DOGMA'S HOUSE**

Knock Knock!!

Dogma answered the door to Cj and Nikki whom Cj had picked up on the way.

"Come in" The sisters walked in.

"So where is she?" asked Cj

"Asleep on the couch"

"And the guy?"

"He got up and left"

"Ok well let's go for it"

The trio walked into the front room and Nikki sat on the coffee table and tried to bring Faith out of her Vodka coma.

"Get off!" said an irritable Faith

"Faith its Nikki, wake up sweetie we need to talk"

"About what?" said Faith turning over with her back to Nikki

"About you"

"Go away Nikki I'm not in the mood to be lectured"

"Faith!" said Cj sternly

Faith recognised the voice and sat up and looked at Cj with an angered expression on her face "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help you"

"Help me? The only one who needs help Cj is you"

"Faith come on" said Nikki trying to stop the argument

"No Nik when I needed her the most she cut me out of her life because I chose to get on with my life rather than dwell on the misery of relationship I had with you're two faced cheating brother"

"Hey!" Nikki exclaimed

"Faith just calm down. We're just worried about you. You're drinking a lot and you're bringing a different guy home every night. You're missing work. It's just uncharacteristic of you and we're concerned" said Dogma walking towards her

"Well don't be I'm fine!"

"No you're not" said Cj

"Oh so now you know more about me than I do?"

"Yeah I do. Or at least I'm stating the obvious which you're trying to deny" Faith shook her head "You're hurt Faith, Mark hurt you. And if it had been any of us finding our guys in that compromising position we'd have probably reacted in the same way. Hell I did"

Faith stood up and walked away towards the kitchen and Cj followed her.

"But Faith Mark wouldn't do that to you. And I know you're probably sick of hearing that…"

"Just a little" snapped Faith

"…But it's the truth. Now if I can't make you believe that and you can't get passed what you saw then at least deal with it and be a grown up about it. Talk to Mark spell things out for him either get back together or end it in a better way so you can both move on. You're playing out to make everyone believe you're over him but we're not stupid Faith you're not over Mark and the only person you're trying to convince is yourself"

"Dog are you kicking me out? Am I bothering you with my actions?" asked Faith ignoring Cj

"No you're not bothering me and you can stay here as long as you want"

"Thanks well in that case. Get out!" said Faith to Cj

"What?"

"You are the last person I want to help me. You're the last person I want to see. In fact I don't want to see you or Nik again. You said it yourself Mark will always take priority over me and you're always going to hate me for ending things like I have. And I refuse to live feeling guilty about something that I haven't done. I wasn't in bed with someone else it was Mark who was in bed with my sister. Now I don't know what happened or what would have happened if I hadn't walked in but I do know what I saw. I saw Mark naked in our bed with my sister kissing her and touching her and he was very happy with himself whether he knew it was her or not I can never get rid of that image and I couldn't get back with him if I wanted to because that thought will forever be in my head along with that constant feeling of dread that every time I'm not with him he's with someone else. I'm sorry if this isn't what you want to hear and I'm sorry if I'm not dealing with this too well. But I'm dealing with it the best I can the only way I know how"

"Faith" said a sympathetic Nikki

"Get out!"

Cj pulled Nikki back "Leave her" Cj kissed Dogma goodbye and walked away with Nikki.

Faith looked at Dogma and Dogma in disbelief walked out of the room shaking his head and leaving Faith alone. A thing Faith was getting used to.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Cj and Randy heat things up. Jeff and Dogma face a hard decision and huge sacrifice for one of them. Faith drops her guard and tries to get Mark back.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 28**

**3 Weeks Later - AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

Cj opened the apartment door struggling with hands full of groceries. She finally made her way into the apartment and into the kitchen where she put the heavy bags down on the kitchen counter. She dropped her keys and walked back over to the coat hook to hang her jacket. She turned and smiled as she noticed Randy fast asleep on the couch. Randy and Cj were happier than ever and Randy had moved back in with Cj.

Cj smiled as she walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. She took out the ice tray and walked over to Randy. She gently straddled Randy and placed the ice tray on the table behind the couch. She looked down at him and smiled he looked so beautiful and peaceful and Cj couldn't wait to wake him up.

She took an ice cube and placed it in her mouth. She slowly moved his shirt up and softly put the ice to his sweltering skin. Randy jumped at the coldness against his skin and looked down to see Cj mounted on top of him teasing him with an ice cube he laid back and indulged as she continued to move the ice across his body. Randy then reached for an ice cube and placed it down the back of her shirt. Cj jumped up as the cold cube trailed down her back.

"Oooh that was cold" she said as she wriggled the ice cube out of her shirt.

She held the melting cube in her hand before rubbing it all over Randy's stomach. He removed his shirt and Cj proceeded to rub the cold ice against his chest. As the ice melted away Cj found herself unbuttoning Randy's pants. Randy was still indulging in this foreplay and laid back and watched Cj. She pulled off Randy's pants and took the ice tray and placed it on Randy's stomach she took out one cube and guided it up Randy's leg and across the waistband of his boxers.

"What are you up to?" asked a suspicious Randy

"Just playing"

Cj emptied the entire content of the tray onto Randy's stomach causing him to gasp at the coldness. She then with one hand gripped his waistband and lifted it and with the other hand pushed all the ice into his boxers. Randy jumped up and screamed with a smile.

"Oh I'm guna kill you"

Cj fell off his lap and laughed as Randy stood up and tipped the ice out of his boxers. Cj sat laughing as Randy smiled at her.

"You think this is funny?"

"Yep" said Cj through her laughter

"That right?" asked Randy getting in Cj's face kissing her once on the lips. Cj still laughing uncontrollably nodded her head. "Well let's see if you like it" said Randy picking Cj up over his shoulder.

"No…no no no…Randy put me down…please Randy…I'm sorry…Please" Cj pleaded through her laughter as Randy carried her to the bathroom. Randy turned on the shower and then the basin turning the shower water cold.

"Randy come on don't do this" she squealed as Randy pulled her off his shoulder and forced her under the freezing cold water.

"Get in there and cool off" Randy said with a huge smile

"Oh my God" screamed Cj at the top of her lungs. She turned to Randy who was smiling. "You're so mean!"

Randy smiled at a wet Cj and walked towards her he pulled her soaked body towards him and kissed her erotically he picked her up effortlessly never breaking their embrace and carried her to the bed. He dropped her on the bed and climbed on top of her pulling her drenched clothes away from her and throwing them uncaringly to the floor.

Without loosing the moment and their bodies aching to be one Randy slowly ran his hands along Cj's thighs and up and around each curve before placing his hand onto her breast feeling her erected nipples. Cj let out a cry of ecstasy as she moved her lips away from Randy's she looked up at him and smiled she stroked Randy's face before pulling him in once again. Randy moved his lips away from Cj's and gently descended down her neck and across her chest leaving a trail of butterfly kisses behind him.

Cj clawed at Randy's back as she felt his manhood probing at her entrance. She wanted Randy deep inside her and couldn't wait a moment longer. Randy returned to her lips and as they entangled themselves in emotions Cj slipped her hand down between them and directed Randy's impressive erection to her throbbing opening. Randy pulled away from her lips and smiled down at her as he slowly pushed himself inside Cj causing her to bite her lip as his incredible girth filled her fully.

Cj smiled and squirmed beneath him getting herself in the best possible position. Suddenly Randy pulled her legs up and put them over his shoulders he then began to gently build up a repetitious motion moving in and out of Cj as he pulled out Cj longed for more each inward stroke more plentiful than the last each yearning stronger than the last. Cj began to twitch with pleasure she put her hands above her head and gripped tightly at the bars on the bed. As the pleasure became more sensational Randy's thrusts became more rampant. Cj moved her hands closer to stop her head from banging into the bed bars as Randy's powerful thrusts forced her towards the head of the bed.

Cj began moaning frantically she couldn't control herself and she started to scream loudly as Randy became more vigorous. Suddenly knocking came through the wall from next door.

BANG BANG!!

Randy paused and they both looked at the wall then at each other. They smiled and Randy began to build up the pace again.

"Let's give them something to complain about" said Randy with a huge smile as he grabbed Cj's right leg and turned her over onto her front as she squealed. Randy pulled her onto all fours and continued to slam into her. Cj felt her arms shaking beneath her as the feelings got more intense she once again began to scream loud.

"Randy…oh…oh God"

And once again banging came on the wall but instead of stopping Randy continued to pound inside her hard. Cj's inner walls began to quake and tighten around Randy's thick penis. Randy's throbbing penis twitched inside Cj's tight quivering opening her arms gave way and Cj fell face first into the pillows as a flood of excitement drenched her cervix. Randy grabbed at Cj's hips as he felt his own climax approaching he gripped tighter as the pure ecstasy ran through his body his juices entwining with hers as he filled her completely. Randy slowly removed himself from Cj who exhaustedly rolled onto her back breathing heavily. Randy collapsed on top of Cj also sexually exhausted and panting hard.

Cj stroked Randy's head and smiled as Randy caught his breath. Randy looked up at Cj and smiled she returned the smile and took Randy's head in her hands causing him to mount her she looked up at Randy and held him in that position for just a few seconds which felt like a lifetime to the happy couple but neither one anxious to end the longing moment.

Cj pushed Randy onto his back where she laid on top of him leaning in and kissing him her tongue licking Randy's lips as she pulled away. Randy sucked on her bottom lip tasting Cj's sweet taste as he looked up at Cj. Both knew this was right and that finally they'd made it. After all the turmoil they'd come through it and got passed it and now this felt stronger than ever and they knew nothing would come between them again. Cj smiled at Randy slowly kissing her way to Randy's chest she sucked on his erect nipple and bit the nipple gently sending a pleasurable pain through Randy's body he let out a cry which was a mixture of pleasure and pain. Cj looked up and smiled before returning to her exploration of his perfect physique.

**LATER – AT CJ'S APARTMENT**

Knock Knock!!

Cj pulled her lips away from Randy and looked to the next room wondering who it was at the door.

"No"

"I have to"

"No stay here"

"I can't now let me go"

"We're in the middle of something if you haven't noticed"

"Oh I noticed" said Cj smiling and continuing to kiss Randy as the couple got back into things the door opened not disturbing the couple one bit as they continued to make love.

Randy pulled Cj closer to him as his busy hands caressed her. She frantically gyrated on Randy's hard cock. Cj gripped Randy tight as she felt the excitement inside her still frantically bouncing up and down on his member neither one aware of their visitor. Suddenly the door flung open and the couple were now aware of their visitor.

"JESUS!" screamed Nikki as she ran out of the room. Cj put her head on Randy's shoulder as she laughed silently.

"Word must be getting around that we're good"

"It must be" said Cj raising her head with a huge smile plastered on it.

Cj carefully slid off Randy's penis and put on a robe and walked into the next room where her sister was helping herself to a Martini.

"Hi Nik" said Cj barely able to hold back the laughter

"I knocked, you didn't answer"

"Most people would think I was out but you came in to check"

"Trust me I wish I hadn't"

"So what are you doing here?"

"We're going out with Dog and Jeff remember?"

"Oh God is that today I completely forgot"

"You had other things on your mind I'm sure"

Cj smiled at her sister and winked. "Ok give me ten minutes I'll go and get ready" said Cj running into the bedroom

"Well don't take your time because we're already late" Nikki shouted through the closed door.

The door suddenly opened and a startled Nikki stepped back as Randy walked out in just a towel.

"Nik" said Randy walking over to the couch and sitting down

"Randy always a pleasure"

Randy sat and turned on the TV set before smiling at Nikki. Nikki still feeling uncomfortable rushed her sister.

"Cj come on!"

**LATER – AT A RESTAURANT**

Dogma and Jeff were sat talking as they waited patiently for the sisters to arrive.

"She has to go Dog. I don't have a problem with Faith as a person she's lovely but the guys she brings back…"

"I know I'll sort it. Hey don't mention this to Cj and Nikki ok?"

"Ok, see she's tearing you guys apart too"

"Just leave this conversation for another time"

"Fine"

"Hey!" called Nikki from the other side of the room waving to her friends as she made her way through the crowded room with Cj slowly following.

"Hi" said Dogma standing up and kissing Nikki and pulling out her chair.

Cj finally got to the table and sat down leaving Dogma waiting for his kiss. Cj noticed his desperation stood up and kissed him and sat down once again.

"Sorry we're late one of us wasn't quite ready" Nikki said staring at Cj who was still smiling from ear to ear.

"Green isn't a good colour on you" Cj said to Nikki

"What's going on?" asked a very confused Dogma

"Nothing!" exclaimed Nikki

"She walked in on me and Randy"

"Oh?" Dogma asked for an elaboration

"Oh!" hinted Cj

"Oh!?" replied Dogma now understanding

"You should have had the door locked" Nikki added

"I did you have a key"

"Your bedroom door"

"Why? We were the only one's there until you turned up"

"So how did you find them?" asked Dogma with a schoolgirl giggle. Jeff leaned in ready to hear Nikki's reply.

"Don't expect me to answer that" said Nikki leaning in and whispering to Dog and Jeff.

"Cj?" Dogma asked knowing his #1 girl wouldn't let him down

"If you're this interested in heterosexual intercourse then I think you came out the wrong closet"

"Mean!"

"Incredibly darling"

**A While Later…**

"…So Jeff's going to move here permanently" a very happy Dogma told his friends

"That's great" said the sisters simultaneously

"We think so" said Dogma kissing Jeff. "Excuse me little boy's room" Dogma left the table and headed for the bathroom while the three remaining at the table continued to talk.

"Wow that's great news about you moving here Jeff. Are you excited?"

"Actually…I'm not"

"You're not?"

"I don't want to leave Cameron but I love Dogma. What do you think the chances of him moving are?"

"Err slim to none" said Nikki shattering Jeff's hopes

"He's New York through and through he couldn't survive away from the city" added Cj

"But he'd give it a try right?"

"Maybe but I wouldn't put money on it"

"Everything is in Cameron I can't just leave"

"And everything he knows is here you're both in the same boat it's going to come down to a question of who's more stubborn. And Dogs pretty stubborn I'm afraid"

Jeff frowned he knew that Dogma or himself were going to have to make an agonising decision and huge sacrifice to be together. One of them would either have to leave their life behind or they'd have to break up.

**2 Days Later…**

Knock Knock!!

Dogma opened the door to Cj and Nikki.

"Hey thanks for coming over"

"No problem what's wrong you sounded really weird on the phone" asked Cj the sisters both expecting this to be about Dogma and Jeff.

"Jeff's getting angry with Faith"

"Faith?" asked Nikki a little shocked

"Well not with Faith but…well yeah with Faith…but it's more what she's doing not her in herself…I'm rambling aren't I?"

"A little yeah" said Nikki

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Talk to her"

"She doesn't want to talk to us"

"No she doesn't but of all the people in the world she'll listen to you. Please"

"Ok where is she?" asked Cj

Dogma walked away towards the kitchen and Cj and Nikki followed

"I don't think we should go into the kitchen to talk to her there's a lot of sharp knives in there" said Nikki

"Nik!"

The trio walked into the kitchen where Faith was sat eating a sandwich. She looked up and saw the sisters walking into the room.

"Not today!" she exclaimed

"We just want to talk" added Nikki

"No you want to lecture me telling me what I've done wrong and what I should do to rectify thing"

"You're abusing Dog and Jeff's kind nature the same way you did with me" said Cj cutting Faith off.

"See lecturing!" said Faith standing up and preparing to walk away but was cut off by Cj.

"You're going to sit and listen because I've got all the time in the world and I'm not leaving until we've spoken and I'll make every second miserable for you until we do"

Faith sat back down "Spit it out"

"I am so sorry you're feeling bad. I'm sorry your head is filled with all these confusing questions that you can't seem to find an answer for. I'm sorry you don't know the real Mark. I'm sorry you don't trust him. I'm sorry you don't believe him when he says he didn't know it was Khristina. And more than anything I'm sorry you can't forgive and forget because if you could you would be so happy right now. Randy and I have put each other through hell and we both know that for a fact we slept with other people but we're back together and it's better than ever and it's hard to explain but something's shifted and this time we know its guna last. And hunnie you could have that with Mark but Faith you're just trying so hard to talk yourself out of following your heart and talking things through with Mark that you're jeopardising any possible future with him and you're not only hurting yourself but you're hurting him too because he knows he did nothing wrong and he can't understand why he's being punished"

"He did do something wrong?"

"No he was tricked into believing that you the woman he loves had entered that room on that night. I believe him when he says he thought it was you not only because he would never cheat on you but because he's got better taste than that. Would Mark take a step down to cheat on perfection with Khristina?"

The room filled with an uneasy silence which seemed to last forever.

"He's the first guy I've ever loved. All the others all of them I've never had that kind of connection with. I got too comfortable and now I'm struggling because he's not there. He's not by my side holding my hand and I hate it. I love him more than life and I would do anything to be with him again but…"

"But nothing you just said it you'd do 'anything'. So do it forgive and forget"

"It's not that easy"

"I know but how about you take it slow. Stay here with Dog and date Mark again. Don't move back in. Don't try to pick up where you left off. Just do it bit by bit. Learn to trust him before you try it again"

"What if he doesn't want me?"

"He does, trust me does. He's so miserable without you he's calling me everyday asking about you. He talked Vince around for you and got you leave so you're not in trouble when you go back. Would he do that if he didn't still love you?"

Faith sat and began to panic about what was going to happen next.

**3 DAYS LATER – AT MARKS APARTMENT **

Knock Knock!!

Mark opened the door and saw Cj stood in front of him.

"Hey" she said sceptically

"Hi come in" Mark said with a smile

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Course you are we've talked since then"

"On the phone yeah! This is the first time I've seen you in person since you shouted at us"

"I'm sorry I was upset"

"You're forgiven"

"Is that why you haven't been round?"

"I was scared of losing my teeth yes" said Cj with a smile

"Why are you here?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner so we could catch up properly"

"Dinner? Yeah sure wanna go now?!"

"Sure"

"Ok let me get changed"

Mark walked into the bedroom to get changed and Cj pulled out her cell phone and quickly text Nikki.

'We're on our way meet u there luv cj xx'

**A While Later – At the Restaurant**

"Why are we going in here?" asked Mark

"To eat"

"It's a bit much don't you think?"

"No! Where do you wanna eat at the dumpster down the alley?"

"Sarcasm hah?"

"Come on" said Cj pulling Mark into the restaurant.

Cj dragged Mark through the restaurant as she searched for Nikki she finally saw her and walked over towards her.

"Hey" said Cj

Nikki looked up and Mark caught sight of a familiar face. Faith suddenly turned around and smiled at Mark

"What is this?" asked Mark

"We thought you might want to talk" said Cj sitting her brother down.

Cj and Nikki walked out of the restaurant leaving the uneasy couple behind them.

"So?" said Faith trying to start the conversation but unsure of how to end the sentence

Suddenly Mark stood up

"I can't do this"

Mark walked away and Faith turned to see Mark leaving.

"Mark!" she screamed after him

Mark stormed out of the restaurant not looking back and left a tearful Faith trembling at the table. Mark spotted his sisters across the street and darted between the traffic.

"I don't believe you"

"What? Why aren't you inside?" asked Cj

"You think tricking me into going to see her in a nice romantic restaurant is going to make things alright?"

"But you wanna get back with her!"

"Who said that? Did I say it?"

"Mark you've been miserable without her"

"Maybe I have but that doesn't mean I want her back. She left me; she didn't believe me when I said I thought it was her. She didn't trust me what's changed has she turned back time and watched what happened that night in the bedroom? No! And nothings changed"

"You're not even guna give her the chance to explain herself? You're going to be stubborn like you are and lose the best thing in your life?"

"No because the best thing in my life is with his mother. Women are just things that come and go in my life"

"And you're prepared to let her go?" Cj screamed at her brother

Mark didn't answer and left his sisters in the street and stormed off. The sisters watched their brother leave and then ran into the restaurant to find a very upset Faith crying in the bathroom. The sisters comforted her the best they could.

"I've lost him" she said through her tears

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Mark pushes Faith away. Cj tries to help John and Nikki.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 29**

**ON THE ROAD**

Faith had returned to work not because she wanted to but because her leave had run out. She was dreading the entire tour. She didn't want to see Mark but she it was inevitable as she was his valet. Faith was walking around constantly looking over her shoulder and always preparing herself for what or who could be around the next corner. She knew he was there and she knew she'd have to see him but the longer she could avoid him the better.

**Later…**

The day went on and time had come for the show Faith had managed to go all day without seeing Mark and now she was more terrified than ever because she knew the time was closing in when she'd have to see him.

"Faith!" called a voice from behind her she turned anxiously and saw John walking towards her and she smiled with relief.

"Hi"

"Hey sweetheart it's nice to see you" he said kissing her

"Thanks nice to know I've been missed"

"Vince wants to see you in his office"

"He does?"

"Yeah"

"Oh God this day couldn't get much worse"

"You'll be fine"

"Thanks"

"How's everyone?"

"Nikki's fine she's missing you but she's fighting"

"Everyone else?"

"You don't have to pretend with me"

"Look after her ok?"

"We will"

John smiled at Faith and left her alone once again she took a deep breath and walked in the direction of Vince's office. She approached the door and it opened she stepped back to let the person out and saw that it was Mark exiting the room.

"Hey" she said with a smile hoping that Mark wouldn't reject her this time but Mark walked away from and a complete swerve from last time this didn't upset her it angered her. Vince opened his door and smiled at Faith.

"Hello Faith please come in"

"Yeah in a minute" she said bluntly walking away from Vince and in Marks direction. She finally caught Mark up and grabbed his arm swinging him around to face her.

"Don't walk away from me!"

"Let go of my arm Faith"

Faith looked down at the tight grip she had on Marks arm and let go "What is you problem?"

"What?" asked Mark uncaringly

"You hurt me whether you knew what you were doing or not it hurt and I've had a really hard time coming to terms with that and I finally decided that I couldn't live without you and a stupid mistake shouldn't be the end of us and then you tell me you can't do it and leave me there alone in the restaurant. Why?"

"Because you hurt me too! I didn't know it was Khristina and I told you that and you didn't believe me. If you can't trust me then what's the use?"

Faith paused and realised that she did trust him and that's why she was willing to fight for him and this relationship because he was the only man she did trust "I do trust you"

"You didn't"

"I'd just seen you in bed with my sister. If the tables were turned and you'd found me in bed with another guy. How would you react?"

"I'd be angry but I would have believed you"

"You can't say that until you're there in that position. You just can't and you of all people would find it very hard to believe me if I said I thought it was you"

"Why? Because my wife cheated on me?"

"Yes!"

"There was a reason she cheated on me. It wasn't a surprise we were over a long time before that but you; we were good. Why did you think I'd cheat on you? I don't understand"

Faith stood silently. She didn't know why. Her and Mark were madly in love and they were happy why would she think that?

"I don't know"

"Neither do I. I still love you Faith but I can't deal with you and Khristina. It wasn't that you thought I'd cheat on you it's because Khristina was in your head. Khristina will forever be a part of your life and I can't go through this every time she's near you. You change you go from my fantastic, beautiful Faith to crazy, jealous, vicious Faith and I hate her"

"So do I and I'm sorry you had to meet her. I'm just scared that Khristina is going to hurt the people I love but I do trust you and I know you wouldn't have done anything with her purposely"

"Good I'm glad" said Mark as he turned away from Faith

"That's it?" asked an emotionally drained Faith

Mark turned around and looked at Faith "I can't do it Faith I'm sorry" Mark gave a little smile and walked away from Faith.

Faith stood in the middle of the open area everyone around her staring. There were so many things Faith wanted to say to Mark but at that moment in time she couldn't conjure a thought let alone fight back the tears long enough to give him a piece of her mind.

Randy walked across the room and put his arm around Faith who pushed him away and left the room. She walked down the corridor and walked into Vince who was a little angry about her tone moments before.

"Can we talk now?"

Faith was emotionally exhausted and really wasn't up to listening to Vince but she knew she couldn't anger the boss anymore she was already walking on a tight rope with him.

"Sure"

Vince opened the office door and Faith walked inside and sat down. Vince sat across from her and leaned in.

"When I met you your personality lit up the room and your energy and passion were refreshing. I feel I made a mistake putting you with Mark I took all that good stuff I saw in you and hid it behind him. I've decided to take you away from Mark and put you out there on your own. I think I can make a champion out of you and I think that the fans will flip for you when they see that personality I saw in you…"

"Vince why don't you just say Mark has asked that you split us up on screen because of our personal problems?"

"I'm sorry Faith. Starting from now I'm giving you a two week leave…"

"I've only just come back from leave"

"Yes I know but you'll only be sitting around because at this time we don't have a storyline for you and we need to find a way to write you and Mark apart"

"Two weeks?"

"Yeah"

"Fine I'll go home then" said Faith standing up and walking to the door. She stopped and looked back at Vince and gave a lazy smile. "Just call me when you need me"

Vince nodded his head and Faith left the office. Faith collected her bag from the locker room and made her way to her rental car she climbed in after fighting them back for so long the tears came flooding out Faith leaned on the steering wheel and sobbed her heart.

As Faith cried in the car Mark unseen to Faith stood in the doorway and watched her. He hadn't meant to hurt her and wanted nothing more than to go over to the car and comfort her but Mark just couldn't start thing up again with Faith. He didn't hate her, he wasn't angry with her but something was stopping him from making up with Faith.

Faith finally sat up and wiped her eyes checking her make up in the rear-view mirror she leant back against the seat and took a huge deep breath before buckling herself in and starting the car. Faith drove away and Mark rested his head on the wall as he watched the woman he loved drive away from him.

**BACK IN NEW YORK**

The door to Cj's apartment opened and Randy walked in pulling his case behind him.

"Hunnie I'm home" he shouted through the apartment.

Cj heard Randy and ran out of the bedroom and jumped in his arms.

"Baby!" she screamed excitedly

"Hi"

"Hi"

Randy and Cj kissed before Randy put Cj's feet back on the floor and closed the door behind him.

"I've got something to tell you"

"Wouldn't be about Mark and Faith by any chance would it?"

"You know?"

"I know Faith so kindly woke me up at the crack of dawn to cry on my shoulder. I can't believe Mark would do that. I don't understand why he's doing it. He loves her it's obvious so why is he pushing her away?"

"I don't know but I do think you should stay out of it" said Randy walking over and putting his arms around Cj's waist.

"I only want to help"

"But you don't help you meddle"

"I try to help"

"Well stop trying"

"Fine"

"You're going to stop interfering?"

"Yeah"

"You'll never do it"

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah I'll bet you a hundred bucks you can't stay out of other peoples business for a week"

"Deal" said Cj extending her hand.

Randy shook his head with a smile "We kiss on it"

Cj smiled and Randy took her hand and pulled her into him and kissed her zealously. Randy eventually pulled his lips away from Cj's and smiled down at her.

"You're guna hate me" he said the smile growing on his face

"Why?" she asked sceptically

Randy let go of Cj and jumped on the kitchen counter he sat staring at Cj with the smile still stuck on his face and he took a grape from the fruit bowl and put it in his mouth between bites he spoke.

"John's coming into town tonight. We're going out to a club I thought he needed cheering up"

"John? As in Nikki's John?"

"Yep"

"Randy! You're a jerk you made that bet knowing this?"

"Yep"

"We've got to set them up"

"Nope"

"Randy come on this is more important than a hundred bucks"

"Cj you have to learn to stay out of peoples business. If Nikki and John are meant to be together then they'll find each other there's no need for a set up"

"You're unbelievable we've got the chance to help these two get back together and you're refusing to help?"

"Yeah I am. Now I'm guna get showered because I stink" he said jumping off the kitchen counter and kissing Cj on the cheek before walking into the bathroom.

Randy turned the shower on and Cj picked up the phone and hit Nikki's number. The phone started to ring and Nikki finally answered.

"Hey Nik it's Cj I need to tell…" Cj turned around to check Randy wasn't in the room but was caught red handed as he stood at the bathroom door "…you…something" Cj smiled at Randy knowing she'd been caught she tried to cover herself. "…the grass is green and the sky is blue. I gotta go"

Randy crossed his arms and smiled at Cj "I wasn't meddling I thought she deserved to know. At least then she could make the effort"

"That's meddling"

"No it's not because all I was going to tell her was that he was coming into town I wasn't going to mention anything…" Randy walked towards Cj and swept her up in his arms kissing her and carrying a giggling Cj into the bathroom.

**Later…**

Knock Knock!!

Cj opened the door to John.

"Hey hunnie come in"

"Hey" he said kissing Cj on the cheek "How are you?"

"I'm great and you?"

"As good as I can be"

Randy walked out of the bedroom buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey man"

"Hey"

"Just give me two minutes then we're gone" he said picking up his watch and walking back into the bedroom. John and Cj stood in silence waiting for Randy to return.

"She's ok you know" said Cj breaking the uncomfortable silence

"Good"

"And she's at home" Cena shook his head "You're meant to be together"

"If only your sister felt that way"

"She does"

"She didn't when she was sleeping with Sean"

"John come on if me and Randy can forgive each other surely you and Nikki can"

"I forgive her I'm not angry with her but I can't walk on eggshells scared of upsetting her and then waiting for her to cheat on me again because she's angry or upset. That's not a relationship Cej"

"She's changed" Cena laughed "I know you think I'm just saying that but she really has at Mark & Faiths party she got slaughtered and Dave tried it on with her and through her drunken state she turned him down hoping it would prove something to you. Prove she's changed…"

"Cj!" screamed Randy walking out of the bedroom

"He needs to know"

"You owe me a hundred bucks" said Randy kissing Cj on the cheek and opening the door. John looked at Cj.

"It'll be different this time" Cj assured him

"Come on man lets go" Cena dropped his bag on the floor and walked out of the apartment "You need help babe" said Randy smiling as he closed the door behind him.

Cj immediately picked up the phone and Randy opened the door "Put the phone down!"

Cj jumped and turned to face Randy "I don't have the phone" said Cj smuggling the phone up the back of her shirt

"No?"

"No"

"Show me your hands" said Randy as Cj continued to struggle with the phone. She showed Randy her left hand and then her right "Both at the same time" Cj sighed and gave in and showed Randy both her hands the phone clutched in her right hand. "Leave…it…alone!"

"Fine!" said Cj slamming the phone down on the kitchen counter and storming over to the couch.

"I love ya babe" said Randy with a self satisfied smile knowing he was torturing Cj and her meddling nature.

Randy left the apartment to catch up with John who was downstairs holding a cab. Cj watched through the window and waited until the cab pulled away before she stood up and grabbed the phone again. She hit Nikki's speed dial and waited for a reply.

"Hello"

"Nik it's me"

"Again? What was that about earlier the grass is green and the sky is blue?"

"I couldn't talk Randy was listening to me"

"Oh why what did you mean to say?"

"John's here"

"What?"

"He's here he came over to go out with Randy. Randy told me to stay out of it because he said I don't help. He called me a meddler can you believe it? I'm not a meddler. Do you think I'm a meddler?"

"Yes I do! Now get back to John"

"He's here what more do you need to know?"

"Where he is?"

"Well you see Randy wouldn't tell me because he knew I'd be calling you"

"So how am I supposed to find him?"

"Well Randy is going to take him to the complete opposite of where I think he's going to go"

"Are you happy in your relationship?" Nikki asked sarcastically

"Nik!"

"Ok so where is the complete opposite?"

Cj smiled "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes be ready and be stunning"

**LATER – AT THE CLUB**

The taxi pulled up outside the club and the sisters got out and Nikki looked at the club.

"Are you serious?" asked Nikki

"Yeah he'll be here"

"Not a chance"

"You wanna put money on it?"

"It'll be the easiest money I've ever made"

"Hundred bucks says they're here" said Cj slyly extending her hand

"You got it" said Nikki shaking on the deal

The girls made their way into the club and Cj looked around to find Randy and John. After half an hour of searching and still not finding them Nikki decided to make her way through the dance floor to the bar and Cj decided to go to the bathroom.

"Vodka and coke coming up" said Nikki setting off into the chaos of the dance floor.

Cj turned to her left and made her way through the crowded corridor to the bathroom as she reached the ladies room door she felt a tight grip on her arm she turned to see Randy staring at her.

"Hi" said Cj with the biggest smile on her face

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you"

"In the ladies bathroom?"

"Oh God no I gave up on you I needed to pee"

Randy laughed at Cj and forced her against the wall and looked down at her.

"You brought Nikki didn't you?"

"No"

"Cj!"

"I need to pee" said Cj escaping from Randy and walking into the bathroom. Cj eventually immerged from the bathroom to find Randy waiting for her.

"You still here?"

"I told you to keep your nose out other peoples business"

"And I told you I didn't bring Nikki" said Cj taking Randy's hand and pulling him through the crowded corridor and to the railings of the balcony looking over the dance floor.

"Now isn't that something?" said Randy into Cj's ear

"What?"

Randy pointed to the dance floor "Your sister who you didn't bring here found the guy you didn't bring her to see"

Cj smiled as she watched her sister and Cena slow dancing to a fast paced song. Neither one breaking eye contact with the other.

"See I do help and I won a hundred bucks"

"You lost the bet"

"I made another one with Nikki"

Randy laughed and took Cj's hand and escorted her down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about…everything" Nikki said to John

"Me too but if you are, I'm willing to forget and start a whole new slate"

"Let's do that" said Nikki with a smile as she leaned into Cena and tightened her grip on him to make sure she never lost him again.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **There's a surprise for Cj. Khristina gives into her heart. Dogma and Faith are hurting as Cj feels guilty about her happiness.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 30**

**LATER – AT CJ & RANDY'S APARTMENT**

"You're pretty pleased with yourself aren't you?" Randy asked a smug Cj as they entered the apartment

"Yeah I am. Now I just need to get Mark and Faith back together and my work is done"

"Meddling Girl to the rescue" Randy said sarcastically slapping Cj's ass

"Hey" she said spinning round and playfully punching Randy "You just can't handle being wrong"

"I'm wrong?"

"I'm glad you can admit that" said Cj with a smile

"I'm not wrong"

"You said I don't help and I do. Deny that"

"I can't deny it you did a good thing"

"Oh my God are you praising my meddlesomeness?"

"That's not a word"

Cj laughed and wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Randy started to sway Cj from side to side the couple then started to dance unaided by music.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing"

"There's no music" said Cj giving him a queer look

"Baby there's always music when I'm with you"

Cj smiled "Aww that's so sweet"

"Usually those ones you hear in horror flicks during the chase scenes when you know the victims running out of time"

"Nice, thanks" said Cj pulling away from Randy

Randy laughed "I'm kidding. I'm happy we're back together"

"Me too"

"To think not long ago we were a secret couple with no problems"

"And now we're a couple of idiots"

"Hey I'm serious"

"So am I"

"I guess we have been stupid"

"You think?"

"It's different now though. I'm not going to lose you again"

"Good because I couldn't bear it again"

"So you don't wanna lose me?"

"Nope never"

"So you'd be prepared to marry me?"

Cj saw the sincerity in his eyes and pulled away "Are you kidding?"

"No, I mean it Cj I don't want to lose you again"

"So you wanna get married?"

"Yeah I want the whole world to know that we've had our problems and have come through it stronger than ever"

"This is crazy" said Cj turning away and rubbing her head in disbelief

"I tried the romantic proposal and it got us nowhere so let's try the spontaneous and completely appropriate proposal that can't be considered as an apology or a band-aid" Randy walked up behind Cj and pulled her hand away from her head and circled her body resting his head on her shoulder. "I love you and if that's not enough I don't know what is"

"Randy this is…"

"Memories

Like the corners of my mind

Misty water coloured memories

Of the way we were"

"What you're guna torture me into it?"

Randy squeezed Cj "Don't be cheeky. I was being romantic"

"Barbra Streisand and Robert Redford don't end up together in that movie"

"They don't?"

"No"

"Oh well I've never seen it. Why do you like it then?" said Randy changing the subject completely.

Cj pivoted to face Randy "Because it doesn't sugar coat love. It tells it as it is. It doesn't give false hopes. It's straight with you and tells you that sometimes things don't work out"

"Right" said a puzzled Randy

"But sometimes they do and they're almost every bit the Fairytale"

Randy smiled "Almost?"

"I wouldn't call us a Fairytale would you?"

"No but we're going to work out right?"

"Only if you still have that amazing ring"

"I still got it"

"Then I think we're guna work out"

Randy pulled Cj in close and planted his lips firmly on hers and kissed her like he never had before.

**AT A CLUB DOWN TOWN**

Khristina and Sean were sat at the bar talking.

"Khris I think we should just leave it. I mean who's to say that even if we did split them up she'd want to be with me"

"I can't believe you're giving up like this"

"Khris I'm not giving up I'm not interested anymore"

"Why?"

"Because I like somebody else"

"Oh yeah who?"

"Hi" said Dave interrupting the conversation to Sean's delight.

"Well hello" said Khristina smiling at the handsome Adonis before her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sean

"I rented an apartment here after I got kicked out and I haven't looked for anywhere else since"

"You're living here?" asked Khristina

"Yeah for now"

"Well that's great"

**Later…**

The night progressed and while Sean was at the bathroom Khristina and Dave decided to get to know each other a little better.

"So what's the deal with you and Sean you seem inseparable"

"Oh he's just a friend"

"Really? Is there anybody who's more than a friend?"

"Not at the moment but I am looking"

"Me too"

"Interesting"

"How about we get out of here?" said Dave getting right to the point

"I'll meet you outside I've just got to go and find Sean"

Dave left and Khristina made her way through the crowds to find Sean. Sean was on his way back from the bathroom and spotted Khristina among the mass he pushed through and grabbed her arm.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'm looking for you"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah me and Dave are leaving"

"Oh I'll come with you"

"No hunnie not tonight we're leaving together"

"You and him?"

"Yeah do you have a problem with that?"

"He's not your type"

"And what is my type?"

"I thought it was me"

"Aww poor Sean you're feeling neglected. We were just keeping each other company until Cj turned to you for comfort but now you've found another girl you can go for it with her"

"Not when she's leaving with another man" Sean snarled angrily

Khristina realised the girl Sean had found to replace Cj was her "Oh please tell me this isn't happening?" she rudely replied

"Khris a lot of people would call me crazy but it's never felt more right. I like you and if you're willing to give it a go I'd really like to be with you"

"Oh my God you sound like a sloppy romantic movie" she said trying to laugh off the moment

"Khristina don't jerk me around I'm not them. This is me Sean I know you better than anyone else"

"If that's true then you know this lovey dovey crap isn't for me. Now I have to go Dave's waiting for me outside" Khristina walked away from Sean.

"Khristina!" he called after her but she didn't turn around.

Khristina finally made her way through the crowds and got outside where Dave was leant against a taxi. Khristina smiled at Dave as she approached him.

"You ready to go" said an anxious Dave

"Oh yeah I'm always ready to go"

Dave opened the door for Khristina and she slid in "That's nice to know" he said sliding in next to her.

The taxi drove away and Sean burst through the door in time to watch the taxi turning the corner.

"Khristina!" he screamed up the street as Khristina left with Dave.

**AT DAVE'S APARTMENT**

Khristina walked into the apartment and looked around nodding her head approvingly.

"It's nice"

"Thank you"

"It's a big place for just one person"

"I'm a big guy" he said stepping behind Khristina and removing her coat.

"Now that's nice to know" she said smiling.

Dave hung up her coat and returned to her he began to kiss her neck as he slowly moved her dress straps down over her shoulders. The dress slipped down to reveal a sexy black teddy.

"Were you expecting me?" asked Dave admiring Khristina's beautiful appearance.

"Not at all"

Dave scooped Khristina up into his masculine arms and walked her into the bedroom he laid her down on the bed and cast his huge physique on top of her. He dipped in and started to kiss her. Khristina reciprocated and pulled on Dave's shirt breaking their kiss for mere seconds while she pulled the shirt over his head. As their kiss continued Khristina's hands explored Dave's body her fingertips ran over his perfectly defined abdomen and back up his strong shoulders. Dave pulled away from Khristina's lips and slowly moved down to her heavy cleavage which was bulging out of her teddy. He kissed her soft skin and moved his right hand up her thigh as Khristina melted to Dave's tender touch she closed her eyes and indulged suddenly raunchy thoughts ran through her head which excited her more until a clear view of Sean's face entered her head she jumped out of the deep thought causing Dave to stop his seduction.

"Are you ok?" he asked

A terrified Khristina sat up and crawled off the bed "No, no I'm not" she said hurrying into the other room to collect her dress. She slipped into her dress as Dave followed her into the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I just remembered I have to go home for something"

"Oh really?" asked a disappointed Dave realising he was getting the cold shoulder.

"Yeah I'm so sorry" said Khristina urgently running out of the apartment and to the end of the corridor.

As she turned out of sight she stopped running and breathless she leant against the wall. Khristina brushed her hair out of her face as she tried to catch her breath. She finally regained her composure and called for the elevator.

**Later…**

Khristina opened the door to her apartment to see Sean pacing in the middle of the room.

"Hey you're back"

"Yeah"

"What happened?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing and do you wanna know why nothing happened?...Because of you"

"What did I do?"

"You got in my head with all that lovey dovey crap. I'm there with him and he's unbelievably gorgeous and sexy and he wanted me and all I could think about was you. Why did you have to go and say you liked me?"

"I was only telling you how I felt Khris"

"Yeah I know but you can't feel that way" screamed Khristina

"Why not?!" Sean screamed back

"Because as long as you were just my friend I didn't have to admit how I felt" Khristina admitted whilst sitting down and cupping her head.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I like you ok I…Like…You" she said standing up in front of Sean looking up into his warming blue eyes.

Sean smiled and pulled Khristina into his arms. "Don't worry I don't think any less of you for admitting this"

Khristina playfully punched Sean as he gripped her tighter "Don't make a big deal of this ok?"

"Ok" Sean agreed smiling as he pulled back Khristina's head and kissed her on the lips.

The couple parted and Khristina rested her head on Sean's chest for s split second before taking his hand and walking him into the bedroom.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cj held her left hand up and watched her diamond sparkling in the light and smiled. She rolled over onto her side and rested her left hand on a sleeping Randy's chest and continued to smile. She started to rhythmically tap her fingers on his chest drawing him out of his slumber he looked down and watched Cj tapping her fingers on his chest and then turned to his left and looked down at an overjoyed Cj.

"So you like it then?" he asked smiling at Cj

"I love it" she said holding it up to the light again and watching happily as it sparkled.

Randy reached up entwined his fingers in Cj's and rolled her onto her back.

"You've gotta work for that you know" he said kissing her repeatedly on the mouth.

"Oh really?" said Cj using her free hand to rub Randy's hair before gliding her hand down his face.

"Yeah…now go get me some coffee"

"Hey!"

"Alright I'll go get my own" he said breaking his hold on Cj's hand and walking out of the room.

Cj sat up on the edge of the bed and looked around for her bra which she found hanging on the lamp on Randy's side of the bed she put on her bra whilst looking for her panties finally spotting them on the ceiling fan she smiled and walked into her closet and retrieved a pair of hot pants she put on the pants and walked into the kitchen to see a naked Randy putting some coffee on. He noticed Cj and turned and smiled at her.

"Guess where my panties are" said Cj

Randy finished putting the coffee on and walked over to Cj all the way giving her a puzzled look.

"Is this a kinky trick question?" he asked

"Nope"

"Ok err…in your panty drawer?"

"Well yeah but no" she smiled

"Around your ass?"

"Nope"

"I'm guna stop playing this game with you"

Cj laughed "On the ceiling fan"

Randy smiled "Seriously?"

"Go look if ya don't believe me"

"I don't believe ya" he said walking to the bedroom. Seconds later he walked back out and returned to where he was before. "I believe ya"

Cj laughed as Randy turned to pour the coffee.

"Hey" she said wanting Randy to notice her.

"What?" he said turning round and carrying a cup of coffee over to Cj as he sipped on his own.

"I want to be Mrs Randy Orton"

"Good because that ring has a no backing out clause"

"I'm not backing out…now don't freak out when I say this but I'd really like to be Mrs Randy Orton by the New Year"

"But that's less than a month away. What are you suicidal?"

"A lot of people are going to be asking me that when we tell them we're engaged" Cj sarcastically insulted Randy

"Hey I'll take the ring back"

"Nah nah nah I'm just playing" she said kissing Randy

"The New Year hah?"

"Yeah"

"Even if we were able to pull it off at such short notice. How are you possibly going to pull the guests together by then? I mean you'll want Faith there and you can't leave her out but Mark's your brother" Cj sighed "I just want the day to be perfect for you" said Randy taking Cj's hand in his.

"It was just an idea I had. It doesn't matter it would have been nice but…never mind. Ok I'm guna get showered and go show everyone my huge rock" Cj kissed Randy on the lips and walked away into the bathroom.

**Later – At Dogma's House**

A very happy Nikki and an ecstatic Cj arrived at Dogma's house.

Knock Knock!!

An uncharacteristic Dogma opened the door to the sisters and they all walked into the front room where a dismal Faith was sat.

"Hey sweetie" said Nikki sitting down next to Faith

"How are you?" asked Cj

"I'm fine I just wish everyone would stop asking me that"

"We're just concerned about you"

"Yeah well don't be because I'm fine" said Faith getting up and walking away.

Nikki jumped up and followed her and Cj stood up ready to set off when she noticed an uncharacteristic Dogma unhappy on the end of the couch. Cj walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked pretty sure she knew the answer

"I think me and Jeff are breaking up"

"What? No you're solid"

"No we're not. He doesn't want to leave Cameron"

"Oh"

"I knew when he came to New York it wasn't permanent but I thought by the time it came to his departure he'd change his mind but he didn't he left. I know its guna be hard for him to leave his family and friends because it would be hard for me too but can you imagine me in North Carolina?"

"No I can't but I have a feeling it would be some good comedy"

Dogma cracked a smile for his friend and sighed before continuing "Jeff's a singer, wrestler, artist and whatever else he decides to do but I don't see how any of that anchors him down in Cameron. He's guna be travelling for the wrestling and when he's travelling I'm going to be sat alone in Cameron. I love him I do but I don't see why I should have to give up my life to move to Cameron when his is so flexible"

"Have you told him this?"

"No I didn't want to sound selfish he said we'd talk about it when he came back"

"Dog I wish I could help but this is something you and Jeff need to talk about and see what the best thing to do is"

"If Randy wanted you to move to St Louis would you?"

"No but Randy's on the road most of the time and he knows it's not fair to move me away from everything I know and then leave me behind"

"But he's leaving everything behind for you"

"He's left St Louis before and he did fine but me I've never left New York and have no intention of doing so. Plus New York is fabulous why wouldn't anyone want to move here?"

"I don't know I'll ask Jeff the next time we talk"

Cj let out a little laugh "Sorry"

"Don't be why should you be miserable just because I am? It's nice to see you smiling again"

"You and Jeff will work things out"

"I hope so"

"Come on lets go help Nikki with Faith" Cj stood up and took Dogma's hand in hers and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why are you wearing those gloves? It's not that cold in here is it?"

"Oh I didn't even notice them. I don't know why I haven't taken them off" she lied she hadn't taken them off because she felt awful about the ring on her finger. How could she break the news that she and Randy were engaged when her two friends were so upset about their relationships?

"Well take them off for God sake I'm sweating at the thought of it" said Dogma walking into the kitchen

"Ok" said Cj as she pushed off her left glove pushing her ring off inside the glove so that no one saw it. Cj smiled at Dogma as she pulled the right one off and followed him into the kitchen.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Cj decides to put her happiness first. Faith gets an invite from Mark.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 31**

Cj stormed into the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Randy who was watching TV switched it off and met Cj at the door.

"Hey what's wrong?" Randy asked an obviously upset Cj

"I went out of here happier than I'd ever been ready to tell the people that I love that I'm engaged and I've come back feeling guilty about being so happy"

"Why?"

"Because they're so unhappy. How could I possibly walk in there and parade my ring around talking about weddings while they're so upset?"

"Baby I understand you not wanting to rub their noses in it but you shouldn't feel guilty we've been through bad patches too remember"

"I remember and I know you're right I shouldn't feel guilty but I do and you were right I'm never going to be able to pull off a wedding while they all hate each other. Mark is my brother but Faith is one of my best friends if they don't get back together they're going to hate each other and we'll never be able to involve both of them in the wedding and…"

"Hey calm down" said Randy pulling a frantic and upset Cj into his arms.

"I'm sorry I just had this image in my head of us starting the New Year together as a married couple. It's a rush job and even if everyone was getting along we'd never be able to do it"

"That's a nice image it would be really great to start the New Year as Mr & Mrs Orton. Babe if you can't do it with them then why not do it without them?"

Cj looked up at Randy "What do you mean?"

"Don't have any guests. Don't put yourself through the heartache of trying to please everyone and getting everyone on their best behaviour. It's about me and you not them so why not just me and you?"

"But how?"

"There's always City Hall"

Cj stood in Randy's arms and thought about her choices. She could wait until everyone had worked things out which could take forever. She could go ahead with the wedding and watch her day get ruined. Or she could get married at City Hall without her family and friends around her.

"I want my family there. I want your family there"

"Ok" said Randy pulling her in for another hug

**Later…**

"Baby do you wanna order in?" Randy shouted into the bedroom. Cj opened the bedroom door and walked out looking stunning. "Am I missing something?" asked a confused Randy.

"I arranged to go out tonight to cheer Faith and Dog up you know"

"You look gorgeous" Cj smiled and Randy noticed Cj's naked finger "Where's your ring?"

"It's in my purse. If I wear it they'll see it and they'll ask and I'll feel guilty and…"

"I get it but maybe you should just tell them"

"That's why it's in my purse if they get happy enough I'll break it to them"

"So we're not ordering in?"

"You and John can if you want but nothing for me"

"John?"

Knock Knock!!

Cj answered the door and Nikki and John walked in. John made his way over to Randy and took the take out menu out of his hand.

"We're ordering in cool" he said sitting down on the couch

"You knew they were going out?"

"Yeah didn't you?"

"Yeah about two minutes ago when she walked out the bedroom looking like that"

Cena smiled "They're cheering Faith and…"

"Dog up…yeah I know now man"

Cj walked over to Randy and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll see you later" she said smiling as she walked out of the apartment

"So what are we having?" asked Randy picking up the phone ready to order some food.

**AT THE BAR**

"I don't see how this is going to make us feel better. The alcohol may drown out the pain and rejection but the buzz wears off" moaned Faith as she sipped on her cocktail

"Faith can you just try to have a good time because I left my man behind to come here and help you get over yours" said Nikki

"I'm sorry but I don't know why I couldn't just stay at home"

"Because the only way to get over him is to get under someone else" said Nikki

Cj laughed "Yeah because that works" she said sarcastically

"Does she realise it's your brother she's trying to get me to forget?"

"She's just doing what she thinks is best for you"

"And I appreciate it but when this was her and John she didn't wanna forget and neither do I"

"Can't you at least play along for her sake?"

"Fine but there will be no getting under any men"

"That's fine by me"

"So how are you and Randy?" Faith asked

"We're good, really good actually in fact…"

"Come on Faith lets dance" said Nikki pulling Faith off her seat and cutting Cj off as she was about to tell Faith about her and Randy.

Dogma moved around towards Cj "Thanks for this I needed it. It's been a long time since I just dated New York"

"Did you call Jeff?"

"Yeah I did he's coming back tomorrow I told him I couldn't wait to talk to him and I didn't want to do it over the phone"

"And what are you going to say to him?"

"That I can't leave New York and if it's completely impossible for him to leave Cameron then it's completely impossible for us to be together"

"That's a little brutal don't ya think?"

"It's honest and unfortunately honesty is a little brutal"

"What if he can't? Are you just going to end it like that?"

"I'm hoping I don't have to make that choice but I'll deal with it if I have to"

"He'd be crazy to end it due to location"

"So would I but when your home has a hold on you its hard to break free. If Jeff can't accept me and my lifestyle then maybe we're not meant to be together. It may seem selfish but can you imagine me waiting around in Cameron for Jeff? I wouldn't be happy because it's not who I am. I know in love you can't be selfish but what's the use in being unhappy? Nobody should come in the way of your happiness no matter how much you love them"

Cj sat listening to Dogma and thought long and hard about his words. 'Nobody should come in the way of your happiness no matter how much you love them'

**THE NEXT DAY – 8:30AM**

The phone started to ring and Randy came out of his slumber and felt around for the ringing phone. He finally found it and put it to his ear.

"Hello" he said sleepily

"Hey baby did I wake you?" Cj asked knowing she had

"No I was up" he said yawning

"I don't believe you"

Randy smiled and looked around the room and saw Cena fast asleep on the couch.

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I went back to Dog's"

"Sure you didn't hook up?"

"I'm pretty sure yeah but I was quite drunk so who knows. If I did he wasn't there this morning when I woke up"

Randy laughed "There aren't many guys who'd wanna wake up to you"

"Hey!" said Cj pretending to be offended "Will you come and meet me?"

"At Dog's?"

"No not at Dogs"

"Then where?" asked Randy

**Later…**

Randy saw Cj standing in the street and walked over to her.

"Hi" she said noticing Randy

"Hey" Randy kissed Cj and looked around "Why did I have to come all the way down here to meet you?" he asked

Cj pointed to her right at a large building. Randy looked up and back at Cj in confusion.

"I don't get it"

"There's always City Hall"

"You mean?"

"Nobody should come in the way of our happiness no matter how much we love them. That's what Dog said"

"You told him?"

"No he was talking about him and Jeff but he has a point don't ya think?"

"Definitely"

"Now I don't want you getting excited because it's not happening today we're getting a marriage license and then we have to wait 24 hours until we can get married. Just enough time to find the right outfit. I'm not getting married in jeans and a t-shirt and neither are you"

"You've got this all worked out haven't you?"

"I've been up all night"

"So we're doing this?"

"If you're ready for it"

"Then lets do it" said Randy holding his hand out. Cj smiled and took Randy's hand and they made their way into City Hall.

**AT CJ & RANDY'S APARTMENT**

The door opened and Nikki walked inside and into the main room and smiled as she watched Cena sleeping on the couch. She crouched down besides him and brushed her hand through his hair and kissed him softly on the nose. Cena stirred and opened his eyes to see Nikki.

"Good morning" said Nikki

"Mmm" Cena grunted with a smile

"I've come to take you home"

Cena sat up and looked around the room and noticed the daylight piercing through the window.

"Have you been out all night?" he asked

"No I crashed at Dogs"

"Where's Randy?" he said pointing at the chair

"I don't know out with Cj I guess"

Cena still a little sleepy eyed pointed at the phone "It rang"

"They tend to do that sweetie" said a chirpy Nikki

Cena shook his head "This morning"

"Oh well that was probably Cj she said she was going shopping"

"Oh" said Cena trying to stand up "Bathroom" he said pointing at the door as he walked towards it.

Moments later he walked out and Nikki presented him with a coffee he kissed her on the cheek and opened the fridge looking for food.

"Your sister has no food"

"This is New York we use the restaurants and cafés for food and the fridge for storage" she laughed

"So buy me breakfast then woman" said Cena slamming the fridge door closed and dragging Nikki out of the apartment.

**ACROSS TOWN – AT A GYM**

Faith walked out of the ladies locker rooms and over to the mats to warm up. She sat down on the mat ready to begin her sit ups and as she was getting ready she noticed Mark staring at her. She couldn't believe it she'd forced herself to go to the gym at that time in the morning because she knew Mark usually worked out in the afternoons and she hoped this would avoid the present awkwardness. Faith smiled politely as not to make a scene in the gym. Mark walked towards Faith who was a little shocked by this she stood up and as Mark approached she found herself scared something Faith didn't usually feel.

"Hi" Mark opened

"Hi"

"How are you?"

"I've been better. How are you?"

"I'm ok I'm going from one moment to the next"

"Yeah you don't wanna jump ahead of yourself" Faith replied awkwardly

"You're here early"

"Yeah I thought I'd take the early shift I didn't think you'd be here"

"I guess we were thinking the same thing. I never expected you to be up and at the gym at this time in the morning. I thought you'd be here in the afternoons"

"Oh yeah it makes more sense I guess for me to be here in the afternoons I mean you only live around the corner I live right across town it makes sense…yeah"

"I was guna call you actually…well Cj because I don't know your number. I was wondering if you could come around to the apartment later"

Faith began to feel a little excited "The apartment? Sure what time?"

"I don't know err…three?"

"Three it is" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok I'll see you then"

"Ok bye"

"Bye" said Mark walking away

Faith smiled as questions spun around in her head. Did Mark want to get back together? Was this his way of apologising to her? What did he have planned for three o'clock?

**LATER – SHOPPING IN NYC**

Randy gave a queer look as he heard the sound of Footloose playing nearby.

"Where's that music coming from?" he asked stood in the middle of the street next to Cj

"What music?"

"Footloose"

"Oh my God that's the tune I have on my cell" Cj looked at Randy and Randy smiled down at her she suddenly clicked "Oh my God that's my cell" she said handing Randy her drink as she delved into her purse looking for it.

"You're not always this blonde are you?" asked Randy playfully

She finally found the ringing and pulled out her cell phone. "Hello"

"Hey Cej"

"Faith? Hi"

"Guess what just happened to me?"

"I don't know but by your voice it's a good thing"

"A brilliant thing"

"Ok elaborate"

"I just met Mark in the gym and he's asked me to go by the apartment at three o'clock today. Do you know what this means?"

"No"

"He wants to get back with me isn't it obvious?"

"Did he say that?"

"What else would he want to see me about?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't get too excited in case it's not what you think"

"But it is"

"Oh good I'm glad you're not getting excited"

"Cj I know what you're doing and I appreciate your concern but I have a really good feeling about this"

"Please just for me don't put all your hopes on this"

"I won't but I guarantee by tonight it'll be like me and Mark were never apart"

"Way to not put all your hopes on it Faith"

"Cj if you can think of one other reason he may want to see me other than this then tell me because I can't think of one"

"That's because you don't want to. It could be any amount of reasons"

"Such as?"

"I don't know…bills?"

"He paid them all. See it's got to be that he wants to get back together"

"Faith…"

"Cj I have to go I don't have long to get ready I have to look absolutely stunning because I looked terrible this morning I don't want him thinking I've let myself slip in his absence"

"Ok but Faith…"

"Bye" said Faith hanging up on Cj

Cj sighed and turned back to face Randy

"What was that about?"

"My brother he's invited Faith over she thinks it's to get back together"

"It might be"

"And it might not. I don't wanna be a pessimist but I don't want her to get hurt even more"

"So call Mark find out what's going on"

"Good idea"

Cj searched for Marks number and waited for a reply. "Hello"

"Mark its Cj why have you invited Faith over today?"

"How did you know…never mind"

"Mark why?"

"I found some of her stuff laying around and thought she might want it back"

"Is that it?"

"Yeah"

"You could have given that to me or Nikki or even a pigeon. Why did you invite her over to do that to her?"

"I'm sorry I'm returning her property. What have I done wrong?"

"How can I make you understand?" said Cj thinking on the spot "If she got a new boyfriend and invited you round to watch them have mad sex. How would you feel?"

"Over dressed?"

"Mark!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Women hurt Mark, if you prick us we bleed. We're not guys we can't end a relationship and walk into bed with the next dick that walks by. She thinks you're calling her over to get back together and when she gets there you're going to hand her the last of her things it's like one big bitch slap when she's feeling like hell"

"Whoa I never gave her the impression I wanted her back"

"You invited her over"

"For her stuff"

"She doesn't know that"

"How could she possibly think I want her back?"

"Why don't you want her back?"

"I'm not getting into this with you Cj. It ended she showed me how much she trusted me by reacting the way she did. I'm not going to live my life with her watching my every move. If she doesn't trust me it's not going to work"

"She does trust you it's Khristina she doesn't trust and with good reason. Did you know Khristina slept with Tommy Phillips at her 16th birthday party?"

"Who's Tommy Phillips?"

"Her first boyfriend they'd been dating for two years and he wanted to sleep with Faith but because she said she wasn't ready Khristina slept with him. It wasn't you she didn't trust even though she convinced herself it was. She just hates admitting that even after all these years Khristina still gets her own way and ruins everything good in Faiths life. And it looks like she's doing it again just because you're as stubborn as an Ox. Please Mark don't give her the stuff. Just talk to her...tell her you want to talk things out but you're not making any promises that you'll get back together. Just please don't hurt her even more it's took us a long time to get her right again"

"Cj I can't…"

"Mark…If you two actually did talk you might work things out and if not you'd at least be able to put things to rest and move on"

"I'm not promising anything Cj"

"Fine but if you hurt her you're cleaning up your own mess because me, Nikki and Dog are sick of doing it" Cj hung up and looked at Randy and pouted.

Randy walked over to her and hugged her. "I can't believe you have Footloose as your ringer" Cj laughed into Randy's chest and pulled away taking his hand and walking him across the street.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Can Mark and Faith reconcile their differences? Randy & Cj take the next step. Dogma & Jeff talk.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 32**

**Later – At Marks Apartment**

Knock Knock!!

Mark opened the door to a casually dressed but absolutely sensational Faith.

"Come in" said Mark inviting Faith in.

"Thanks" said Faith walking in and sitting down on the couch making herself at home once again in the apartment she'd once shared with Mark.

"So what did you want to see me about?" asked Faith waiting in anticipation

"Well I just felt bad about the way we left things the other day"

"The other day?" Faith asked making out it wasn't a big deal

"Faith I saw you crying"

Faith's smile soon turned to a frown as she felt she'd had the wind knocked out of her.

"Oh"

"The last thing I wanted to do was make you cry. I thought I was doing the right thing asking for us to be written apart. I thought with our problems working that close might have been a little difficult"

"Yeah maybe you're right I mean I'd been dreading that day"

"Really?"

"I didn't know how you'd react to seeing me. How we'd work things out for the sake of business"

"Oh so I did a good thing?"

"Yeah it was the best thing to do"

"So if I did the right thing then why were you crying?"

"I don't care that we're not together in business it might be fun to go at it alone and be recognised as something other than Mark Jindrak's woman. I was crying because I didn't want us to be apart personally. I miss you and I hate myself"

"Faith I'm sorry I made you cry it killed me watching you not being able to comfort you but something's changed and as much as I want to brush it under the carpet and carry on with things I can't. We're different now. Before I trusted you 100 and I thought you felt the same way about me"

"I do"

"You didn't, that night you showed me just how much you trusted me. You wouldn't even believe me when I told you I thought it was you"

"I was screwed up. I saw you and even though I can't get that image out of my head I don't know what I saw. I don't know if I saw Khristina trying to ruin things for me or if I saw the man I love in bed with my sister. I hate thinking like this because I know you wouldn't do it but its there along with that image of you and her but I will put it all behind me and we'll start a fresh and it won't matter"

"Faith I love you but…"

"No buts…in love there aren't buts…it's as simple as that…I love you. And if you love me you'll forgive and we'll forget and go back to who we were before she came into our lives"

"Faith, why are you so adamant about us getting back together?"

"Because the fool that I am I love you and I can't switch off like that" she screamed as she stood up and walked away from him looking out of the window at the view. Mark hung his head not sure what to do for the best. "You know I've been out there I've met those guys I even liked a few but I didn't love one of them" Faith turned to look at Mark "You're the first guy I've ever loved and now I've lost you but there's nobody out there to replace you. So now I have to look forward to a life without you, without love all because of Khristina she does this every time, every time I'm happy she comes in and ruins it and before I was just a stupid kid and I was resilient and I bounced back but it's not that easy this time. If I was 17 years old I'd of forgotten about you and found myself another guy by now, but how do you possibly get over and move on from your true love?"

Silence filled the air for a longing moment

"What am I supposed to say to that?" asked Mark

"I don't know. I just thought you might have the answers because I sure as hell don't"

Faith walked over to the coffee table and picked up her purse. As she tried to step by Mark and he blocked her.

"Don't go. I can't let you leave like this"

"What does it matter to you I'm not your problem anymore?"

"Faith sit down!" Mark ordered dominantly pushing Faith down. Mark began to pace the room he suddenly stopped and opened the drawer on the coffee table. He brought out the picture and frame of which he broke the night Faith left. "You said we didn't have enough pictures of ourselves together so you put this out…I hate this picture I look like a hamster"

Faith smiled "You look cute"

"I look like a hamster" he repeated with a smile "I broke it by accident and I put it the drawer to keep it safe while I bought a new frame, a nicer one…Look in that drawer" said Mark instructing Faith. She looked in the drawer and pulled out a bag from Tiffany's & Co. "Open it" Faith took out the frame and laid it in her palms "I don't care for Tiffany's but I know women have this thing for it and I wouldn't buy Tiffany's for just anybody. Right now this is all I can buy from Tiffany's but if I were to ever go back I'd want to go back for one thing only the over priced rings" Faith smiled "If I felt that a bad picture of us deserved a frame like that then maybe we deserve a clean slate" Mark opened the broken frame and took out the picture and handed to Faith. She smiled and placed the picture inside the beautiful Tiffany's frame. She turned it over and Mark smiled. "That's better"

"Yeah it is" said Faith smiling at Mark.

**LATER – AT CJ & RANDY'S APARTMENT**

"Come on just one look" teased Randy

"No it's bad luck"

"That's a wedding dress you haven't bought a wedding dress so it doesn't count"

"Yes it does"

"Well if that's the way we're doing this then we shouldn't be here together because we're not allowed to see each other the day of the wedding"

"I know" she said handing Randy a piece of paper

"You've booked me into a hotel?"

"Yes and take enough clothes with you because tomorrow night we're booked into the honeymoon suite"

"You really have thought it all out haven't you?"

"Yeah I have, I don't mind not having the whole big wedding but I do want the wedding night and I don't want to piss off the wedding traditions. So you can't see what I've bought and we can't spend the night together"

"Ok so you're doing the something old something new crap"

"It's not crap and yes I am"

"Ok so what have you got?"

"My something old is a locket my Grandma gave me, my something new is what we've bought today, something borrowed is the diamond drop earrings I'm going to borrow off Nik when you've gone and my something blue will be me tomorrow in my outfit" said Cj with a cheeky smile

"Be serious"

"Serious?"

"Yeah"

"Your eyes they're my something blue"

"Do they count?"

"They're blue aren't they?"

"Yeah they are" Randy said smiling "So when am I due to check in?"

"Whenever you like but Nikki's coming over at seven"

"You're subtle with your hints baby" he said kissing her and walking into the bedroom to pack his bag.

**A While Later…**

Randy walked out of the bedroom carrying his stuff. Cj opened the door for him and Randy stopped at the open door and looked at his bride to be.

"You sure about this?" he asked. Cj smiled and nodded her head. "Good. Bye baby" Randy kissed Cj and left the apartment.

Cj ran to the window and watched her future husband leave she smiled happily knowing that the same time tomorrow they'd be married.

**A While Later…**

Knock Knock!!

"Hey Nik" said Cj opening the door

"Hi here are the earrings you asked for"

"Thanks"

"What do you want them for?"

"Randy's taking me out and I have an outfit picked out but I just needed a finishing touch and these will be perfect"

"Oh good…"

**LATER – AT NIKKI'S APARTMENT **

Nikki returning from Cj's opened the door and walked in. She spied Cena asleep on the couch and walked over to him and curled herself up next to him. Cena stirred and wrapped his huge arms around Nikki and the couple fell to sleep together.

**AT MARKS APARTMENT**

Tension still filled the room but as Faith laid in Mark's arms she felt more secure as though nothing could hurt her not even Khristina. Faith looked over her shoulder at the man laid beside her and she smiled as she realised how stupid she'd been even having her suspicions about him. She took Mark's hand and pulled his arm around her and rested her head on the pillow and fell to sleep with a smile on her face.

**LATER - AT DOGMAS HOUSE**

Dogma was laid fast asleep on the couch as the front door opened slowly and quietly. Jeff walked into the house carrying his bag over his shoulder. He placed the bag down and walked into the kitchen to find Dogma when he wasn't there he proceeded into the front room. He stopped at the door and smiled at a blissful Dogma. Jeff didn't want to disturb him but his urge to kiss Dogma prevailed and he approached the couch and leaned over and kissed Dogma sweetly on the lips. Dogma always the light sleeper jumped out of his sleep and noticed Jeff stood before him.

"You're back" he said with a smile whilst sitting up.

"Yeah"

"We need to talk"

"Right now?" asked Jeff kissing Dogma again

"I can't keep going over this in my head it's torturing me"

"Ok, let's talk" said Jeff taking Dogma's hand in his

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Damn it!" screamed a frantic Cj as she looked at the clock which read 10:17am.

Cj continued to rummage through her make up in a crazy panic. She screamed once more and fell to the floor in a strop. She picked up the phone and took a card off the nightstand and dialled the number.

"Hi could you put me through to room 245 please…thank you"

"Hello"

"I can't do this"

"What?"

"It's all going wrong. My dress is creased to hell"

"You have a dress?"

"No I had a dress I can't wear it with all these creases in. I can't find anything I'm looking for. I spilt coffee on the rug, broke my favourite mug…"

"Baby, baby, baby calm down. Breathe. You're just rushing and panicking. Go into the bathroom put the shower on hang your dress up and close the door the steam will bring out the creases and if not you'll look beautiful no matter what. Forget everything else if you break anything, spill anything forget it that will all wait till tomorrow. You just focus on getting ready and marrying me"

"So you don't think it's a bad sign?"

"No it's just nerves. You'll be fine, I'll be fine, the wedding will be fine…everything! Will be fine"

Cj smiled to herself "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it. Now will I see you later or are you going to stand me up because if you are it would be good manners to tell me"

Cj laughed "I'm not standing you up. If I ever get myself together and look at least half presentable then I'll be there"

"Ok baby I can't wait"

"Me either. I better get going otherwise I'll never get there"

"Ok

"Bye"

"Bye baby and calm down. One step at a time"

**LATER – AT CITY HALL**

A taxi pulled up and Cj frantically climbed out of the cab and ran into the building as she got inside she stopped dead on the spot and smiled as she noticed a very handsome Randy stood in front of her talking to two people. One of the men pointed past Randy causing him to turn and smile in delight at the beautiful sight before him. Randy began to walk towards Cj.

"You look gorgeous" he said with a huge smile

"You too"

"You know how to keep a guy in suspense I didn't think you were coming"

"Why wouldn't I turn up?"

"I don't know you might have met somebody better on the way"

"There is nobody better"

"I'm glad you think so because this is binding"

Cj laughed as Randy helped take off her jacket revealing her beautiful Mon Cheri halter neck dress with embroidered crystal decorated bodice slim A-line skirt and matching wrap.

"Wow!" said Randy absolutely lost for words.

"Will I do?" asked Cj knowing the answer already just by looking at Randy's expression

"God yes. How did you buy that without me seeing?"

"It doesn't matter. Now will you marry me?"

"A hundred times over"

"Come on then" said Cj taking Randy's hand

**A Little While Later**

Midway through the ceremony being watched by the two witnesses Randy pulled off the street Randy and Cj were declaring their love for each other before God and the rest of the world.

"Do you Randal Keith Orton take Chloe Jane Jindrak to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" said Randy gleefully looking at his soon to be wife

"And do you Chloe Jane Jindrak take Randal Keith Orton to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" she said squeezing his hand

"Then by the powers vested in me by the state of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife" Cj and Randy smiled at each other hopelessly waiting for the nod "You may now kiss the bride"

Randy swept Cj into his arms and kissed her like he never had before. His heart pounded in his chest as he kissed his wife for the first time. They eventually parted and the people around them congratulated them.

**LATER – AT NIKKI'S APARTMENT**

'Hi it's me I'm either not in right now or I'm screening your call. So leave a message'

"Cj you need to change this message it's not only you now. Remember Randy lives there. Anyway where are you girl? I've been trying to get hold of you all day, your cells off and well I'm…I'm being a big sis. Call me when you get home" Nikki put down the phone and the door opened and Cena walked in with Chinese food.

"You're not ringing her again are you?" he said as he saw Nikki put down the phone

"Yeah I am. Where do you think she is?"

"She's probably out with Randy and she's just missed your calls and not checked the 100 messages you've left her today"

"Well sue me for caring" she said smiling at John and kissing him as she moved him out of the way to get to the spring rolls.

"Hey Miss Piggy leave something for me" said Cena smiling at Nikki as she walked away with handfuls of food.

**AT THE HOTEL**

"Oh God!" screamed Cj as her orgasm consumed her. Randy rolled over next to Cj and caught his breath as Cj rolled into him. "That was amazing Mr Orton"

"Tell me about it Mrs Orton"

"Oh man! Cj Orton. It's weird"

"Cj Orton? You're not hyphenating it? Cj Jindrak – Orton?"

"I didn't even think about it"

"So you're just guna be Mrs Cj Orton?"

"That's too weird" said Cj smiling into Randy's chest

Randy laughed and rolled Cj onto her back. He looked down at her and smiled. "I think it's sexy"

"You do?"

"Yep"

"Oh in that case I'm definitely not hyphenating" she said as Randy kissed her and pulled away.

He got out of bed and pulled on his trousers and walked over to Cj and gave her, her dress.

"What's this for?" she asked

"Put it on"

"Are you nuts?"

"Put it on"

Cj climbed out of bed and put on her white panties and climbed into her A-line skirt. She looked over at Randy who was staring at her.

"The topless thing is a look and I love it" he smirked

"Come and help me" she said pulling the loosened bodice over her slender figure.

Randy walked up behind her and gently tightened the strings on the bodice.

"There better be a good reason for this"

"How did you do this yourself this morning?" he asked a little confused by the process

"I didn't I knocked on my neighbours door. Who you can thank for the blue garter you enjoyed pulling off with your teeth so very much"

"She gave you a garter?"

"Her garter from her wedding day and she also told me to tell the nice boy with the cute tush who's always in my apartment to enjoy it"

"Cute tush hah?"

"Yeah I'll tell Dog when I see him"

"Hey!" said Randy tying the bodice and spinning Cj around and into his arms. Cj kissed her husband and held onto him tight.

"So you nice boy with a cute tush, why have I put my dress back on?"

Randy walked away from Cj and put his shirt on and buttoned it as he walked back towards her. He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed play.

You Had Me From Hello by Bon Jovi played and Cj smiled as Randy pulled her in and began to dance with her.

_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong _

To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's OK, take your time

Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life

Chorus:  
The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

"You're crazy" said Cj smiling as she and her husband shared their first dance.

"You're beautiful"

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show _

You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancin' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low

Chorus:  
From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

And when you're laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me...

Chorus:  
The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

From hello  
From hello

The music finished and Randy and Cj continued to dance without music.

"You know there's no music right?" asked Cj

"With you there's always music"

"So you got me dressed to dance in our room where nobody knows whether I'm dressed or not"

"Quit complaining woman" said Randy still dancing with his wife. Cj pulled the remote out of Randy's pocket and hit the play button and the CD began to play and the couple danced until the dawn.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:** Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Cj breaks the news to everyone. Nikki, Faith & Dogma take charge.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 33**

**THE NEXT DAY **

Cj unlocked the door to her apartment and was about to walk in when Randy pulled her back and scooped her up into his arms. Cj squealed and smiled at Randy.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my beautiful wife over the threshold"

"You're crazy"

"Yeah I know" he said kissing her before he carried her into the apartment kicking the door shut behind him.

"Put me down then"

Randy shook his head and carried Cj into the bedroom kicking the door closed behind him again.

**LATER…**

Cj ran furiously through the crowded street and spotted Faith stood waiting for her. She finally reached Faith almost collapsing in her arms.

"I…am…so…unhealthy" Cj said while gasping for air. "I'm sorry sweetie I got…distracted" she said with a devilish smile.

"No worries when have you ever known Nikki or Dogma to be on time? Come on we'll take a steady walk to the café"

"Ok" said Cj dragging her tired legs and feet with her.

**A While Later - At the Café**

The four friends sat down and picked up the menus to choose what they were having for lunch.

"I'll have a salad with hot hard boiled egg and a coffee please" said Nikki smiling at the waitress as she handed her the menu.

"Err…I'll have a burger and fries and an orange juice please" said Faith politely

"Cheese omelette and diet lemon please" said Cj handing over her menu with her left hand carefully laid underneath the table out of sight from her friends.

"A glass of mineral water please" said an unhappy Dogma handing the menu to the waitress who smiled and left the table.

"Mineral water? Are you on a diet?" asked Nikki

"Just don't want anything to eat that's all"

The three girls knew not to dig too deep with Dogma and to let him tell them what was bothering him in his own time.

"Ok I have some news" said Cj jumping straight in very excited about her nuptials the previous day.

"Me too" said an excited Faith interrupting Cj "Me and Mark are back together"

"Oh my God congratulations" said Nikki as Dogma's expression didn't change and Cj sat shocked in her seat. What had changed? Mark had just wanted to give Faith her belongings and now they were back together.

"That's great" said Cj putting on a false confused smile

"I told you he wanted to get back with me. I went over yesterday and we were a little uneasy to start with then he pulled out a picture of us which I'd practically had to glue to the table because he didn't want it there. Well he'd apparently by accident broke the frame it was in so he bought a new one for it…from Tiffany's"

"Tiffany's? My brother shops at Tiffany's?" asked a shocked Nikki

"Yes he does and he said the next time he shops at Tiffany's he wants it to be for a ring and that if a bad picture of us deserved a frame like that then maybe we deserved a clean slate. It was so romantic, we didn't sleep together but we just slept in each others arms all night and that's what I missed"

"We're so happy for you. I'm still a little stunned that Mark would pay Tiffany's prices but maybe you've changed him" said Nikki smiling at Faith

"Ok now I have some news" said Cj trying to get the spotlight back

"So do I" interrupted Dogma "Jeff and I are over"

"What?" asked a concerned Cj

"He came back to discuss us and neither one of us will move. We can't live apart and be a couple. So he left last night"

"Dog I'm so sorry" sympathised Cj holding her friends hand

"I thought you loved him" asked Faith

"I do"

"Then why aren't you in North Carolina?"

"Why should I have to move?"

"Why should he?"

"He's more flexible there's nothing holding him down in Cameron"

"What about his family?"

"What about mine?"

"When was the last time you spoke to your Mom?"

"I meant you guys. I can't live in Cameron it's like asking you to move to some tiny little town and take you away from your big city life"

"I'd do it for Mark. If he lived somewhere else and didn't want to move I'd move to be with him. It's a sacrifice I'd have to make for the man I love"

"I'm not sitting here to be lectured at" said Dogma standing up and walking out of the café

"Dog!" called Cj as her friend walked away. She turned to Faith. "Why?"

"He's going to lose the best thing in his life because he won't move to Cameron. What's stopping him?"

"Just let him work it out for himself"

"Fine"

"So Cej what was your news?" asked Nikki trying to ease the tension

Cj felt the moment at been ruined and uncaringly slapped her left hand on the table for them to see her rings.

"Whoa!!" said Nikki taking Cj's hand in hers and examining her finger

"You're engaged?" asked Faith

"No…she's married" said Nikki pointing to the white gold diamond encrusted wedding band out to Faith

"Married?"

Cj sat silently and emotionless while the two girls sat in awe over her left hand.

"Are you going to explain this?" demanded Nikki

"What's to explain? It's all there"

"Cj!" Nikki said sternly

"Randy proposed I said yes. We wanted to get married before the year was out but there's all the arrangements then the location we couldn't have found somewhere before the New Year and when he proposed…Faith and Mark weren't happy and Dogma was going through stuff with Jeff I didn't want to parade my big rock around and talk about weddings when everyone was so unhappy. So we got married at City Hall…yesterday"

"Yesterday? That's why I couldn't get in touch with you?" asked Nikki knowing the answer

"Congratulations" said Faith smiling and hugging her friend

"Thank you"

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for it I'm so happy for you" Faith said smiling at Cj

Cj looked at her sister and wanted nothing more than her approval. "You deserve more than City Hall"

"It was my choice I just wanted him"

"Congratulations" said Nikki standing up and walking around to her sister hugging her.

"Girl that is one good rock" said Faith picking up Cj's hand

Cj laughed "I'm not complaining about it"

**LATER…**

Cj went home to be with her new husband before he was summoned by the WWE once again and Nikki and Faith proceeded to the shops.

"I'm happy for her" said Faith

"So am I but come on Faith you've known Cj long enough to know she wants the big fairytale wedding. She always has and she's had it planned since she was about six. She might be happy she got her man but you know she's not happy about the way it happened…I mean City Hall"

"You know she had me you and Clara as bridesmaids"

"Clara?"

"Before the fight of course"

"She had us each carrying a different flower. I was carrying calla lilies, you were carrying roses and Clara was carrying daisies. You're right she wanted the whole day"

"So lets give it her"

"Nik she's married"

"She didn't get the wedding…she just got a room at City Hall with obviously no guests because we weren't invited so as far as I'm concerned it doesn't class as a proper wedding"

"So they're not married?"

"Of course they're married but why can't they have like a commitment ceremony or something just so Cj gets her big white wedding?"

"She won't go for it"

"Cj wants this even if she won't admit it all we have to do is make it very appealing to her. I'm her sister I should help with her wedding not find out about it the day after"

**Later…**

Cj arrived at Dogma's door and rang the doorbell and waited patiently for a reply. Dogma finally made it to the door and opened it and stood in Cj's way.

"Cj I'm not in the mood to talk"

"Who says I wanna talk to you? I've just brought over this delicious cheesecake hoping that somebody might help me and stop me for gorging on it"

Dogma smiled "Come in"

"I knew cheesecake would break you" said Cj kissing Dogma on the cheek and walking into the kitchen.

Cj placed the cheesecake on the counter and took two forks out of the drawer handing one to Dogma who sat on the kitchen stool.

"Best cheesecake in New York" said Cj drooling over it.

Cj used her left hand to turn the cheesecake to find the thickest base suddenly the light caught her diamond and it sparkled in Dogma's eye.

"Hey what is that?" he said pulling Cj's hand towards him

"When did this happen?"

"What?" said Cj trying to avoid the topic in front of her vulnerable and recently dumped friend.

"You've got a wedding band, unless you're trying them on for size. You're married"

"I forgot I'd got them on, I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring it up in front of you because you were so upset about Jeff"

"Cj that's sweet really it is but when my best friend gets married I wanna know about it"

"Ok I got married"

"Well thank you for telling me" said Dogma with a lazy smile

"You're welcome"

"So when?"

"Yesterday"

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"No"

"City Hall job?"

"Yep"

"Are you happy?"

"Extremely"

Dogma smiled "Then congratulations" Cj smiled and Dogma kissed her and took his fork and started to eat the cheesecake before him.

"Let's hope it's this easy with Mark" said Cj as she filled her fork with cheesecake.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Knock Knock!!

Cj stirred as she heard knocking at the door she looked over her shoulder at her handsome husband whose arms were draped over her.

Knock Knock!!

Cj gently moved Randy's arm and quietly walked out of the room and towards the door.

Knock Knock!!

Cj opened the door.

"Ok now shh Randy's asleep"

"Sorry" said Nikki walking in followed by Faith and Dogma.

They all walked over to the couch as Cj closed the bedroom door as not to disturb Randy.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Cj sitting down in the chair across from them feeling like she was in front of a panel of judges.

Cj crossed her legs in the big cow chair and watched on as Nikki, Faith and Dogma tipped out a pile of stuff on her coffee table as she watched everything flow out of the bags and onto the table Cj quickly became aware of the mass of bride magazines.

"What's going on?"

"You're getting married" said Nikki with a smile

"Again" added Faith

"Apparently" added Dogma

"I already got married…see" she said holding up her left hand showing off her rings

"We know but we're a little upset that we weren't apart of it and I don't think Mom and Dad will be too happy about not knowing and I think the same may apply for Randy's. So you're getting married again so we can all be apart of it. You're going to have the big white wedding that you always dreamed of"

"Randy may find this a little weird"

"He's your husband he'll have to get used to it"

"And us" added Dogma

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and a sleepy eyed Randy walked out in just a pair of black boxer shorts. Dogma smiled at the desirable view.

"Good morning everybody" he said walking into the kitchen and putting some coffee on.

Nikki jumped out of her seat and walked into the kitchen.

"Randy" said Nikki trying to get Randy's attention and succeeding as he turned to face her "You don't mind marrying Cj again do you?"

Randy looked over at Cj in confusion "They're bitter because we didn't invite them so they want us to get married again so they can have a big white wedding for us"

"We're doing it for you" said Nikki snapping at her sister. Nikki looked at Randy "Cj has had her wedding planned since she was running around in shitty diapers…" Cj laughed and smiled at her friends before turning back to Nikki waiting to see where she was going with the shitty diapers example "…as romantic as I'm sure your spur of the moment wedding was my little sister needs more than City Hall. And if she doesn't have the big wedding she'll never forgive herself. Plus your parents and ours are not going to be very happy when they find out you eloped in a sense"

"Speaking of not very happy does Mark know?" asked Cj

"No but when he saw me with these magazines he flipped and went to work out so I'm pretty sure he thinks I'm booking the church"

Cj smiled "Please don't tell him let me do it. It'll only make him worse if he hears it from someone else"

"Do you think I'm crazy enough to tell him?" joked Faith

"Hello!" said Nikki trying to get everyone to focus "So what do you say Randy?"

"If Cj wants to do this then we'll do it. And if we get married again baby then we'll know it really worked" he said putting up both thumbs before pouring a mug of coffee and walking back into the bedroom.

Cj smiled as Nikki joined them back near the wedding chaos strewed on her table.

"I guess that's as romantic as it gets. So let's plan this wedding"

"Whoa!!"

"Whoa what?"

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not already married"

"But…"

"No Nicole I do not want to lie for the rest of my life. I don't want people thinking we got married on any other day but the one that we did. We're telling everyone the truth and this wedding you're intent on will be a commitment ceremony, a blessing, a renewal of vows I don't care but I got married December 2nd and I'm not going to pretend it didn't happen"

"We didn't want you to" said Faith

"We just want you to have the wedding of your dreams" said Nikki

"And we will but not right now unless you want to wait because I think I should go and break the news to Mark"

"Oh do it gently I have to live with him" pleaded Faith.

**LATER – AT MARKS APARTMENT**

Mark was in the kitchen making himself some lunch when someone knocked at the door.

Knock Knock!!

Mark walked away from the kitchen and towards the door and opened it to see his sister stood before him.

"Hi" said a perky Cj

"If you're here where's Faith?"

"At my apartment I need to talk to you"

"If it's about me and Faith please don't" he said walking away from the door. Cj walked in and followed him to the kitchen.

"It isn't and why would it be?"

"Because the other day I was going to give Faith a box of her stuff and ended up getting back together with her. I'm waiting for you to start telling me I was an idiot for stringing it out like I did and we were meant for each other"

"You are an idiot and you two are meant for each other and I'm glad you're back together but that's not why I'm here"

"So why are you?"

"I wanted to come and tell you something and I wanted it to come from me"

"Ok" said a curious Mark

"Randy proposed to me and I accepted"

"Congratulations"

"You're not guna hit the roof?"

"Everyone could see it coming"

"Well I wish someone had told me because it came at me like a bolt of lightning. Well that's not all"

"Oh if you tell me you're pregnant I might fall down dead"

"I'm not pregnant"

"Oh thank God"

"I'm married"

"What?" said Mark completely shocked by Cj's announcement.

"We got married two days ago" Mark stood silent just staring at his sister "It was my idea and I don't regret it even though I know you and Mom are guna give me hell. I love him and it felt right" Cj waited for a reply from Mark "I told Nikki and Faith yesterday at lunch and before you start screaming at Faith I told her not to tell you because I wanted to do it myself" Mark still hadn't said a word and now he was walking away from his sister "We're having another wedding well a blessing of some sort that's why Faith came in with all the wedding books"

"So she doesn't want to get married?" he said breaking his silence

"She probably will but right now she's just happy being back here with you"

"I'm happy for you" he said turning to face Cj

"You mean that?"

"Yeah I do. You're great together I saw how miserable you were when you were apart. If he makes you this happy then he's ok with me"

"I got my brothers approval? We've gotta catch this on tape because nobody is guna believe me"

Mark smiled "Shut up" he said pulling his sister in and hugging her. "Congratulations sis"

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Read & Review**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:** Love Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Faith is feeling frustrated. Wedding preparations continue. Dogma's finding it hard to get over Jeff. Cj fears meeting the in laws.

**Love Tribulations – Chapter 34**

**3 Weeks Later**

"Cj will you quit complaining" said a stressed Nikki

"Nik it's December 23rd in New York City and we've been so occupied by the wedding that the day before Christmas Eve I still haven't bought a single gift. Give yourself a vacation have the holidays off and let me go shopping"

"Do you want to get married or do you want to go shopping?"

"I'm already married so let's go shopping" said Cj heading for the door

"Chloe Jane Orton if I have to drag you back by your hair God help me I will" Cj stopped and turned to Nikki and smiled. "What's that goofy look for?" asked Nikki

"You're the first person to call me Orton that was really…weird but in a good way"

Nikki smiled "Listen lets just sort the dresses and tuxedos out so that straight after Christmas everybody can come down for a fitting. Then we'll go Christmas shopping and not stop until it's all bought and wrapped and delivered"

"Okay you've got a deal"

Nikki and Cj arranged the bridesmaid's dresses and groomsmen's tuxedos. Cj finally made a decision for a subtle shade of gold for the bridesmaid's dresses and classic black tuxedos with gold vests and neckties.

**5 Days Later**

Faith walked into the café in a bad mood she sat down with her friends and sighed loudly as she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Problem?" asked Nikki sarcastically

"Your brother is trying to torture me. We're good, we're getting along having a good time and I wish I could say things couldn't be better but I'd be lying"

"What's he done?" asked Cj

"It's what he hasn't done. We haven't had sex since I moved back in. What's the use in us moving back in together if he hasn't wiped the slate clean? He's still holding onto things and frankly who does he think he is? I know I was wrong for ever thinking he could hurt me like that but it was him in his birthday suit with my naked sister on top of him if anyone should be holding on it should be me"

"Wow so you're not having sex? I'd ask you how that is but I know better than anybody" snapped Dogma playing the 'I lost the love of my life' card. "At least he still wants to be around you"

"Are you guna use that every time one of us has a problem because it's getting really old"

"Just trying to stress that as bad as things are with you and Mark there's always someone out there with worse problems than you"

"I just wanna know what's going on with him. I tried to seduce himbefore I came out and he said 'I'm not in the mood'. Do you know any man who's ever turned down sex?"

"Here's an idea now it's completely weird and you might not like it but I swear it works. How about you ask him what's going on?" said Dogma sarcastically

"You know what that is a good idea now if only you could take your own advice we wouldn't have to deal with your little bitch sessions. Call Jeff and get it sorted because it's beginning to get unbearable to have lunch or any social involvement with you"

The table went dead as the two sisters stared at each other. Nikki smiled and tried to ease the tension.

"Ok so the bridesmaid dresses…" Nikki took out a Polaroid picture from her wedding folder. "Here's what the dress looks like" she said handing the photo to Faith.

"Oh wow that's beautiful"

"Let me see" said Dogma asking for the photo. Faith handed it to him and he smiled. "You're both going to look gorgeous as bridesmaids"

**2 Weeks Later**

"Between the WWE schedule and the wedding plans I don't think we're going to get this done in time" stressed Nikki

"Nikki just calm down everything will fall into place"

"How? I can't even get your husband to the fittings if the groom isn't there then it's over"

"If Randy has to wear underwear only he'll be there and as soon as he comes back I'll take him to get fitted up"

"Ok well now we need to talk about flowers"

"Each bridesmaid is carrying a different flower white and yellow roses for you, white and yellow calla lilies for Faith and white and yellow tulips for Rebecca all Colonial Bouquets. Boutonnières are white roses for men yellow for women all open roses I don't want buds I want completely blossomed roses. I'm going to be carrying a mixed white and yellow Handheld Bouquet including all three bridesmaids' flowers. A mixed white flower bouquet for the altar. White and yellow roses, tulips and calla lilies for the pews and centre pieces. Anything else?"

"You have two flower girls"

"Yellow dresses right?"

"Lemon"

"Same thing. In that case daisy baskets"

"Why?"

"Because I love daisies"

"Ok"

"Food for the reception?"

"Chicken wings"

"Cj!"

"What it's my wedding isn't it?"

"You can't serve chicken wings at a wedding"

"Chicken without the bucket then"

"Chicken at a wedding?"

"What's wrong with chicken at a wedding?"

"I'm not going to respond to that"

"How about baby back ribs?" asked Cj sarcastically

"How about Salmon?"

"I don't like Salmon"

"You're not the only one going to be there. I was thinking Salmon for the vegetarians, a vegetable platter for any freaks or whatever who don't eat anything with a face and pork for the carnivores"

"Pork?"

"Yeah"

"Am I not invited to this wedding?" Cj asked sarcastically

"Ok double option pork or chicken"

"Thank you" Cj smiled

"Now the cake…" said Nikki continuing to speak as Cj zoned out.

**LATER – AT THE ORTON'S APARTMENT**

Cj was sat on the couch on the phone waiting for an answer

"Hello" said Randy

"Hey"

"Hey what's up?"

"Talk to me about anything but weddings and pork"

"Pork?"

"That's what Nikki wanted"

"Is she driving you crazy still?" he asked knowing the answer already

"She's just excited hopefully she'll calm down. If not I'm guna shoot her with a tranquilliser dart"

Randy laughed "I think John would you thank you. She's driving him nuts too"

"If I have to suffer I think it's only fair someone else should have to as well"

The newlyweds continued to talk and talking to Randy calmed Cj after her very stressful day with Nikki.

**2 DAYS LATER**

A taxi pulled up and Randy climbed out dragging his bag with him he walked across the crowded sidewalk to get to Cj. He kissed her and looked into the window behind her.

"This is where they are?" asked Randy

"Yep and if you don't hurry this is where Nikki's going to be in an hour"

"I can't believe you're avoiding her"

"It's either that or kill her. Come on baby"

Cj walked Randy into the store where he tried on his tuxedo. Cj smiled as he walked out of the changing room.

"You look so handsome"

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"I'm afraid so"

"This is grounds for divorce you know" he said smiling as he looked into the mirror tying his necktie.

"What a neurotic sister?"

"That's another"

Cj smiled "Hey speaking of sisters…" she said walking over to Randy and helping him with his tie "…We should really invite Becky up so she can try on her dress we don't want Nikki stressing…more than she is" Cj pulled the tie leaving a loose knot "There you go" Randy looked at himself in the mirror as Cj admired him dressed in the black 2 button, notch lapel Hilfiger tuxedo with Victorian gold vest and tie.

"We'll call her later. Hey I look hot" Randy said modestly

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I'm so sorry we had to rush you straight from the airport but my sisters a psycho" Cj apologised to Randy's little sister

"No problem I can't wait to try on the dress. I'm really excited"

**AT THE FITTING**

Cj was sat waiting for the three girls to come out of the changing rooms as people waited on her with champagne and strawberries.

"Oh I'm fine thank you" said Cj as the lady offered to top up her glass. "One of you has to be ready by now" shouted Cj at the three curtains in front of her.

Suddenly a curtain moved and Faith immerged sporting a gold Nu-Georgette fabric Bateau neckline, pleated bodice. Modified A-Line skirt with a symmetrical hemline Faith looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh the picture didn't do this dress justice it's beautiful" she said as she rubbed her hands down the soft fabric. "I'm never taking this off" she said as the lady handed her a shawl. "What's this for?"

"I have no idea. Nikki thought we all needed shawls"

The next curtain moved and Becky walked out in a gold tea length Matte Satin, Plunging V neckline dress with spaghetti straps and an empire waist.

"I can't believe I'm going to own this" said Becky with a smile as she looked into the mirror.

"Why do we have different dresses?" asked Faith looking at Becky's dress.

"Cj's bright idea" called Nikki as she walked out of her changing room wearing a gold tea length strapless cotton lace dress with soft crepe lining and empire waist and a bow and grosgrain ribbon. "She thought we needed the uniqueness that's why we all have different flowers too"

"That's awesome we're not going to look like ridiculous triplets this way. Thank you Cj" said Faith kissing Cj

"You're welcome. So Nik does your dress get the Nicole Jindrak seal of approval?"

Nikki turned to the mirror and adjusted the dress she turned around and looked at the back of the dress and smiled

"Yeah it's ok"

"Ok they're all stunning" said Becky

"Yeah they are" said Nikki smiling at her sister.

"Don't look so surprised Nik I've got great taste"

"Ok girls lets get this over with because we have hair consultations in an hour"

**LATER**

"Maybe up" said a foreign man raising Cj's hair

"Maybe down" hinted Cj

"Fine"

"I really don't want overworked hair. Just something simple"

"Maybe curls" said Dominic the hairstylist

"Maybe straight" said Cj

"Are you going to argue with everything he says?" asked Nikki

"I said not overworked. I don't have curly hair its guna be busy and I don't need that"

"Well what did you wear it like?" asked Faith

"Ferrah flicks"

"Seriously?" asked Nikki with criticism

"I did everything myself I did the best I could"

"Ok maybe something bitty, like a really messy chop look that she doesn't have to put a lot of effort into but looks great"

"I can do that and some highlights"

"Perfect"

**3 Weeks Later**

"Ok the chef called and wanted to know about the cake because he has to start making it soon so what is your final choice?"

"I don't like fruitcake" said Cj sat on Randy's lap.

"Neither do I" said Randy stroking Cj's hair.

"So what a plain sponge?"

"Chocolate" said Cj with a childish smile

"You can't have a chocolate wedding cake"

"Yes I can because it's my day and my cake"

"Our day and our cake" Randy reminded Cj who turned to him and smiled

"You haven't done anything; you haven't had to deal with her. I earned this day and I will enjoy 'my' day"

"Hello! The cake"

"How about a tier of each? Instead of making each tier a different size have them all the same size and do chocolate for the bride, fruitcake and plain sponge cake" said Randy giving the best idea so far in the wedding.

"Now that's a good plan" said Cj kissing her smart husband

"It's a four tier wedding cake"

"Well the top tier will be fruitcake and no one eats it because the bride and groom take it home and store it for their first anniversary or a milestone anniversary right?"

"Oh my God you're so fantastic" said Cj snuggling closer to Randy.

**THE NEXT DAY – AT THE CAFÉ**

The four friends ordered their food and sat silently waiting for the first troubled person to speak up.

"We still haven't slept together. Tell me this is normal. I've been back with him for 9 weeks and when we'd broke up we were apart for 7 weeks that means we haven't slept together in 16 weeks"

"Oooh" said Cj and Nikki simultaneously

"How are you surviving?" asked Nikki

"On love but that's quick wearing out I need to know how to get my man in bed. Something I never thought I'd need help with"

"I don't think we can help you because helping our brother get laid is kind of…"

"Weird" Nikki said finishing Cj's sentence

"I've tried everything. I've tried to initiate it by mounting him on the couch and in the bed and he just kisses me then he has to go to the bathroom or go work out or remembers he has to do something. I walked in on him in the shower and he walked out. I even tried at the gym and he kicked me out the guy's locker room. Besides pulling his penis off and doing the job myself I don't know what else to do" a frustrated Faith told her friends

"Maybe you should try playing coy" said Dogma

"I don't understand how that will help"

"Maybe he's turned off by you being so forward"

"It never bothered him before" said Faith sipping at her water

"I went to Cameron to see Jeff" said Dogma changing the subject

"And what happened?" asked Cj

"Well a strange thing actually. I got there and found him kissing a girl"

"A girl? That's interesting" said Nikki

"What do I think to that?" Dogma asked hoping one of the girls could provide the answer

"That he's bisexual" said Faith

"And cheating on me"

"You broke up how is he cheating on you?" asked Nikki

"If I'm not over him…"

"…Then he shouldn't be over you?" Faith ended his sentence

"Exactly"

"It doesn't work like that" said Cj

"Well it should" said an upset Dogma

"Did you talk?" asked Cj

"Yeah and we were back and forth about nothing really. In the end I left more confused and hurt than when I arrived"

"Poor puppy" said Cj holding Dogma's hand

"But nothing is going to ruin this wedding. Not my miserable face or my lack of a date"

"I thought you were going with Emmy?" asked Faith

"He's a friend not a date. He's just going because of the free food and drink"

"Oh so like most of the guests?" Cj smiled

"You know sarcasm might not impress the in laws" said Nikki

"Oh don't" said Cj her face cringing at the thought

"It's tomorrow right?" asked Faith

"Yeah and apparently his Mom's not happy about the secret ceremony so she's not going to think much of me when she arrives then I have to keep her entertained and happy and away from you guys"

"Why?"

"Because I'm bad enough without her meeting every freak in my life"

"So nice your sister. Why wouldn't the Orton family love her?" Dogma asked sarcastically

"I got along great with Becky and she seemed to like me and Randy said she did but he could have been sparing my feelings but if its true then she went back saying great things about me so hopefully his Moms guna like me as much as Becky"

"In all fairness you're not buying his Mom a dress"

"Oh Nikki cork it" screamed Cj "I just keep thinking what if they hate me?"

"They're not going to hate you. They're going to love you because there's nothing about you to hate" Faith said kindly supporting her friend

"But they might! Then where do me and Randy stand then?"

"Side by side. He married you he's not going to abandon you because his family don't approve" said Dogma squeezing Cj's hand

"I hope you're right"

**LATER – AT THE ORTON APARTMENT**

"Baby can we talk?" said Cj rolling over and leaning on Randy's chest.

"Mmm" groaned Randy half asleep

"What happens if your parents hate me?"

"Why do they hate you?"

"I don't know because we went behind their backs and got married. I did the seating chart wrong I don't know but they could"

"Dad was never angry about the wedding and he loves everyone. Mom was upset not angry but she's over it now and she's excited to meet you. You didn't do the seating chart wrong because…you didn't do it Nikki did. You're perfect in everyway Cj stop bringing yourself down because they're going to love you like I do"

"You hear about in laws that don't get along"

"My parents aren't like that"

"How do you know how many women have you married?"

"You're my sixth" he said smiling

"Stop it Randy" she smiled

"They loved the first five"

Cj laughed and moved up towards Randy's lips where she gently kissed him. Randy soon woke up and kissed Cj back with as much passion he then rolled her onto her back and pulled off her shorts and vest and threw them to the floor before invading her body and senses.

**-**

**Read Review**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:** Love Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **Randy's family arrive and Cj fears the worst. Mark Faith get heated. The wedding day finally arrives.

**Love Tribulations – Chapter 35**

**THE NEXT DAY**

A car horn sounded and Cj ran to the window to see Becky getting out of the car with who she assumed were Randy's parents and little brother Nathan.

"Oh God" said Cj panicking

"Baby will you calm down?"

"I think I'm guna throw up"

Randy walked over to Cj and kissed her fully on the lips before pulling away and smiling at her.

"They'll love you and even if they've lost their minds and they don't they'll love you for making me this happy. So you don't have to worry about it. Now I'm going down to lead them up here"

"No!"

"No?" asked Randy turning back and looking at Cj

"No we're going out"

"We are?"

"Yes to a bar, a restaurant the Donut Hut I don't care where but we need to do this on neutral ground and I'm inviting my Mom Dad and Nikki and Mark"

"Battle of the Jindraks and Ortons?"

"Randy I'm terrified" Cj honestly admitted shaking in front of him. Randy held her trembling hands

"Ok we'll go out to a restaurant and have a big family meal. You call your family I'll go downstairs to mine and we'll go but you have to calm down baby"

Randy left the apartment to meet his family on the stoop and Cj took deep breaths before picking up the phone and calling her family.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Randy!" called his Mom walking up to him and kissing her baby boy "Where is your…wife or is it bride?"

"Mom will you get over it? It's over with now it's done and we can't change it so please just let it go. Cj's scared enough about meeting you she doesn't need your judgmental looks"

"I just think that a mother should be at her sons wedding"

"And you're going to be in three days. You're not missing out on anything and Cj's a great girl and I love her so please don't give her a hard time"

"I wouldn't do that to her"

"Good"

The doors opened and a nervous Cj tried her hardest to walk on her unsteady legs while focusing on pushing the biggest smile on her face and holding back her breakfast.

"Hi I'm Cj" she said extending her hand to her mother in law

"Hello I'm Elaine. You were right Becky she's beautiful"

Cj felt a little easier after her mother in law complimented her so kindly. Cj introduced herself to Randy's Dad and brother and they all made their way to the restaurant.

**LATER…**

The Orton family waited patiently for the Jindrak family to arrive for the spur of the moment family gathering they'd been invited to. They finally arrived and as Cj's family walked in Cj feltmore comfortable knowing her family were there to support her. The two families filled the table and Cj's Mom Roberta introduced the family.

"My name is Roberta this is my husband Mark, our son Mark and our daughter Nikki. And this is Nikki's partner John and this is Marks partner Faith they're practically family" Mark stared at Faith and smiled to himself.

"Hello it's nice to meet you all" said Elaine "I'm Elaine this is Bob my husband and our daughter Becky and son Nathan"

Time passed and alcoholic beverages were drunk the two families became acquainted with each other and Cj became a lot more comfortable. Faith sat watching the banter at the table when Mark leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"My Moms right you know"

"Huh?" replied Faith

"You're practically family"

Faith smiled and kissed Mark. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do"

"Then what's wrong with us?"

"I needed to know we were us again"

"And are we?"

"Yeah"

"In that case I'm going to the bathroom" she said smiling at Mark as she left the table.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Undetected by the others Mark slipped away to the bathroom and walked in to the abandoned room to find Faith sitting on the marble. He locked the door and made his way over to her. Faith took Mark's head in her hands and slowly kissed him as the kiss became more intense their hands began to roam. Mark's hands started moving up Faiths thighs and over her hips gripping her shirt and pulling it up over her head. Faith's hand gliding down Mark's chest scrambling to pull his shirt out of his pants in succeeding Mark pulled the shirt over his head.

He took hold of Faith's thighs and pulled her towards him as her ass hung over the counter Mark slid his hand underneath her skirt and pulled down her panties which Faith swiftly kicked off. Faith then sat forward and reached for Mark's pants she unbuckled his belt then zipped down his fly causing his pants to drop around his ankles. She then put her hand inside his underwear and began to gently massage his penis. Mark's penis began to harden and Faith pulled it out of his boxers and ravenously began to pump him in her hand. Mark held onto the vanity as Faith pumped his hard penis. She then stopped and threw her legs up over his shoulders.

"You remember what to do right?"

Mark smiled and grabbed his penis and guided it to Faith's moist opening. As the head of his penis probed at her opening Faith bit her lip and smiled as she felt a rush of ecstasy course through her. Mark put two fingers inside Faiths opening and rubbed Faiths moistness on his penis as he gently slid inside her. Faith had waited so long to be with Mark again that she felt such an orgasmic rush just feeling him inside of her.

He slowly withdrew and hungrily kissed Faith before pushing himself back inside of her and starting to build up a rhythm. Mark moved his hand to her bra and began to caress her breast through the lacy fabric whilst Faith leaned back on the vanity breathing heavily at Mark's touch. She began to move her hips in a circular motion trying to get every pleasure she could out of the deeply anticipated moment while Mark thrusted his cock in and out of her wet pussy.

"Kiss me" she moaned as Mark moved into her lips.

Faith began whimpering as she felt her excitement peaking. Mark gave a couple more inward and outward thrusts and then Faith bit down on Mark's lip as she came thick and fast in a satisfying orgasm. Faith indulged in the blissful aftermath of her orgasm as Mark retracted his still solid penis and left butterfly kisses on Faith's sweltering body.

Faith slid off the vanity and turned Mark around so his ass rested on the cold marble of the vanity as Faith dropped to her knees she took Mark's throbbing cock in her hand and started to pump him hard she soon took the head of his penis and put it in her mouth soaking it in saliva as she continued to pump him. She darted out her tongue and teased the head of is penis making Mark clutch the vanity she then removed the penis out of her mouth all the while still pumping him and she licked the head fully sending tingling sensations through his masculine body.

She inserted the penis back into her mouth and she sucked hard pumping his massive cock in her right hand her left hand massaging his balls. She then stopped pumping Mark and moved her hands up across his abdomen before scratching her way back down she took his cock in one hand and inserted the penis in her mouth once again and this time rampantly devoured his full length going up and down his big thick shaft deep throating him. Mark indulged in Faiths blowjob and grabbed her hair and pushed her further down his shaft wanting more of himself in her mouth as she bobbed up and down on his member Mark used his other hand to touch his balls.

Faith saw her man yearning for more and slapped his hand away and took his penis out of her mouth. Faith pushed Mark's penis up to get to his balls. She kissed them gently and bit by bit got a little more intense she then put her mouth around his balls and sucked them hard. As Mark leant back and gripped at the vanity feeling his orgasm shooting through him a thud came at the door. Faith moved away from Mark's balls and looked at the door.

"No" whispered Mark eager for Faith to finish pleasuring him

"Go in the end cubicle" she ordered.

Mark pulled up his pants and picked up his shirt as he walked to the end cubicle. Faith pulled on her shirt just in time to hear the second thud. She anxiously looked for her panties which she found under one of the cubicle doors. She ran to the end one and opened the door on Mark and threw her panties at him which landed on his face. He smiled as he peeled them off and locked the door. Faith walked over to the door where a third thud came.

"Hold on" she unlocked the door and opened it thankfully not to anyone from her party. "Wouldn't it open?" she asked the middle aged lady walking in.

"No it wouldn't"

"It wouldn't for me either I'm sorry I didn't get to it sooner but you caught me with my panties down" Faith smiled

The woman looked at Faith in disgust and walked into the cubicle.

Suddenly Faith heard Mark moan and she ran to the washbasin to turn on the water to drown out the noise. Whilst the woman was in the cubicle Faith ran to the end cubicle and gently tapped on the door. The door flung open and Mark dragged Faith inside closing and locking the door behind them. Mark kissed Faith hungrily against the door still hard he pressed his stiff member against Faith's thigh. Faith smiled as she realised what Mark wanted. Mark bent his knee's to get in the right position and then pushed his cock between her pussy lips, her feminine juices which were leaking out of her making it easy for him to get inside of her for easy penetration.

Mark started rhythmically thrusting into her he pounded himself hard and fast into her and after the most erotic sex they'd ever had Mark tensed and moaned in ecstasy as his orgasm thundered through his body sending darts of pleasure through his veins, his cock twitching and throbbing inside Faith's tight pussy until he was thoroughly milked. Faith indulged in Mark's passion and clawed at his bare back as she felt her second orgasm flowing through her. Mark could see Faith was ready to scream in ecstasy so he took her in a deep embrace the passionate kiss growing more intense as her orgasm flooded through her. They continued kissing after their releases as a now fully pleasured Mark pulled himself out of Faith's ecstasy soaked cervix. They parted from their longing kiss.

"God that was amazing" Mark whispered.

Suddenly they heard the cubicle door bang and realised the woman was leaving.

"Why would anyone leave the water running? Silly girl"

Faith was shocked as Mark laughed. The woman proceeded to the door and as she opened it two more voices became clearer.

"Thank you"

Faith listened as Mark got dressed.

"That's Randy's Mom" she whispered to Mark who was tucking his shirt inside his pants.

"So what do you think of your new daughter in law?" asked a familiar voice

"Oh my God that's Becky" Faith informed Mark as she waited for a reply.

"I think she's…" the pause left Faith wriggling in anticipation at the door. "…perfect" said Elaine with a smile "I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for Randy. He's happier than either of us have ever seen him. I'm still a little disappointed that I wasn't at the original wedding but I wasn't alone and at least they're doing this for us to be apart of"

"I'm so glad you like her because she really is great and so are her family"

"Yeah they seem it and they seem to love Randy. I'm happy for them"

Faith smiled as she heard Elaine give Cj the ultimate compliment.

"Ok now let's wash our hands before the food arrives"

**A While Later…**

Mark and Faith finally made it out of the bathroom and made their way back to the table just in time for the meals arriving. Nikki saw the couple walking back to the table.

"Hey where have you two been?"

"We needed to talk" said Faith turning and smiling at Mark. She walked over to Cj and tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" she said pulling Cj out of her seat.

"Don't be long the food will get cold" said Roberta

"What's up?" asked Cj once Faith had stopped dragging her.

"She loves you"

"Excuse me?"

"Elaine she loves you she said you were perfect"

"How do you know that?"

"Me and Mark were in the bathroom…"

"Why were you in the…?" Faith raised her eyebrows and Cj knew not to go on with her question "Oh…and did you?"

"Oh yes" smiled Faith

"And was it?"

"Oh yes" said Faith her smile growing

"And you two are?"

"Oh yes"

"Ok so you were in the bathroom and…?"

"She walked in with Becky and said you were perfect and that she couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for Randy and that he was happier than either of them had seen him"

"Did she really say that or are you trying to make me feel better?"

"Ask Mark, ask Becky…ask Elaine. I'm not lying I just thought if I told you you'd be able to relax and be yourself"

Cj smiled as she and Faith walked back to the table.

**THE WEDDING DAY – FEBRUARY 14TH**

Nikki had commandeered everything and had sent all the men to Mark's apartment to get ready for the wedding while the girls got ready at Cj's. Nikki was on the phone for most of the morning making last minute preparations while the other girls rushed around making themselves beautiful. Cj had locked the bedroom door and bathroom door so she could have some solitude in her room away from the chaos. It was strange but Cj was more nervous this time than she was the day of the actual wedding. Cj sat on the edge of her bed in her bathrobe just waiting for things to slow down and stop spiralling.

Knock Knock!

Cj looked at her door and wished that she didn't have to answer it she knew she did and stood up and walked to the door. She opened the door and Elaine stood there smiling at Cj.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Cj nodded and Elaine walked in and locked the bedroom door once more.

"Escaping from the madness?" she asked

"Yeah I just need some time to myself. Everybody's so crazy and it's making me nervous"

"Why are you nervous? You've done this before"

"No I haven't. I got married in a small room with three other people present. This is…" Cj paused looking for the right word.

"Huge?"

"Yeah"

"You're already married so that bit is over and done with. Today is just for all of us to see how happy you are together. It's a celebration there's no need to be nervous"

"That's a nice way of thinking about it" Cj smiled

"I think we should get you ready. What about it?"

"Yeah otherwise I won't be ready in time"

"Ok well the hair and make up is in the kitchen when you're ready"

"Thanks"

Elaine smiled and stood up to walk to the door when Cj called her.

"Elaine" Elaine turned to Cj "I really do love him you know"

"Yeah I know. He loves you too. Go get showered" she said smiling at Cj and closed the door.

**A While Later**

Cj immerged from the shower and walked into the kitchen where Dominic the stylist was doing Becky's hair.

"Wow you look gorgeous" Cj complimented Becky

"Thanks" she smiled

Dominic sprayed Becky's hair to hold it in place.

"You need make up" Dominic stated to Becky as he moved her out the chair. Becky laughed as she walked over to Faith the make up artist. "Next!" called Dominic Cj realised she was the only one left so she sat down and let Dominic work his magic.

"Your hair will be simple yet chic"

**Later…**

Cj's hair was finally done and she looked in the mirror and smiled at her simple yet chic hairstyle

"I love it. It's perfect" she said standing up and kissing Dominic. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now I must leave because my salon is lost without me. Good luck today" he said kissing Cj as he left the apartment

"Wow" said Cj in disbelief at the time it was only two hours until the wedding. Elaine handed Cj a glass of champagne

"It's a celebration remember"

Cj took the glass and drank the contents before sitting down and letting Faith loose with the make up.

**Later…**

The three bridesmaids, two mothers and two flower girls stood waiting for Cj to immerge from the bedroom. None of them had seen her dress and were all waiting impatiently.

"Cj come on you're killing us" screamed Nikki

Cj checked herself once more in the mirror admiring the attached train which she hadn't worn at City Hall. Cj was feeling a little easier than she had before and she smiled at her reflection before opening the bedroom door and walking out into the room of impatient females. They all went quiet and smiled as a stunning Cj walked out in her Mon Cheri halterneck dress with embroidered crystal decorated bodice, slim A line skirt and train.

"Wow" said Faith breaking the silence

"You look beautiful" said Roberta

"You wore that at City Hall?" said Nikki ending the moment.

Cj laughed "Yep! I told you I have good taste"

"Ok well the cars are downstairs so I guess we should be going"

"Where's Dad?"

"Downstairs with the cars"

All the women left the apartment and made their way downstairs. They all walked out and got into the cars. Faith, Nikki and Becky in the first car, Elaine, Roberta and the two flower girls in the next and in the final car Cj and her Dad Mark.

"Does he know what he's got?" asked Cj's Dad

"He knows"

"He better look after you" Cj smiled at her Dad as the cars pulled up at the church.

The bridesmaids, flower girls and mothers got out their cars and moved all the guests inside. Nikki made sure everything was perfect before joining the rest of the girls outside.

"You have the rings right?" Nikki asked Nathan who was Randy's best man.

"Yeah"

"Let me see them" Nathan got the rings out of his pocket and showed them to Nikki who smiled and moved onto Randy. She straightened his tie and took off his cufflinks. "Put these on" she said handing him two dove cufflinks.

"What's wrong with mine?" he asked taking them from Nikki

"Tradition, Mark wore them at his wedding just don't make a big deal out of it"

"Ok"

"Now you've got your vows prepared right?"

"Vows?" asked Randy giving Nikki a confused and concerned look

"Randy!" Nikki exclaimed nervously

"I'm joking they're in my pocket"

Nikki looked at Randy with disgust "Don't do that to me it's not funny" Nikki left and Randy laughed with Nathan

**OUTSIDE**

Nikki returned to the bridesmaids and flower girls outside waiting for their cue.

"Ok everything's sorted inside are we all ready out here?" asked Nikki getting the check from everyone. She crouched down and looked at her little cousins who were the flower girls. "Now Teri, Lana you know what to do right?"

"Yes" they said simultaneously

"Ok so tell me what you're going to do"

"We hold hands and walk to the pretty man then sit with Aunt Bobby" said the older of the two.

"That's right good girl. Now Lana do you think can remember all that?" Lana nodded her head. "Good girl"

Nikki stood up and suddenly felt a hand on her ass she jumped as she turned to see John, Mark and Dogma looking very handsome in their tuxedos.

"You look beautiful" complimented John as he looked Nikki up and down.

"Thank you" she smiled kissing him. "Ok so first the babies" said Nikki moving the flower girls to the church steps. "Then it's myself and John" she said standing John behind Teri and Lana.

"Hi" he said to the girls staring up at him not receiving a reply. "So is this your first flower girl job?" he asked again not receiving a reply "Great…good" John looked at Mark and smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"John quit scaring them. Then Mark and Faith you're next" she said pushing them behind John

"And finally Becky and Dogma" she said as Dogma walked Becky to the back of the queue. "Now Teri, Lana you don't walk until you hear the music ok?"

"Ok" they replied simultaneously then staring at John again. John and the girls stared at each other before John broke the ice by sticking his tongue out at them. The girls giggled and Cena smiled.

Nikki waved for Cj and the boys all looked around to see the bride as she got out of the car. Cj's Dad got out first and helped his daughter. The boys all smiled at Cj as she walked over to them carrying her train in her hand as not to get it dirty.

"Ok we're set. Let's do this" said Nikki smiling.

Cj clenched onto her Dads hand in fear and he turned and smiled at his daughter his smile telling Cj that everything was going to be fine.

**-**

**Read Review**


	36. Chapter 36

**As you may already know this is the last chapter of Love & Tribulations. I have had so much fun writing this fic and meeting new people because of it. I would just like to thank all who have read this from Chapter 1 to 36 and stayed loyal throughout. I hope to be posting two more fics shortly and hope that you'll enjoy them as much as you have this fic.**

Thanks

-

Title: Love & Tribulations  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Content:** Love, Tribulations LoL. Sex.  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Non Wrestling)_ Cj, Nikki, Faith, Khristina & Dogma _(Wrestlers)_ Sean O'Haire, Mark Jindrak, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, John Cena, Rico & Jeff Hardy. Also some minor parts from others.  
**Disclaimer:** I only own Cj, Nikki, Khristina and Faith. Everyone else owns themselves. Although there's a few of them I wouldn't mind owning LoL  
**WARNINGS:** There may be some mild language, sexual reference and sex  
**Summary by Chapter: **The wedding day brings happiness to everyone.

**Love & Tribulations – Chapter 36**

**THE WEDDING**

The bridal march began and Randy turned around to watch for Cj making her way down the aisle. Teri and Lana in their lemon tea length dresses with satin bows around their waists walked down the aisle holding onto their daisy baskets smiling angelically at everyone. As the girls reached the half way point Nikki and John made their way down the aisle together. Soon Faith and Mark found themselves walking down the aisle towards Randy who was waiting for his bride. As Becky and Dogma set off down the aisle Cj began to panic again.

"Hey sweetie are you ready?" asked Cj's Dad. Cj nodded and her Dad smiled as they got ready to make their way down the aisle.

Cj and her Dad walked proudly down the aisle towards Randy who couldn't help but smile at his bride as she looked amazing as Cj got closer to Randy his heart began to pound he was so sure that everyone could hear it pounding Cj walked up beside him and linked arms with her love and whispered to him...

"It's ok my hearts pounding like a drum too" Randy smiled

**THE CEREMONY**

"Who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"I do" said Mark Snr

"This is the time you have chosen to become husband and wife.

We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you both every happiness in your future life together.

Within its framework of commitment and loyalty marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience and respect, the love and affection which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship.

We who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life your Love, Respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living. Now Chloe Jane's sister Nicole will do a reading by Walter Pinder"

Nikki nervously walked up to stand in front of the couple all her assertiveness and planning lost in her nerves.

"Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other. Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other." Nikki smiled as she stepped down.

"Before you Randal and Chloe Jane are joined in marriage in my presence and of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter. I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows."

"I Randal Keith Orton take you, Chloe Jane Jindrak to be my wife, to be my eternal love, I never thought I'd settle down and commit to one woman but I never imagined meeting a woman like you. As everyone knows here we actually got married in December but on that day I have to admit I was afraid for the first time in my life not of committing myself to you of that I felt no fear. The fear I felt was when I imagined my life without you. If there is one thing in my life that I'm sure of it's that I never want to let you go and as I stand here today in front of God and our family and friends I promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure we're as happy together in the future as we are here today" Cj smiled at Randy as he confessed his fears to her.

"I Chloe Jane Jindrak take you, Randal Keith Orton to be my husband, to be my companion and to be my friend. I was curled up next to you in bed one night wondering if I'd made the right decision and I looked at you laying there peaceful and gentle and I knew that of all of the things in my life that I'd regret marrying you would not be one of them and that single moment in time was when I realised I couldn't live without you. And I promise that as long as we're together I won't do anything to hurt you as long as you promise me the same thing because without your love I'd feel empty and lost. I'd feel incomplete."

"I promise" said Randy looking deep into Cj's eyes.

Nathan handed Randy and Cj the rings

"With this ring I thee wed.

Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Said Randy

"With this ring I thee wed.

Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Said Cj

The priest lit two candles and handed them to Randy and Cj to hold.

"These two candles are symbolic of separate people in their own right. By the joining of two candles into one, this symbolizes the strength and the unity of two joining together to become one, depicting Randal and Chloe Jane's belief that together they can become greater than each could alone. The side candles remain burning to further symbolize the continuing importance of the individual integrity within the marriage relationship"

Randy and Cj exchange candles and hand then to Nikki and Nathan on each side.

"By the authority vested in me, according to the laws of New York

I now pronounce you to be husband and wife.

Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly.

You may now kiss the bride"

Randy pulled Cj in to him and kissed his wife with all the passion and love in his heart...

"To all these here present I present to you

Mr and Mrs Orton"

Everybody rose out their seats and began applauding the couple and they carried on in their embrace...

**LATER…AT THE RECEPTION**

The day had been the best day in both Randy and Cj's lives. Everything was perfect and the night had come down as the celebration continued.

"Ok ok can we clear the dance floor for the happy couple…" said the lead singer of the band "Whilst me and the boys go and eat at the buffet that has just opened we're going to leave the DJ in charge of the happy couple's first dance"

Randy and Cj smiled at each other knowing it wasn't their first dance but playing along for the guests. The DJ put in a CD and Randy walked his wife onto the dance floor. You Had Me From Hello by Bon Jovi began to play and Cj smiled at Randy knowing this was done by him.

_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
I can't see nothing wrong _

To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
It's half past eight, it's getting late  
It's OK, take your time

Standing here my hands in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand times  
Thinking back it took one breath  
One word to change my life

Chorus:  
The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

The dance floor gradually began to fill up with people.

"So we did it…again" said Randy smiling at Cj

"Yeah but let's not do it again" smiled Cj

"You got it" he agreed as he kissed Cj

_When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone  
Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
You just smile and steal the show _

You come to me and take my hand  
We start dancin' slow  
You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low

Chorus:  
From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

And when you're laying down beside me  
I feel your heartbeat to remind me...

Chorus:  
The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

From hello  
From hello

Dogma sat at the table next to his friend Emmy watching the happy couple kissing.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Emmy. Dogma smiled and nodded his head he stood up and walked towards the dance floor as he got closer to the dance floor his attention was caught by a beautiful man at the entrance. Dogma squinted and realised it was his beautiful man. Jeff smiled and walked over to Dogma.

"Hi" said Jeff

Emmy realised he wasn't needed and walked away straight into Rico.

"Hi want to dance?" asked Rico dragging Emmy onto the dance floor before giving him time to reply. Jeff laughed as they watched Rico dancing with Emmy.

"I think you've lost your admirer" Jeff joked

"As long as I don't lose you I'll be fine" said Dogma getting straight to the point

"I never said I was gay. I wasn't sure until I met you but something came over me and I couldn't resist you. I know you feel cheated or something because I was kissing her but you've gotta know I was only doing it to get over you. And it didn't work and you're obviously not over me because you came looking for me. So why can't we make this work?"

"I don't know"

"I'll move to New York if that's what it takes to be with you but I'm telling you now my family gets the holidays"

Dogma smiled and took Jeff's hand and walked him onto the dance floor and began dancing with him.

Mark and Faith danced next to Cena who was dancing with Teri and Lana his new best friends as Nikki stood and watched him. She eventually decided to break them apart so she could spend sometime with her man. Teri and Lana carried on dancing with each other as Cena wrapped his arms around Nikki and danced with her.

"You look so sweet with them"

"I do?"

"Yeah"

"I was having fun they make me feel young again"

"Yes Grandpa. You'd make a great Dad"

Nikki slipped her hand in her bag and pulled out a tissue. John stopped dancing and unwrapped the content to find a pregnancy test more than that a positive pregnancy test.

"You're pregnant?" he asked double checking

Nikki nodded "I thought I had a stomach bug and I went to the pharmacist and gave them my symptoms and they gave me that" Cena stared at the test not saying anything or making eye contact with Nikki. "Please say something" Cena wrapped the test back up and put it in Nikki's bag.

"Let's hope the kid gets your nose" he said smiling. Nikki smiled with relief as Cena twirled her and pulled her in close as the 'three' of them continued to dance.

Everyone danced happily with each other all night never wanting that perfect day to end.

**A YEAR LATER**

Randy and Cj are still happily married and Cj though she doesn't know yet is expecting the first of their children.

Nikki and John had a beautiful 6lb 4oz baby girl and named her Felicity Isabelle Cena. John is proposing on Nikki's birthday.

Mark and Faith are very happy together and unaware to both of them they're going to find themselves at the top of their game in WWE.

Dogma and Jeff have never been better and after spending Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year in Cameron with Jeff's family Dogma realised he could survive in Cameron and has been living their for the past month.

Sean and Khristina finally gave into their feelings and found that they were meant to be. Khristina will be returning to California with Sean so he can take part in K-1 and UPW under the management of Rick Bassman.

Dave went home to collect the last of his things and found himself taking the only thing he ever wanted back to New York with him…his family. Dave and his wife moved away from their past and agreed to start a fresh in New York.

**THE END**

**-**

**Read & Review**


End file.
